Life's a Scream!
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Post-MU. A new semester at Monsters University, with the OK gang now back in the Scare Program and Mike and Sulley, despite expulsion, close by them every second of the way, it feels like it'll be a good year. Actually, it becomes interesting: the RENEWED Scare Games. That's not all, when a student transfers from Fear Tech, Squishy's life changes even more. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**My first-ever MU story. Trust me, long before the movie even premiered, I had been a fan SO true to the MU. I'm obsessed with it, actually. :D Before the movie, I had been thinking of making a sequel to the story, and yes, the story will later shift to the future which is MI, post-MI, actually. ;)**_

_**My first ever MU OC: Laura Sharp. You can find a picture of her as well as read her bio in the MU/MI folder in the gallery on my Deviantart account: cartuneslover16. ;)**_

**MU RULES!** _**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;D  
_**_

It took a while for the newborn to open her eyes, having just been brought into the world minutes ago, but her exhausted mother didn't mind. The gentle murmur of her baby was relieving enough as the former pregnant woman rested her head against the broad chest of her husband, who stood over her beside the hospital bed, looking just as exhausted from the countless worry and fear he had induced those few agonizing hours since he and his wife rushed to the hospital.

Fillmore Sharp could not suppress the tears from falling down his face as his daughter's eyes opened for the first time, a beautiful mix of sky and grass that were her irises met his brown ones.

"She has your eyes, Atta," he whispered lovingly to his wife, resting his head atop hers.

Atta chuckled and simply smiled, basking in the glow of the moment as she held her daughter in her furry arms. Gently, she removed the cloth that had been wrapped around her baby after delivery. Her eyes gazed down fully at what she and her husband had created.

Her husband was a monster of such draconic features, his entire body made solely of glistening black scales, massive wings, and a strong tail. Atta herself was a well-built monster of pale turquoise fur with curled horns tapering atop her head.  
Their daughter, however, possessed neither a tail nor horns, but this didn't bother Fillmore one bit. Instead, her smooth skin glistened like the darkest of midnight, her stubby legs furry like her mother's of another varied dark blue, and her wings looked that of her father's as well.

Tail or no tail, horns or no horns, wings big or small, Fillmore knew immediately what beauty and originality his daughter possessed, having thought long before she had even been born. Every monster was born different, some harboring the same appendages as of his or her parent, others varying and being gifted with something similar.

Each born different, each born special. And he had been blessed with one to call his own.

Before he and his wife could continue to coo at their daughter, the clicking sound of legs echoed near their doorway and Fillmore caught sight of a familiar face.

"Aahs, you're here!" He exclaimed excitedly, extending his bulky arms, hoping for a hug.

But the woman before him merely stared at her family member's insisting gesture, not moving a muscle. Instead, she turned toward his wife and the new baby in her arms.

For a moment, Aahs' apathetic expression nearly altered at the sight of the new creature brought into the world. But she immediately suppressed such and cleared her throat before turning back to Fillmore.

"Have you named her?" Her voice hardly held curiosity, but Fillmore could see it plain as day in her eyes.

"We have," he said proudly before he reached down, his wife gently handing him their daughter. He slowly rocked their baby girl, eliciting a small murmur from her lips and his smile widened.

He turned back to the female monster, eyes brighter than the sunlight pouring through the hospital window.

"Laura, her name is Laura," he announced happily. "Laura Sharp."

Aahs neither smiled nor even moved, though Fillmore could see it in her eyes how proud she was of him.

"A proper name, indeed," she nodded.

Fillmore cautiously held his daughter out to her. "Want to hold her, Aahs?"

The request took her by surprise, but she did not show it. Instead, she held out a sharpened claw out to the baby girl. She had quite a grip as her chubby fingers held around a single nail. Aahs was unable to stifle a chuckle, before she took back her hand, releasing Laura's hold.

Laura gazed at her curiously, sucking on one of her fingers as she cuddled against the strong chest of her father.

Aahs merely said nothing, looking away.

"I'm certain you and your wife will be able to teach this girl properly as she ages?" She asked, not even looking at Fillmore.

"Of course," he chuckled. "I'm going to teach Laura great things. Especially about respecting other monsters."

"Hmm," Aahs murmured softly before casting him a questionable look. "Are you not going to teach her about Scaring, dear Fillmore? After all, are you not one of the top Scarers of your company?"

Fillmore merely chuckled. "Aahs, sure I'll teach her some things about Scaring. But be aware that Scaring isn't everything, I mean, every monster is scary in his or her own way, but we're made for other things besides Scaring. And Laura here," he gazed down lovingly at his daughter, "she'll learn other things besides how to scare a human child. Like how every monster possesses something that makes him or her special, or what gives them an advantage, or-"

"I guess it's safe to say you're off to a good start, Fillmore," Aahs declared.

With that said, she turned away and made her way toward the door.

"You'll come to Laura's one-day birthday celebration later, right?" Fillmore called out hopefully.

Aahs stopped in her tracks, simply gazing at him.

"I suppose," she gave a slight shrug. "Though I must say that a 'one-day birthday' is just pushing it."  
_

_6 years later..._

The sun shone brightly as a school bus merged around a corner down a quiet neighborhood, the children within ecstatic and anticipating for their field trip to begin.

As the bus slowly eased through the entrance and passing through the opening gate, the famous factory itself came into broad view as some of the children poked their heads out their windows to gaze at the memorable name **Monsters, Inc.**.

Finally, the vehicle parked itself a few feet from the company and came to a slightly abrupt halt, its interior containing children that were now yapping and squirming with even more excitement. The children began to file out as the doors immediately opened, laughter and ambition mixed and every few moments one little monster would scare the other and vice versa to see who could be much scarier in comparison or who would scream louder.

A wide-angled female monster of forest green fur and long, brown hair checked her clipboard before smiling at her rambunctious class.

"Alright, everyone," Ms. Lawrence called out, though it rarely served her much attention as the children still chattered and fooled around. "Remember our field trip rules. No pushing, no shoving, and most definitely no poking each other with horns."

"Ow!" One student cried, rubbing his tender bottom while glaring at the mischievous face of his classmate with three horns protruding from his scalp.

"What did I just say?" Their teacher admonished.

After making the culprit apologize to his victim, Ms. Lawrence began counting heads. She rubbed her furry chin in confusion.

"19?" She asked aloud. "Okay, we're missing one." Her eyes loomed over the restless children. "Who are we missing?"

A sudden voice shot out from one of the open windows of the bus, catching the teacher's attention and making a few of the children's heads turn.

Laura Sharp poked her head out the window, her bright blue and green eyes blinking apologetically before she opened the window further. With a flap of her wings, she hopped out and gracefully flew down before her teacher.

"Laura, why were you still in the bus?" Ms. Lawrence asked her.

"Sorry, Ms. Lawrence," the little draconic-like child looked down at her furry little feet. "I found candy on the floor and just couldn't resist having a snack before the field trip!"

Her teacher sighed, though smiled. She then turned back towards the other kids.

"Alright, it's time to partner up. Everyone find a buddy."

Laura was about to follow her teacher, but was immediately stopped in her tracks as one of her classmates stood in front of her.

"Hey, Laura," he greeted, putting on a shy facade as he pretended to trace the ground with a flipper. "Want to be my partner?"

She eyed him curiously, feeling slightly flustered yet embarrassed. Before she could answer, another monster came beside her, eyeing the other menacingly.

"No, no, no..." He insisted, standing closer to her. "She's going to be _my_ partner."

Laura was stuck between them as they glared at each other, growling and hissing.

"Uh, guys?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as the two argued.

"Back off! I saw her first!"

"I sat two rows closer to her on the bus than you did!"

"Guys!" Laura shouted, breaking the tension.

Both monsters turned to her, both with hopeful smiles that she finally made a choice. They were surprised when she reached down and took ahold of both their hands.

"Why don't you be partners to _each other_?" She insisted with a nervous chuckle, linking their fingers.

Before they could say anything, she bolted away from them, nearly colliding into Ms. Lawrence.

"Uh, ma'am?" Laura looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Her teacher took one glance at her and simply smiled.

"Well, looks like you're with me again." And she extended her hand down to her.

Laura gave a relieved grin before hooking her fingers into her teacher's before they made their way toward the company.  
_

Laura and Ms. Lawrence were walking in front of the class as one of the company workers led them toward a nearby scare floor.

"And this is where our Scarers venture into the human world," their guide explained as he gestured toward the massive room.

All the kids watched in astonishment as Scarers entered and exited each human child's door, the sounds of roars and screams mixed with the ringing of canisters being filled. Laura walked a bit further ahead of her classmates, her sky and grassy eyes widening with fascination.

Scarers of every shape and color, each possessing a unique talent that served as an advantage. While she indeed admired the Scarers, the Scare assistants were just as amazing as well. She watched as each pulled out a key card from a folder, sliding it through the process machine before a new door emerged from the top platform and placing itself on the floor. Laura wished she could grab at least one folder and read it from top to bottom, knowing that what the file contained was very important for the Scare assistant to inform his or her partner when coming in contact with human children.

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

Laura immediately broke her gaze from the breathtaking view before she found one of her classmates tearfully taking another severe insult by another fellow student.

"You'd be dead before you could even make a human kid scream," his tormentor snapped. He folded his arms. "Because, face it, you're not even close to scary."

Eyes immediately ablaze with anger, Laura stomped her way past her other classmates before she finally stood between the poor victim and his bully.

"Who says who can't be scary?" She growled.

Before the insulter could utter a word, she hissed, her tiny wings pointing downwards as she eyed him angrily.

"Every monster is scary in his or her own right," she furiously insisted. "We may not all be Scarers, but there's always a little scary in _all_ of us."

She turned back to the victim who watched her in disbelief. She smiled before she motioned to him.

"See him? He's got horns that are curled at a certain angle. Advantage? Able to carry things on it, and to an extent for fearful purposes, ram it against a wall to create that creepy effect!"

Her smile disappeared before she glared once more at the bully.

"Now I _know_ Ms. Lawrence said no hitting with horns," she snarled, "luckily for you, I don't have any. But she did _not_ say no fire breathing!"

Before her classmate could even flinch, his bottom was attacked with flames spurting from the back of Laura's throat. He let out a terrified howl, rubbing his keister.

_"Laura Sharp!"_

Her fire ceased in mid-flame as she looked up into the disapproving eyes of her teacher.

"Laura, we do not breath fire on this field trip!" Ms. Lawrence chided. "Even if it's for good reason!"

The draconic-like girl nearly shrank where she stood, biting her lip, swallowing what little fire she had left. However, before she could explain, a jolly and oh-so familiar voice rang out.

"Did someone say Laura Sharp?"

She gasped, eyes widening in excitement before she immediately bolted away from her teacher and classmates, racing straight into strong arms.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

Fillmore Sharp chuckled as he embraced his daughter.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted, "I was wondering when you and your class would get here."

Laura merely giggled. Her ears suddenly became attuned to the murmurs and whispers of her fellow classmates.

"Her dad's a famous Scarer."

"She can do anything because her dad's a Scarer."

"She's going to become a Scarer for sure, so what's the point of learning in school?"

Laura's ears nearly deflated at how much _praise_ she was being given just because her father worked on the scare floor. Ever since she started pre-school, kids have always showered her with cheesy compliments and questioning why she bothered to learn when her future was pretty much set. All because she was the daughter of Fillmore Sharp.

She hated that. She really did. Despite being just a little kid, she just wanted to work hard. Earn what she wanted. Not be immediately taken in as something of a celebrity with everything given so easily. Daughter of a Scarer or not, she wanted things fair.

"Uh, sir?"

Both father and daughter looked over to a slightly concerned Scare assistant with glasses.

"I know she's your daughter, and I really do hate to break up this precious moment," he smiled apologetically, "but she can't go beyond the line." He motioned to the scare floor entrance where the rest of the class stood, a yellow line separating them from the rest of the dangerous facility.

Fillmore rolled his eyes before he carried his daughter back to her class.

"Well, hello, kids!" He greeted cheerfully. "I'm Laura's dad, and I work as a Scarer here at Monsters, Inc.."

The other kids gazed at him with big eyes and unhinged mouths, before they turned their attention to Laura, who merely shrugged with embarrassment.

"Fillmore," his assistant called. "We got a door ready for you."

The older monster sighed before he gently placed his daughter down.

"Duty calls," he chuckled. "Hey, after you kids finish your little field trip, head on over to the lunchroom. Anything you want, it's on the company!"

The children cheered excitedly, and Laura gazed up at her father with a hopeful smile.

"And ice cream and blue corn?" She asked eagerly.

Fillmore merely chuckled, grasping her hand and pulling her to his side.

"You hear that, kids?" He laughed. "Ice cream and blue corn! Most definitely!"

Laura laughed happily as she clung to her father's leg.

"Fillmore!" His assistant called out rather impatiently.

Her father gently pried her off him. "Daddy will see you later, sweetheart," he told her before giving one last hug. He rushed back across the floor where his door waited.

Laura smiled, watching as her father lurked through the door. After a few moments, she heard his roar and an ear-splitting scream emerged, followed by the ding of a scream canister perfectly filled.

She suddenly felt restless, determined even. She wanted to take a closer look at her father's work _so_ badly.

She looked over her shoulder to see Ms. Lawrence scolding another student. Perfect opportunity.

Remembering some of the skills her father taught her, Laura crouched until her furry knees nearly touched the floor. Wings tucked in and giving herself a few breaths, Laura quietly sprinted across the yellow line.

When her father was home and the family would play hide-and-seek, Fillmore would teach her various ways of how he hid from the human children, perfectly timing himself before he scared them.

He taught her to be quick on her feet and hide behind objects, which Laura immediately did as she rushed behind a scream canister when a Scare assistant turned in her direction.

He taught her how to hide in the shadows, that their skin was like night sky and could easily help them blend in the dark, which Laura also used as she rolled under a table out of another Scarer's view.

He even taught her how noise could distract a human child, giving the Scarer a chance to continue hiding. Laura did this by having grabbed a nearby Scare assistant hat, then ever so carefully, tossing it across the floor before it hit a nearby group of empty canisters, spilling them over the floor, grabbing nearby monsters' attention as they raced over to clean it up.

Laura stifled a giggle before she finally was able to escape from underneath the table and racing toward the doors.

"Which one was daddy's?" She suddenly gasped, gazing at each door worriedly. They all looked the same to her, and she didn't know which section her father was located on the floor.

"Whose door was this suppose to be for?"

Laura let out a gasp before she hid behind another scream canister, daring a peek, she saw two Scare assistants beside a new door. One of them gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't know. Sharp's, maybe?"

Laura's eyes lit up. As soon as the two assistants left, Laura immediately abandoned her hiding place and gazed at the door. Her jaw fell in astonishment, never having even seen a real human child's door before.

Not wasting another second, with a flap of her wings, she flew up, her tiny hands grabbing at the knob, furiously working it.

She heard that click, and she beamed with excitement.

"I'm coming, daddy!" She exclaimed before she slowly opened the door and slipped in.

Fillmore exited out of the door right beside the one his daughter had ventured through. He let out a deep breath and chuckled.

"This kid a toughie?"

He turned and smiled as a tall blue monster with many legs and tiny horns protruding from his head walked past him.

"He wet the bed more than he did scream," Fillmore joked, causing his fellow Scarer to laugh. "You're just starting on this door, Frank?" He jerked his head toward the one beside his.

"Yup, time to work my magic," Frank declared as he reached over toward the knob with a clawed hand. "Hope to meet your daughter later, Fill."

"Yeah, I should go and see how impressed her class is by our work," Fillmore decided before walking back toward the children.

His eyes loomed over every student, and he gave their teacher a confused look.

"Where's Laura?"

Ms. Lawrence's eyes widened before she turned back to her students, quickly counting heads.

"W-where's Laura?" She asked the children anxiously.

"Ms. Lawrence?" One of her classmates called. "Since Laura's dad works here, does that mean she's allowed to step over the line?"

The two adults looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you ask that?" Ms. Lawrence asked carefully.

"Because Laura went into the door that guy with a lot of legs just went into to."

The color immediately drained from their faces when both turned to see the door Frank merged through slowly close.

_"Laura!"_ Ms. Lawrence screamed in horror.

"Oh, my gosh!" Fillmore shouted.

"What? What?" His assistant asked desperately.

"My daughter went into Frank's door!" The Scarer cried.

"She _what_?" The assistant exclaimed. "Oh, no! Not _this_ again!"  
_

Laura hid behind a toy chest, the realization that this was not her father's door passed minutes ago. She watched as a blue monster with many long legs and tiny horns sneak his way up to the child, a little girl.

As she watched the Scarer remain in his hiding spot, counting down to the moment where he could finally strike, Laura took the time to gaze at her surroundings.

She was in the human world. In a human child's bedroom.

The monster child gazed breathlessly at everything, from the decor of the room to the toys that littered the floor. They looked like nice toys, but they were not _monster _toys. She knew touching them would bring harm on her life as her father had constantly told her.

She watched as the Scarer slowly eased across the floor. She was astounded as his many legs missed every single toy, like a string carefully dragged through the cracks and openings.

Laura held back a gasp when she saw him crouch low, claws extended, ready to sneak up on the child and frighten her. However, the sound of the child's bedroom door opened and the Scarer rushed into his hiding spot as the light from the human's doorway emerged into the dark bedroom. The dragon-like girl immediately hid further behind the toy chest, swallowing hard as she made out the shadows of the human child's parents. Laura was just _inches_ away from them, so she held her breath.

"Poor baby, she's all tuckered out from the trip," a woman's voice said.

"Sleep tight, kiddo," sounded a man's voice, it almost reminded Laura of her father's.

After the parents closed the door and their footsteps became distant, Laura watched as the Scarer emerged once more, then crouched down, crawling on hands and legs before he reached beside the bed. He was so close to the slumbering human child.

Claws extracted, mouth opening in a terrifying snarl, Laura watched in pure awe as the moment before her eyes took into effect. The child slowly woke up when she felt her bed slightly shake.

And, for the first time ever, Laura saw an actual human child scream.  
_

Frank exited out of the door back into the safety of the monster world. Before he could even blink, he was grabbed by the shoulders by Fillmore Sharp himself.

"Fill, what are you-?" Frank exclaimed. He peered over his fellow Scarer's shoulder to see everyone in the scare floor with fire extinguishers, first-aid medical boxes, walkie-talkies, and panicked expressions.

"Is she okay?" Fillmore demanded desperately. "Tell me she's okay!"

"Who?"

"My daughter! She went in there as well! Oh, great glop of goo, if a human child touched her...!"

"Daddy?"

Both looked down to see Laura herself standing behind Frank, her eyes lit up and a cheerful smile on her face.

"My baby girl!" Fillmore cried, pushing Frank aside before he reached down and scooped her up.

Laura laughed as her father held her close.

"Daddy, I saw it!" She exclaimed. "I saw an actual human child scream!"

"And you survived! That's what matters most!"

Both she and her father turned to look at Frank, whom held an expression of both surprise and disbelief.

Fillmore smiled sheepishly. "Frank, this is Laura." His daughter shyly waved at him.

Before Frank could say anything, Ms. Lawrence came rushing over, looking both relieved and displeased.

"Laura!" She exclaimed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Laura sucked in her breath, looking away rather shamefully. However, before she could think of something to say, Frank immediately interrupted.

"That like father, like daughter," he chuckled as he reached over and placed an encouraging claw on her shoulder.

Laura looked up and her bright blue and green eyes stared at smooth blue skin.

Blue. Her absolute favorite color.

Frank just smiled. "Just like your old man." He turned to Fillmore.

Just then, Fillmore's assistant came beside him.

"This is the second time _it_ happened!" He cried. "And in a _week_!"

"Oh, come on," Fillmore scoffed, "like my daughter, at least that one green kid with the single eye was fearless. That counts for something."

"Holy moly, I almost called the CDA!" His assistant exclaimed.

Laura listened in confusion, wondering just what exactly they were talking about. But her thoughts drifted away when she turned to see Frank once again.

"So, kid," Frank smiled, "Monsters University I presume?"

She looked at him with even more confusion.

"Or will you go Fear Tech like your old man had?" He asked before shifting his eyes over to the other Scarer.

Fillmore chuckled, holding his daughter closer.

"MU, FT, whatever she feels is best for her," he said proudly, "I'll support her decision. But right now, I'm thinking she pretty much wants to go for that ice cream and blue corn I promised." He turned to her teacher. "Ms. Lawrence?"

Her teacher sighed with exasperation. "Oh, yes. I'd like a coffee if you don't mind. Make it extra dark and extra gloppy." Her fingers rubbed her aching temples.

Fillmore and Frank chuckled before they turned back to Laura.

"Oh, just wait until your mother learns about this," Fillmore laughed.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Like I said, this story takes place after the events of MU. From the prologue, we are flashed forward in time where it is now the new semester, Oozma Kappa coming back to the Scare Program while Mike and Sulley are working as Monsters Inc.'s mailroom workers, etc...just read it. **_

_**AND REVIEW! ;D**_  
_

A wedding.

As if the incident with two former students last semester hadn't been shocking enough...

Dean Hardscrabble gazed down at the bouquet of flowers in her well-manicured claws with her usual apathetic expression, though her amber eyes shone with some amusement as well as rare joyous surprise.

It was no doubt rather awkward as she, the Dean of the School of Scaring, walked down the incredibly long aisle as all eyes fell on her.

Actually, it wasn't an aisle. It was the university's stadium to be exact.

Abigail Hardscrabble lifted her gaze and analyzed everything that hours of work had been put into to make the usually rough and dirty field appear more sophisticated and majestic. All eyes, from the surroundings within the field to every seat upon the stadium, fell on her and her bright bouquet of flowers. She stifled a chuckle as every student's eyes shone with excitement and smiles deepened, bearing witness to the start of a beautiful moment.

And for all of it to occur on the first night of the new semester.

Every student of the university had been invited to attend such a rare occasion, and every student offered his or her part to make the wedding a dream come true. The Smile Squad paid their tribute by having printed out flyers and posting them all over the university, detailing what exact decor was required if anyone was interested. Next item on the list was the food. Any food would work, it just had to be presentable and wedding-like.

When came questions for an ideal wedding cake, who better than the students of the cooking program putting their skills to the test? Of course, with a _whole_ university, volunteers were present to make not _one_ cake, but more than enough to fill a dozen bake shops. The largest was made, of course, particularly for the bride and groom to cut in front of everyone; their personal cake.

Every student brought his or her own recipe to the stadium, tables surrounding the field with various dishes; the sight made mouths water. Decorations such as streamers, flags, and even flowers littered the walls of the stadium. Even columns were positioned high to carry more feminine decor, followed by the red carpet in which the Dean herself was walking across.

It was almost hard to believe that this was the exact location where the final Scare Game event had taken place last semester.

What was even more amazing was how truly united her university was. It was a kindness and a blessing most tearful. Of course, she wouldn't _dare_ cry in front of thousands of students that looked up to her as someone of high importance.

Dean Hardscrabble broke away from her thoughts when she heard a quiet cough beside her and turned her head.

Walking beside her was no other than fellow Scaring 101 professor and dear friend Derek Knight. The dinosaur-like monster gazed at her through his spectacles, his eyes playful as he gave her a silly grin.

His boss raised an eyebrow, and the corners of her mouth gave off that rare smile as she eyed him, her gaze almost giving off such a surprising appearance. She broke her gaze and immediately cleared her throat from the small embarrassment before she darted her eyes back toward the end of the stadium as they neared the flight of stairs.

Both university members stood facing each other. Between them was a priest, two of his tentacles holding a book while another was turning to the right page.

Again, their gazes met, and Abigail Hardscrabble sucked in her cheeks, looking even more embarrassed as she stared at Derek Knight once more, who was becoming rather amused by her intimidated state.

"Thanks, you two."

Both turned to see a stout man with glasses and a cephalopod-like appearance as he held his tentacles behind his back, his tuxedo gleaming in the stadium's lights. Despite the smile under his bat-like mustache, he was beyond nervous.

Of course Don Carlton should be. He was, after all, the groom.

Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the stadium as both turned their attention back to the red carpet.

The bride.

Sherry Squibbles dared not cry, refusing to allow her makeup to run down her face and ruin her new wedding dress. Her outfit was a glistening white lace that descended to her padded feet, complete with a veil that laid over her face, complimenting her blonde hair that was in the most perfect curls the stylist could muster.

She smiled through the transparent material at everyone who came to her and Don's wedding. She recalled fond memories of when she had attended Monsters University, and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world that she was able to have her wedding at her old alma mater.

Even luckier because she was marrying the man that always made her son smile.

Standing right beside Don was no other than Scott Squibbles, aka Squishy. He was made in charge of the ring.

Sherry still recalled last semester, the day after the final Scare Game, how mortified her son had been when he learned that one of his own 'brothers' was engaged to her. Don had tried to make light of such an uncomfortable situation, and Sherry, as much as she wanted to deny it, had her doubts that maybe it could really work out.

While the other Oozma Kappa members, especially former ones Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan, were happy for Don, both mature monsters knew Squishy was trying to hold a facade as to not show how even more dismissive he was about the whole engagement.

Both Don and Sherry loved Squishy very much, and a month into the summer, when they had decided to hold their wedding at the exact place where they realized their feelings for each other, both adults sat with Squishy and spoke with him about their engagement once more.

They asked him if it was best that they not marry. While Don was deeply in love with Sherry, he didn't want to make things difficult for his friend and fellow 'brother'. As for Squishy's mom, she wouldn't want things to blow out of control between him and a member of his fraternity. The choice was Squishy's, and despite if the outcome was severe, they would respect his decision.

This had taken him by surprise, amazed how much both would sacrifice just for his sake.

But he gave them his blessing.

The real reason he had been so nervous about the engagement had little to do with the fact that Don was his roommate and more-so that Squishy was going to have a dad after so long.

It was around middle school that Squishy's biological father left him and his mom, and for weeks it had left the young boy both devastated and sleepless. Then the years went by and things resumed for him and his mother, just the two of them. When university rolled around and Squishy's high hopes in the Scare Program had been crushed in his first year, that's when Oozma Kappa had been born.

All thanks to their dear president Don Carlton.

It wasn't until after both adults had asked him for his decision that Squishy had realized how much of a father Don had always been to him, even when they were just classmates in Professor Knight's class struggling to meet the Dean's expectations.

Don cared deeply for him as for the rest of their little fraternity. His wise words and positive attitude were always his comfort, even when things looked dim, especially around the time the Scare Games were announced and they had been very disappointed they didn't have enough members to compete; before Mike and Sulley came into their lives.

In the innocent young monster's opinion, Don was more of a father than even his own had been before he walked out.

Now Squishy stood proudly beside his soon-to-be stepfather, excited to hold the name: Scott 'Squishy' Carlton.

Beside them was no other than the groom's men. The _best_ men Don had ever met since he went back to school: Art, Terri and Terry, and especially Mike and Sulley.

Each of them wore a matching tux, although for Art, the purple monster was basically just a pair of legs. The closest thing to a tux was that he had to wear black bands around each leg and a basic bowtie just below his mouth. Terri and Terry, much like their OK sweater, dressed in one single tuxedo with two head holes, both of them wearing ties. For Mike, it wasn't too much of a challenge for the little green monster's appearance, he managed to find a tux that fit around his circular body and slacks that worked perfectly for his skinny legs. As for Sulley, obviously not being the tuxedo type, the massive blue monster wore a shirt that _displayed_ a picture of a tux.

Don smiled at them, feeling his anxiety slowly diminish as his soon-to-be wife reached the top of the stairs, standing beside Dean Hardscrabble as Don himself stood beside his fellow professor.

It surprised everyone that the two had chosen the university's renowned members to be the Best Man and Maid of Honor, especially for Hardscrabble herself. She rarely ever gets surprised, save for last semester. But when her student's mother rushed up to her, right in front of everyone, her chubby hands holding her claws in an overly-friendly manner, the words 'Please be my Maid of Honor, Abigail!', her mouth had nearly fallen to the floor. Rarely anyone called her by her first name, save for Derek Knight a few times.

The request felt like a rush to the head, and though her voice was inaudible, former Mrs. Squibbles was able to hear that long-awaited 'yes'. Thus, the petite woman hollered with joy, right in front of everyone, making the Dean nearly want to hide herself within her own wings as her students murmured with excitement that the head of the Scaring Program was actually going to play a huge role in the wedding.

"Dear students, workers, and guests of Monsters University..." The priest began aloud, a headset with a built-in microphone inserted upon his head. His voice echoed throughout the stadium for everyone to hear. "We are gathered here today..."

Mike Wazoski smiled, blinking away any tear that dared escaped from his giant cornea as he watched his dear friend. He let out a quiet sigh, feeling completely elated and truly happy for such a big, glorious, and interesting occasion. With every student having come for this particular day, he felt they had never been this anticipated since the Scare Games.

The single-eyed monster reflected back on what had just occurred last semester. So much had happened, and so many things had changed. While Mike knew that what he had expected of himself was over, he still clung to different kind of dream. One he especially shared with his best friend, James P. Sullivan, which he mostly liked to call Sulley.

Ever since getting expelled last semester, the duo were able to get jobs at Monsters Inc...as mailroom workers.

They were going to work their way up, their dream of becoming the number one scare team brought into effect. Everyone was fully-supportive and encouraging to them, even, much to Mike's shock, cocky Roar Omega Roar president gave him a simple quip to 'be careful around the mailroom. They're tough.'

To think Mike and Sulley were almost going to go their separate ways and move back to their homes, leaving behind not only the university but their brothers/friends of Oozma Kappa. And, though no one was aware of it, Mike was especially going to miss Randall Boggs. As surprising as that would be, Mike couldn't be mad at the reptilian monster forever; after all, if anyone was truly to blame for that cruel prank pulled on them last semester, it was, undoubtedly, Johnny Worthington. Randall was just a mere pawn in his plan, and someone who could so easily be pressured into doing wrong. Mike had to feel sorry for him, he just wanted to be with the 'cool kids'.

Mike scanned the massive crowds in the stadium, wondering if he could spot his former roommate anywhere. It was possible the shy lizard might have pulled another invisibility trick, knowing Mike would be looking for him amongst the students. He caught sight of Roar Omega Roar on one of the lower sections of the stadium, watching the wedding with both interest and amusement. Johnny Worthington himself held his usual confident smirk, arms folded as he watched one of the Oozma Kappa members, the one he liked to call 'grandpa', getting hitched.

He turned his gaze back to the bride and groom, and beside the bride, other than Dean Hardscrabble herself, stood the bridesmaids.

Mike could hardly call them that, what with their usual black attire and the deadly atmosphere that they always carried.

Out of all the girls, let alone sororities Mrs. Squibbles-now-Carlton could have chosen in Monsters Univesity, she went and chose Eta Hiss Hiss, aka HSS.

Why she chose them, the bride herself expressed that the girls pale and black seemed like 'such an adorable little group', having looked past their frightening and creepy exterior to have them each fitted with a similar upper body wear. Lace collars was the choice, and to make it more compatible, they were black.

As the priest continued, much to Mike's utter astonishment, Rosie Levin, leader of Eta Hiss Hiss, actually shed a _tear_ as she clutched her flowers, her tough girl exterior altered as her bottom lip quivered at the sight of the bride and groom. The woman was a brick wall with glasses and many piercings on her horns, and rarely anything could intimidate let alone _move_ her.

And here she was, the toughest sorority leader just ahead of Slugma Slugma Kappa (EEK) leader Carla Delgado, crying behind her black glasses. One of her sorority sisters, Sonia Lewis, reached a tentacle into the pocket of her leather jacket before handing her dear leader a tissue, her snail-like eyes also brimming with tears at the beautiful moment.

_Well, how do you like that?_ Mike thought with slight amusement as he watched the HSS leader dab her eyes.

However, his single eye shifted away from her before falling directly on the seventh bridesmaid. HSS only had six members, and this particular monster was actually in no sorority.

The seventh bridesmaid smiled, her light purple hands clutching her flowers as she watched the happy couple exchange vows, her single eye of bright aquamarine blue blinking back a tear. Although not the same could be said for the five snakes that served as her hair.

Celia Mae was her name, and Mike was still so astounded how he had gotten together with such a monster.

It had all happened during the beginning of summer, a few months after he and Sulley were expelled and had taken jobs as mailroom workers in Monsters Inc..  
_

_"Looking good, Sulley!" Mike exclaimed with confidence as they exited out the company's doors, now on their break. "We'll make that record for sure!"_

_Sulley rolled his eyes, slinging his mailroom uniform over his shoulder for the time being. "It's just mail, Mike."_

_"I'd like to call it a stepping stone toward the real thing," the one-eyed monster insisted._

_The larger monster let out an amused chuckle as they walked out of the parking lot and into the streets of Monstropolis, looking for a nice shop to spend their break in before returning to work._

_"Anyway, called Don, he said Mrs. Squibbles, or should I say Sherry, will be making her special slimy kraut casserole when we get home."_

_Mike's mouth watered at the thought of Squishy's mother's cooking. He thoroughly enjoyed such fine dishes, though he wouldn't dare want to compare them to his own mother's._

_He couldn't wait until work was over for him and Sulley so they could take the bus back to their former OK brothers. Since expulsion, and the miracle that was able to find jobs in the company's mailroom, Mike and Sulley didn't have to depart all the way back to their homes. They were staying with Oozma Kappa. Adding more to their happiness, despite having been expelled, the two were still welcomed to Monsters University grounds. They had made quite an impression on its students, changing the whole perception for monsters everywhere. They, mainly Mike, was the sole reason Oozma Kappa was considered one of the higher fraternities of the campus, so close to Roar Omega Roar._

_Both Mike and Sulley entered a nearby ice cream shop, Sulley eager to try their hot mud sundae with sprinkles. As the two took their seats, waiting to take their orders, Mike had out in front of him a piece of paper which he furiously scribbled on._

_"By these calculations," he declared, "we'll be able to promote ourselves on the MI totem pole in no time at all!"_

_"Easy there, calculator," Sulley laughed. "We're on break right now. Save it, will you?"_

_Mike didn't even lift his gaze from his work. "Please, Sullivan. Nothing, and I meannothing, is going to make me take a break even during break."_

_"Are you two ready to order?"_

_Mike put down his pencil before looking up to their server._

_"Yes, we'd like-"_

_He immediately stopped in mid-sentence, his one huge eye wide._

_Standing before their table was a lovely female monster, her body tall and twig-like as she wore a white uniform, and her short hair made entirely of snakes that were waiting for his order. Her single eye held the most beautiful shade of aquamarine blue Mike had seen; it nearly resembled his single eye color._

_Mike was a loss for words, the corners of his mouth curving nervously as he felt his face grow hot._

_"I...uh..." He stuttered, feeling his throat dry up._

_Sulley took one quick glance before he dove in to save his best friend. "Yeah, we'll have two hot mud sundaes here, please. Extra sprinkles._

_The waitress smiled as she wrote down their order, the snakes in her hair hissing soundly._

_"Coming right up," she said before walking away._

_Mike watched as she disappeared behind the counter into the kitchen, his expression dazed and his mouth so low his retainer could slide right out. Sulley smirked, folding his arms as he leaned back against his seat._

_"Why, Mike Wazowski," he guffawed playfully, "aren't you looking a little flushed."_

_The smaller monster immediately snapped out of his mesmerization, blinking back into reality as he gave his best friend a confused one-eyed stare._

_"What?" He exclaimed in denial. "No, come on!" He looked away rather sheepishly._

_"Admit it," Sulley laughed, "you were practically drooling all over the table!"_

_"Was not!" Mike retorted._

_"I'm back," sang a familiar voice that quickly grabbed his attention._

_Mike wheeled around in his seat just in time to see the waitress stroll over with a tray of their order. She bent down in front of their table and placed the sundaes before them along with their spoons. She smiled, mostly at Mike._

_"Enjoy," she said sweetly before walking off._

_Once again, Mike couldn't break his gaze from the sight of her, his fingers reaching over trying to find his spoon. Sulley could hardly stifle a laugh as he watched the awestruck expression on his best friend's face._

_"You should ask her out," he suggested._

_Mike shook away from his glance and stared at him with shock. "What?" He exclaimed. "Oh, no, no, no..." He rapidly shook his head. "Mike Wazowski is not the dating type. Besides, she hardly noticed me."_

_Sulley's raised an eyebrow at him. "Hardly noticed you? Did you see the way she just looked at you while she was serving us? Buddy, she's interested."_

_"Well, I'm not," Mike denied, looking away rather embarrassed._

_Sulley was unconvinced. "Then you would've noticed that you're using your pencil instead of your spoon."_

_"Wha...?" Mike turned back and gazed down at his sundae. His pencil had been inserted into the creamy scoops, and when he withdrew half of it was covered in hot mud and sprinkles. He gave a nervous chuckle as he furiously tried to wipe it off with his napkin._

_During the time they were savoring their sundaes, Mike looked over his shoulder every now and then, watching as the waitress with snakes for hair served other customers. He watched in awe at the movement about her, how she spoke, how adorable her snakes acted. She really was something in Mike's perspective._

_Finally, after finishing off their sundaes, Mike placed their money on the bill pushing it to the side of the table and awaited for their server. He stiffened a bit as she came by, picking up their payment._

_"I'll just be a sec getting your change," she said._

_"No, no," Mike spoke out, his voice nearly quiet. "K-keep it."_

_The waitress' single eye widened before she looked over the payment. It was much more than what a server was often tipped. She looked back at Mike, smiling._

_"Well, thank you," she cooed, "that's very generous of you. Mr...?"_

_Mike felt a lump in his throat, trying to find the words. "Yeah, I'm Mr...uh..." He felt his face grow hot._

_Sulley rolled his eyes before saving him once again. "His name's Mike. Mike Wazowski."_

_Mike stared at him, dumbfounded, than smiled nervously at the waitress._

_"Well, then," she giggled, "thank you for your generosity, Mr. Mike Wazowski." She smiled sweetly at him._

_"Um, uh, yeah..." Mike gulped. He immediately hopped out of his seat, catching both the waitress and Sulley by surprise. "Hey, uh, Sulley, I think it's time we head back to work?" He forced a smile, fearfully looking away from their server._

_Before Sulley could say anything, Mike rushed out the door._

_Oh, boy...Sulley thought with a sigh._

_Mike pressed his back against the side of the ice cream shop, breathing heavily. He must have looked like such a fool in front of that cute waitress! Even her snakes were looking at him funny._

_"Oh, I am so stupid!" He cried, smacking a hand to his forehead. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

_"Hey, Mike?" He turned around to see Sulley just exiting out of the shop's door, looking rather pleased. "Your receipt." He held out in his giant paw a small piece of paper._

_"Yeah, you can just trash that..." Mike said, feeling rather bitter._

_"Oh, I don't think you really want to trash this, buddy," Sulley insisted with a proud grin as he handed it to him._

_Mike looked over the paper, scanning the prices, the payment, their change..._

_His single eye widened as he stared down at the bottom portion of the receipt._

_Written in bright blue marker was a phone number, followed by a message._

_**My name's Celia Mae.**_

_Beside it was a smiley face with a single eye._

_The green monster's face about turned red as a tomato as he stared at it, his mouth curved in an open smile, his retainer nearly falling out. Sulley just laughed._

_"Not interested, huh?" He gave his best friend a pat on the back.  
__

Mike smiled to himself as the memory faded.

He remembered the moment mailroom work had ended for them that day, and Sulley opened his big mouth to Oozma Kappa, they, especially Squishy's mother, had heavily encouraged him to call Celia Mae and ask her out.

It wasn't like he didn't want to, having quite good luck with women long before he went to Monsters University, but the anxiety had been eating at him so much that it was Art who had to dial her number because Mike's fingers froze right in front of the phone. He then, much to everyone's surprise, tackled Art to the ground when the pair of legs finally got ahold of Celia and blandly asked if she was interested in dating 'Mr. Frozone'. Having grabbed the phone by the shocked purple monster, Mike had immediately gotten over his fear and apologized, lightly joking 'that's how college buddies are'.

After that and the two finally settled a time and place, Mike officially made a date.

From that moment on, the two found themselves becoming closer, every date becoming as wonderful as the first. Over a sundae Celia would get with her worker's discount, they would talk about their interests, what books they read, where they both came from, and where their education took place. Celia felt sorry for Mike when he explained how he and his best friend winded up getting expelled from Monsters University, but he assured her that they had found their silver lining in Monsters Inc.'s mailroom, working their way up. When Mike asked her if she was a student at his former university, he wasn't surprised when she said no.

He was surprised when she admitted she attended Fear Tech, MU's rival university.

As big a shocker as it was when his friends later found out, they didn't hold it against her, especially Sulley, still recalling the pig incident from the beginning of the previous semester. While both universities were, indeed, rivals, and would prank each other every so often, there was no severe grudging.

And soon Mike had received a kiss, thus declaring they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, much to everyone's delight.

The little monster shifted his gaze from the bride and groom and stared at Celia across from him. She looked so beautiful, wearing a simple party dress that complimented to both the bride and HSS, half-white and half-black. Even the snakes in her hair were each wearing a black-and-white collar to perfect the outfit.

Over the summer, since he and Celia had become a couple, Sherry had begged for her to become one of her bridesmaids. Though this surprised his girlfriend, Celia was more than honored to do so.

Celia Mae caught his gaze as the priest was near the conclusion of his script. She hunched her shoulders a bit shyly, giving that same sweet smile that always made his heart melt. Her snakes appeared just as adorable as they each watched him in a friendly manner.

"Then by the power invested in me," the priest said finally, "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Don and Sherry Carlton. You may now kiss the bride."

Anticipation plagued the entire stadium as all eyes looked up at the giant video screen that zoomed in on Don and Sherry. And right in front of the entire university, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The entire stadium erupted in deafening cheer. As that happened confetti immediately bursted from every exhaust pipe that was installed into the stadium just for the occasion.

Don and Sherry slowly pulled away, gazing at one another with tearful eyes as white and green paper rained upon them. Before Don knew it, he was nearly tackled by his fraternity brothers, all hooting and hollering and nearly crushing him in embrace.

"We're OK! We're OK! We're OK!" Oozma Kappa bellowed repeatedly, their voices carrying them over the thousands of screaming students in the stadium.

"Now this is better than a frat party!" Art laughed.

"Hey, Don!" Sulley reached down and grabbed the married man's shoulder happily. "Congrats on you and Mrs. Squi-I mean Carlton."

Don smiled proudly. "Why, thanks, fellas. And it sure was nice of ol' Hardscrabble allowing us to have the wedding here at the university."

"Yeah, it an an anonymous vote," Mike pointed out with a chuckle, "Even Professor Knight raised his hand in agreement."

Suddenly, Don was nearly tackled as something clung to his side. He looked down to see Squishy, his stepson, hugging him happily.

"My best friend is my new dad!" Squishy exclaimed happily. "That may sound wrong to some people, but it doesn't for me!" His five eyes looked up into Don's only two, a sincere smile played on his lips.

The look on his new son's face nearly brought Don to tears as he leaned in and embraced him.

They were both startled by the sound of a loud, familiar voice that echoed through one of the stadium's microphones. They turned their attention to a large, purple, bird-like monster with horns. Beside him was a girl much shorter in comparison, her pale face holding the usual somber expression as the cheers and confetti continued.

"The president of Oozma Kappa, everyone!" Greek vice-president Brock Pearson hollered as he gestured toward the groom. "Now a married man!" The enthusiastic monster's announcement elicited even more cheers and applause from his fellow students.

The president of the Greek council Claire Wheeler merely rolled her eyes. "It's a wedding, meathead. Calm down, will you?" She sighed.

"You weren't last semester at the final Scare Game event," Brock teased.

Claire's eyes widened before she turned away, her pasty face becoming a little red.

Roar Omega Roar got up from their seats, watching out for other students as they casually walked down the steps of the stadium, the wedding party now having officially begun. Johnny Worthington lifted his gaze back up to the video screen, bearing witness once more as the bride and groom shared another kiss as Oozma Kappa cheered for them.

It seemed rather awkward as well as a little lewd to watch two mature adults smacking lips, especially when the groom himself was the president of their rival fraternity.

Yes, Oozma Kappa had officially become the top rival of Roar Omega Roar, Jaws Theta Chi coming in close. Despite the final Scare Game event having been rigged by their former member James P. Sullivan, Johnny had to admit(though never to anyone)that the hopeless team was now a pact of champions. Their diversity was their advantage. Most of all, that Mike Wazowski was the sole reason they had made their official mark in MU history.

It was embarrassing, honestly, ROR being taken down by who used to be the lowest on the totem pole, but Johnny wouldn't allow intimidation get in the way of his perpetual confidence.

OK may be _okay_, but Johnny was sure his team would take them out at the next Scare Games.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud sniffle. He looked down beside him and took great notice of one of his members furiously wiping away his tears with a claw.

Chet Alexander hiccuped as his single eye released yet another giant tear. His fraternity brothers watched him in utter surprise.

"I always get emotional at weddings," the crab-like monster confessed.  
_

The stadium was incredibly packed with students as the party commenced; many have stated that that the wedding was 'one of the best university parties in MU history'.

Voices chattered throughout the night, music blared through the giant speakers as the DJ scratched on his records, and students lined up to get a second or third helping of the food, particularly one of the wedding cakes. Don and Sherry had cut theirs, the moment having been captured on the wide video screen.

Many of the students, single or not, joined the bride and groom as they danced on the installed platform. Especially Mike and Celia.

The small green monster never broke his gaze from his girlfriend as he held her close, swaying soundly to the beat, her arms wrapped around his head.

"Have I told you how absolutely lovely you look tonight?" He said smoothly.

"Well, you told me this morning," Celia joked, "around the afternoon, just before the reception, and after the bride and groom cut the cake." She gave a small giggle. "So yes."

Mike's green skin became slightly red as they continued dancing.

"Bet you're going to be real tired once you go back to classes tomorrow," he said in an apologetic tone.

Celia laughed. "Probably. Though I'm not going to be the only one." She scanned the mass array of students surrounding them. No doubt every student tomorrow morning would be fighting his or her hardest to stay awake during class.

But it was worth it. How many times would MU hold a wedding? Probably once in every monster's college life, and she knew the ones who started just as Freshman were very lucky to be part of the experience.

Mike merely chuckled, then looked past Celia to take notice of Sulley standing right beside one of the many buffet tables. His best friend smiled, raising a cup of cider to him.

As Sulley sipped his drink, Art came over, a pleased expression on his face.

"You know what I'm betting will happen this year?" The pair of legs said rather boldly.

"That OK will win the Scare Games for sure?" Sulley smiled.

"Well, that," Art rolled his eyes rather knowingly. "And no doubt at least one of us might end up as lucky as Don!"

Sulley nearly choked on his drink before he stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not thinking of getting married _too_, are you?"

"What? Dude, nah!" Art retorted. "I mean getting a girlfriend, man!"

The larger monster let out a relieved sigh. "Any likely candidates?"

"Not really," the purple monster responded dejectedly. "I'm honestly trying to figure out who exactly will be 'the one'. My 'one'. You know what I mean?" His eyes shone hopefully.

Sulley's expression softened, lowering the cup away from his lips. "Hey, if you made it back into the Scare Program, you can definitely find your 'one'."

Art brightened at his sincere statement. "Thanks, man," he said happily. "Because, let me be honest, Donna Soohoo is _far_ from 'the one', let me tell ya." He jabbed a thumb behind in his direction.

Confused, Sulley turned his gaze over to a few students. His eyes fell on one of the Slugma Slugma Kappa sorority girls. Donna Soohoo was unlike any girl, honestly...she was basically one single purple tail whose pink hair hid her face entirely. Most students often wondered if she even had a face to begin with.

Sulley watched as said girl slithered toward a rather stout monster, intimidating him as her bushy front was inches away from his face. Seemed she was flirting.

Art cringed before turning back to Sulley. "Yeah, she's cute, I guess...but not really for me. Or for some other guys, honestly."

"Good choice, buddy," Sulley agreed.  
_

Terry Perry could only rub his forehead in embarrassment as his younger brother danced. Being conjoined twins, if Terri was dancing, then Terry was part of it as well. While the younger Perry flailed his arms and kicked his tentacle-feet in the air, just as he had learned from dance class last semester, the older Perry would keep his half of their single body still as possible, arms to the side and tentacles firmly planted on the ground.

"Come on, brother," Terri encouraged. "It's a party, you should be dancing!"

"I _would_ if my brother didn't dance like a chicken walking on coal," Terry muttered.

"Don't be a hater," his brother retorted. "FYI, I'm the one who took the dance classes while you decided to take boring English."

"Now don't be a hater _there_," Terry warned him.

Naomi Jackson directed herself away from the conversation with her Python Nu Kappa sisters and her eyes fell on the bickering twins. Mainly on the older one.

Her purplish pink face flushed with anxiety as she took a few deep breaths, her hands clinging each other with tension.

"Okay, Naomi..." She told herself. "It's the new semester, and there he is. You had all summer to work it out. Just go over there and...and..."

She swallowed the huge lump that suddenly evaded in her throat. Her mauve-colored hair began to feel hot and sweat slightly poured down her cheeks as she continued watching Terry Perry.

Last semester, when the Scare Games had begun and Oozma Kappa had signed in at last minute, she shared the determination alongside her fellow PNK sisters that they would crush them, doubting they would even make it past the first event.

Boy, did their perception of them change when they succeeded in the _second_ event, having escaped the grasp of the terrifying librarian and beaten the EEKs.

They were not like any other Greek group, Naomi knew. Unlike any other, especially her own, this group of monsters was actually diverse. Each differed and possessing something that would benefit greatly to their team.

And everyone started looking at them differently, especially, much to her amazement, Johnny Worthington as well. When he told her sorority to inform OK they were invited to a party at the ROR house, Naomi had believed that the so-called 'big monster on campus' now respected the team of misfits.

Boy, was she wrong.

The humiliation OK had gone through when paint, flowers, and other adorable stuff had been rained down on them, Worthington, with a cold smirk, calling them 'the most adorable monsters he had ever seen', everyone had been shocked by the treatment.

But they laughed. Even her.

It was forced laughter, actually, trying not to appear out of place with the others for fear of being just as misfitted as OK. True, it seemed funny...but it was still downright cruel.

An hour before the Oozmas were set in the trap, Naomi could clearly remember how much fun they were having at the party. The music blared, everyone was on the dance floor, and OK was experiencing real university fun. Even the mature student, whose dance moves may have seemed old school but fit just the same.

She would never forget the look on Terry Perry's face when they danced together. How happy he appeared, how into the beat he was, even though he had firmly stated he wasn't one for dancing. But his younger brother dragged him to the floor, and with much encouragement from the PNK girl herself. Terry had moves even his Dancing major brother couldn't keep up with.

What made the moment more fulfilled: magic.

Out of Terry's sleeve he had pulled out a pair of flowers. Just for her.

She loved tricks. And the flowers were simply amazing. She treasured them as she continued dancing with him, all hostile feelings having melted away long before OK had arrived at the ROR house.

Now all of that was a simple memory, the moment forever burning in her mind as she would always remember the outcome.

He looked just as shocked and even heartbroken as the rest of his team when they realized they were pranked. The look in his single eye displaying so much hurt as the laughter invaded his ears, crushing whatever spirits had been lifted that night.

And Naomi had laughed at him just to save face.

After that night, it was as if their meeting had never occurred at all.

She still remembered the third to final event of the Scare Games and her team had failed miserably to 'avoid the teen' while Oozma Kappa had come in second behind Roar Omega Roar. As infuriated as she was that they had lost, Naomi, deep down, was happy for OK, confident they would beat HSS and make it to the final round. To prove they were more than they appeared.

She wanted to congratulate them despite PNK having lost, but she had been too scared. She was afraid of facing Terry Perry once again after all the garbage he had gone through the day after the party. She never even spoke to him after the Scare Games ended, nor even tried as the year came to a close.

Now summer was over, a new semester had begun, and Oozma Kappa, minus Mike and Sulley, were now back in the Scare Program.

Naomi gulped, resorting back to reality as she remained still, watching the older Perry twin. Her knees wobbled, and she felt sick to her stomach; she should have never have had that third helping of blackberry stew.

"Okay..." She breathed quietly. "H-here I go."

Each step forward was like dragging a rock across a race track as she kept her three eyes on the twins' direction. She bit her lip, her dull claws clenching and unclenching with every agonizing moment.

She needed to see him.

To apologize to him.

To plead to him.

To hold him.

Having finally finished arguing, Terry just allowed his brother to continue embarrassing himself before he scanned the wide range of students surrounding them. He could see the HSS girls at one corner idly swaying their bodies, he could spot Art sporting some killer moves with his leggy appearance, he witnessed a member of Jaws Theta Chi dancing while shoving an entire sandwich into his mouth, he could see Naomi Jackson walking in his direction-

Terry's mind immediately screeched to a halt. His single eye widened in horror.

Hs brother took notice of his expression. "Terry?"

Before he knew it, he was being dragged off, his older brother desperately wanting to disappear amongst the crowd.

"Let's, uh, dance somewhere else!" He said quickly as he pushed their way past dancing students.

"Terry!" His younger brother exclaimed with even more confusion.

The older Perry turned to him with a nervous smile as they resumed running. Before he could re-focus his attention on where they were going, Terry bumped into someone, his arms having wrapped around whoever was in his way to keep from falling backwards.

"Dean Hardscrabble!" He gasped.

The head of the Scaring Program looked down at him and his brother with her usual apathetic expression, though she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then her eyes fell on Terry's arms, which were wrapped around one side of her waist and nearly touching her tucked-in wings.

"I believe there is an explanation for having arrived in such a _manner_ in this moment, is there not, Mr. Perry?" She asked, eyeing the older twin.

Terry winced, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment as his twin cowered beside him, gazing at the intimidating face of their Dean.

"I, uh..." Terry stuttered for an explanation.

"Hey, brother," Terri shook him before gesturing behind them. "Isn't that Naomi Jackson?" He didn't notice the color drain from his twin. "Hey, maybe she'd-"

"Will you dance with me?" Terry blurted out forcefully, having dared to look the Dean right in the eye.

Terri looked at him as if he were crazy, and Hardscrabble herself looked incredibly _surprised_ by the request. She stiffened a bit, regarding how his pair of arms was unintentionally still upon her waist.

However, she held her head high and gave an expression that was impassive to the best of her ability.

"Normally, it would seem unwise for the head of the university to _dance_ with a student," she spoke indifferently. "However, more unusual things, such as having been chosen to be the Maid of Honor of the mother of a fellow student, have occurred this ongoing evening."

Terry could have sworn he saw some humor in those serious eyes of hers.

"I shall dance with you then," she permitted.

The older Perry twin momentarily froze, his single eye enlarged and he nearly lost the feeling in his own pair of arms as the Dean took hold of each of them. One hand placed on her waist while the other was held in her manicured claw. By now, several other students witnessed the Dean place her free hand on the section between the twins' heads, which served as Terry's 'other shoulder'.

"Look who's dancing with the Dean!" Hollered one voice as more eyes fell particularly on Terry Perry as he was forced to sway his body alongside Dean Abigail Hardscrabble's.

"They look so cute together!" Squealed another voice.

"Hubba hubba!" Shouted another.

Terry appeared completely mortified as he carefully stood by the Dean's side, his fingers trying to be as subtle as possible when it came to actually touching her. Hardscrabble herself still seemed rather uncertain with the position they were in, but she remained silent, simply allowing the student to direct in any dance he wanted, her eyes not bothering to look into his as her body was nearly still but slightly swayed. His brother, however, made light of the moment, dancing his own groove as he was merely the unintended third wheel of the situation. Everyone was paying attention to the older Perry, thankfully.

Terry did his best to hold back his dinner, his face flushed with the humiliation that he really was dancing with the head of the Scaring Program.

Such an image was probably going to be embedded in his mind for a _long_ time. Better yet, it was more than likely going to make the wedding photos which would most definitely be posted in the yearbook.

But all that was better than having to face Naomi Jackson again.

Keeping that in mind, Terry kept close to the Dean, though did everything in his power not to actually press his body against hers. Students were already clicking away on their cameras.

Naomi Jackson just stood there, arms to her sides as she watched the older twin dance with Hardscrabble. As soon as he had seen her, Terry, dragging his brother along, had done the unthinkable just to escape a moment with her. He had pushed his desperation into the arms of the Dean herself, risking both humiliation and his dignity.

Just so he wouldn't have to see _her_.

Dejected, pained, and heartbroken, Naomi simply turned away from their direction, the laughter of students as they took photos of the unlikely pair inaudible to her ears as she walked toward a nearby buffet table, just wanting to drown her sorrows in ice cream, cake, and other foods that would serve as comfort.

Art and Sulley paid witness to Terry as he continued dancing with Dean Hardscrabble. Both monsters looked utterly confused as well as a little astounded.

"The guy just entered the lion's den," Sulley commented.

"Yeah..." Art considered doubtfully. "She's not his type."

Sulley managed a chuckle. "Well, looks like Scaring class started off a little interesting this semester."  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**_You're finally introduced to four other special OCs of mine, and yes, Laura returns in this chapter! As well as a very special, six-legged mascot. ;)_**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;D  
**__

The early morning sky started to become much more vibrant, nearly resembling the mixed color in the eyes that gazed at it through the bus window.

Laura Sharp leaned back against her seat, one arm resting against the side of the window while the other hand idly grasped a cap. The bus was empty, save for the driver, and the 18-year-old couldnʼt help but feel relieved for the solitary space she had been given ever since leaving.

Her eyes lowered as she regarded the cap in her hands, the orange and black nearly saddening her.

She doubted one had _ever _requested to transfer out of Fear Tech.

But she did. And it took **two weeks **for her transfer to become valid before she could finally leave.

The draconic-like creature reflected back on her first year of Fear Tech, those two semesters merely filled with memories of studying, Scare class, and especially the Scare Games. Most monsters on campus admired her, not only according to her appearance and such eyes she inherited from her mother, but because of her famous Scarer father. The irritating praise not dependent on studies or knowledge but family and background alone was slightly infuriating to Laura, having dealt with it most of her growing childhood, high school being the most apparent in the mix.

But she had been determined to put the immediate favoritism under the bridge, spending most of her time in her dorm studying and practicing her scaring skills, determined to earn what most insisted she was already getting due to her obvious possession. She would have none of that. Hours upon hours pouring into books, making stops to the library almost every few days, followed by ʻbrain foodʼ stockage which she would make every moment or so at the cafeteria(though it was mainly an excuse since she loved food), and then giving it her all during Scaring class.

She didnʼt exactly have any real friends, with the exception of those gained as her ʻfansʼ and specially said for ʻsecret admirersʼ.

She especially didnʼt have a roommate, having occupied a whole dorm to herself during her first year. How was she, as most monsters claimed, so _lucky_? A month before the Fall semester began, there had been an online raffle, and every monster who had received his or her acceptance letter was also given a raffle ticket which they had to post the numbers through e-mail. And, at the end of summer, the winner would be announced.

Laura just entered for the fun of it, not really all that imbibed in the obsession about a whole dorm to oneʼs self meaning taking more room and more privacy.

Yet she had won. And the dorm was like no other.

The former Fear Tech student reflected back to her first semester, recalling those nights she spent in that special dorm room.

_Laura squinted as she gazed down at the wall of text in her one of many Canister Design books. While it had only been required she needed only one for the General Education course, Laura went all out and borrowed every book in regards to canisters in the library, nearly flooding her dorm._

_Though it wouldnʼt be close due to how big her dorm was._

_She decided to take a small break from her studies and stood up from her seat, sliding a hand down her neck while stretching out her wings. She turned and analyzed the entire living space._

_It was a large room, big enough to hold two beds or maybe even three; there was only one, obviously. There was the desk as well as the bookshelves, though not big enough to fit every book she had bought or borrowed or even brought from home, the mahogany floors that always brightened up the room, and the ceiling lamp; the mere essentials provided for any dorm._

_Thankful for such luxuries, Laura was most grateful for one thing that the room provided. That one thing that no other dorm possessed other than space._

_Her furry feet padded across the floor, arms behind her head as she resumed stretching. She made her way over to the dormʼs window._

_Actually, it wasnʼt a window. It was a balcony._

_She pushed the window-paned doors open before making her way out into the platform, the slight chill greeting her. Placing her paws on the rails, she gazed up at the clear full moon that shone over the campus._

_No doubt it was getting late, as usual, she lost track of time due to studying. But what was there to miss?_

_Certainly not a frat party, thatʼs for sure. For Laura, she didnʼt exactly attend such occasions, save for those few times when she gave in due to the food that was provided._

_She could hear music blaring in the background, no doubt another fraternity was throwing a party for the night. A member of that fraternity had asked her if she would like to attend and she politely declined, claiming she needed to study._

_As well as do a little practice for the upcoming Scare Games. When Laura first learned about them as soon as she arrived at Fear Tech, she immediately knew she wanted to sign up. Her father had sign up for most of its events, having won a few while also being a good sport._

_And thatʼs how he met her mother._

_Remembering the story her parents told her about how they met and fell in love in Fear Tech, that was one of the biggest reasons Laura had decided to attend the alma mater other than receive a good education._

_However, such a goal had been put aside. She needed to focus on her classes...and she hardly batted much as an eyelash at any guy, even the popular ones(and she certainly did her best to pay no mind when men were watching her)._

_Taking a deep breath, drinking in the nightʼs wind, Laura extended her wings, then immediately flew from the balcony and swiftly landed on campus ground._

_Eyes of sky and grass focused on the path before her as she quietly made her way through the campus garden._

_After nearly half an hour of so, Laura stopped at a nearby house that stood out from the rest of the university. It wasnʼt exactly a house; more like a modernized barn._

_A small smile playing on her lips, Laura reached over and pushed through the wide doorway before entering._

_The smell of hay and fresh fertilizer hit her immediately as she scanned the interior which was mostly filled of feed, Fear Tech memorabilia, and especially hay. She stopped in front of a nearby stall, then her smile deepened._

_Laying on fresh hay was a monster pig bearing the universityʼs signature colors, sleeping soundly, slight gurgles emerging from its snout every so often as it snored._

_It slowly awoke, sensing a familiar presence in its home. It opened its eyes to witness Lauraʼs presence before it. Immediately, its rectangular irises were filled with life as it hopped onto its six legs, squealing happily at the sight of the beautiful Freshman._

_"Hi, Archie," Laura greeted softly before she opened the door of the stall._

_She didnʼt have time to act before Archie launched himself at her feet, nearly toppling her as he nuzzled his snout against her chest, oinking and snorting. She merely laughed, stroking his fur with a paw as she rested her chin atop his._

_As a student of the university, she was also Archieʼs chosen caretaker, in charge of preparing him to be shown off for upcoming events and being the good luck charm for their university._

_Laura was actually the chosen caretaker due to the irresponsibility of the former, refusing to clean after the pig nor wait around on it hand and foot, thus being revoked of the task which Laura volunteered to have._

_She loved Archie. He was the only real friend she had in this university._

_Archie loved her as well. Despite that the university owned him, he knew in his heart he truly belonged to Laura Sharp. And he would usually try to be there for her wherever she went, even to class if could be granted out of his stall._

_Laura placed him down, standing up and tucking in her wings. _

_"Shake," she ordered, holding out her paw to him._

_Archie just beamed before placing his front leg in it, and proceeded a well-worked shake._

_"Okay, now speak!" Laura giggled playfully._

_Archie raised his chin high. He let out a few snorts and squeals._

_Then he barked._

_"Wonderful, sweetie!" Laura cooed. She had taught him that trick most of the semester._

_After that, Laura opened the barnʼs door for her little friend to walk out._

_"Letʼs go, boy!" She said before she and Archie high-tailed it out of there, racing each other through the night._

As the memory faded, a sad smile formed on Lauraʼs lips, resorting back to the reality that she was no longer a Fear Tech student.

Meaning she no longer was the caretaker of Archie.

_The night before..._

_Her things had been packed, the wide dorm empty as the day she had first entered it. Laura made sure no one, save for the people in charge of her transfer, knew she was l__eaving Fear Tech. It was shocking enough she had actually requested to transfer as she recalled the expressions on the faculty membersʼ faces, the room being so silent one could hear a pin drop or the pigeons outside the closed windows; she really didnʼt want other students to know of her decision, especially when it involved their university rival._

_As insensitive as it sounded, she couldnʼt help but think of the faculty members as stupid for giving her such a late approval._

_Two weeks. Two weeks into the semester before she was finally valid. True, Fear Tech may have never undergone anyone wishing to transfer before, but that was no reason they couldnʼt be prepared for such._

_Knowing she had already missed two weeks worth of new classes at the new university she would attend, Laura prayed her back-up studying would aid her. She had done well in her Scaring class during Freshman year, she hoped she would gain the same results in her second._

_Despite the fury that she felt she was being played with, sadness overcame her. She was going to leave behind her friend._

_Students who either praised her or admired her wouldnʼt exactly be missed, but for Archie the Scare-Pig, Laura couldnʼt stop the tears._

_The draconic-like studentʼs tears glistened in the moonlight of her balcony as she sat against the rail. In her arms was Archie, pressing his body against her for everything heʼs worth, sensing the worse was yet to come for his friend._

_"Shh, itʼs okay," Laura said soothingly as she continued stroking him, "Iʼll try and visit."_

_Most would consider her crazy for harboring such feelings for a mere pig, most Fear Tech students just seeing Archie as a mascot that reeked heavily. But to Laura, he was her little friend, her special pet._

_In her heart, she owned him much more than the university could ever claim. _

_Archie just gurgled and squealed softly, burying his head deeper against her chest. _

_Another tear slid down Lauraʼs cheek as she continued petting him. _

_"I love you, Archie."_

The memory faded once more and Laura fought away any tears that dared to fall from her face. She didnʼt want the bus driver to catch her crying from her mirror.

Laura put down the Fear Tech cap, knowing well that she no longer looked at it the same way again. She turned to her shoulder bag and reached inside, pulling out an old article she had saved from second semester.

The headline: **Freshmen Expelled!**

Of course, these werenʼt students from her university, they were from the rivalʼs. Despite that, Fear Tech had salvaged the information that leaked from there and used it for their own campus paper. Mainly to poke fun at their rival once more.

They could call it what they liked, but to Laura, all she could see was pure amazement in something so dangerous and deadly to the monster world.

Her eyes fell once more on the image that had been taken that night. Two students, one large with shaggy blue fur and the other short, green, and with a single eye, staring at the camera as the CDA took them away.

The darn paper wasnʼt exactly much into detail, but she could clearly make out most of what must have possibly happened.

Like a fraternity known as Oozma Kappa.

Merely mentioned in a few sentences without any real information about them, but from her better judgment, Laura could assume such a group was not the average ʻgo big or go homeʼ bunch.

She did keep in her possession another article that came earlier before her current one, which did show the fraternity, but identity was still _unidentified_.

It was a humiliation photo of them. Those poor boys covered in paint and other cutesy things, the name _ʻCute-ma Kappaʼ _in bold letters for their university to see. Such a photo had been leaked to Fear Tech, and every student mocked and laughed at the ʻsad pit of losers thinking they could be big dogsʼ.

It infuriated her, someone having the nerve to pull a stunt like that on a group of monsters who were different from any other. How extremely sorry she felt for the unknown group known as Oozma Kappa.

If her father had seen such an event, he would be just as angry. How unfair that specific monsters with all the horns and teeth would degrade those who appear much different.

_Every monster has that special something._

Laura placed the article down, hoping deep in her heart she might meet the two expelled students. While what they had done was beyond dangerous, she had to admit much an act was above all _fearless_, especially for the small, green-eyed monster known as Mike Wazowski; she especially wanted to meet him.

She dug into one of her bags, taking out an old journal she had kept since childhood. Turning the the first page, written in crayon were the words her father had always told her growing up.

_Every monster is special._

She exceeded in her English for such a young age, and she loved reading, and with that, she did her best in writing, and these were treasured words she needed to write and keep.

Under these words was a little something made by Laura herself:

_No horns. No tail. No problem._

While Laura did gain wings as well as fur, she neither had horns like her mother nor a tail like her father. That was not a disadvantage at all. Every monster always had an advantage. Tentacles, claws, eyes, Lauraʼs dad always told her how each could aid a monster.

That there was a little scary in anyone, even to those monsters who were considered non-scary.

Always carrying words in her heart, Laura hoped that this transfer would help her open up a little more. Make some real friends, as her parents insisted she do; her father always said that studying could wait, that friendship was just as important.

She drew her eyes away from her journal when she realized the bus had stopped, and she was gazing at a beautiful open gate that was the entrance to her new university.

"Monsters University," the driver announced. Her eyes fell on Laura. "This your stop, hon?"

Laura gave a nervous smile before she immediately gathered all her belongings. She needed to register and fast.

Her first class would start in a few hours.  
_

Laura mentally cursed Fear Tech once more, carrying all her belongings across the campus courtyard. Despite the slight hostility, she drank in the sight of her new surroundings.

Beautiful greenery and buildings made up the wide university, and students of every size, shape, and color was in sight.

She _would _enjoy her morning a little more if she was not in a hurry to make it to the registration hall, gain her new student ID, get the key to her new dorm, unpack, eat breakfast, then rush to Scaring 101.

Finally, she made it to the registration hall where she was greeted by an overly cheerful monster.

"Hey, there!" He greeted. "Iʼm Jay! How may I help you this fine early day?"

Slightly surprised by such amazing enthusiasm, Laura gave a sincere smile before handing in her registration form and note from her former alma mater.

Jay read it over, then he whistled in astonishment. "Former student at Fear Tech, huh?" He smiled at her. "Well, welcome to our MU family! Just go over to Kay and sheʼll get your registration in order!"

Laura looked relieved. "Thanks, Jay."

She finally found Kay, holding a toothy grin as she accessed her registration form. "Just leave your stuff here and and you can go meet Trey right away!"

After leaving her things with Kay at the registration table, Laura sat herself in a chair in front of a blue canvas background.

"Welcome on your first day!" Trey said excitedly. "Now say hooray!"

Laura couldnʼt help but laugh at the contagious enthusiasm as she gave her best smile. "Hooray!"

Laura gazed at her new I.D. card, the words ʻMonsters Universityʼ written above it. She smiled, nearly forgetting her former I.D. card from Fear Tech was somewhere in one of her bags. She turned just in time to see another happy face hand her dorm key. He mentioned his name was Ray.

"Here you go!" He said cheerfully. His expression drooped a bit, though he did show a sympathetic smile. "I apologize but it looks like youʼll be having a whole dorm to yourself."

Lauraʼs eyes slightly widened. "Really?" She did her best not to sound too disappointed.

"Well, pardon me for saying this but..." He gave another apologetic smile. "Youʼre two weeks late into the semester. Everyone had already been assigned a dorm buddy at the beginning."

Lauraʼs wings slightly drooped at the mention of the word ʻbuddyʼ. "I-itʼs alright," she managed to say as she gathered her things. "Thank you."  
_

As soon as Laura found her dorm, she began unpacking. Books occupying the shelves she was provided, placing her new bed sheets, decorating the walls with posters and bits of Fear Tech memorabilia(just the smallest amount), and finally, she placed the framed photo of her and Archie atop her new desk.

Laura stood back and admired her work. Then she gazed out the window, the sun now fully bright and casting a nicer glow to the room.

She could see the School of Scaring.

She smiled, deeply admiring the crown jewel of the university. She was determined to give it her all as soon as she attended Scaring 101.

The former Fear Tech student quickly looked up at the clock. There was still some time to get breakfast before she needed to head to Scaring class.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and bolted out the door.  
_

Laura looked around the wide open campus, mesmerized by such beauty. However, she stood there slightly confused.

Having just arrived, she didnʼt exactly know her way around just yet.

Sighing, she pulled out a campus directory one of the student workers at the registration hall by the name of Fay had given her. She extended her wings, hoping to get better aerial coverage of the campus as she read directions to the cafeteria.

She really needed to memorize the campus as it took an exceeding amount of time before she finally found the cafeteria. Tucking her wings in with a heavy sigh, she didnʼt realize how much of a sight she was as she entered the room.

Smooth skin the color of the darkest of midnight, eyes the color of sky and grass, a body that has, as innocently putting it, _blossomed_, she didnʼt notice she was turning a few heads as she waited in line to finally purchase her long-awaited breakfast.

Her tray was piled high with every recipe present in the serving area, not caring how completely unusual it appeared, especially for someone like her. She avoided the awkward glance the lunch lady gave her as she paid and took a seat at a nearby table.

Abandoning some of her table manners, Laura dug into her food, taking excessive bites but taking the time to chew, her stomach satisfied after having to leave Fear Tech so early to register at MU. She bit into a greasy muffin, not realizing some of the oil trickling down her neck as she licked her lips.

Before she knew it, her tray was as clean as if it had never been used.

"Wow, that Fay was right," she said, mildly impressed, "the cafeteria food really is made by the best chefs in the world." She took out her brochure and read it over once more.

Her eyes suddenly widened before they darted toward the clock.

"Iʼm going to be late!" She cried, standing up from her seat.

Unfurling her wings, she flew straight out the open window of the cafeteria, amazing onlookers as she left.

"Wow," one monster said, "that babe could eat more than even Big Red."  
_

Johnny Worthington and his fraternity walked across the campus, having finished their earlier class together. The past two weeks had carried on its daily routine, and the classes were starting to become a slight drag-on for the ROR president.

While awaiting for the Scare Games, or any other MU event in particular, the future Scarer hoped for at least _something _interesting to happen as the semester was still new.

The flap of wings grasped his attention and the leader looked up, assuming it was another one of those flying monsters taking over the skies.

What he noticed was much more _interesting_.

A draconic-like monster had landed on the grass, a few feet from where he and his fraternity stood. Wings lowered and her blue and green eyes glistening with concern, Johnny was in complete awe by such an appearance.

Skin smooth and illuminating off the sunlight like silk...

Eyes vibrant and mysterious...

Amazing curves on an _amazing _well-built body...

The corners of Johnnyʼs mouth curved in a sly grin. Chet stood close by him, looking rather confused.

"What are you looking at?" The crab-like monster asked. Then his eyes fell on the creature in their direction. "Whoʼs that?"

"Not sure," Johnny responded smoothly as he made his way over, his frat brothers following behind him. "Though Iʼd _definitely _remember if we had met."

Laura cringed, knowing the seconds were ticking by and she was running late. Scratch that, she was _already _late.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." She rambled anxiously. "Oh! Itʼs bad enough I missed the first day of the semester and never got around to orientation! Now Iʼm late for my first day of my first class!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Hello there."

Laura sucked in her breath, chest held high as she tried to keep her apprehension under control. She turned around, nearly colliding into a bulky chest.

Taking a few steps back, she took a good look at her greeter. He was a tall monster, fur a slightly dark purple complete with the largest horns and fangs she had ever seen. He wore a red sweater with a yellow collar, the word ʻRORʻ displayed across his chest. Behind him were four other monsters, each displaying a jacket with the same colors, save for the crab-like monster that stood beside him wearing only a matching cap.

Johnny Worthington inspected the newcomer from head to toe, his grin deepening as he folded his arms.

"Youʼre new here?" He asked, adding even more charm as possible to his tone.

Laura let out a sigh. "Yes, yes, I am," she responded, her tone flailing from wanting to scream with distress to trying to manage a mature, courteous manner. "Iʼm sorry, but can you direct me to the School of Scaring? Iʼm already late."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. She certainly looked like pure scare material. Among other things.

"Well, miss," he turned and gestured behind him, "the Scaring School is just over those few buildings. Iʼd be gladly to take you there and-"

As soon as he turned around, Laura already took to the skies, her wings flapping furiously as she dashed off. Johnny stood from the ground, looking rather dumbstruck as he watched her become a mere speck in the distance.

"What just happened?" Johnny exclaimed, same expression on his face.

"Sheʼs, uh, going to Scare class?" Chet responded rather obviously.  
_

An orange, gelatinous arm reached over and grabbed a different color pencil and tediously drawn across the sketchbook.

Dot Pressler blinked her green eyes in fascination as she regarded the fountain before her, hoping to draw the water spouting perfectly before her next class. As a Freshman majoring in Art, her best interests were usually sketching and coloring.

Sitting at the edge of the fountain, close enough to analyze the right kind of color the water possessed, she pushed an orange, teardrop-shaped lock of her ʻhairʼ as she furiously drew her object of interest.

"Itʼs almost perfect," she smiled happily as she grabbed another colored pencil and drew in the lines.

Unperceived by her, the next thing Dot knew, a strong force pushed her back, causing her to fall head-first into the fountain along with her sketchbook. The orange, gelatinous student quickly emerged from the water, spatting and sputtering, the black bandana tied around her ʻhairʼ drooped over one of her eyes and her light blue shirt was completely soaked.

"What the...?" Dot cried, head turning left to right.

Beside her floated her sketchbook.

"Oh, great..." She muttered.  
_

"Sorry!" Laura called behind her, not even taking a glimpse at who exactly she knocked over by accident.

She had been so busy looking over her campus directory that she hadnʼt realized how low she had dipped in her flight, nearly crashing into a few students.

She would have gone back to give the victim a more sincere apology, but she was already late than ever.  
_

A salmon-pink aquatic monster idly danced on her toes as she murmured a favorite song of hers. Katy McCrea loved to sing, which was why the Freshman had chosen Vocal Music as her major.

"Iʼll be the next Sla$ha in no time!" She said rather confidently as she moved to her own beat, dreams of one day meeting her favorite singer and rapper feeling closer than ever.

As she continued singing to herself, she failed to realize someone dashing in her direction. Before she knew it, she had fallen backwards and into a trash can.

"Yo, hey!" Katy shouted, her blue eyes blazing furiously as she tried to get her bottom out of the garbage. "Whatʼs the big idea?"

The one who had shoved her was a mere dark speck in her sight.  
_

"Oh, thatʼs not good..." Laura cringed, having knocked over yet another unknown monster in her path as she dipped lower, wings extended further as she tried to find her location.

Much like the one earlier, she didnʼt even take the time to see who exactly it was. She hoped it wasnʼt a professor.  
_

A violet blue monster checked over her slightly dark purplish hair in front of her carry-on mirror as she sat on the steps in front of one of the universityʼs buildings.

"Gorgeous," she murmured proudly as she batted her brown eyes at her reflection.

She smoothed down her dark blue blouse, her perfectly filed nails tracing the silk. She really needed to make the same outfit in a different color if any occasion were to occur in her first year. That specially being said for a Fashion Design major.

Colette Creouture stroked the top of her horns, studying herself in the mirror once more before she reached over to her makeup kit and took out a lipstick tube of the darkest shade.

Carefully opening the cosmetic tool, she leaned closer to her mirror, just about to apply some to her lips-

**_CRASH!_**

She fell face-first against her mirror, the contents of her makeup kit scattered beneath her pink heels.

"Hey!" The fashionista shouted angrily, wondering who in the world had ruined her beautician moment.

She gazed at her reflection once more. The lipstick she was to apply had left a long, red mark from her lips straight across her cheek.

Colette let out a shrill shriek of horror so loud it could break glass, better yet, give enough scream energy if she were a human child.  
_

"Oh, I am a _moron_..." Laura cringed, placing a paw to her face in exasperation.

Though she hadnʼt seen who exactly she had crashed into once again, the horrific cry in the distance told her that she made a _very _big mistake.  
_

Fingers snapped as Monnie Monstre rested atop one of the lower branches of the tree she was lying on, her favorite tunes playing in her big headphones.

A sophomore having transferred from community college, the dinosaur-like monster of yellow skin bobbed her red-haired head while making sure her glasses didnʼt fall off. As an Audio Music major, she couldnʼt wait to take this music to the best of her ability and, hopefully, make it into something worth playing at any university party that would be present tonight.

Monnie closed her eyes, drinking in the cool air the morning provided as she leaned back, the soft wood pressing against her skin through her shirt and shorts.

"Look out!" She didnʼt even hear her incomer as her music was brought up to high volume.

"Whoa!" Monnie cried as she was suddenly pushed off the branch, landing on the grass with a hard thud.

The wannabe DJ let out a painful groan as she turned on her back, arching as she clutched herself while her headphones laid beside her.  
_

Laura mentally slapped herself for causing yet another poor soul to suffer because she was running late.

"Oh, my goodness. I hope she doesnʼt need to go to the hospital..."  
_

All five Oozma Kappa members sat quietly in the front row of their Scaring class as Professor Knight resumed his lecture. Although it had already been two weeks, they were still blown away by the fact that they were back in the program.

And doing incredibly well for that matter.

As disheartening as it was that Mike and Sulley wouldnʼt be joining them, the remaining OK members looked on the bright side, later to see them back at Mrs. Calrtonʼs house after the former students finished mailroom work. Most nights, and especially on day offs, Mike Wazowski would tutor each of them on their studies, never having put his expert training to rest as he wanted his friends to succeed beyond what was expected of them.

Such work pulled off as each OK member impressed Professor Knight, and answering questions proved no difficulty.

"You think Hardscrabble might stop by?" Art asked his friends. "Eh, Terry?" His mischievous eyes fell on the older Perry twin who shared a desk with his brother.

"Not funny, Art," Terry growled under his breath. The wedding was two weeks ago! He had hoped the hype about him dancing with the Dean had died down by now!

Both immediately silenced as their professor turned away from his chalkboard, clutching his clipboard.

"Alright," he said aloud, "who here can tell me the principles of an effective roar?"  
_

Laura dipped lower, nearly touching the ground as she zoomed past passerby students, throwing a quick apology as many jumped out of her way.

A well-distinguished building neared in her direction and her eyes brightened.

"The School of Scaring!" She cried happily.

Regardless of how late she was, pushing pass how extremely late she was in the semester overall, Laura was overjoyed.

And overly fast as she found herself taking a misstep in her flight, suddenly losing control of her aerial speed as she began faltering as the school neared.  
_

A small, chubby hand raised.

"Yes, Mr. Squibbles-I mean, Carlton?" Professor Knight called.

Don and his frat brothers smiled as Squishy slowly slipped out from his seat.

"Well, um..." He scratched the back of his head, recalling one of the study sessions he had with Mike. "There are five principles, sir." He searched his mind. "Which, um, are the roarʼs resonance, the duration of the roar, and-"

**_CRASH!_**

Students were startled when the doors suddenly flew open, followed by the thud of feet that firmly skidded against the upper floor of the classroom. Squishy turned, wondering who or what had interrupted him when he was just on a roll giving a good answer to his professor.

As soon as his five eyes stared up at the one responsible, they couldnʼt blink.

Standing just above the front row was the most beautiful monster he had ever seen.

The mysterious arrival lowered her wings, raising her head slightly as she brushed a hand down her neck, exhaling. Her eyes sparkled even in the dim lights of the classroom, which complimented greatly with her dark midnight appearance.

His jaw fell in utter fascination and a slight color invaded his usually pale cheeks. Even in high school had Scott ʻSquishyʼ Squibbles-now-Carlton _never _seen such beauty before.

He watched as she idly turned her head, looking rather lost, which just enhanced her gorgeous appearance further as she scanned the room.

Such eyes...glittering like jade and sapphire...every blink of those amazing lashes made the small studentʼs chest about pound right out of his round chest.

Just...so...pretty...

He was immediately brought back to reality when he heard his professor speak.

"Uh, may I help you?" Professor Knight asked.

Laura Sharp counted her blessings, grateful she had managed to land on her feet despite her abrupt entrance through the doorway. She gave the professor an apologetic smile.

"Iʼm sorry," she said in her most polite manner, "Iʼm one of your students."

The professor lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Then he checked his clipboard.

"And you are?"

"Sharp," Laura answered, "Laura Sharp."

Professor Knightʼs mind immediately racked at such a familiar last name. "Wait a minute..."

He adjusted his glasses and regarded Laura more closely, her features paying a striking resemblance to-

"Sharp? As in Fillmore Sharp?"

Lauraʼs eyes momentarily widened as she flinched at the mention of her dadʼs name.

_Oh, no, not this. Not at my new university..._she thought bitterly.

"Is that Scarer your father?" Professor Knight asked eagerly.

There was no escaping his question as Laura fought hard to smile.

"Um, yes," she responded rather reluctantly, "h-he is."

Gasps and murmurs merged through the classroom as all eyes turned to her. Laura shrank a little, feeling mildly embarrassed.

"Whoa, this girlʼs a Sharp?" Art murmured to his OK brothers. "Thatʼs totally righteous!"

As the excitement buzzed through each member of Oozma Kappa, Squishy hardly heard them. Standing in the same position since being called up by his professor, he just stared aimlessly at Laura, jaw appearing much lower than before.

"I should have realized you were a Sharp," he stated sincerely, not noticing the slight discomfort in the young student. "Funny..." Professor Knight scratched his head. "Wasnʼt he a Fear Tech student?"

Laura chuckled. "He was," she explained, "and I _used _to be. But I had applied for transfer to be here during the summer."

The dinosaur-like creature loomed over his clipboard, then stared back at her.

"Youʼre awfully late, Ms. Sharp," he pointed out, "two weeks, actually."

She winced, smiling painfully. "I apologize for my former alma mater had some, er, _difficulty _in processing me for validation."

"Of course," the professor nodded. "Fear Tech dummies..." He muttered under his breath.

Laura eased her way through the second to top row.

"Excuse me...sorry...coming through..." she said politely as she smiled back at the admirable faces as she tried to find an empty seat.

"Well, regardless of being former FT and extremely late arrival," Professor Knight said solemnly, "welcome to Scaring 101. I expect great things from you, Ms. Sharp. Iʼm sure youʼll make your father very proud."

Lauraʼs ears lowered, feeling flushed once more. "Uh, thank you..." She squeaked. "Uh, pardon me, but before my intervention, was there not a lesson going on just now?" She asked, hoping to put her famous family background under the bridge for the sake of her learning.

"What?" He blinked. "Oh, yes." His eyes fell on Squishy. "Mr. Squibbles/Carlton, you may resume the five principles of an effective roar, please."

Squishy didnʼt even hear him, his eyes gazing up at the second to top row where Laura was busy searching through her bag. He felt his cheeks flush just looking at her.

"Squishy!" Terri whispered to him.

"Huh?" The smaller OK member shook back to reality, turning back to his professor.

"The five principles, if you please?"

"Oh, uh, right!" Squishy nodded. "Uh, thereʼs the roarʼs resonance...the, uh, duration of the roar...the, um..."

He shifted his eyes back to where Laura sat, who didnʼt even stare down at the lower section as she was deep in her binder preparing her notes.

"The, uh..." He searched his mind for the next principle, but thoughts of the beautiful new monster kept clouding it. "The, um...the beauty of the roar..."

"Wait, _beauty_?" Professor Knight repeated, looking rather confused. "Mr. Carlton, I highly doubt ʻbeautyʼ has anything to due with an effective roar."

"Wait, what?" Squishyʼs eyes widened in realization at what he just said. "Oh, uh, my bad, um..."

"Beauty really has nothing to do with a good roar," the professor explained, "you could sound like a jackal whose foot got caught in a blender and the child will still scream."

Squishy bit his lip, feeling his face becoming slightly red in his pale pink cheeks.

"The five principles of an effective roar," the professor announced aloud to his class, "are-"

He ceased in mid-sentence when a shadow casted over him. Nearly caught off guard, he looked up to witness Dean Hardscrabble having entered through her personal doorway, staring down at his Scare class.

In one swift motion, the Dean swooped down, bearing her large wings before she gracefully landed beside the professor, bringing all students to attention.

Laura immediately stopped her writing, her eyes widening in astonishment as she gazed down at the figure.

"Abigail Hardscrabble..." She murmured with tremendous surprise.

The Dean herself casted her gaze among the many faces that were attending her Scaring Program. Claws clasped as her centipede legs clicked against the tile floor, her eyes fell on Oozma Kappa, each member slightly shuddering when she glanced at them. Terry bit his lip, hoping she wasnʼt still thinking about what had happened between them at the wedding.

She turned her attention back to the small array of busts representing Scarers of the past that had broken the all-time Scaring records, especially hers. Amber eyes fell on the scream canister, a new one actually, which replaced the old one that was destroyed due to the carelessness of two former students last year.

"I donʼt mean to intrude, Mr. Knight," she said as she removed a speck of dust from her canister, "I thought Iʼd drop by and see how the class is doing after only two weeks into the semester."

"Oh, yes, of course," Professor Knight gave a slight bow. "Well, we did receive a new student just now."

The color immediately drained from Lauraʼs face as all eyes fell on her. She nearly flinched when he pointed her out among the students, and Hardscrabbleʼs gaze lifted solely in her direction.

"Daughter of Fillmore Sharp," the professor said rather proudly, "a former Fear Tech student. Can you believe it?"

The expression on Hardscrabbleʼs face did not change, though, for a moment, Laura could have sworn she saw some interest or whatever sparked in that usually apathetic expression of the Deanʼs.

While she refused to be immediately favored because of her family background, Laura couldnʼt help but feel just the teensy bit happy for the Dean taking notice of her.

Abigail Hardscrabble was one of few monsters Laura looked incredibly up to, like her father and even Frank McCay. A legendary Scarer who had become the next in line to break the all-time Scaring record, Laura truly admired her. She was a monster who worked hard to be where she was today, nothing gained so easily regardless of background. And deep down, despite how near impossible such a goal was, the Dean was admittedly the reason why Laura often dreamed of one day breaking the record herself.

The Dean broke her gaze from Laura before turning back to Professor Knight.

"I can see sheʼs not like Sullivan, thatʼs for sure," she mentioned broadly.

"No, Iʼm sure sheʼs not," the professor assured her to the best of his ability.

Laura raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sullivan? That name sounded familiar...

"Well, since youʼre here," professor said cheerfully, "why not give another one of your monologues? You know, _properly inspire _them?"

He could clearly see some humor in his bossʼ eyes before the Dean turned back toward the students. She cleared her throat.

"The concept of Scaring is a work of art itself," she spoke aloud, "and it is the true essence of a monster."

Laura listened closely, pencil at hand.

"If a monster cannot scare others, he or she wouldnʼt be called a monster at all."

The pencil nearly dropped from her paw as Lauraʼs eyes widened.

That wasnʼt true! Every monster may not become a Scarer, but that didnʼt mean there wasnʼt a little scary in each one of them! A monster didnʼt have to be scary overall to be a monster.

A monster was a monster, just like human children were human children!

Her fatherʼs words flooding in, Laura resumed listening.

"When you have made your choice to become a Scarer, you have taken a step towards becoming a great student in the School of Scaring," the Dean continued, "and I do not tolerate those who did not produce the results required of them. However, every monster's mettle will be sorely tested in the final exam at the end of the semester."

Her eyes fell on Oozma Kappa, though Laura was unable to notice from where she sat.

"I am particularly looking out for students with certain specialties, especially those with special talents."

The OK members paid witness to actually seeing the Deanʼs face soften as she regarded them respectively.

"I also hope to see some _surprises _this semester," she said confidently.

Then her expression resumed stern once more.

"But be warned, I will always be watching," she added. "Everyone clear?"

The room remained silent.

"Good. I hope my words of inspiration have inspired you to take a serious attitude towards your Scaring majors," she turned back to her colleague. "Professor Knight, you may continue with your lesson."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Miss Hardscrabble," the professor nodded.

Laura re-focused on her note-taking, however her eyes fell on the Dean once more. Either it was the dim lights in the room...or the Dean appeared to be watching her.

Blinking, Laura glanced once more, only to see the Dean fly back up the balcony in which she had just come from.

_She is such a good flier_...Laura thought admiringly.

"Alright, class," her new professor called to attention, "please turn to page 53 of your guidebooks..."

As the lecture resumed, Laura took the time to regard her new classroom. It looked much more authentic than her other Scaring class last year, and a nice beam of sunlight poured through the open, Victorian-style windows. Her gaze fell on the row of legendary scream canisters to the side of where the front row stood.

Dean Hardscrabbleʼs bust looked perfectly positioned with an exact likeness of the real thing as her scream canister stood beside it. Gazing at that canister, Laura felt slightly conflicted yet even more determined that one day she could possibly break the all-time Scaring record.

She heard an inaudible sneeze and quietly turned her head. The first top row behind her was empty, no one was there. But then her eyes suddenly fell on the desk inches behind her.

A pencil was being scribbled on a piece of paper. Yet no one was holding it.

Eyes widening, Laura took a moment to regain herself, trying to be convinced that maybe she was seeing things or the dim lights were that much worse.

But no, as Laura watched the pencil resume writing, she took notice that a pair of glasses stood right next to the paper that was being written on. Someone was _definitely _in that seat.

Suddenly, the writing stopped, the pencil pointed downward on the paper. Laura held her breathe, wondering what had just occurred.

After a few moments, she received her answer.

A _face _suddenly _materialized _before her, emerald eyes looking at her in both confusion and uneasiness. Though the head was semi-noticeable, Laura could still see the wall right through.

It immediately hit Laura that there was, indeed, a lone monster sitting right behind her. Even further realization that the monster possessed the skill of _invisibility_.

_Of course! _Laura thought as-a-matter-of-factly.

Such monsters sustaining such talent was _extremely _rare, but her father always told her that those existed, another special skill used for an advantage.

The semi-invisible face stared at her rather shyly. Laura managed a smile, trying to appear friendly.

The face said nothing, and slowly de-materialized, his green eyes the last thing Laura saw before the pencil was picked up as if out of nowhere and resumed its task.

Disappointed and feeling herself at fault for appearing rude at first impression, Laura quietly turned away and continued listening to the lecture.  
_

Night had fallen on the campus, but students remained abuzz as they enjoyed the evening. Voices, music, and partying blared through streets of the Greek row, every fraternity and sorority house lively as the booming sounds of the dance floor took over the atmosphere.

Naomi Jackson cautiously made her way over to one fraternity house in particular.

The Oozma Kappa house.

Despite having been avoided during the first night of the new semester back at the wedding, and for the past two weeks so far, the PNK girl would not give up.

She didnʼt care how much damage it would cause her, she _needed _to see Terry Perry.

The OK house stood out from any other frat residence. Having been built across from both ROR and JOX over the summer, the house displayed the teamʼs trademark colors of vivid green with closely-resembled yellow cementing that fit the entire structure into place. There was a wide patio that protruded from the side of the house, and a balcony on one of the upper floors. The size of it was so close to that of RORʼs, but with the OK touch as Naomi saw the fraternityʼs initials gleaming across the front of the house in bright, bold yellow lettering.

The mauve-haired girl took a deep breath, feeling a slight chill in the air before she strolled over to the frat house. Just as she was about to take to the steps, a voice called out.

"Theyʼre not there."

Confused, Naomi turned to see no other than HSS member Nadya Petrov, not bothering to look up from her book as she sat beside one of the Greek row lamps. The dark beautyʼs smooth, purple, batwing-like hair trailed over one eye as she resumed her reading from one of her many macabre-centered books.

"What?" Naomi asked quietly.

Finally, Nadya turned to her, dark purple eyes staring at blue ones as she gave a cocky smirk with those gleaming lips of hers.

"Theyʼre with mom, again," she answered simply.

Realization fell on the PNK girlʼs face as she remembered Mrs. Squibbles-now-Carlton. The charming woman was a regular at Monsters University, usually there to dote on her son and the rest of Oozma Kappa, especially the president. Some days she would come over with a nice picnic for them to have at lunch, other times she would stroll into the campus to drop off a book her son or any member had forgotten back at her house, other times she was especially part of the campus night life; despite age, much like Don Carlton, she was a hoot to be around.

And OK loved her very much, as well as the roof she provided over their heads long before they had been given their fraternity house.

They loved living with Squishyʼs mother, a family so close that it could make a Jaws Theta Chi member cry.

For the past two weeks since they had first arrived at their new frat house, Oozma Kappa had been harboring homesickness, not at all used to each being given his own room, wide space that was large enough for new stuff, and the fact that Squishyʼs mother was not there.

First day at their new house, OK had left in the middle of the night, in their sleeping attire, to return back to the house they officially called home. Most nights they did that.

Naomi Jackson could remember that special night, it was a near equivalent to the one right now, and OK was officially moving into their new house after finishing paperwork and approval with the Greek council earlier afternoon.

_Mike and Sulley smiled proudly at the new house their OK brothers were being provided. Finally, Oozma Kappa was living among the rest of the Greek row._

_Well, not just them. The two former students were welcomed as well, special guests as they were called._

_As the evening seemed young, both turned to witness the president of the Greek Council hand Don Carlton the keys to the house._

_"Congratulations, Oozma Kappa," Claire Wheeler said in her usual droning tone._

_"Isnʼt it _**_amazing_**_?" Brock Pearson boomed, startling everyone minus Claire, who rolled her eyes._

_Don smiled proudly at the keys in his suction cups, then turned back toward the house that stood before them._

_"Hey, wait to go, guys!" Sulley said happily, placing a strong, affectionate paw on Terryʼs shoulder. "Youʼre finally in Greek row!"_

_"The house looks almost as big as RORʼs..." Squishy said in awe. _

_Art hopped on one foot to the other, feeling ecstatic by the second. _

_"Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, man!" He squealed excitedly._

_"Alright, alright, listen it up," Mike spoke out, all eyes falling on him. "Now I know itʼs a proud moment in any fraternityʼs life when they finally receive their long-awaited frat house. But please, letʼs keep ourselves under control. Last thing we want is to draw attention for looking crazier than usual."_

_"Alright," Art said reluctantly, followed by murmurs of agreement. _

_After a few moments of silence, a wide grin slowly spread across Mikeʼs face. _

_"_**_WE GOT A HOUSE!" _**_He shouted at the top of his lungs._

_The quiet mold finally broken, every member of Oozma Kappa began shouting and laughing as they ran toward their new house, drawing attention to other students present and even the fraternities and sororities that had just stepped out of their houses to see what the commotion was about._

_OK was loud enough to wake up Monstropolis, that was for sure._

_Each member did his own insane thing while praising the new structure:_

_Art had managed to climb up to the roof, laughing maniacally before he took a giant leap and did a 360ʼ onto the patio before deciding to do it once more._

_Terri and Terry where dancing like noodles in boiling soup as they stood upon a table next to the house, the younger Perry providing the ʻbeat musicʼ that spurted from his lips._

_Squishy shouted at the top of his lungs, laughing heartily as he ran around the house, through the yard, not even coming close to being tired out._

_The excitement had especially rubbed off of Don as he used his suction cups to climb the front of the house before he finally attached himself to the letters that sponsored their fraternity. He let out a glorious laugh as he pointed to the giant ʻOKʼ that represented their home._

_Out of all, Mike and Sulley were the least disruptive as they merely just scanned every corner of the household, amazed by what their OK brothers had been granted._

_Johnny Worthington and his fraternity watched the insanity from the steps of their house. The ROR president merely chuckled and shook his head while Chet watched with amusement._

_PNK leader Carrie Williams and her sorority stood outside their doorway, giggling at the sight of OK. It wasnʼt insulting, more like ʻhappy for themʼ laughter. Even Naomi Jackson smiled, watching as Terry became as loose as his younger brother as they danced through the street, not paying any mind to who was watching them._

_The members of JOX watched and merely shared the enthusiasm, though minus the craziness, as they rooted for the newest house on their row. One of its members, a furry, orange monster with a single horn on his head, raised his cup to OK._

_HSS looked out from their sorority houseʼs windows._

_"Got to admit," Nadya Petrov smiled with approval as she watched the boys let themselves loose. "I like wild men."_

_The girls of EEK watched, amazed by how much energy the OK boys possessed._

_"We really should work out with them sometime," furry orange EEK member with long red hair Maria Garcia admitted rather adoringly. "Especially with the Y-Perry guy..."_

_After finally concluding their astonishing outbursts and every house on the row was heading off for sleep, OK, as well as Mike and Sulley, made themselves comfortable in their new rooms._

_"This sure feels different..." Squishy admitted quietly as he lifted himself onto his new bed._

_Back at his motherʼs house, he shared a double-decker bed with Terri and Terry in his old room. But here, in their new house, the twins finally got a room to themselves, every member did; before, each of them were roomies._

_"I know itʼs a sudden change, kid," Mike assured him, "but look at all this space! You could add more Captain Slugger posters and it still wouldnʼt take up the whole wall!"_

_Squishy gazed down at his new bed. "Yeah, I guess."_

_Mike smiled softly. "Hey, itʼs been a long night. Iʼm sure one sleep in your new room, youʼll start getting used to the fact that itʼs not the one at your momʼs house." The green- eyed monster made his way out the door. "Night, Squishy."_

_"Yeah, goodnight..." The smaller monster responded rather sadly._

_The hours passed late into the night and Squishy still couldnʼt sleep. Deep within the covers, it felt truly different with no upper bed to look up at that would hold two special friends he could always talk to when he couldnʼt drift off._

_A quiet knock racked on his door and the pale monster looked up to see said twins slowly ease it open._

_"Hey," Terri greeted rather shyly as he and his brother walked into the room, dressed in their single pajama sweater which was blue with cloud printing._

_"Terri? Terry?" Squishy rubbed his eyes. "Why are you awake?"_

_"Couldnʼt sleep," his brother answered._

_The five-eyed monster smiled understandingly. "Me neither."_

_The twins gazed around the wide room, pressing their hands against a nearby wall and admiring it._

_"Sure isnʼt the same," Terri admitted._

_"Yeah, it must be a lot quieter here without my brother snoring," Terry joked, earning himself a glare from his twin._

_"I do like the snoring," Squishy couldnʼt help but chuckle._

_They heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Don and Art, just as awake as they were._

_"Everything alright?" Don asked. "We couldnʼt get Mr. Sandman to sprinkle us with his powder, so we decided to see how you fellas were doing."_

_"In all honesty," Squishy confessed, "it feels rather empty in here."_

_"No kidding," Art added, "I have to think twice before realizing the Donster isnʼt with me to read another one of his old business manuals."_

_Each member looked at one another. The feeling was mutual. Mike merely smiled as he had Sulley slowly ease the front door open._

_"I just knew you guys couldnʼt stand to be away from home," he chuckled as they quietly exited out the front porch._

_"You and Sulley could just stay here, you know," Don told him as they tiptoed down the steps, "you donʼt have to go back to the cramp quarter that is your bedroom."_

_"Nah, thatʼs okay, Don," Sulley assured him. "Wherever you guys go, weʼll go."_

**_CREAK!_**

_All eyes glared at Art, who gave a sheepish smile as he slowly removed his leg from one of the looser wooden steps._

_"Quiet, will you?" Mike whispered. "You want to wake up the whole campus?"_

_"Itʼll be just like the ʻAvoid the Parentʼ event, right?" Squishy asked rather enthusiastically. He was immediately shushed._

_They all finally made it down the steps and onto the cement. _

_"I canʼt wait to come back to our old bed," Terri whispered._

_"I canʼt wait to wake up to the morning knowing Sherry will have hot, steaming ʻjacks waiting for us," Don said happily._

_"Can you guys even see out here?" Terry asked._

_True, all the lights were off in the campus, and even the moonlight did nothing much to aid them in finding their way around Greek row._

_"Which way is out of here, again?" Art asked rather loudly._

_"Hush!" Mike growled._

_"Relax, Mikey," Sulley chuckled, broadly walking past them. "Everyoneʼs dead asleep. You could haul a truck through here and nobody would wake up."_

**_SQUEAK!_**

_He immediately lifted his foot, realizing he had stepped on a handball someone must have left behind. He turned to see Mike glare at him._

_"Look, guys," Terry spoke as he and his brother leaned against a nearby tree. "Itʼs the middle of the night. I doubt weʼll wake anyone up."_

_Suddenly, something croaked deep within the hollow interior of the tree, making the twins flinch. __Before they knew it, a two-headed pigeon flocked straight out past them._

_Forgetting to remain silent, both Terri and Terry screamed with fright. _

_"Guys!" Mike cried, he himself forgetting the need to be quiet. _

_"Whoa, that was freaky!" Art exclaimed, taking a few steps back. _

_Right into a row of bikes._

_He immediately fell backward as the bikes toppled over, resulting in knocking over a trash can that landed on the ground with a loud bang._

_The can resumed rolling, causing a loud erupted noise as it did so in Squishyʼs direction. Frightened, the smallest monster cried out fearfully before making a dash for it...straight into Sulleyʼs chest._

_Despite how little the monster was, the impact had startled Sulley, who faltered in his stance before his paw crashed right into a nearby table, knocking it over along with the leftover cups and cans it contained. The clatter was enough to wake the dead._

_"Will you guys keep it down?" Mike cried._

_"Whoa, easy there, Mike," Don spoke. "Donʼt get your horns in a knot. Looks like we still havenʼt-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he accidentally stepped on a rolling can, causing him to slip and fall right on his back._

_He let out an excruciating howl of pain._

_By now, every house in the Greek row had turned on its lights and every fraternity and sorority emerged from his or her house to see what in the world was going on in the middle of the night._

_Johnny and the rest of ROR looked over at them from the steps of their house, looking rather annoyed._

_Big Red and his JOX brothers looked extremely tired and confused at the sight of their Greek neighbors._

_Carrie and her PNK members stood at the steps of their house, regarding the OK members with raised eyes. Naomi stifled a giggle at the sight of Terry Perry sharing adorable-looking PJs with his brother._

_Rosie Levin and her HSS sisters glared down at them rather threateningly for having been woken up._

_And the EEKs had come out in their usual workout attire, always having slept in it in case any of them thought of taking a quick jog in the early morning. Even they wouldnʼt be up this early to workout._

_Oozma Kappa looked incredibly embarrassed, standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac in their sleeping wear as all eyes stared at them in confusion._

_"Oh, my back!" Don cried, clutching it as Sulley helped him up. "Come on, fellas, we should be probably getting home. Sherry might have some of that special ointment that can fix this!"_

_Trying to ignore the stares, Oozma Kappa, along with Mike and Sulley, dashed off down the street, throwing out quick apologies for disturbance._

_"Where are they going?" EEK member Brynn Larson couldnʼt help ask aloud as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

_"Theyʼre going back to momʼs, what else?" Nadya Petrov called out to her before she and her sorority went back into their house to, hopefully, get some sleep again._

A small smile entered Naomiʼs lips as the memory faded. Such an incident had been so funny!

And Terry...cloud pajamas never looked so _cute _before.

She gazed sadly once more at the OK house, only realizing now its lights were off. There were times the fraternity actually did stay at their house, only because Mrs. Carlton was living under their roof as well. Most of the time they would return to her house when homesickness really struck hard.

Nadya smirked, putting down her book. "You like that Y-Perry guy, donʼt you?"

Naomi stiffened, her three eyes widening.

The HSS girl chuckled. "Well, hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you might find yourself in some serious competition."

The PNK girl looked at her in confusion.

"My own Sonia Lewis seems to have some interest in him," Nadya explained, "and donʼt think the EEK girl Garcia ainʼt thinking of ʻworking him outʼ for a change."

She smirked as the color slightly drained from Naomiʼs face.

"Amazing how much has changed after one semester, huh?" Nadya couldnʼt help but ask.

_You have no idea..._Naomi thought sadly.  
_

Archie squealed and wriggled in Terri and Terryʼs arms as the OK members, as well as Mike and Sulley, sat in the mini-van as Sherry continued driving.

"Thanks for catching the pig again, Sulley," Terri told the big, blue monster.

"Hey, I couldnʼt have done if Don hadnʼt distracted those Fear Tech morons," Sulley chuckled, gesturing to the mature student.

"Well, hey, it was fun," the OK president beamed. "Not even in my day had we ever done such a prank on our rival."

"I canʼt believe we stole the pig," Mike chuckled. "Again."

"Next time we should steal Fear Techʼs flag!" Art suggested brightly.

"Now, boys," Sherry spoke as she drove around the corner nearing Greek row. "Remember to wash your hands after victoriously showing your little frat friends you stole the pig. Iʼm not sure when was the last time those Fear Tech people gave him a bath."

"Yes, mom," Squishy answered, looking out the window. His head clearly wasnʼt fully- focused on his fraternityʼs prank on FT as it was clouded with thoughts of earlier today at Scaring 101.

Laura Sharp...

Those beautiful irises had been on his mind since after class was over. Even during the prank at their rival university, FT reminded him even further of the girl who formerly attended the alma mater.

She was just so pretty...

"So, Laura Sharp, huh?"

His thoughts were interrupted and he turned his attention on Mike, although the green monster wasnʼt speaking to him in particular but to all the OK members attending Scaring 101.

"Former Fear Tech student?" Sulley added with surprise. "Boy, good thing sheʼs at MU now or she would probably try to kill us like those other FT students that chased us earlier."

"Oh, well, she seems like a nice gal," Don mentioned. "A bit of a misfortune she had to miss two weeks of the first semester just because her old university didnʼt exactly have the know-how to make her transfer request any faster."

"Oh, the poor dear," Sherry cooed. "She would have had fun at our wedding."

Thinking about his parentsʼ wedding, Squishy wondered if that Sharp girl had managed to make it to the first semester on time. Would he have been able to see her at the wedding party? Would they have danced together?

True, Squishy had danced with a number of girls at the huge celebration, but if he had been toe-to-toe with said girl, he would be a nervous wreck.

At least if she found out Oozma Kappa stole the pig, she couldnʼt get angry or anything, seeing as she no longer attended the university it represented. She probably had no interest with university mascots, anyway.

Fear Techʼs mascot continued writhing and squealing loudly as Sherryʼs van parked beside their fraternity house.

"Whoa, easy there, little guy!" Don chuckled as Terry placed Archie in his tentacles.

Suddenly, Archie began to snort, and before Don knew it, the pig let out a huge sneeze right in his face.

_"Gah!" _Don cried, immediately dropping the pig as he furiously rubbed his mustache. "That was in my mouth!"

Archie quickly made a dash for it, squealing loudly for all of Monsters University to hear as surroundings became familiar to him once more.

"After him!" Mike cried as he and the rest of the boys followed.  
_

Laura was deeply imbibed in one of her Scaring books. Despite Professor Knight having insured her with a packet of every lesson taken for the two weeks she had missed, Laura decided to take it overboard, hopefully making better aim with her class tomorrow.

She immediately broke away from her concentration when she heard noise from her dorm window. It sounded like shouting...and squealing?

She opened her window and spotted six figures in the distance chasing something down the campus courtyard. Squinting, she made out the object of their pursuit very small and running on six legs.

As soon as she heard its snorts echo throughout the university, Lauraʼs eyes widened in disbelief.

"Archie!" She gasped with excitement before swooping down from her window, following after her little friend and his six pursuers, which appeared to lead toward what must be where the fraternity and sorority houses stood.  
_

A yellow-colored slug monster with brown, determined eyes huffed heavily as he ʻranʼ under the campus bridge, hoping to make it to a party taking place at JOX.

Despite the fact he had missed both semesters of his classes last year(which he was slowly making up for), he did _not _want to miss his first-ever fraternity _and _sorority party.

He temporarily ceased his pace, panting.

"Alright..." He told himself tiredly. "Just...just 10 more blocks to go."

However, before he could continue, something had crashed into him from behind. Next thing he knew, he was riding a pig that was dragging him toward the Greek row.

"Whoa!" He cried as students immediately got out of his path as he neared the cul-de- sac.

Finally, the pig bumped a nearby EEK member from behind, throwing the slug monster off his back. The student let out another terrified scream, but before he could fall face- first into the cement, two strong hands had reached out and grabbed him by the clump of his jelly-like body.

It was no other than his roommate Marbus, the larger monster smiling down at him.

"Thanks, man," the slug monster sighed with relief. "What the _heck _just happened?"

His friend smiled knowingly. "Oozma Kappa, Theo."

The yellow monster rolled his protruding eyes. "I should have guessed."

They quickly stepped aside as said fraternity bolted right past them, cheers erupting from behind. Both roommates watched as the pack of Scarers, as well as Mike and Sulley, disappeared amongst the crowd, particularly heading in the ROR houseʼs direction.

"Would have been cooler if they stole the flag," Theo commented.

Both he and Marbus suddenly flinched when the loud sound of wings beat close by them. They slowly turned their eyes up toward the night sky, catching sight of a nearing figure as it descended upon the cul-de-sac.

Laura Sharp lowered herself, hoping not to repeat the incident she had made in Scare class. She landed swiftly to her feet, not realizing she had caught a bit of attention before she bolted off, hearing her little friendʼs squeals in the direction of a rather large and quite fancy hotel-like house.

Theo and Marbus watched as she took to the steps of the ROR residence.

"Whoa..." Theo muttered. "Would you look at the wingspan on that beauty..."  
_

Music blared through the house of Roar Omega Roar as monsters occupied the dance floor. The president himself danced alongside his fellow frat brothers as the DJ scratched on his rotating disks.

Monnie Monstre watched with enjoyment as the DJ flailed one hand in the air while continuously scratching a record. One day she would be doing the same thing in front of hundreds of people at parties, night clubs, maybe even celebrity-based events.

After sneaking into the ROR house unnoticed, the DJ-majoring student was determined that some of _her _music would be played for all these ecstatic monsters to dance to, and maybe she would be further noticed for her work.

Passing by the confectionary table, glancing at a nice-looking cake with excessive cream, the redheaded monster adjusted her glasses as she neared the DJʼs booth. She cautiously reached into the pocket of her shorts, pulling out a disk of her custom tunes.

"Hey, DJ!" She called, her voice nearly drowned out by the loud music. "I got some beats I just know you canʼt-"

Before she could finish her sentence, something shoved right behind her legs, making her lose balance. Monnie fell backwards, colliding face-first into the confectionary table. Straight into the cake.

A few onlookers witnessed this and couldnʼt help but laugh as Monnie wiped the frosting from her glasses, her disk just as ruined.

"Excuse me!"

She hardly had time to notice a tall, dark-skinned monster with wings before she was accidentally shoved into the cake once again.

"Iʼm so sorry!" Laura Sharp shouted over her shoulder, eyes knitted with mortification before they turned back to pursue her pig and the six guys that were chasing it.

Johnny Worthington turned from his frat brothers just in time to see her race across the dance floor. He hardly noticed the pig, but he did spot Oozma Kappa.

His rivals were the least of his attention before they fell back on the beautiful, draconic- like beast whose furry legs sprinted past other students. She seemed to be nearing in his direction.

"Archie!" Laura cried. She suddenly lost a step before she fell forward.

Straight into the arms of the ROR president himself.

Laura didnʼt even bother to look him in the eye, her irises flashing with anxiety as she nearly lost sight of Archie.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, not even glancing at Johnny before she immediately left him where he stood.

Johnny merely watched, a broad grin spreading on his face.

"What material..." He couldnʼt help but say.  
_

Colette Creoutureʼs heels clicked against the cement as she briskly strolled through the crowded cul-de-sac.

Changing her attire for the evening in hopes of drawing some attention(and hopefully meeting some really cute guy), she had traded her dark blue blouse for a reddish orange one that glittered under the university lamps. Another one of her designs. Slung over her shoulder was a white purse that had been bedazzled with glitter and sequin jewelry, custom-made by her as well.

Eyes curved in a model-like expression as she idly swayed her hips, the designer made her way over to one of the nearby houses in hopes of maybe drawing some attention. She decided to head for the one with the word ʻJOXʼ on it.

Making her way up the stairs, she noticed two girls with matching purple jackets staring at her curiously.

"Thatʼs right, girls," Colette said proudly as she gave a twirl. "One of my designs."

Before she could resume her strut, a pig suddenly passed between her legs. She let out a shriek, backing away, clutching her purse.

Someone accidentally bumped behind her as well, making her lose balance on her heels. She fell forward straight into a nearby inflatable pool, the water now soaking her outfit, her purse, even the slight mascara she had applied to her eyes just for the evening.

**_"WHO DID THAT?" _**She screeched, so loud it could be heard from the city.

"Oh, dear..." Laura gulped, having run through the back door in which Archie had gone through along with his pursuers. "She is _not _happy!"

She sprinted through what appeared to be the main living room of the fraternity house. She caught sight of Archie running under a nearby ping pong table, ceasing the game as both players watched in confusion. Laura didnʼt have time to think before she hopped right over the table, thankful she didnʼt crash and break it.

Landing on her feet, she accidentally bumped into a nearby monster, making him drop his pizza right into her paw. But that didnʼt stop her as she made a quick apology, shoving the slice into her mouth, and resumed her chase.  
_

"Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours," Katy McCrea sang as she stood just in front of the JOX house by a radio playing one of her favorite songs by her favorite artist Sla$ha.

She managed to get a little attention as few monsters watched her sing with interest. The semi-aquatic monster bobbed her brown, fin-like hair as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Weʼre tearing it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part," she continued.

However, before she could sing the next set of lyrics, a sudden _squeal _interrupted. Confused, Katy turned around just in time to see a pig run past her table.

Next thing she knew, she was shoved right into the table, knocking over the radio. Which fell right on her foot.

"Ow!" She cried in agony before clutching her foot, hopping on the other.

"Sorry!" Shouted a voice.

Katy turned around, just in time to only make out a pair of wings disappearing amongst a group of monsters.  
_

A marker traced over one of the lamps that lit the Greek row, its holder smiling as her green eyes sparkled with enjoyment.

"There we go," Dot Pressler beamed as she was nearly finished with the little message she hoped would provide more attention for her work in the future.

_Dot Pressler: Art Major=a 1,000 words._

Though the message wasnʼt seemingly ʻhardcoreʼ, the Art student was sure it would gain some interest. Things in the university were much different than when she attended high school, greatly admired for her artistic pieces that contributed well to school spirit.

Before she could reach into the pack around her narrow, jiggly waist, she heard sudden squealing.

Suddenly, she was pushed face-first right into the lamp pole. Groaning, Dot pulled away, realizing the marker was still wet.

The message no longer lay on the lamp, but on her _face_.  
_

Laura bit her lip, eyes widening in horror and hoped she hadnʼt knocked that one girl into unconsciousness as she continued pursuing Archie. Losing hope with her legs, she quickly extended her wings and took off to the sky once more.

She gazed down at the large cul-de-sac and immediately spotted the six who had been chasing the pig the whole time as well. If it was for Archie, then Laura would definitely help them.

"Terry!" The younger brother exclaimed as he pointed at Archie, who was heading straight for where the PNK sorority stood.

The older Perry groaned. "Oh, great..." He muttered, catching sight of a certain mauve- colored member who stood with her sisters.

"Whoa, hey!" One of the PNK girls cried as Archie zig-zagged around them.

"Uh, excuse me!" Squishy apologized as he and his friends bolted past them.

Naomi blinked in utter confusion, right before she nearly toppled over when someone bumped right into her.

Nearly having fallen, her blunted claws grasped the arms of a sweater. Her three eyes lifted up in surprise when they gazed into a single, just-as-surprised one.

Terry winced, his two arms having accidentally clutched around the PNK girlʼs waist when he crashed right into her. And she just _had _to take ahold part of his and Terriʼs sweater.

Blue eye staring at three brighter ones, the older Perry immediately looked away and released Naomi before she could even speak.

"Uh, sorry about that!" His brother apologized quickly before he and his twin went after their fraternity.

Naomi just stood there, slightly overwhelmed from the sudden contact as she slowly hugged herself. She hadnʼt been that close to Terry since last semester at the ROR party...

Lauraʼs wings flapped furiously as she watched Archie continue running amok through the cul-de-sac, his pursuers not giving up. Worriedly, the former Fear Tech studentʼs eyes gazed at the surroundings of Greek row.

Her eyes suddenly fell on a nearby trash can that was just in Archieʼs direction. A thought came to her before she quickly looked around. She spotted a lone football on the grass and swooped down toward it.

Grabbing it, Laura took the air once more. Then she spotted the six boys who were tirelessly after Archie. She was able to make out one of them, a rather small monster with five eyes, a single horn on his head, as well as a green sweater and matching cap.

"Hey!" Laura called out, hoping he could hear her.

Squishy momentarily stopped in his tracks, whipping his head in all directions, wondering if someone was calling him.

"Run to the trash can!" Shouted the voice once more.

"Wha...?" The smallest OK member was even more confused as he tried to spot who the speaker was.

However, he immediately took the tip as he caught sight of the trash can in his path, Archie unwittingly in its direction.

Laura gulped, squinting one eye as she held the football in the best way possible, angling at the trash can from where she was high above.

She quickly threw the football, hoping her plan would work.

It did, the football soared downward before it clanged against the trash can, causing it to fall and spilling its contents onto the ground.

And Archie ran straight into the trap.

"Well, how about that?" Don Carlton laughed with relief as he and his friends came to a stop right in front of the bin holding their pig.

Squishy reached in and grabbed Archie, the pig trying his best to escape his grasp.

By now, a huge crowd had witnessed the sight of the victorious Oozma Kappa as the members, especially Mike and Sulley, gestured to Squishy with their rivalʼs mascot.

"Fear Techʼs mascot!" Squishy exclaimed joyfully, holding Archie up for all to see. "MU rules!"

The crowd of students, followed by the other fraternities and sororities, erupted in cheers for yet another victory honoring their university. Roar Omega Roar stood by, merely watching them with some interest. A little envious to say the least...

Suddenly, Archie began to writhe violently before finally escaping from Squishyʼs hold and began to make another dash for it.

"Grab it!" Mike cried.

However, before anyone could tackle the pig, a figure landed right in front of it with a loud thud.

Staring down at the pig, the figure stood in an intimidating position. Wings extended, paws held up with claws extracting, and teeth bared for all to see, the monster let out a powerful roar that erupted through the entire campus.

All eyes watched in disbelief as such a roar emerged from such a monster. Squishy stared, but he barely even heard the roar.

It was _her_.

Archieʼs legs began to buckle as he let out a small whimper before cowering.

Laura Sharpʼs eyes widened in shock, not at all intending to strike fear into her little friend as she thought she was just surprising him with an amateur roar.

"Archie...Archie..." Laura spoke soothingly as she fell on one knee, reaching out to him. "Hey, hey, itʼs okay...Itʼs alright...Itʼs me! Itʼs me, remember? Itʼs me Laurie!"

Getting over his scare, Archie immediately recognized her before running straight into her arms, squealing with joy as he nuzzled against her chest.

"Oh, I missed you, too!" Laura exclaimed happily.

She realized that everyone was staring at her before she quickly cleared her throat, standing up properly while clutching the pig.

"Uh, hello..." She said shyly.

"Whoa!" Art walked over with excitement. "You caught the pig! Them Fear Tech dummies wonʼt know what hit them!"

"Art!" Don barked before gently nudging him. "You do realize who that is, _right_?"

"Uh, no..." The pair of legs shrugged.

"Thatʼs Laura Sharp from our Scaring class!" Terry hissed. "The former _Fear Tech _student?"

Artʼs eyes widened before he turned back to Laura, watching them in confusion while Archie moved closer to her.

"Whoops..." He smiled apologetically.

"Hey, you caught the pig!" Sulley said as he walked over to her. "For former Fear Tech, you sure got a lot of MU in you to do that!"

"Oh, well, thanks," Laura chuckled. "Especially for a former Fear Tech student who was both the caretaker and _friend _of Archie who loves him with all her _heart_."

Oozma Kappa stared at her in disbelief, the color draining from Squishyʼs pale face before he shyly backed away, just behind Mike.

"Oh, dude..." Art muttered.

_Weʼre dead..._Sulley gulped.

"He did it!" Art exclaimed immediately shoving Squishy right in front of him just to save his skin.

The smallest OK member stood still, his eyes staring nervously into those sparkling ones he had only seen from the lowest section of Scare class earlier.

How they glimmered even in the lights of Greek row...

"Um, uh..." Squishyʼs mouth began to feel dry. "Uh, hi..." He gave a nervous smile, doing his best to wave.

"Please donʼt kill us!" Terri exclaimed, moving closer to his brotherʼs head.

"Now why would I do that?" Laura laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, I get it. Because Iʼm former FT, isnʼt it?"

Without another word, still clutching Archie, Laura reached over to a nearby student and ripped the MU sticker right off his chest.

And slapped it right on Archieʼs side where the FT insignia was.

"Monsters University is number one!" She declared to everyone.

Her declaration emitted cheers and applause as she held Archie high, the MU sticker for all to see. Oozma Kappa watched in disbelief, feeling just as relieved now to realize the former Fear Tech student had fully-abandoned her old alma mater for theirs.

As the cheers died down and students returned to their other interests, Laura held Archie close, the pigʼs breath nearly tickling her chest.

"Wow, that pigʼs really crazy about you," Don complimented. "You two must have been really good to each other back in Fear Tech."

Laura turned back to him and his friends. "Thank you," she said, "and you are?"

However, before the OK president could reply, a voice called out.

"Did you see her roar?" One exclaimed as she and her team neared where Laura stood. "That was really something."

Before Laura stood a group of girls that seemed to hold a rather terrifying and creepy air about them. They all wore black and various other Goth-ly accessories that added well to their appearance. The tallest one, looking like a grayish brick wall with black glasses, folded her arms and stared at Laura with some approval in her eyes.

Laura noticed the word ʻHSSʼ sewn across her black shirt.

"You seem like Eta Hiss Hiss material," Rosie Levin said, nodding.

"Oh, boy, is she going to ask her to join their sorority?" Terry whispered to his brother with a roll of his eye.

Before Laura could speak, another voice spoke out.

"No way, Rosie!" A tall, cephalopod-like monster with pink skin and a purple jacket immediately walked over, her group behind her. "This girl is total Slugma Slugma Kappa material!"

Laura watched, finding herself suddenly between two bickering sorority leaders.

"We saw her first, Delgado!" Rosie hissed, her fork tongue visible. "So why donʼt you purple sugar plums back off?"

"Okay, okay, hold it!" Laura held up one hand, hopefully grabbing their attention.

As both sororities turned to look at her, she sighed, pinching the ridge between her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she apologized, "but I honestly am not really the sorority kind of person." She gave a nervous shrug.

Both groups looked at her in disbelief. Before either Rosie Levin or Carla Delgado could speak, another voice spoke out.

"Pardon me, ladies," Johnny Worthington spoke smoothly before he and his fraternity made their way past the two female groups.

Laura noticed it was the same guy from earlier. She wasnʼt sure why, but she suddenly stiffened at the sight of him. And that smirk he had on his face.

"Oh, great!" Terri rolled his eye, shaking his head. "Looks like sheʼs going to be seeing the ʻdark side of the moonʼ on her first night..."

"Johnny Worthington," the ROR president introduced, gesturing to himself. "President of Roar Omega Roar. I do believe we had met earlier, correct?"

Laura raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I think so..." She responded slowly.

"Whatʼs your name?" Johnny asked smoothly as he continuously eyed her. "Angel wings?"

The draconic-like monster was slightly taken aback by the name. Squishy just stood there with his friends, feeling himself deflate a little as he could do nothing but merely watch the beautiful beast speak with the big-shot future Scarer.

"Uh, itʼs Sharp," Laura responded quietly. "Laura Sharp."

She was nearly startled when a crab-like monster suddenly appeared beside the president, looking overly excited.

"This girlʼs a Sharp?" He cried. "As in the famous Sharp?" He gazed at her eagerly. "Youʼre daughter of _Fillmore Sharp_?"

Johnny frowned, looking rather annoyed at his frat brotherʼs interruption.

"Chet, calm down," he muttered.

"Sorry..." Chet apologized.

"Laura Sharp," Johnny began with a tender smile as he continued gazing at her. "I must say you have quite the image of a true Scarer, and might I add you got quite the fiery charisma. Such a roar coming from you says so."

Laura just stared at him. For some reason, he cheeks slightly warmed, but she still kept her distance from him.

"I guess what Iʼm trying to say," he smoothed the back of his head, eyes lowering with a hint of desire. "You are true Roar Omega Roar material."

She stared at him in confusion, then looked over to his fraternity.

"Iʼm sorry, but..." She took a moment to collect her words. "Isnʼt R-O-R a fraternity? Meaning for _boys _only?" She looked rather unimpressed.

Johnny merely chuckled. "Let me rephrase this, gorgeous," he said. "By ROR material, I mean..."

Laura took a step back when he leaned in, smirk growing as his purple eyes stared into her sky/forest ones.

"_My _material."

"Oh, no, heʼs definitely not coming on strong..." Terry said sarcastically, rolling his one eye.

Laura stood speechless, not sure what to make of the compliment. Or the offer.

Archie leaned closer to her, giving Johnny a rather threatening look as a growl seeped at the back of his throat. Laura held him closer, stroking his fur in hopes of shushing him.

"Hey, Johnny," both turned to a small green monster with one large eye, looking displeased. "Back off, will you? Youʼre making her uncomfortable."

The ROR president merely rolled his eyes.

"Sure, play knights, why donʼt you, Oozma Kappa?" He muttered.

Lauraʼs eyes widened when she heard the name.

"Oozma Kappa?" She gasped.

Eyes turned to her once more, her expression brightening in an instant.

"Youʼre _Oozma Kappa_!" She cried, passing Johnny and his group as she made her way closer to said fraternity.

Don regarded her with surprise. "You heard of us?"

"Heard of you?" Laura laughed. "I _read _about you! In my former universityʼs paper. Actually, they didnʼt exactly show a good picture of you if you know what Iʼm talking about." She added rather shyly. "Nice to know you were able to get the paint off, though..."

"Of course..." Terry groaned, placing a hand to his shaking head. "Iʼll never forget _that _night..."

"Regardless," Laura spoke admiringly, "you guys are unlike any fraternity Iʼve ever heard of."

"Well, I know weʼre quite an odd bunch but-" Don began timidly.

"You monsters are amazing."

Oozma Kappa, Mike and Sulley, and even Roar Omega Roar all stared at her in disbelief. Especially Johnny, whose eyes were larger than his horns.

But Laura wasnʼt finished as she gave OK a sincere smile.

"Each of you is different, possessing something that benefits greatly to the team," she said passionately, "Iʼve always stood by the firm belief that diversity is what makes a team stronger and..." Her eyes softened. "You guys are just that."

Squishyʼs five blue eyes stared at her in utter amazement while Mike stood beside him, quite touched by the former Fear Tech studentʼs words.

"I am proud to be attending the same university as the fellow members of Oozma Kappa," Laura stated happily. "My heroes."

That final sentence was enough to drag Johnny to the deep end as he wheeled from Laura to Oozma Kappa. What exactly did this Grade-A Scaring beauty _see _in these bunch of wannabes?

"Well, uh..." Don chuckled, giving her a warming smile. "I donʼt know about heroes-"

"Well, the representation of what true monsters are," Laura added with growing confidence. "Because such monsters as yourself prove that scariness is, indeed, a universal term."

The fraternity continued staring at her, astounded by such honest praise and words given to that from the daughter of a famous Scarer.

Laura smiled. "Thatʼs what my dad taught me."

The OK president stood rather pleased, feeling his self-esteem rise even higher.

"Well, thanks a dandy, then!" He laughed. "Iʼm Don Carlton, by the way."

He whipped a small card out of his front pocket and handed it to her.

"Mature student and president of Oozma Kappa," he announced proudly.

Laura took the card and looked at it. The word ʻSalesʼ under his name had been crossed out and replaced with ʻScarerʼ. She smiled, accepting it like it was a holiday gift.

"And over here is the rest of my rowdy crew!" He gestured to the other members of OK, even Mike and Sulley. "Art, Terri and Terry, and this little guy-"

Before Squishy knew it, he was gently pushed in front of his stepfather, nearing Laura who gazed down at him curiously.

"Is Squishy," Don said proudly, "my stepson."

The youngest member stared up at Laura, wide-eyed and heart beating rapidly. His blue eyes gazed into the mix of sky and forest once more and he felt the hair atop his head stick up on end with so much anxiety.

"Um..." He had a hard time swallowing that lump in his throat as he tried to smile. "H- hello..."

Laura gave him a tender smile, the sight of it making him just want to faint on the spot.

"Father and son," Laura mused, "Scaring majors together. Never seen that before." She eyed the group curiously. "Hey, weʼre in the same class together, right?"

"You know it!" Art laughed. "Dude, that was one sick entrance you made in Knightʼs class this morning!"

Laura shuddered, recalling how completely foolish she looked having barged through those doors and nearly falling on her face with her wings crooked.

Someone cleared his throat and Lauraʼs eyes fell on a certain green-skinned monster with one huge eye. She could have sworn she had seen him before somewhere...

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Don chuckled as he leaned toward Mike and Sulley. "Laura Sharp, these are our good friends: James P. Sullivan and-"

"Mike Wazowski," Laura finished with even more praise in her eyes as she quickly reached down and shook said monsterʼs hand.

"Oh, well, this is a surprise," Mike laughed as his entire frame nearly toppled from the shake. "How do you know my name?"

"I read you in the paper!" Laura admitted. "**Freshmen Expelled**, it said on the cover."

The color slowly drained from Mikeʼs face and Sulley looked just as mortified, followed by the slight discomfort Oozma Kappa possessed.

Laura took notice and her smile immediately vanished before she held her hands up apologetically.

"Not that I want to say anything bad about it," she said sincerely, "I mean, yes, venturing into the human world was dangerous and your lives could have possibly ended there with the _tiniest _possibility the monster world _could _have been endangered..."

She winced, knowing she was rambling. She managed a small smile, finding the right words not only in her head but in her heart as well.

"But that was so fearless," she admitted quietly. She eyed Mike. "Youʼre a brave monster, Michael Wazowski."

The words sank in, and Mike himself couldnʼt help but smile, feeling quite that, despite being expelled, fellow students still looked up to him. And what more one who formerly attended Fear Tech!

Archie began to stir in Lauraʼs arms and she held him closer, smiling sheepishly at her new friends.

"I...I got to go," she said in an apologetic tone as she turned to leave. "Two weeks late into the semester, got to study!"

After a few steps, she turned back to Oozma Kappa.

"Thanks for making my first night here _incredible_," she added softly.

Squishy stared up at her, unable to cease the goofy, awestruck smile from forming on his face.

Johnny, he and his fraternity still perplexed and stunned, watched as Laura, Archie still in her arms, walked off. Squishy took a few steps forward, unintentionally stopping beside the ROR president as he continued watching her leave until the last thing he saw was her wings that disappeared behind a few students.

He sighed dreamily, feeling his heart flutter ever more.

Johnny took notice of his expression, then smirked.

"Easy, putty man," he said rather arrogantly, "You might want to re-think yourself before assuming you can actually get a girl like _that_."

Johnnyʼs comment slowly sank in, and Squishyʼs head fell, feeling discouraged. Mike glared at the ROR president as he stood beside the smaller monster protectively.

"Ease off, Worthington," he warned.

"Hey, Iʼm just saying," Johnny spoke with confidence, "a girl such as Sharp herself seems worthy of only the _best_."

He was quite surprised when he saw the smirk on Mikeʼs face.

"Youʼre right, Johnny," he said briskly, "which was why she spoke with _us _first. Completely ignoring you like, _ʻROR whatʼ_?"

His victorious smile deepened as the realization dawned on the ROR president, Johnny looking more stunned than ever. It took Chet a moment to fully grasp what the former OK member meant.

"Oh..." He said. "Boy, heʼs right."

He flinched when Johnny gave him a deathly glare before he stormed off, his fraternity following behind him, leaving Mike with his knowing smirk and Oozma Kappa cheering him.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_**May I introduce...the chapter that welcomes the birth of MU's newest Greek group. As well as Oozma Kappa's newest member. :)**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;D  
_**_

Squishyʼs eyes immediately opened as soon as his alarm beeped. A wide grin spread across his face before he slapped the device off. Stretching, he looked over the side of his bed.

"Todayʼs the day!" He exclaimed.

Laying on the floor were no other than Terri and Terry, having abandoned their bedroom to slumber in Squishyʼs like they always did at his motherʼs house. The twins quickly slipped out halfway from their blankets and beamed just as much as their youngest member did.

"I know, can you believe it?" Terri said happily.

There was a knock at the door and Mike and Sulley entered.

"Hey, hey!" Mike greeted cheerfully.

"Todayʼs the big day," Sulley mused. "Glad we ainʼt working today."

Both former students turned just in time to see Art and Don race down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Breakfast!" The furry pair of legs shouted excitedly before the rest of the boys followed in pursuit.

Sherry hummed to herself before flipping the next batch in her pan before piling them onto the plate at the center of the table where the boys were happily consuming.

"Todayʼs the day!" She beamed as she rubbed her sonʼs shoulder affectionately.

Mike took out a flyer and placed it on the table for all to see.

**_Scare Games! Happening this semester!_**

"Wowee!" Don whistled enthusiastically. "Whoʼd have think Hardscrabble would immediately start them as soon as the first semester began?"

"Uh, maybe because the Scare Games last semester doesnʼt count anymore," Art answered blandly, drowning his pancakes in syrup. "On account of the final event having been called a disgrace or whatever because Sulley messed with the-"

He was immediately silenced when Terri shoved a stick of butter into his mouth. As Art nearly choked, the younger twin, as well as everyone else, turned to the big, blue monster whose eyes were downcast as he slowly swallowed the pancakes he had just been eating.

Mike winced, recalling the previous semester all too well as he shifted his gaze from Art to his best friend. Finally, he cleared his throat rather loudly before pushing the flyer closer to his OK friends.

"Well, then," he announced boldly, hoping to drive the uncomfortable subject away. "the kick-off is later, and from what Iʼve heard a lot more teams are competing."

Sulleyʼs eyes knitted in confusion when he read over the details. "Wait a minute..." He reached over and grabbed it, analyzing it closer.

"What is it, Sulley?" Squishy asked.

"Any team is allowed to enter..." He read. "...as long as there are at least _five _members now."

The color drained from Mikeʼs face before he wheeled over toward Oozma Kappa.

"What?" Don asked in confusion.

"What do you mean _what_?" Mike cried, startling everyone. "The flyer said five members!" He grabbed the paper from Sulley and shoved it in Donʼs face. "Five, Don!"

"And so?" Art asked nonchalantly.

"So?" The one-eye monster repeated with distress. "Sulley and I arenʼt in OK anymore! And look how many members are in your team now!"

"And like Brock Pearson said," Sulley added dejectedly, "they count bodies, not heads." He pointed toward Terri and Terry.

"Youʼre one member short!" Mike wailed.

However, none of the members seemed at all concerned. In fact, they looked rather calm and even more so confident.

"Is that all?" Don asked with a chuckle.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Mike demanded. "You have only four members! You need a fifth!"

"Donʼt worry, Mike," Squishy assured him, "I think we might be able to get our fifth before the kick-off." He didnʼt notice the apprehension in his friendʼs face as he sipped his glass of milk.

"You serious?" The green monster asked doubtfully, wondering how in the world they could manage to claim a fifth member before sign-offs closed. He doubted they would turn out as lucky as last semester when he and Sulley came to them at last minute before Claire Wheeler could remove them; he couldnʼt think of one monster that OK could possibly recruit in little time.

"Trust us, Mike," Terri answered, "weʼre _okay_."  
_

The music blasted from Monnie Monstreʼs computer as the dinosaur-like monster adjusted her glasses sleepily.

If only the DJ at the ROR house had played them last night...

She shivered, recalling that humiliating ordeal all too clear. It had taken a good amount of time to remove all that cream from her hair!

She turned from her desk when the door of her dorm opened and in walked her roommate who just returned from the showers.

"Another day," Katy McCrea spoke unenthusiastically, now dressed in her daily attire. She walked over to her side of the room and gathered her books. "Hopefully, I donʼt get landed on my butt again while singing Sla$ha..."

Monnie sighed. Yesterday when they had met up to venture into Greek row, Katy had told her about some girl who knocked her straight into a trash bin, while Monnie confessed someone had pushed her off the tree branch she had been resting on.

Coincidence? No, when both admitted it was some flying monster, they knew they had each been victim to whoever she was. And last night was no better as each suffered embarrassment with pride having temporarily been crushed.

"Think anyoneʼs ever going to listen to my beats?" Monnie couldnʼt help but ask. "I mean, last night, I was _so _close..."

Katy smiled supportingly at her roommate before rubbing her back with a dull-clawed hand. "Something will happen soon enough."

The semi-aquatic turned her head and looked over at the flyer on her desk before picking it up.

"Scare Games," she read. "I heard they decided to renew them on account of something happened last semester. I donʼt know what but I think it might have had something to do with a scare simulator or whatever."

"I hate to be that guy," Monnie rolled her eyes. Her gaze fell on the flyer, a disappointed smile on her lips. "Scare Games, huh? It sounds pretty fun." Her expression became slightly more crestfallen. "But weʼre not in a sorority and we donʼt even have five members to make a team...and I guess this pretty much implies mostly to Scare majors."

"Scaring," Katy rolled her eyes. "Not for me, _no _thank you!"

"See you at the kick-off, anyway?" Monnie asked, turning back to her computer.

"Yeah," Katy responded nonchalantly as she exited out their dorm. "All we _non_-Scarers can do is offer our support."  
_

Dot Presslerʼs gelatinous stomach pressed against her bedsheets as she doodled in her sketchbook, having woken up much later than her roommate who was sorting through her wide range of clothes and accessories.

"Okay, new day," Colette Creoutureʼs gaze hardened as she dug through another huge trunk of dresses and blouses. "This ʻkick-offʼ is happening later today, and I want to look my best! Like I _always _do!" She added sweetly.

Dot rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she watched her roommate toss away another article of clothing onto the floor.

"Do you even know what this ʻkick-offʼ is about?" She asked with slight apprehension in her tone.

Colette paused for a moment, trying to decide between a glittering gray sequin top or a white upper-dress with spots.

"Uh, no..." She admitted sheepishly. "Remind me?"

"Itʼs for the Scare Games," Dot explained, "according to some students, the games last semester no longer counted because..." She tapped a fingerless hand to her head, trying to recall the information. "...because someone cheated in the final event and the Dean wants to renew everything."

"Scare Games, huh?" Colette didnʼt even look away from her large, mirror stand. "What are they about?"

"Um, Scaring?" Dot couldnʼt help but chuckle.

"Oh, yeah," Coletteʼs eyes lit up in realization. Then they reduced to a look of confusion and slight disinterest. "Yeah...I doubt we could make it."

"Not even close," Dot agreed sadly, "we need to be in a team of at least five, and weʼre not even in a sorority." She held up the flyer that was in her sketchbook. "Roar Omega Roar qualified once more."

"Iʼm sorry, who?" Colette asked confusingly.

"One of the fraternities," Dot explained, "their biggest rival is Oozma Kappa."

"Oozma Kappa...Oozma Kappa..." The double-horned fashionista tapped a manicured nail to her chin in wonder. "Werenʼt they those guys who hosted that huge wedding back in the beginning of the semester?"

"Thatʼs them," Dot nodded.

"Yeah, I didnʼt get a good look at them," Colette shrugged. "I was too busy admiring the beauty that is the brideʼs dress. Oh, my gosh!" She smiled with elation, recalling the woman Sherry Carlton in her beautiful gown. "Even Bridezilla Monthly never showed a dress _that _good!"

"I didnʼt see them either," Dot admitted, "except the president who was, obviously, the groom."

"Still," Colette flipped her short fur-like hair as she turned back to her mirror, "we should go to that kick-off. Weʼre not Scarers, of course, but we _are _supporters."

In a flash, before Dotʼs eyes, Colette had transformed from her sleeping wear into a yellow blouse with white floral printing.

"_Fashionable _supporters!" She beamed before posing.  
_

Laura gathered her books before turning back to Archie, who rested atop her bed. No doubt pets were against dorm policy but Laura had hoped that if her little friend was discovered in her room, an exception for ʻrival mascotsʼ was given.

After the events last night and Laura flew Archie back to her lone dorm, she had made sure he was in the comforts of home, like back in Fear Tech. There was simply no way she was allowing her former alma mater to claim him back; talk about true Mu spirit as well as true love.

Archie whined softly as the draconic-like student reached for the knob.

"I promise to come back, Archie," she assured him. "This isnʼt Fear Tech, remember?"

But the pig just kept squealing, as if begging her not to leave him all by himself.

Laura let out a defeated sigh.  
_

All students filed into Professor Knightʼs class, Oozma Kappa taking their usual seats at the front row.

Squishy tucked part of the flyer into his textbook before he searched for yesterdayʼs notes, his mind clouded with excitement for the kick-off later today.

"Hey, Squishy."

He froze, all fives eyes widening when he heard _that _voice.

Slowly turning his head, he looked up in those brilliant sky and forest irises, followed by a smile.

Heart pounding violently as Squishyʼs jaw unhinged, he was an immediate loss for words as Laura Sharp stood beside him, books in her arms and bag slung over one shoulder.

"Uh, h...h...hi..." He sounded hoarse, unable to blink.

Laura resumed smiling before she motioned toward the empty seat beside him. "Can I...?"

He turned to the empty desk and his eyes widened even further. However, before he could manage a response, Don answered for him.

"Well, sure thing!" The mature student said cheerfully. "Good to see you, Laura! And on time as well!"

Laura chuckled sheepishly before she slipped into her seat, items placed atop desk. She gently placed her surprisingly overlarge bag beside her feet.

"So howʼs Archie?" Terry asked her. "Obviously, you didnʼt take him back to Fear Tech, so where is he now?"

Laura flinched for a moment at the question, then she lowered her gaze, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, heʼs fine," she responded with anxiety in her tone, "and donʼt worry, heʼs safe."

All five Oozma Kappa members nearly jumped when her bag started to move. And _oink_?

Terry wheeled toward her, single eye widening in shock. "You brought him to _class_?" He whispered with disapproval in his tone.

Laura winced. "I couldnʼt leave him by himself in my dorm," she whispered, "back in Fear Tech, he usually followed me to my classes."

"Just donʼt let Knight catch him!" Terri added worriedly. "What more if the Dean finds him in her own school?"

The former Fear Tech student gulped, then reached down and stroked her bag in hopes of quieting the pig inside.

"Good morning, class," Professor Knight greeted as he walked over to his chalkboard. "Hope you all read the required text last night, for we now are going to review pages 11-13..."

As the professor continued his lecture, Laura slowly turned her head and lifted her gaze up toward the top row. As usual, no one seemed to have taken a seat up there.

Save for one certain monster...

Lauraʼs eyes knitted with curiosity as well as slight concern. She wondered if said monster had either pulled his invisibility skill again or simply didnʼt come to class. She would never forget the way he looked at her when she first discovered him yesterday.

He looked shy, cautious, and overall probably intimidated that she had spotted him when it must have been insured that no one would even bother to look in his direction as long as he remained invisible.

She sighed sadly before turning back to the professor. As she listened, she shifted her eyes over to Squishy, wondering if he had taken any good notes she might have missed.

However, her eyes fell on something sticking out of his textbook. Careful as not to alarm him that she was looking in his direction, Laura squinted as she made out a couple of words on what appeared to be a flyer.

**_Scare Games_**

Immediately, Lauraʼs eyes widened, astounded.

Then an elated smile spread across her face.

The Scare Games? So _soon_? Maybe she didnʼt miss everything after all!

Seeing that the Scare Games were going to occur this semester, regardless that she had been two weeks late, elicited the draconic-like monster fond memories of the Scare Games back at Fear Tech last year.

Any student brave enough would sign up for any event they wished to participate in. For Laura, she decided to sign up for all of them, to receive the feeling her father had when he was a contestant and finally met her mother.

Students would race a grueling array of obstacle courses toward the finish line, swim through a pool of human childrenʼs toys, aerial contest(this, unfortunately, only implied for those who _can _fly), and even combat.

Every monster was competitive, never one-for-all but all-for-one, and Laura did her best to be a good sport while vying for the prizes that came with every event.

She recalled the ribbons and little trophies she had succeeded that still laid somewhere in her dorm room.

Now was her chance to live those moments again! She couldnʼt help but wonder what monsters would sign up for what events, let alone what the prizes for each was going to be! She hoped if she won the first event, she would get another tiny trophy instead of another ribbon.

She shifted her gaze over to Squishy and the rest of Oozma Kappa. Each of them looked like they would certainly succeed, even Art looked like he would do well in the racing event if MU had one.

She just hoped sign-ups werenʼt impacted, so sure a lot of students were just as ecstatic as she was to participate in friendly competition.

After class ended, Laura smiled at Oozma Kappa as they exited out of the room.

Friends. She had friends. Not just Archie.

Speaking of which, said pigʼs head popped out of her bag as soon as they were out of Professor Knightʼs classroom.

"Oh, hey there, little guy!" Don cooed as he reached tentacle out to him, petting him softly. He flinched back when the pig snorted. "Now donʼt go sneezing on olʼ Don again, you hear?"

Laura laughed before she slipped Archie out of her bag, holding him in her arms.

Squishy just watched adoringly, amazed by such kind-hearted passion she had for the pig. The way she held Archie in her arms, allowing him to press against her chest, that sparkle in her eyes as she smiled...

The small OK member couldnʼt stop the goofy smile from forming on his pudgy face as he gazed at the beautiful monster. And she had sat _next _to him in class!

Terri directed his gaze somewhere else before he shifted, alerting his twin. Terry got the message before he turned to the rest of Oozma Kappa.

"Uh, guys?" The older Perry twin jerked his head in another direction.

Donʼs eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yeah!" He turned back to Laura. "Iʼm sorry, Laura, but Oozma Kappa and its president need to take care of something!"

Though slightly confused, Laura gave a comprehensive nod.

"Itʼs alright," she said, "I guess Iʼll see you guys later."

Squishy watched as she headed off, his arms to his sides as he couldnʼt refrain the blissful expression on his face, his pale cheeks becoming slightly crimson as he watched her leave.

"Squishy!" Art called, he and others having walked in the opposite direction. "Come on, man! We got to do this before we head to the kick-off!"

Immediately drawn out of his mesmerization, Squishy quickly followed his team, setting out to complete an important task first.  
_

Mike and Sulley walked down the courtyard, waiting for their Oozma Kappa buddies to return from Scaring 101 so they could all head to the kick-off together.

"Hey, look, itʼs Laura," Sulley pointed as he made out a dark silhouette that flew in their direction. "And look who she brought with her!"

"Archie?" Mike asked with mild surprise as Laura landed before them.

"Hey, Mike," Laura greeted, nearly bumping into Sulley. When she turned to him, a ghost of a smile laid on her lips. "Oh...hi, Sulley."

The blue monster greeted with a friendly wave, failing to notice the slight change in her tone all of a sudden.

"Have you seen Oozma Kappa?" Mike asked. "We were suppose to meet them here."

"Oh, well, they said they needed to do something quick first," Laura explained, expression brightened up once more as she turned her attention back to Mike. "But Iʼm sure theyʼre on their way right now." She clutched Archie tighter, feeling suddenly both anxious yet excited. "And I need to hurry as well!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mike called out as Laura dashed off. "Where you heading?"

"Kick-off!" Laura called over her shoulder happily. "Iʼm going to sign up for the Scare Games!"

"Oh, is that all?" Mike asked casually as she was out of sight. "Well, donʼt want to keep you waiting. After all, sign-ups are about to clo-"

His single eye widened, realization suddenly sinking in.

_"What?" _Mike cried out, Sulley looking just as shocked. "Sign up for the Scare Games? But you need-"

"Mike?"

Both he and Sulley turned around just in time to see Oozma Kappa by their side.

"Whatʼs going on?" Squishy asked.

"Sharp said sheʼs going to sign up for the Scare Games," Sulley immediately explained.

"She joined a sorority that fast?" Art asked with surprise.

"I donʼt think she did!" Mike wailed. "And I donʼt think she knows what the Scare Game requirements are in order to sign up!"  
_

Naomi Jackson idly turned her head, wondering where in the world Oozma Kappa was. If they were unable to join the immediate and renewed Scare Games, she would be both disappointed and miserable. Not only that, irritated because Roar Omega Roar would have a better chance at winning unless Jaws Theta Chi could catch up.

"Mike Wazowski made it clear to the whole campus that his buddies would compete."

The mauve-haired monster turned to see no other than Nadya stroll over to her, HSS standing a few inches from where PNK was.

"Hey," the darkly beauty greeted gruffly but with a sincere smile, "still thinking about the guy with the Y?"

She smirked as Naomiʼs cheeks slightly flushed in her purplish pink face, grasping her hands together with embarrassment.

"Tell me you were kidding last night when you said I had competition..." She gulped.

"Sorry, sweetie," Nadya shrugged, "but it ainʼt no lie. Terry P. has girls eating out his hand left and right, and he doesnʼt even know it."

Naomiʼs three eyes widened, then held herself tightly. The memory of last night rushed in as she recalled that single encounter she had with the older twin. Though it was unintentional, the way he had somehow linked his hand around her waist, how she had grasped part of his sweater, almost as if she didnʼt want to let go...

Nadya could sense her distress and reached over and patted her back.

"Think of it as a slightly altered version of the Scare Games," she joked. "Maybe like last semester, youʼll at least make it to the third to final round."

Naomi stiffened, then gave her an unimpressed look.

"Hey, I said it was a competition," Nadya shrugged.

They slowly moved out of the way when some female monster in a yellow blouse with floral printing eased through their direction.

Colette scanned the mass crowd, slightly disappointed she wasnʼt turning heads with her newest design like she had last night.

Thinking of the ordeal she had suffered at that JOX place made her slightly squirm, but she quickly relaxed as she combed her nails through her hair as her pink heels clicked against the pavement. Seems she couldnʼt find Dot anywhere in the crowd.

Katy McCrea slowly pushed past a group of girls wearing identical purple jackets with the word ʻEEKʼ written across each as she scanned the crowd for Monnie.

She took once glance at the wide platform that both the Greek president and vice-president stood atop of and whistled with astonishment.

"One day Iʼll sing up there..." She murmured with determination as she stood among the array of students, watching longingly.

Dot nervously walked through the crowd, her gelatinous body swaying back and forth as she quickly apologized to anyone she bumped into. She walked past a redheaded girl who was busy adjusting the volume on her headphones.

Monnie fixed her glasses as she tried to search for her roommate, but to no avail. She decided to best she could do was stay in one place and hope Katy could find her. She was immediately brought to attention when the Greek vice-presidentʼs voice echoed throughout the campus.

**_"HELLO, MU!" _**Brock Pearsonʼs voiced boomed, emitting deafening cheers from the students. "Welcome to the kick-off! The beginning of the new, I mean, the re-_newed _**_SCARE GAMES_**!"

Claire Wheeler rolled her eyes before it was her turn to speak. "This comes as slightly unexpected but better yet anticipated because itʼs a semester early," she announced, "last semester may have been exciting enough, but this semester, no doubt itʼll be even _more _terrifying."

Everyone cheered, even the sororities and fraternities that had signed up. Unlike last semester where only a given few were able to participate for the Scare Games, the new semester was able to gain _all _teams. Because the Dean herself had granted the exception that with at least five members was any group able to qualify.

Johnny Worthington smiled confidently as he stood by his members. At least there were five of them, no need for that sixth one from last semester. They immediately posed when a student with a camera clicked away in their direction; they were always getting their photos taken. While posing, Johnny scanned the crowds, wondering where that midnight beauty was, hoping she was watching him among the spectators.

While no doubt going after trophy was their one goal, the big-top Scarer was vying for the better prize.

His eyes were mid-narrowed as the second most popular team Oozma Kappa, along with Mike and Sulley, pushed through the crowd, gaining cheers from their fans and supporters as they scanned the area.

"Do you see her?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Nowhere in sight," Don answered. "Maybe she already found out about the rules and turned back-"

They immediately silenced when they saw Dean Hardscrabble make her way up onto the podium.

Laura flew across the campus, able to pick up the large crowd. Archie tucked in her arms, she swooped down, though as gracefully as possible as to not drawn attention. Landing behind the end of the crowd, Laura was about to rush over to perhaps the platform, but immediately stopped when she noticed the Dean was about to speak.

"Hello, everyone of Monsters University," Hardscrabble said with a low growl, "as the former student of our alma mater who had created these games, I am pleased to know that to have them once again, not only renewed but to reclaim the honor that they stand for as well as this university."

She gave a faint smile as she gazed on every fraternity and sorority able to compete. Her eyes particularly fell on Oozma Kappa, alongside their friends Mike and Sulley, and her gaze softened.

"To win home the trophy of the Scare Games is no small feat, as it puts each of your individual team's strengths, abilities and cooperation among the members to the test. I am hoping to come across certain surprises that these new Scare Games will provide us," she added softly, "thank you, and good luck to all the teams. And may the best monsters win."

As cheers erupted for their proud Dean, Laura took this chance to push her way through the crowd, Archie squealing softly as she tried to call out over the loud voices.

"Wait!" She cried, though her voice seemed almost inaudible. "Hold on! Wait a minute!"

Feeling hopeless, her eyes scanned for any opening that would help her. She suddenly spotted a nearby mini-van; why it was there, she may never know.

She quickly muscled her way through the crowd, holding Archie close.

Brock Pearson beamed as the enthusiasm grew among his alma mater. "Thanks, everyone!" He called out cheerfully. "Well, I guess itʼs time to say that sign-ups are now-"

**_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

Katy nearly jumped when she heard the sound; Colette nearly stumbled over her heels from the sudden outburst; Dot had been so concentrated on a piece she was idly sketching that the noise took her by so much surprise that she unintentionally scratched her pen right across her sketchbook; Monnie could especially hear it no matter how loud her headphones were.

The high-pitched squeal immediately grabbed everyoneʼs attention, and all eyes turned toward Archie just standing above the mini-van.

Standing beside him was Laura, who shrank a little at the sudden attention she was receiving. However, she _had _requested Archie to get it, now was her opportunity.

"Oh, there she is..." Don gulped.

Johnny Worthington smirked, eyeing the midnight beauty from where he and his fraternity stood.

"Uh, sorry..." Laura apologized sheepishly. "I...I...I want to sign up!" She spoke out rather boldly, a confident smile on her face as she stood strongly before the Greek council.

Students murmured among each other and Mike, as well as his friends, could only watch in despair as the uninformed new student was regarded by both the Greek council and the Dean herself.

"Oh, boy..." He sighed.

Claire Wheeler stared at the unexpected arrival, looking rather confused.

"Um, you need to be in a team," the president said aloud through her microphone.

Laura raised her eyes, confidence slightly diminishing as her posture slowly faltered.

"W-what?" Laura choked.

"Sorry, babe!" Brock called out. "Rules clearly state that you need to be in a team of at least five to enter the Scare Games!" He looked at her with surprise. "Everyone knows that. How come _you _donʼt?"

The color slowly drained from Lauraʼs face as her wings drooped to her sides, eyes shrinking in horror. She swallowed hard as everyone looked at her in question.

"I...I...I didnʼt know," Laura admitted, voice straining. "I thought it would be like the Scare Games at Fear Tech, where anyone could sign up for any event they want to participate in."

Murmurs arose once more, and Laura could only stand there atop of the mini-van, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Wow, Iʼd hate to be her..." Art commented blandly.

"Uh, well, sorry once again," Brock called out, "but MU Scare Games rules are a whole lot different from FT."

Suddenly, the Dean stood up.

"Iʼll handle this, Mr. Pearson," she told him quietly before she descended down the steps toward Laura.

The draconic-monster froze as students cleared out of the Deanʼs way as her centipede legs clicked across the pavement. Now here she stood, right before Laura who remained firmly atop the mini-van, Archie having remained silent as well.

"I am sorry you were ill-informed of the particularity of what the Scare Games require," Dean Hardscrabble said. "As your registration had taken two weeks away from your first semester here at Monsters University."

Laura remained silent, simply listening to the Dean, heart pounding and slight fear chilling to her bones. However, confidence reigned upon her suddenly when she thought of her father, his reason for her interest in the Scare Games in the first place.

Standing with as much bravery as she could show, Lauraʼs wings raised a bit, a determined expression on her face.

"I...I still would like to compete. My father was in the Scare Games during his time at Fear Tech, now Iʼd like to be in the Scare Games of Monsters University."

The Dean regarded the young girl closely. She wasnʼt stubborn, just strong-wiled and dedicated. She seemed to remind her a bit of Mike Wazowski last semester, though from the Deanʼs eyes, Laura Sharp was certainly different so to say.

Laura could have sworn she saw something glimmer in the Deanʼs stern eyes, but she remained firm, appearing as confident but mature as possible.

"I admire your determination, Ms. Sharp," the Dean finally spoke with a sigh, "however, if you truly want to compete in the Scare Games, I insist you join a team."

The young girlʼs eyes fell as the words sank in. She never been part of a sorority, always having been a one-monster team during her first year at Fear Tech. She slowly lifted her eyes, gazing at every sorority that was present today.

Rosie Levin and her HSS members stepped up, feeling rather confidant the young Sharp would join them now.

"Weʼre here for you," Nadya called out smoothly.

"No way!" Called out Brynn Larson as she and her EEK girls stood before the other sorority. "Sheʼs going Slugma Slugma Kappa!"

"Oh, dear..." Laura sighed, rubbing her forehead in aggravation.

"Um, hello?" All eyes turned to see one of the PNK girls, Heather Olson, come over with her arms folded. "Sheʼs totally for the PNKs!"

Other sororities called out, demanding that they be granted having Laura Sharp join them. This was becoming too much for Laura, who was feeling a headache coming on.

Finally, she couldnʼt take it anymore as her eyes flashed open, wings slightly flailed.

"Hold it!" She yelled.

Silence reigned once more, and, despite being irritated, Lauraʼs expression appeared apologetic as she slightly shied from her outburst.

"I _appreciate _the offer, girls," she said through gritted teeth. "But I...um...I...Iʼll make my own team!"

Her eyes widened, having spoke before she even thought as gasps emerged throughout the quad.

"Your own team?" The Dean asked rather doubtfully, raising her eyes toward Laura.

"Uh, sign-ups are ending really quick," Claire Wheeler called out. "I donʼt think youʼll be able to make a team by that time."

"Yeah, itʼll take a miracle for that kind of thing to happen," Brock pointed out.

Lauraʼs wings fell once more, wincing as she realized how much more embarrassment she had just given herself as all eyes looked at her expectedly.

"Oh, man..." Art cringed as he and his buddies watched her.

"Poor missy..." Don said sadly.

"There has to be a miracle somehow!" Mike couldnʼt help but add, feeling anxiety cling him even more so than Laura Sharp was.

Katy stared from where she stood on the crowd, eyes widening at the sight of Laura. But it wasnʼt because of how bold and determined she was.

That was the girl who knocked her over _twice _yesterday!

Dot watched worriedly, not sure how much humiliation hurt for the poor former Fear Tech student, trying to appear confident but pride easily swallowed.

Yes, she somehow knew that was the girl from yesterday, but she had nothing against her whatsoever. She could only feel sympathy, wishing there was something she could do...

Colette gripped her blouse, eyes widening as she stared at the strange girl that had spoke up in front of everyone.

No, not strange. She looked _gorgeous_. Yet she didnʼt seem to wear anything...

But beside that, she immediately grasped that this was the same girl who not only wrecked her lipstick but also made her fall face-first into the pool last night.

She would scream, but she just couldnʼt. It wasnʼt like this girl had done those things on purpose, she was just at the wrong moments.

Colette wasnʼt sure if this was considered the _worse _moment for that winged girl right now...

Monnie slowly removed her headphones, eyes widening behind her glasses as she watched the former Fear Tech student begin to crumble under the pressure.

No doubt this was the girl that ruined her chance to publicize her music last night. But no grudge against her, only concern.

That girl needed help and fast.

Katy McCrea couldnʼt hold back any longer. Dully-clawed hands tightened into fists as she marched her way through the crowd toward the mini-van where Laura stood.

"Hold on!" She called out, all eyes turning to her.

Lauraʼs eyes widened in surprise as an aquatic-like monster in a cobalt purple sleeveless jacket and yellow shorts stood beside the van, eyes flashing with determination.

"Iʼll join!" Katy said aloud. "Iʼll join her team if itʼll get her into the Scare Games! As for me!"

Everyone murmured at the sudden volunteering, even the Dean was quite taken by the unexpected surprise. Laura just stood there, eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"I did _not _see that coming..." Sulley murmured to his friends as they watched with anticipation.

"Uh, thatʼs real nice," Brock called out. "However, you still need three more members."

"Then count me as number three!" Monnie called out rather confidently as she eased through the crowd for all to see, headphones held at her side.

"Wha...?" Laura muttered in astonishment as the yellow monster with glasses stood beside Katy.

"There you are..." Katy whispered to her roommate. Monnie just beamed sheepishly.

"Okay, okay..." Brock admitted. "Maybe weʼre getting somewhere here. But you still need two more members."

Dot watched with slight apprehension. Finally, she took a deep breath, then made her presence known as she slipped from behind the van and neared the two other girls.

"Iʼm one of the two," Dot called out, jelly-like arms at her sides as she smiled with embarrassment.

Mikeʼs single eye widened in amazement. Then a smile spread over his face, and he prayed that a miracle would, indeed, happen right there on the spot.

"They need one more..." He whispered hopefully.

Laura gazed down at the newest arrival, slightly overwhelmed by what had just happened. Still feeling rather tense, a wave of hope overcame the draconic-like monster, and those Scare Games felt closer than ever.

"Oh, man!" Brock hooted, seeing four girls standing before everyone. "This is _intense_!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "They still need one more member in order to qualify."

Laura bit her lip, then gazed down at the three girls that had gotten out of their way to help a mere stranger. She hoped they hadnʼt done this for nothing, praying there was one more girl out there among the crowd that would offer to be recruited for this last-minute sorority.

However, the seconds passed and Claire had to speak up.

"Well, sorry about that," she apologized, "but I guess despite your three members, you are unable to qualify without one mo-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

All eyes immediately turned at the source of the voice and Colette shoved her way through a few students, ignoring the glares as her heels clicked against the pavement. She smiled apologetically before she rushed over beside Dot, slightly poised as she held her hands behind her back, trying to show off her blouse.

"Sorry," she turned to Dot then toward the Greek Council, "I was putting on my make-up." She raised her arms. "Iʼm joining!"

"Holy moly!" Brock Pearson boomed with astonishment as he turned back to the crowd. "Itʼs a _miracle_!"

"Oh, thank goodness..." Mike sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Laura breathed, clutching her chest with relief.

"Everyone, may I introduce, at totally last-minute..." Brock Pearson said excitedly. "The newest addition to the Scare Games!"

Wide applause erupted around the campus as all four girls stood, waving shyly and looking rather please. Oozma Kappa, Mike, and Sulley cheered happily for not only Laura Sharp but for the four other girls that had stepped up to help her.

"Hello, boys," Sherry greeted as she pushed through the crowd. "What did I miss?" She caught sight of Laura Sharp. "Whoʼs that standing on my car?"

Laura slowly slid down from the van, taking in the cheers with slight uncertainty before she turned her gaze toward the four other girls.

She was both overwhelmed as well as _incredibly _touched that these four random girls came to the aid of a total stranger. Now, thanks to them, they were a team qualified for the Scare Games.

It suddenly hit Laura that she was now a sorority _leader_.

"Congratulations, Laura Sharp."

She turned around just in time to see Johnny Worthington himself make his way over to her, paying no mind to the four other girls as his eyes only focused on her.

"With you in the competition," he said smoothly, "no doubt the Scare Games will be a lot more _interesting_."

"Uh, thanks..." Laura said rather cautiously. By now, Archie had joined her on the pavement, glaring at Johnny rather threateningly.

"Laura!" She wheeled around and there stood Mike along with Oozma Kappa and especially Sulley. "You did it! Youʼre in!"

"Hey, Mike," Laura greeted cheerfully, happy to have finally found them. "I...I guess weʼre going to be competing against each other."

"Heh, donʼt worry, itʼs just friendly competition," Don assured her. "Weʼre just happy you managed to make it in."

"This is our second Scare Games!" Terri said excitedly. "We canʼt wait for the first event!"

"Maybe you might want to wait a little longer," all turned to see Johnny approach them with an arrogant air about him. "If I recall correctly, you need five members in order to qualify."

He turned to Brock and Claire and especially the Dean before motioning to Terri and Terry.

"You said you count bodies, not heads."

"Oh, yeah," Brock scratched his head, "how could I have overlooked that?" He turned to Oozma Kappa. "Sorry, youʼre one member short. I guess you guys-"

"Oh, donʼt worry, Brock!" Don called out cheerfully. "We have a fifth member!"

"You do?" Johnny asked, stunned.

"You do?" Mike asked him, surprised.

"Well, sure!" The OK president chuckled. "In fact, I think I just spotted him right over there!" And he pointed with a tentacle.

All eyes turned in the direction he was pointing, only to stare at an overflowing trash bin. At this sight, Johnny let out a chuckle before shaking his head.

"I think your age is starting to get the better of you, grandpa."

Don gave him a frown, looking quite stern behind his glasses.

"Hey, man!" Art called out toward the trash bin. "We need you over here! Pronto!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and Johnny was starting to think OK was just messing with them.

However, before everyoneʼs eyes, a figure slowly emerged from behind the bin.

But all they could see was a _floating _green sweater with the OK initials on the front side.

It took Johnny a moment to realize what exactly was going on and his eyes widened in horror.

"No way..." He muttered. "Boggs?"

Laura turned to Johnny before looking back at the figure who was using his invisibility skill. No doubt this was the same student who always sat alone in the top row of Scaring 101.

Already caught, right before their eyes, said monster materialized, his skin now combined with his OK sweater. Finally, Laura could see what he looked like.

He was a slightly shorter monster, a few feet below her height. He was of reptilian descent, his purple scales glistening in the sunlight with the tip of his tail a vibrant blue. Those same emerald eyes Laura had seen on her first day of Scaring class blinked at them rather shyly, his four hands clutching each other with some tensity.

Randall Boggs tried to smile, but all the stares just intimidated him that it came out rather awkward.

Mikeʼs single eye widened in surprise. "Randy?" But the lizard-like monster hadnʼt heard him as he slowly moved toward Oozma Kappa.

His new team.

By now Johnny was over being flabbergasted before his eyes narrowed at his _former _fraternity member furiously.

"Boggs!" He roared, nearly causing everyone to tremble as he glared down at him. "What are you doing with these wannabes?"

Randall gulped, almost afraid to look him in the eye.

"I...I joined Oozma Kappa," he spoke quietly.

"Are you _kidding _me?" Johnny demanded. "We had offered you to re-join our team last semester!"

Randall just stared up at him, lips pursed with a hint of doubt.

"I said no," he managed to say, "I quit, remember?"

"Whoa..." Artʼs eyes widened before turning to the ROR president. "He quit on you guys? The _top _fraternity league of MU?"

Everyone stared at Johnny, who was slightly uncomfortable at the moment as whispers emerged from every student, surprised that someone had actually _quit _on Roar Omega Roar.

Randall lowered his gaze, recalling last semester all too well, the night of the Scare Games...after Mike and Sulley had been apprehended by the CDA.

_Randall gazed out the window of his lone dorm. Some nights Mike Wazowski would stare longingly through it, toward the School of Scaring._

_Thinking of his little green monster friend who was probably just now his former ʻbest chumʼ, the reptilian monster turned away from the moonlight and painfully walked over to his bed._

_Most of the power in the university had been wrecked thanks to Mike and a certain big, blue monster._

_When Randall thought of James P. Sullivan, he felt enraged. _

_Angry... _

_Bitter... _

_Jealous..._

_...saddened..._

_Randall really wanted to hate Sullivan, he really wanted to. He blamed him for ruining his chance at the scare simulator at the final Scare Game event, which resulted in utter humiliation in front of the whole school._

_And ROR blamed him for their loss to OK. Randall had said nothing to try and explain what had happened. He could tell they __already saw that he wasnʼt worthy. Wasnʼt ROR material._

_As soon as Johnny was up against Mike for the final round, Randall had high-tailed it out of that stadium without anyone noticing. It wasnʼt like anyone would care, not even the fraternity he thought he could call his friends._

_Friends, his tail..._

_He couldnʼt believe he had chosen to be with those guys, especially having turned down Mikeʼs plea when he needed him to join OK in order to compete, with high hopes he would get back into the Scaring Program._

_As if that hadnʼt been painful enough, he had allowed Johnny to walk all over him, pressuring him to go along with the prank they had inflicted on Oozma Kappa, just when the oddball team was doing well in the eyes of the university._

_He made too many mistakes in his first year, and despite how much he blamed Sullivan for the incident, Randall couldnʼt help but feel itʼs what he had deserved._

_Deep down, he couldnʼt exactly hate Sullivan. _

_Much rather Randall hated himself._

_For being so easily pressured...for being a bad friend...for being so weak because how honestly scared he really was..._

_Now he was alone. And he felt that it was probably for the best. Mike was with better monsters that he wished he had been with in the beginning, better yet the new champions of the Scare Games._

_Turning away from the window, Randall walked over to his desk where lay a tray of cupcakes he had managed to make in the cooking department after leaving the stadium unnoticed._

_Baking was one of few things he did to comfort himself when he was either having a bad day or feeling downright miserable. When he was with ROR, such skills were _**_NOT _**_to be used, overlooked as something completely un-ROR-like. Same went for his glasses, which stood by his nightstand, not only did they give him away when he was in his invisible state, they made him look extremely nerdy._

_As he picked up his icing tube and began filling the top of each cupcake, a knock sounded on his door. Confused, he slithered over and opened it._

_Standing right outside the hall was no other than Johnny Worthington as well as the rest of ROR._

_"Johnny?" Randall blinked in confusion._

_The president merely smiled, holding up the sweater Randy had abandoned back in the stadium._

_"You left this," he said, handing it to him. "We were going to re-recruit Sullivan, but, nah, youʼre pretty much one of us."_

_"Welcome back, Randall!" Chet cheered._

_Hearing all of this at once completely overwhelmed the emotional lizard as he grasped the sweater in his upper hands. The word ʻRORʼ gleamed in his bedroom light, welcoming him back._

_However, unlike how the ROR brothers had expected Randall to accept the offer back with tears of joy, they were incredibly surprised when the young Freshman looked at the sweater with bitter resentment._

_And he gently pushed it back into Johnnyʼs hands. _

_The ROR presidentʼs eyes widened as he turned to Randall. _

_"What?" He asked in confusion._

_Randall just shook his head. "Iʼm done Johnny," he said simply. "Iʼm not going to keep being a jerk just to look cool. Iʼm not going to continue acting like you guys." His green eyes stared at his purple ones, almost hostile. "I quit."_

_And before Johnny could say anything, Randall slowly closed the door in his perplexed face._

_Turning away, feeling somewhat better about his decision, Randall returned back to his cupcakes._

_"Heʼll come back," he heard Chetʼs voice outside, "who else is that loser going to turn to?"_

_Randall breathed dejectedly, then grabbed his icing tube and began working on his cupcakes once more._

After that night, Randall did his best to avoid anyone he was familiar with, especially watching our for any signs of Oozma Kappa; he had been sure those guys hated his guts after what happened at the ROR party.

He had been distressed when he read in the newspaper about Mike getting expelled along with Sulley; he couldnʼt help but call that blue moron a total jerk after hearing murmurs about how he had cheated in the last event. He could only hope those two would be able to make something of themselves without the aid of MU...

For the rest of the semester, Randall had resorted to using his improved invisibility skills to avoid anyone, sitting way back in the front row where not even Professor Knight could spot him. After the year ended, he had been so relieved to go home for the summer.

And when the new semester approached, and he learned that the president of Oozma Kappa was getting married...Randall just had to attend the wedding. Invisible, of course.

He had stood right below the stairs where the groomʼs men stood, nearly close in direction to Mike. Despite the fact Randall was awaiting another semester of loneliness, he had smiled, feeling happy for not only Don Carlton, but for the fact Mike was still welcomed to MU, not only that, able to work at MI through mail sorting.

After that night, invisibility became a daily routine for Randall, every morning he would immediately put his skill to work and be the last one to enter through the Scare class door, nights he would sneak through the Greek row just to enjoy the evening buzz. For the last two weeks, no one had picked up on his absence nor his little trick.

Until that Laura Sharp came along.

He had been startled when she had suddenly crashed right through those classroom doors. And when she had been recognized as the daughter of a famous Scarer and having transferred from Fear Tech, Randall was quick to assume she would be as conceited as Sullivan was when he first arrived to Scaring 101.

However, this Sharp girl seemed rather uncomfortable about the slight praise she received for being the child of a Scarer, and seemed to have tried her best to push that aside and hoping to resume the lecture she had missed. Even Hardscrabble had declared she was ʻnot like Sullivanʼ just from one glance.

Maybe Randall had been too judgmental(or maybe slightly envious), but either way, he had mentally slapped himself when he had sneezed right behind her. And when she had noticed his pencil being written from an invisible hand, Randall couldnʼt hide himself and had to at least show she wasnʼt seeing things.

The first contact had been awkward for the both of them, and Randall wasnʼt sure how to act, having avoided the social life since the Scare Games.

Yet Sharp seemed curious about him, offering a friendly smile.

And what did he do? Hide away and hope she would leave him alone.

Talk about a rude first impression...

When he heard that the Dean had decided for a ʻrenewedʼ Scare Games do-over, Randall wasnʼt sure what to think. The honor of MU was all that mattered, and Sulleyʼs cheating had nearly cost it last semester. At least Oozma Kappa wasnʼt a bunch of doormats anymore, and ROR could go on ahead being conceited jerks for all he cared.

Though deep down, Randall had wished there was some way he could join in the Scare Games once more.

And, unexpectedly, something amazing had just happened today after Scaring class ended...

_As soon as Scare class ended, Randall made sure most of the students in front of him had gotten up to leave. Then his invisible eyes fell on Oozma Kappa, chatting it up with Laura as they gathered their belongings. He could have sworn he saw her bag move..._

_Right after they had made it out the door, Randall quickly gathered his belongings, grabbed his glasses, and bolted right out of the classroom, his backpack ʻfloatingʼ for those who might have unfortunately looked in his direction._

_He had nearly crashed right behind Laura, who appeared to be holding Fear Techʼs pig, but kept his breath still, grateful Oozma Kappa hadnʼt spotted his bag as he cautiously slipped away while they continued talking with the Sharp girl._

_Easing around the building, Randall blew a sigh of relief as he materialized. _

_"Howdy do there, Randy."_

_He froze, eyes widening in horror. He slowly turned around, tail twitching dangerously. _

_Before him stood no other than the current members of Oozma Kappa._

_He nearly flinched, stumbling on his feet as he found no words to speak. He didnʼt even have the will to run, merely he just stood there. He waited for anything: yelling, insults, better yet, call him out for what a huge jerk he was._

_However, none of that came. As he stared at them more closely, they were actually smiling._

_The youngest member approached him happily, his five blue eyes wide and cheerful as he looked up at Randall._

_"Hi," he greeted._

_"Man, weʼve been trying to look for you for the last two weeks!" Art exclaimed with a laugh. "Seriously, how jealous I am of your invisible technique, man!"_

_"Now thatʼs what I call ʻmisdirectionʼ," Terri chuckled._

_Randall regarded them all in confusion, not sure what to make of the smiles or the light-hearted humor._

_Don stepped forward, taking something from behind his back. He beamed at Randall before he showed it to him in full view._

_It was a green sweater. He noticed the OK initials were sewn on its side. _

_Now the shy lizard was even more confused as he simply stared at them._

_"Weʼve been trying to look for you, Randy," the president admitted. "We were wondering if, maybe, youʼd like to join Oozma Kappa."_

_"This time," Art added with a laugh. _

_The lizardʼs eyes widened, even more perplexed and confused. _

_"W-what?" He stuttered._

_Don placed the sweater in his his hands, smiling proudly as the lizard regarded it with incredible surprise. "What do you think? Sherry made it especially for you."_

_"I helped sew in the OK," Squishy added shyly._

_Randall didnʼt know what to think, or feel for that matter. Looking up from the unexpected gift, he regarded Oozma Kappa, wondering if this was just some prank to get back at the former ROR member._

_But their expressions held sincere, anticipating his answer. _

_"But...but..." Randall swallowed hard. "After what I did to you guys last semester-" _

_"Oh, donʼt go pinning yourself on the tail of blame, Randy!" Don cut in. _

_"We can tell youʼre not like Johnny and those other ROR guys," Squishy assured him. _

_"Youʼre totally OK material," Terry added. "From the start."_

_Green eyes only widened, overwhelmed by how easily they had forgiven him for something he had paid his part in. His body slightly shook, so many emotions overriding the nervous lizard._

_"But I...the prank..."_

_"Sir, I may be older than some professors in this university," Don spoke as he came over and wrapped a tentacle around Randallʼs thin frame. "But take this from a veteran of college education: I know what peer pressure is like. Trust me, Iʼve done some things even during my middle adult years that Iʼm not proud of."_

_Randall could only stare at him, feeling just as overwhelmed._

_However, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, followed by a touch of hope._

_He noticed that the rest of OK were staring at him with desperate expressions. _

_"So, uh..." Squishy scratched the back of his head. "Does this mean youʼll join OK?"_

_Randallʼs eyes fell once more on the sweater he had been given, then looked up at the members of Oozma Kappa._

_A small smile crossed his lips as he tearfully nodded._

_The fraternity cheered with joy before they came over and congratulated him, shaking his four hands as well as giving him pats on the back. This was all so completely new to him. When he had been with ROR, all he got were cold, hard, expectant glares and that usual ʻpep talkʼ to not let the top fraternity down. Never a thumbs up, never any ʻgood jobʼ in the conversation, just perpetual demand to resume success._

_With the OK brothers...Randall never felt more welcome. Even more so himself. _

_"Weʼll see you at the kick-off, alright?" Terri told him._

_Randall said nothing, merely nodding as he clutched his new sweater._

_"Alright a dandy, Randy!" Don laughed as he and his fraternity left the lizard to his own devices. "See you in a bit!"_

_As Oozma Kappa walked off, Randall stared once more at the sweater. _

_Then he slowly put it on._

_Gazing at the green sleeves made for all four of his arms, Randall felt even the OK sweater was more welcoming than his ROR one had ever been._

_Thinking of ROR, a dark thought came to mind. _

_What would happen when he came face-to-face with Johnny?_

Apparently, Randall received his answer as his former leader glared down at him, looking even more menacing as his large teeth bared, claws tightening in fists.

The shy lizard gulped, unable to move as he simply stared up into the angry eyes of Johnny Worthington.

"You traitor!" Johnny growled.

Randall immediately shielded himself with all four of his hands, eyes tightening with fear, frightened that the bigger monster might just jump him. He even de-materialized on the spot.

He suddenly heard the sound of running feet.

Squinting one eye open, Randall was surprised when one of the girls that offered to join Laura Sharpʼs last-minute sorority stood protectively in front of him.

Monnie glared at Johnny through her glasses, her fists tightening as her eyes looked like they could pierce through glass.

Johnny regarded her in confusion, but Monnie kept her ground, as if daring the so-called big shot Scarer to take one more step toward the poor, scared lizard she was defending.

"Mr. Worthington!" Both turned to see the Dean approach them, a look of disapproval clear on her face. "That is enough!"

Suddenly, Oozma Kappa gathered behind the now visible Randall, Don reaching over and placing a protective tentacle around the younger student as he gazed at Johnny with a stern expression.

As if on cue, the student with the camera that had taken RORʼs picture earlier rushed over and snapped away at the sight of Oozma Kappa, especially Randall.

Unable to defy the Deanʼs orders or even challenge the no-longer-doormats Oozma Kappa(especially the strange girl with red hair), Johnny merely scoffed before walking out of their sight, his fraternity following behind him.

He momentarily stopped beside Laura, though. "Good luck at the Scare Games, sweetheart," he said with a wink before strolling off.

Squishy just watched, feeling slightly deflated, but he was grateful Johnny had finally left Laura alone as the former Fear Tech student gazed at the sorority she was now suppose to lead.

Each of the girls stared at one another questionably, wondering if they could pull it off despite not being Scaring majors like the Sharp girl obviously was.

Monnie looked over her shoulder, noticing the lizard-like monster gaze at her with amazement. She gave a shy smile, her aquamarine eyes sincere behind her glasses.

Randall realized how long he had been staring and quickly blinked. He tried to smile but it came out rather awkward as he shyly waved at her.

"Okay, alright, everyone!" Brock Pearson called out. "It looks like itʼs totally official now! Good luck to everyone at the **_SCARE GAMES_**!"

_I might need all the luck I need_, Laura thought worriedly as her wings lowered.

While she was sure these girls had what it took to compete...Laura wondered if she had what it took to be a good leader.  
_

Katy picked up a photo off the desk, staring at it with interest. In the photo was no other than Laura Sharp herself and that pig she loved so much.

Said pig snuffled past her, nearly making the semi-aquatic jump before she placed the picture back down.

After the kick-off ended, Laura took all four girls back to her dorm where they could introduce one another, share, and, hopefully, work as a team despite having been created at last-minute.

"Donuts?" Laura offered with a nervous smile, holding out a box of them which she had purchased the night before.

"Iʼm good," Katy said politely as she came over and sat on the bed right beside Colette.

"May I say," Colette said with a grin, "that you are very lucky, Laura Sharp! A whole dorm to yourself? Oh, my gosh, _so _lucky! No offense." She added quickly, eyeing her roommate who sat on one of the chairs Laura provided right beside Monnie, who sat cross-legged on the floor.

"None taken," Dot said with an unimpressed smile.

Laura put down the box of donuts. Then she let out a deep breath before finally turning to her team.

"I just want to thank you girls for earlier," she said sincerely, "I never would have expected something like this to happen. But like my mom always said, expect the unexpected." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"You think your mom would have predicted yesterday as well?" Katy asked.

"Yesterday?" Laura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yesterday, early morning," Monnie spoke up, "were you flying across campus, by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I donʼt want to come off as hostile," the monster with glasses said in a slightly begrudging tone, "but you kind of...knocked me off a tree."

Lauraʼs eyes widened in horror.

"That happened to you?" Dot asked in surprise. "I was knocked right into the fountain."

"You did?" Laura cried. "_I _caused that?"

"Fell bottoms-down into a trash can," Katy added dryly.

"And me!" Colette exclaimed, sounding rather dramatic. "My lipstick! It was _all _over my face when she crashed right behind me!" She pretended to faint. "Oh, a beautified disaster!"

Laura just stood there, mortified and stricken with guilt; she hardly felt Archie rub against her leg as she gazed at each of the girls.

"You guys arenʼt severely hurt, are you?" She asked, sounding timid and almost child- like.

"Donʼt worry, Sharp," Katy assured her with a small smile, "heck, even last night didnʼt damage me."

_"Last night?" _Laura cried, eyes shrinking. "Wait...are you the ones that I...when I was chasing Archie..."

"Right as rain," the semi-aquatic nodded regretfully. "But donʼt worry, all you did was drop a radio on my foot."

"Kind of, um...made me hit my head right into a pole," Dot added apologetically.

"Caused me to fall face-first into a cake at the ROR party," Monnie added with reluctance.

"Pushed me right over the JOX house balcony!" Colette cried, becoming even more dramatic as if the memory was that haunting. "Right into one of those little pools! My outfit was soaked! My purse was soaked! And my make-up, oh, my _make-up_..." She sniffled as she recalled the embarrassing ordeal.

Laura felt her chest tighten, color draining from her midnight-colored face as her wings fell to the floor in despair.

She really felt like a _complete _moron...

"Oh, my gosh!" Laura exclaimed, hands clutching her face sorrowfully. "I am _so _sorry! I didnʼt mean to! I mean, yesterday was my official first day at MU because Fear Tech took two weeks for me to finally become valid! I wanted to go to class on the first day I moved here, and I lost track of time and just needed to hurry because I was already late for Knightʼs class and I missed orientation so I donʼt know my way around here yet and I was wasting seconds while Johnny-"

"Dude!" Katy reached over and grasped her arms, slightly shaking her. "_Breathe!_"

Laura panted, eyes smaller than pennies as her chest rose up then fell down as she stared at Katy.

"I am so sorry..." She breathed.

"Itʼs alright," Katy assured her, "We know you didnʼt mean to."

"Yes," Colette sighed, "despite the humiliation of two fashion disasters in a day, I donʼt hold anything against you."

Dot just shook her head before she showed off her sketchbook. "I have to admit, the experience did bring some new drawing ideas."

"Oh, still..." Laura sighed, shaking a bit. "I just feel _so _bad..."

She paused, then regarded each of them closely.

"And yet you guys helped me out," she added quietly. "Why?"

"You were in deep water out there," Katy spoke with a smile, "I couldnʼt let you go down after bravely standing up for what you wanted."

"You looked so worried," Dot added sympathetically, "and you looked like you were really hoping for something to save you."

"You really wanted to go to those Scare Games," Monnie said, "and, honestly, in some little way, each of us wanted to as well."

"Okay, first I was drawn in by how absolutely _gorgeous _you are and thought about what outfits would best look great on you," Colette said rather blandly. "But yeah, same thing as girl with glasses over there said." She gave an innocent smile.

Laura stared at all of them, heart rising tremendously and she could have sworn she was near tears. A touching smile painfully crossed her lips, warmed and overjoyed that, as Brock Pearson had put it, a _miracle _had, indeed, happened.

"T-thanks..." She spoke softly.

"No problem, former FT," Katy chuckled, sharing a smile. "So..." She pushed herself back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Looks like youʼre our leader."

Lauraʼs ears lowered. "Oh, yeah, I had nearly forgotten about that..." She said nervously. "Okay, Iʼm not exactly sure how a sorority leader works, but since weʼre all pretty new on the subject..."

She clasped her paws together, searching her mind for an idea.

"I think maybe now we can introduce ourselves," she added, sounding like a guidance counselor. "You all know my name, but we donʼt know each of yours."

"Sounds good," Katy agreed as she sat up straight. "Okay, well, Iʼm Katrina McCrea." She gave a humorous wave. "Friends call me Katy. This is my first year in MU, and Iʼm a Vocal Music major. And I plan to be the next Sla$ha!" She added heartily.

A few chuckles emerged from the other girls and Laura nodded, pleased by what she was receiving.

"Iʼm Darla Pressler," Dot spoke up, waving a gelatinous hand, "most just call me Dot, on account of the spots on my sides." She jerked her head toward her three stubby legs, tiny circles of a darker shade were clearly visible. "First year, too, and Iʼm an Art Major, I love to draw as you can already tell." She held up her sketchbook, smiling proudly.

Monnie held up her hand, smiling. "Iʼm Monroe Monstre, just call me Monnie," she added with a wink. "Iʼm an Audio Music major having transferred from community college and in second year as Laura. I want to become a DJ." She reached into her pocket and took out the same disk she had hoped to publicize at the party last night. "I got some beats here if anyone wants to listen to them. Oh, and Iʼm Katyʼs roommate." She flashed a smile at said monster.

"Yoo-hoo!" All eyes fell on Colette, who gave a dainty wave of her nails. "Iʼm Colette Creouture! This is my first year and Iʼm majoring in Fashion Design! I _love _fashion!" She sat up straight, hands on her lap as she gave her best model-like grin. "The outfit Iʼm wearing is one of my designs!" She added proudly.

"And weʼre roommates," Dot added.

Laura was quiet for a few moments, a small smile playing on her lips as she absorbed in what had just been shared.

"So none of you are in the Scaring Program," she said finally.

All four girls stared at her, then fell silent, feeling slightly ashamed that the truth had come to light for the Scaring student.

"Weʼre really sorry," Colette said remorsefully, "weʼre obviously not exactly the Scaring type..."

"Yeah, I rap," Katy admitted, "not scare."

"You must be really disappointed," Dot sighed sadly, "you managed to get a team just in time for the Scare Games only to find out none of the members are majoring in Scaring like you."

However, Laura didnʼt appear perplexed or upset. Instead, she simply gazed at each girl, drinking in their appearances.

Katy was a semi-aquatic monster of vibrant oceanic pink skin, her lanky legs and oval-shaped arms providing dull-sharpened nails; eyes the color of the sea followed by her brownish-red hair that actually served as a circular top fin, complimented by her attire of a sleeveless jacket, shorts, and mismatched socks.

Dot was a tall, gelatin-like monster of bright orange, her three little legs as her support and her long, fingerless arms stretched at her sides. Green eyes and wearing nothing more than a blue shirt and a black bandana tied around her head, holding up the back portion of her ʻhairʼ.

Monnie had her red hair, lanky arms, slightly-built legs, and a tail with a few spikes protruding from it. Well-dressed in a simple striped shirt and shorts with aqua green eyes behind glasses.

Colette, the fashionista had short, dark purplish hair with round, cone-shaped horns atop; and same color represented the fur that served as a collar around her neck, just as the same design had one wrapped around below each of her her cone-like legs, complimenting her bright, pink heels. Her reddish brown eyes shone upon her bluish purple skin, no doubt her lashes slightly heavy with make-up she admitted she had applied earlier. Laura took great notice of her yellow blouse with floral printing, though not as much as her sharp nails.

True, maybe these girls never had much Scaring experience, perhaps never even set foot in any scare factory when they were children. They probably werenʼt meant for the Scaring Program if they ever applied...

But Laura Sharp kept the strong belief about how scary was ambiguous in its term, and she could clearly see how each girl could possibly possess something that would serve as a ʻscare-inducingʼ advantage. And benefit greatly to a team.

The sudden sorority leader just needed to find those skills.

"Iʼm not," she said sincerely. "In fact, Iʼm pretty glad."

"Say _what_?" Katy exclaimed. "Laurs, weʼre not like those other teams where all them got the same thing going on!"

"Thatʼs exactly what I like about this team," the draconic-like monster said.

"What?" Dot asked.

"Look at each of us," Laura motioned to every girl with a paw, "look how different we are. Itʼs diversity."

"Oh, I know diversity!" Colette jumped up. "Last year in high school, I attended this event call ʻFashion Diversityʼ, and I looked _so _cute in my design and-"

She immediately stopped when Katy, Monnie, and Dot glared at her, Laura being the only one with an awkward expression.

"But continue," Colette added quietly, lowering her eyes.

"Diversity," Laura resumed, "from what Iʼve seen in MU since yesterday, every frat and sorority is made up of the same members that only grasp one particularity. Itʼs like looking at one monster simply leading a one-monster team."

"Alright..." Katy tried to grasp at what the Scare student was implying. "And we are?"

"Weʼre diverse," Laura said simply, "weʼre different. Each of us actually have different interests, such as our majors." She smiled, recalling a certain other team she had met last night that made her feel proud of her transfer. "And with different interests, we each also have different types of advantages that can support us. Even in Scaring."

"Hold on," Katy spoke up, "youʼre saying my _singing _can scare a kid?"

"Uh, thatʼs not what I meant," Laura chuckled. "But I have held the strong belief that scariness is universal, and that each monster can demonstrate that term in his or her own way." She smiled softly. "Like Oozma Kappa from what Iʼve read."

"OK?" Colette asked curiously. "Oh, werenʼt they those guys with that one lizard boy who that big boy with the red sweater was almost going to punch?"

No one noticed Monnieʼs discomfort as her hands gripped at the floor.

"That was them," Laura said admiringly. "And look how different they are from each other." She beamed. "I may not have been here last year to see what happened, but I can tell, from little words alone as well as having just met them...that they are the representation of what true monsters are."

She pondered quietly.

"My father always told me that every monster is special, always having that special something and that each has a little of anything."

"Youʼre dadʼs a famous Scarer, right?" Monnie couldnʼt help but ask.

"Yes, he is," Laura sighed, "and taking into what he had taught me..." She smiled at all of them. "Diversity is what makes us stronger, what truly makes us work as one."

"Wow, _that _is deep," Katy said in awe. "Most Scare students act totally conceited!"

"Yeah, I know..." Laura said quietly. Then she quickly brightened up. "Well, hope I was able to inspire you guys! I canʼt wait to start Scaring with you!"

"Wait, wait!" Katy spoke up. "What about initiation?"

"Initiation?" Laura repeated, raising her eyes in question.

"Yeah, every frat and sorority does it," the semi-aquatic said excitedly. "We should do one to make us truly official!"

"We were made at last-minute," Laura pointed out, not sure how to feel about the idea.

"Still no reason not to go along with an initiation," Katy argued.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Colette exclaimed. "We need something to represent our team, outfits or something!"

"We need a name as well," Dot added with little ease. "I think the Greek council is waiting on a name, Laura."

"Okay, okay..." Laura rubbed her head with a sigh. "Iʼll see what can be done, and Iʼll think of a name, donʼt worry."

"Does that mean we can go with the initiation?" Katy asked hopefully, ocean eyes bright.

The Scare student regarded the Music student with slight apprehension. Then, with a deep sigh, she reluctantly nodded.

"Yes!" Katy cheered. "Letʼs do it now!"

"Iʼll provide some of my music," Monnie offered.

"Iʼll grab one of my trunks and see what I can take out for each of us," Colette added. "Hey, Laura, whatʼs the team color, though?"

"I think I know how the initiation is going to work," Laura said, smiling confidently as she reached the knob of her door. "Oh, and blueʼs always been my favorite color. I guess that can represent our team. Iʼm still thinking on the name-"

As soon as she opened her door, all five girls nearly jumped when five monsters piled down to the floor.

Squishy rubbed his head, laying flat on his stomach against the wooden planks before he looked up. He froze as his five eyes met the ones of sky and forest.

"Uh...hello..." He greeted nervously, smiling awkwardly.

"Art, get off!" Terri cried before pushing one of his legs off his head.

As the younger twin rubbed the back of his neck, his single eye turned just into time to a pair of salmon pink legs with mismatched socks. Trailing his gaze up, he was met with a semi-aquatic monster who stared down at him in confusion.

"Oh!" Terri said with surprise then chuckled nervously. "Uh, hi..."

"I told you guys not to lean on the door!" Mike scolded, he and Sulley standing outside in the hallway. "You could have just knocked!"

Randall slowly picked himself up, standing on both hands and feet before he rubbed his head. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Monnie sitting on the floor across from him, looking surprised.

Monnie stared at him, aqua green eyes blinking in confusion as they stared at emerald ones. The lizard shied away, smiling nervously before he immediately got up and stood by the OK president.

"Well, hey there!" Don greeted, waving a tentacle. "We werenʼt sure which one of these dorms was Lauraʼs so we had to check out each of them!"

"One of dorms had a student who threw a textbook on Canister Design at us," Terry sighed.

"But now we found yours," Don laughed, "we Oozmas just wanted to see how Laura was doing, you know, having suddenly become a sorority leader and all."

"Oh, well, Iʼm doing exceptionally well," Laura said, touched by their concern. "Just got to know each of my members." She motioned to the other four who stood to attention. "Oozma Kappa, this is Katy, Dot, Colette, and Monnie."

When Monnieʼs name came up, she waved a delicate hand to them, particularly a certain member who nearly went invisible at sight.

"Girls, this is Oozma Kappa," she introduced, "President Don Carlton, Art, Randall, Terri and Terry-"

"Iʼm the one with an ʻiʼ," the younger twin notified.

"Iʼm the one with a ʻyʼ," the older added.

"And finally," Lauraʼs eyes fell on the smallest member, "this is Squishy."

When he met her gaze, hearing her say his name, the youngest member couldnʼt stop the smile from forming on his pudgy face, feeling his heart throb.

"Who are these guys?" Colette asked, pointing toward Mike and Sulley who joined them in the room.

"Mike and Sulley," Laura explained. "They were...um...former students."

"Yeah, making it clear, Mikey and I got expelled," Sulley said flatly.

"Itʼs a long story," Mike added with muse as all four girls appeared shocked. "And weʼll tell you about it some other time."

"Well, now that introductions have been cleared," Laura coughed. "I think now would be-"

"Weʼre having our initiation right now!" Katy exclaimed. "You guys want to watch?"

"Watch an initiation?" Don questioned. "Gee, itʼs nothing too harsh now, is it?"

"Weʼd love to!" Terri interrupted, sounding a little too excited as his twin regarded him with a raised eye.

"What is the initiation?" Art asked curiously.

"Well, Laura here said she had something in mind," Monnie said before turning to the draconic-monster. "What is it?"

Laura thought for a moment. Then she smiled.  
_

Johnny turned away from the conversation he was having with his fraternity brothers when the sound of music blasted near his direction. He then noticed a certain midnight beauty carry a case of some kind as she and her supposed sorority walked over to the fountain, Oozma Kappa following behind them, looking excited.

His expression darkened when he saw Randall walk beside the rival fraternity, looking curious like the moronic nerd he had always been. However, he ignored said traitor before shifting his gaze back to Laura, who bent down when Archie the Scare-Pig hauled what appeared to be her shoulder bag.

Katy had brought her radio, which was playing Monnieʼs custom music, its beats booming from the speakers so loud Fear Tech could hear it as passerby students stopped to attention to see what was going on; Colette had dragged along an overly glittered and decorated trunk with promised material to represent her sorority; and Dot had brought along merely her sketchbook and pencils, just in case there was that given moment in which she really wanted to draw.

"Well, look who it is!" Called a voice.

The ROR president watched as the president and vice president of the Greek council approached the last-minute sorority, a few papers in hand.

"Hey, check it out," Nadya pointed out as she and her sorority casually noticed something going on at the fountain, having heard the music from afar.

"Must be some quick initiation," Rosie said gruffly as she and her sisters stood a great distance, getting a good view.

They didnʼt notice that the EEKs were standing beside them, having noticed the little gathering that Lauraʼs team was having with Oozma Kappa after hearing music from the spot where they had just begun their daily exercise.

"Whatʼs going on?" One of the PNK girls asked as the sorority stood beside HSS.

"Sharp girlʼs having something of an initiation," Nadya responded flatly. "Looks like Oozma Kappaʼs got the best seat in the house."

Naomi Jackson turned from the HSS girl and looked over to see Terry and his brother standing by the fountain, helping one of the new sorority girls with her radio. The older Perry looked so calm, pleased even, as he stood to attention while Laura said something to him. The mauve-haired girl bit her lip, not daring to call out to him.

Lauraʼs team and Oozma Kappa were getting the attention, Naomi didnʼt want all eyes to suddenly fall on her.

"Oh, hello," Laura greeted with mild surprise as president and vice president approached her; she barely notice a few sororities and ROR watching her as well. "Uh, Brock and Claire, right?"

"You know it, winger!" Brock said overly enthusiastically.

"Calm down," Claire rolled her eyes before she showed the new leader the papers she brought. "Weʼve got everything sorted. All we need is your sororityʼs name and your signature, Laura."

"Oh, the name..." Laura smiled apologetically. "Iʼm still thinking on that, although I have been reading up on Greek alphabet and other things relative to the subject." She took out said book from the bag Archie had brought for her. "But-"

She suddenly let out an immense yelp, dropping her things, as something struck her bottom.

Laura placed her paws behind her, she, Brock, Claire, and every other witness, turned to see Katy with a pleased smile. In her hand was a long, thick branch.

"_What _is _that_?" Laura demanded, trying to keep her temper under control as she rubbed her bottom.

"Initiation tool," the singer responded simply. "What? You canʼt have an initiation without some serious butt-slapping to make sure a member pledges to her team."

"Now that is considered a fact," Brock pointed out.

Terri and Terry smiled, turning to Sulley who merely rolled his eyes.

Laura rubbed her bottom, frowning in disapproval before she turned back to the other girls.

"Alright, hereʼs how the initiation will go," she explained. "Itʼs nothing too fancy, itʼs just something that popped into my mind."

As if on cue, Archie carried her bag over to his friend using his teeth. The draconic-like monster picked it up and dug into it before taking out what appeared to be a coin purse.

"Oh, are we going shopping?" Colette asked eagerly.

"Shopping?" Carla Delgado repeated as she and her sorority continued watching the new team. "Is she serious right now?"

Laura shook her head. "No, no shopping." She opened the coin purse and dropped a few coins into her paw.

Squishy watched curiously, then found his voice. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Itʼs a little something my mom taught me when I was little," Laura responded with a smile before she handed each girl a coin.

"Wait a minute," Terry spoke up, "youʼre going to toss those coins into fountain and make a wish?"

"That sounds pretty fun," Chet commented, standing beside Johnny as he watched with interest.

"Somewhat like that," Laura explained, grasping her own coin. "My mom told me that, sometimes, for something to be officially made, like maybe a club or perhaps even a special bond, tossing a coin into a fountain will provide luck and strength and, above all, confidence."

"Your mom is cool," Art commented.

"Hereʼs how it works," Laura continued.

Before Katy knew it, the Scare student grasped her arm, pushing her to the center of the fountain.

"You state your name," Laura informed, "pledge yourself to the sorority and any other words you want. Then close your eyes and throw the coin into the fountain."

"Thatʼs it?" Katy asked, a little disappointed, her other hand grasping the branch.

"Thatʼs it," Laura nodded.

As soon as she turned around, Katy struck her bottom, making her leader yelp once more.

"This is different," Brock stated as he and Claire watched. "You know someoneʼs probably going to be swimming for those coins later."

"Itʼs not illegal from MU standards," Claire said dryly.

Katy just stood there, back to the fountain, coin in her hand. Finally, she closed her eyes.

"Iʼm Katy McCrea," she said aloud, "and Iʼll do what I can to help my new sisters, whether itʼs for Scaring or any other matter. May my voice and talent not only help them but help me make my dreams come true."

And with that, she flung the coin over her shoulder. The sound of it hitting the water was a relief to her.

"Alright," Don said cheerfully as he and his team clapped supportingly.

"Yes!" Laura cheered quietly. Then turned her attention toward Dot. "Youʼre next."

"Alright then," Dot told herself as she walked over to the center.

The fountain. She only hoped she didnʼt fall back when she tossed her coin.

"Iʼm Dot Pressler," she stated in a nervous tone while closing her eyes, "Iʼll be the best sorority sister I can be. Hope itʼs like a picture with a thousand words that we display our gifts."

And she tossed her coin back, legs planted firmly on the ground before she heard that familiar ʻplinkʼ.

"Nice," Sulley commented as he clapped his big paws.

"Youʼre up, Monnie," Laura told the yellow-skinned monster.

Said monster smiled anxiously before she walked over to the center. She turned toward her sorority sisters, then her eyes fell on Oozma Kappa, particularly a certain member whose emerald eyes had unintentionally found themselves staring at her aqua green ones. She stifled a giggle when the owner lowered his head, looking embarrassed.

She closed her eyes, smiling warmly. "Iʼll be there for my new friends, even those outside my sorority," she said sincerely. "Hope my music opens a lot of opportunity, not just for me."

And she tossed her coin over her shoulder before it hit the fountain.

Randall just stood there watching. A small smile crept its way onto his lips and he played with his fingers rather timidly.

"Colette," Laura called.

The designer was already standing at the front of the fountain. However, she was busy checking herself in her compact mirror, examining her lips.

Brynn Larson, standing just beside her EEK leader, watched with irritation at how much time the member of Lauraʼs team was occupying. Hands on her hips, lips tightening, her three eyes narrowed.

"Any moment now!" She couldnʼt help but yell out from where she stood, gathering some attention from the other teams and various students who were watching Laura and her group, the music blasting from Katyʼs radio.

"Wha...?" Colette looked up from her mirror in the direction of the voice, paying witness to Brynnʼs steel glare and impatient expression. "Oh, right..."

"Well, looks like you got an audience..." Mike mentioned with surprise as his single eye caught sight of not just Rosie Levin but especially Carrie Williams.

"Donʼt look now," Sulley murmured to Laura, "but Johnnyʼs watching you."

The new leader stiffened a bit, then she let out a sigh as her wings faltered. Her cheeks were slightly warmed as well.

"Okay, here I go!" Colette said in a cheerful tone as she posed, one leg bent upwards as she stood on one heel. "I want to dress my girls in any way possible! May fashion be part of anyoneʼs passion!"

And with that, she tossed her coin, giving a sweet, model-like smile to her new friends.

"I think thereʼs something to dread about that pledge..." Art couldnʼt help but say.

"Alright, perfect! Looks like thatʼs a wrap!" Laura beamed. "**_Ow!_**" She wheeled around to see Katy standing beside her, branch in hand.

However, before Laura could say anything, Squishy had nervously walked over to her.

"Uh, wait, Laura," he said aloud, nearly startling her. "What about you?"

"Me?" She asked. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, of course. Sorority leader must make a sincere pledge, entrusting herself with such a job."

All eyes watched as she slowly made her way to the center of the fountain; Johnny smirked, eyes lowering in amusement as the midnight beauty stood firmly, coin in her hands.

Laura let out a deep breath, chest slightly rising as she held the coin close to her. Finally, she closed her eyes.

"Iʼm grateful for what has happened these past two days," she said aloud, "Iʼm thankful for a new university, a new chance...a new beginning."

She was quiet for a few moments, drinking in her own words before she breathed.

"Despite it becoming so sudden, I promise to be a good sorority leader and never let my team down," she stated.

Then her eyes tightened, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Please let MU change my life," she whispered quietly to herself.

And with that, she tossed her coin. It landed right on the fountainʼs top tier.

Theo and Marbus watched from a good distance, the two roommates feeling they, indeed, had a new team to root for other than Oozma Kappa.

"Wow, will you just look at Sharp?" Theo said admiringly. "Leading a whole team of cute girls for the Scare Games." He nudged his friend playfully. "Huh? How about it? If I donʼt get lucky, what about you, eh?"

Marbus stiffened for a moment as he watched Laura. Like her, he had some draconic features, though far different in comparison with said girl who possessed some fur. His strong-built body consisted of reddish yellow scales, and spikes atop his head. Adding more to the difference was possessing _four _golden eyes, and a long, spiked tail.

"Yeah...no," Theoʼs buddy said uneasily. "Not really my type."

"Oh, come on!" Theo whined. "What other girl can you have your eye on?"

"Hey, whatʼs going on?" Theo turned around while Marbus just froze.

Seya Sephira briskly stopped beside them, her slight draconic features of azure color complimenting her sea-like appearance.

"What did I miss?" She asked, eyeing the spoken-of Laura Sharp and her new teammates from where they stood.

Marbus was unable to say anything, so Theo spoke.

"Lauraʼs team just got initiated," he said as they continued watching. "Oozma Kappa seems pretty close with them. After all, _they _had been looking for them in the _wrong _dorms...

_Terry Perry quickly shut the door before the thick book on Canister Design thrown by rather irritated occupants hit him and his brother full force in the face._

_"Guys, I don't think this is the right door." Terri said as both brothers turned and faced the rest of the Oozma Kappa gang, who were squeezed into the narrow corridor, with their faces and limbs stuck at awkward angles and locations, in addition to having Mike and Sulley being tangled with them._

_"Yeah, we noticed." Art mentioned dreamily, with his hands dangling underneath his mouth, grinning widely like a monster child who just discovered the world was made of chocolate gloop as usual._

_Don Calton, who was pouring over a notebook on the names and numbers of the students and their assigned dorms, tapped a pen on his chin while looking down the corridor of dorms, quipped. "RA Ray told us that Laura Sharp's dorm should be just around the corner...number 919, if Iʼm right."_

_Mike, who was stuck with Sulley and Squishy, mumbled in an exasperated voice. "Good, because the sooner we get out of this cramped corridor, the better." Sulley and Squishy agreed with grunts of approval._

_"Why don't we try this door instead?" Terri and Terry walked over on their tentacles to the door labelled 1020 and the younger Perry placed his hand on the doorknob._

_"Haven't you heard the numbers clearly? Don mentioned 919, not 1020!" Mike chided as he tried to pull himself out of Sulley's bulk._

_The warning came too late, and with a soft click, the door to 1020 opened wide, revealing the occupants within and what they are doing._

_Marbus and Theo were hunched over a makeshift table fashioned out of a board and a stack of books, with a Monster Chess board set between them, several cans of BLORT on the floor, and stacks of Scream Theory and Scream Canister Design filled their dorm. They were apparently in the middle of a hard fought Monster Chess Game._

_Both monsters noticed the door was opened and turned to see OK who looked back with slightly embarrassed expressions. The chest players glared at them, having hoped not to be disturbed while each was planning his next move._

"Now _that _is amazing!" Brock commented loudly to the newest sorority leader. "Good words, Sharp! MU is proud to have you with us!"

Before Laura knew it, she was flocked by her members, her new friends. She was surprised by all the cheers and hugs she received from each of them.

"Canʼt wait to start this whole Scaring thing!" Colette said dreamily. "However possible we _can _scare..."

"Congrats, ladies," Don complimented. "Congrats to you too, Laura. Youʼre going to be a great leader." He offered her his tentacle.

Laura smiled, then reached over and shook it.

"That means a lot, Don," Laura said happily. Just as she had let go, her palm got caught in his suction cups.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "these things can be a hassle sometimes."

"Okay, the initiation is done," Colette announced. She hauled over her big trunk before opening it. "Now itʼs time for what to wear!"

"If itʼs anything like what youʼre wearing, Iʼd rather dress in Fear Tech," Katy muttered, eyeing her floral blouse.

"Speaking of Fear Tech," Mike spoke as he turned toward Laura. "What were the Scare Games like in your old school?"

Laura smiled. "Well, they probably were like yours. Like I said, any monster could sign up for any event. And winners get prizes."

"Prizes?" Terri asked excitedly. "Every event? Like what?"

"For the Scare Games here," his brother explained, "we get only only prize, and thatʼs for whoever wins the final event."

Laura reached over to the small case she had brought over, opening it. She removed what appeared to be her slightly bent Fear Tech cap, then gathered the said items in her hands.

She showed off a few of her ribbons that dangled from her fingers, one of her tiny trophies in her other hand.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sulley couldnʼt help but say. "You nearly risk life and limb and all you get are _those_?"

"Our trophy is a lot bigger than that," Brock mentioned. "Sorry, but anyone brave enough to channel through deadly obstacles gets more than just some dinky ribbon."

"Yeah, the Scare Games at Fear Tech are pretty different," Laura admitted, "itʼs kind of like Field Day in elementary."

"Wasted potential," Johnny couldnʼt help but say as he listened from where he stood.

"Well, here at MU," Claire explained, "where the Scare Games _originated_, itʼs more than just Field Day."

"Itʼs like war," Brock concluded.

"War?" Lauraʼs eyes widened, wings falling to the ground as she took the words in. "What do you mean-"

"No time for that!" Colette said before she took out materials from her trunk. "I think I found our true blue!"

Before her teamʼs eyes, the designer pulled out four brightly glittered scrunchies, light blue sequins shone in the sunlight.

"What do you think?" Colette asked excitedly.

The girls stood there in silence, taking in the sight of something that seemed...too little yet too much for their taste.

"Itʼs lovely..." Laura managed to say, trying to smile.

"Oh, Laura, I found the best one for you!" Colette beamed before she reached into her trunk and pulled out something long and silky.

"A scarf?" Laura questioned, eyeing the item.

"Wear it!" Colette begged as she pushed it into her leaderʼs hands. "Itʼs 100% cotton, and bedazzled with whitish-blue jewelry!"

Laura stared uneasily at the scarf, the jewels glimmering. While the scarf did appear lovely, the new leader wasnʼt sure if it was the kind of accessory she had been hoping for. Oozma Kappa had their green sweaters and matching caps, and she hoped maybe her team had something similar to that while each possessing it differently, somewhat like HSS.

However, with a sigh, Laura managed a smile before she wrapped the scarf around her neck, eliciting cheers from her members that had placed their scrunchies on like bracelets. Despite feeling slightly impassive to the new wear, the feeling of being part of a team and surrounding by monsters who cared made her elated.

"Thanks, everyone," she said, from her team to OK. "Iʼm still so inundated by the income of an immediate serendipitous union!"

Everyone became silent, staring at her rather confusingly.

Terry sighed, rolling his one eye. "Sheʼs happy sheʼs a sorority leader," he explained.

"Yeah, Iʼm not a lover of English," Katy said.

"Trust me," Terri told her with a smile, "my brother is, but Iʼm not."

"Congrats, new team," all turned to see Claire idly clap her hands. "However, we still need a name."

Laura smiled, knowing the name was just at the top of her head. She picked up the Greek book she had dropped, it having fallen on the page for the letter ʻZʼ. She closed it before she turned to her members.

"When I first realized I was suddenly a leader," she confessed, "I wasnʼt sure what to think. But after some time, I realized that we most definitely arenʼt going to be like the other teams in MU."

Her eyes fell on Oozma Kappa, the team that was so inspirational to her.

"The way I see it, the way I _feel _it..." Laura said passionately. "I know we can exceed beyond what we seem."

"Now those are some deep words there, Sharp," Mike said.

She turned to Brock and Claire. "I, Laura Sharp," she announced, "am proud to be the leader of the team I now call..."

She motioned to the other girls, her wings extended.

"Exceeda Zeta."

As soon as the name was announced, the girls cheered while murmurs and whispers arose from all who were witnessing them.

"Not bad," Art commented. "Sounds like an easy name to remember."

"Because their initials are EZ," Terry told him.

"Yeah, thatʼs what I meant," the pair of legs said, not fully-grasping what the older twin was implying.

Laura quickly signed the papers, then handed them to Claire. Her friends cheered. Then Katy slapped her bottom with the branch once more.

In one swift second, Laura grabbed the branch from her, immediately breaking it in half as if not much strength was required. Her eyes flashed at Katy in warning, her frown deep and quite terrifying.

Then, without breaking her infuriated gaze from the aquatic, she spurted flames from her lips, completely incinerating the two halves.

"Okay, whoa..." Chet muttered, single eye widening.

Another smile crept on Johnnyʼs face as he saw the annoyance in Lauraʼs eyes while glaring at her teammate. "Nice..."

"I didnʼt know she could breath fire..." Squishy muttered, he and his team gazing at the flames with startled expressions.

Katy chuckled nervously, easing away from the Scare student.

"Alright..." Laura said through gritted teeth, calming down. "Initiation is over."

Seeing her relax, the soft glow of her face returning, Squishy dared to take a step closer, swallowing nervously.

"Uh, congrats again," he managed to say, his five eyes staring up at her.

Laura looked down at him. She smiled, quite touched.

"Thank you," Laura told him with a sigh, "I just hope I can do this job."

Heart pounding, Squishy eased a sincere smile. "I...I think that was pretty much established when you made the name..." He tried not to blush, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Laura gazed at him thoughtfully.

Johnny took notice of this and his expression darkened once more.

_As if..._he thought bitterly, _heʼs so out of her league._

The rest of Oozma Kappa, as well as Mike and Sulley, came over and congratulated the new team known as Exceeda Zeta.

As Terry shook hands with the leader, just as he turned around, he froze.

He hadnʼt realized that among the teams that had been witnessing Lauraʼs initiation and birth of her team name, that PNK was one of them.

Meaning also Naomi Jackson, who was gazing at him longingly with those three eyes of hers.

Said sorority girl stiffened as he caught her gaze, and she clung her hands together, biting her lip.

Maybe now was her chance...

As soon as he saw her about to take a step, Terry grimaced before he unthinkably reached over and hugged Laura.

"Congrats!" He said with a forced chuckle as he clung to her, just his own arms as his brother stared at him in confusion. "We canʼt _wait _to compete with you!"

Laura was quite surprised by the action, but she let it slide as she awkwardly patted his back. "Uh, thanks?"

"Uh, brother?" Terri questioned.

But then he was dragged once more, this time it was _he _doing the hugging as he found his arms wrapped around what felt like a slick jacket.

Katyʼs, actually.

Eye widened, Terri found himself gazing into the confused ones of Katy, not expecting the hug at all.

"Congrats!" Terry muttered as he added himself to the embrace.

Terri was unable to break his gaze from Katyʼs, feeling slightly unusual. However, the trance was broken when his brother dragged him over to hug yet another EZ girl, congratulating her as well.

Naomi just stood there, dejected as ever. It was the wedding all over again.

It was bad enough the older twin had resorted to dancing with the _Dean _just to avoid the PNK girl, now he was just hugging around with the girls of Exceeda Zeta to avoid any real contact that might have occurred between them both if Naomi had just taken a few steps ahead.

"Sorry about that, sweetie..."

She looked beside her to see Nadya glance up at her, the usual dark apathetic expression softening just a bit for her misfortune.

Naomi just sighed and sadly continued watching Oozma Kappa welcome Exceeda Zeta.

"Hello!" Sang a voice.

Both OK and EZ turned just in time to see a petite monster with blonde curls and blue eyes make her way over to them, a camera in her hand.

"Sorry Iʼm late!" Mrs. Carlton said cheerfully as she stood beside her husband. "I was busy cleaning up the kitchen back at the fraternity house and had a hard time looking for my camera."

She looked up at Laura, her smile widening and her five blue irises sparkling with amazement.

"Oh, this must be Laura Sharp!" She squealed softly. "Hello, sweetheart, Iʼm Squishyʼs mother and Donʼs wife."

Laura was unable to stifle her chuckle as the smaller woman reached over and shook her hand vigorously, having quite a grip for someone of her size.

"Itʼs nice to meet you, maʼam," she said politely as soon as she got her hand back.

"Hello, girls!" Mrs. Carlton said with glee as she turned to Exceeda Zeta. "Oh, donʼt you all look simply adorable?"

"Adorable..." Rosie scoffed, folding her arms as she and her sorority resumed watching them just for the heck of it.

After Mrs. Carlton smiled at each of the girls, she glanced over at Oozma Kappa. Her eyes then fell on Randall.

The mature woman let out an astonished gasp, her multitude of eyes brightening.

"Oh, Randy!" She cooed, dropping her camera and reaching over to him. "Youʼre wearing the sweater I made you!"

Randall wasnʼt sure what to think, completely surprised as his new fraternity brotherʼs mother embraced him the way one held a pillow. He felt a bit awkward as Sherry Carlton smothered him with kisses. Right in front of everyone, especially Roar Omega Roar.

Johnnyʼs fraternity brothers could hardly hold back their laughter as their former member was being held and kissed like some toddler.

However, after Mrs. Carlton kissed the lizardʼs snout, Randall couldnʼt help but smile a little, still surprised yet touched by the immediate welcome he was receiving.

Mrs. Carlton patted his cheek before adjusting his sweater to make him appear even more fitting.

"Look how handsome you are!" She murmured. "Handsome like all my other little Oozmas!" She flashed a grin at her husband and son.

Randall idly played with his fingers, hoping his skin hadnʼt resorted to red with embarrassment. "T-thanks...you know...for the sweater and all..."

"Oh, sweetie," she cooed as she held his face in her little hands, her blue eyes gazing up at his innocent emerald ones. "Youʼre welcome, anything for a sweet lizard monster like you." She patted his arm, the smoothness of the material she had worked on making her smile deepen. "You look much better in OK green than that dreary ROR red."

"Dreary?" Chet exclaimed, he and his brothers having heard every word from the dotting university mom. "Who she calling _dreary_?"

"Chet, calm down," Johnny rolled his eyes, though deep down he was just as offended. Moms...

"Iʼd like a photo," Mrs. Carlton announced happily. "Iʼve taken a picture of every single frat and sorority team here at MU, and Iʼm excited to take one of the newest addition." She turned to Laura, beaming. "Now where did I put that camera...?"

As the mother bent down, wondering where she had dropped it, a loud squeal emerged and she turned around.

Archie had it in his mouth, wagging his tail playfully.

"Archie, no!" Laura chided. "Put it down, boy!"

The pig immediately did as he was told, dropping it to the floor. Then he rolled over on his back, sniffling soundly.

"Arf! Arf!" He responded.

Everyone, minus Laura, looked at the pig in disbelief.

"Did that pig just _bark_?" Sulley muttered.

"Oh, yeah," Laura chuckled, "I taught him that last year, along with a few others tricks." She bent down to her little friend, holding out her hand. "Shake, boy!"

With that said, Archie placed one of his tiny legs into her palm, shaking it gently.

"Good boy," Laura laughed. "Now speak!"

"**_AROOOOO_**!" Archie responded.

"_Holy cow_!" Brock Pearson exclaimed. "That is totally _mind-blowing_!"

"Iʼm impressed," Claire droned.

After Mrs. Carlton wiped the drool off her camera, she angled it and smiled at the two teams.

"Alright, everyone get together," she said. "Thatʼs right, in the center. Right in front of the fountain."

As both teams posed, Sherry adjusted her lens. As she was about to click her device, no one had noticed Lauraʼs Greek book still on the floor.

Especially Sulley...who tripped over it and fell backwards into the fountain.

Not before accidentally dragging Mike as well as Oozma Kappa(thankfully Randall was out of reach) along with him.

Sherry managed to get the picture; the photo featuring Exceeda Zeta as they raced over to help their new friends out of the water while onlookers watched and laughed.

The petite woman smiled as her eyes fell on one portion of the photo: Laura pulling her son out by the hand.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Well, I finally got this chapter done! You thought Laura was such a worrier, you'll absolutely PANIC when you read this! :D_**

**_Drop by my profile because I linked the pictures of all my OCs from Deviantart. And the song you'll be seeing in this chapter is 'King of Anything' by Sara Bareilles, a cover of it which I discovered on YouTube and linked on my page. ;)_**

**_Also, this fanfic actually has its own page on TV TROPES! I thank my friend, DA member, and fellow MU fan Victortky for making it in the first place and encouraging me to be a member as well. :) The link is on my profile page as well, come by the page sometime and maybe add tropes! ;D_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;D  
__**

Mike dared a peek as he slowly shifted his entire frame to look at the row of seats behind him.

The serpentine monster never looked up, his head bent low and his eyes fully focused on the carpet of the mini-van, ignoring the slight discomfort as he was squeezed between Laura, Art, Dot, and especially Archie in the back of the vehicle.

Mike blinked his huge eye in wonder, so many questions racking his brain as he stole one more glance at his former roommate before turning back in his seat, just as squished with Sulley, Terri and Terry, Monnie, Katy, and especially Colette; Don and Squishy were the lucky ones as they were sat comfortably in the front with Mrs. Carlton as she drove the van.

Despite his entire frame pressed roughly against the door with every turn Squishyʼs mother made, the green-eyed monster continued thinking.

A lot of things had happened back in MU: a team that was miraculously created at the last minute...and Randall.

Squishy had mentioned to Mike before they boarded his motherʼs van that the former ROR member had been ʻblending inʻ, obviously a slang term for putting his invisibility skills to _great _use and having hid away from everyone, even in Knightʼs class. The lizard was incredibly shy, more so than he had been in the beginning of last year when he was still Mikeʼs roommate.

Thinking of the nerdy but compatible lizard, Mike realized that despite Randallʼs refusal to aid him last semester and being taken under the jerk Worthingtonʼs wing, the green monster knew that he was still the _Randy _who had been his first-ever friend since arriving at MU.

And no doubt there was still so much on Randallʼs mind. Regret, possibly. And Mike, there was still so much left unresolved, and he never managed to get one word with the lizard for they were always with Oozma Kappa and especially Exceeda Zeta.

But that would change. Randall was with a loving bunch who considered each other more family than just a team.

No pressure, no severe expectations, no Johnny.

Dotʼs eyes fixed on the sketchbook that laid on her lap as she furiously sketched some random figures, slightly frustrated yet determined to finish her work.

"That some nice-looking scribbles down there."

The orange, jelly-like monsterʼs head rose to immediate attention before she shifted her green eyes, staring at relaxing brown ones.

Art gave his usual serene smile as he leaned against the seat, trying his best not to squish the smaller framed monster beside him as his legs were awkwardly bent down to the floor.

Dot managed a small, embarrassed smile. "Iʼm trying to finish my homework," she admitted quietly. "My teacher basically wants sketches done in no time or less. ʻFast-pace Creativityʼ she calls it."

"I know a thing or two about creativity," Art said broadly. "Trust me, I use to be a New Age Philosophy major."

Dot eyed him with confusion. "You mean you werenʼt always in the Scaring Program?"

"Well, I was thrown out of it the first year," he admitted, "but weʼll tell you more about it when we get to the house."

And with that, he gave her a friendly wink before he laid back in his seat. He almost looked like he was going to sleep, his eyes barely open and staring into space.

Dot looked at him for a few moments before she went back to her sketchbook. However, her pencil merely just pressed against the bristled paper, her active imagination unable to resume what it had just started.

She shifted one more look at the arch with legs, then tried her hardest to return to her work.

Laura looked out the window, stroking Archie who slumbered on her lap, realizing that they were driving through a quiet neighborhood, completely out of campus grounds. Confused, she turned back to watch Mrs. Carlton slowly ease into a driveway, stopping right next to a house with faded yellow exterior.

As soon as the doors opened and everyone managed to muscle out into fresh air, Colette stared at the home in confusion before turning to Terri and Terry.

"Um, I donʼt want to sound rude," she said, smoothing the new blouse she had decided to wear for the occasion: a sweater made of red and silver sequins. "But this isnʼt Greek row. I thought you said you were taking us to your frat house."

"This is our frat house," Terri said, motioning to their one true home. "Our very _first _frat house."

"Itʼs the one we stayed in long before we received our official frat house back in MU," Don said proudly as he and his wife walked up its steps. "We thought weʼd show you girls where Oozma Kappa originated before we finally found a good place with not just the Scaring program, but with MU as a whole."

Laura, Archie in her arms, watched the president with so much intrigue as well as anticipating curiosity.

"Oh, I would love to learn about what your team did last semester!" She couldnʼt help but say with mass interest. "And especially what you guys did at the Scare Games! Yeah, I still need to understand a thing or two...because, you know, Fear Tech made them different and all..." She added sheepishly.

"Come inside, everyone!" Mrs. Calrton called cheerfully as she unlocked her door. "Iʼll make us some nice cocoa!"

"That sounds really good," Sulley commented pleasantly as he and Mike walked up the steps with the others.

Randall lifted his head just a bit, still feeling uneasy as he played with his four hands. He had never seen the original OK house before, having only witnessed their new one which stood across from RORʼs. Despite that their neighborly home looked simple in comparison to the one back in Greek row, the lizard felt its presence welcoming. Homely.

He was so busy admiring the fresh cut grass that he hadnʼt realized he had bumped into a taller being. Lifting his gaze, his emerald eyes stared up at ones of mixed green and blue.

Laura Sharp stared down at Randall, having placed down Archie to rush up the steps at his own will. The draconic-like monster recalled the way he had looked at her the very first time they met, and she eased a small smile, trying to appear friendly and hopefully not screw it up like the former.

Finally, she spoke. "I remember you from Knightʼs class," she said quietly as they neared the steps. "I have to say, Iʼve never seen a monster who possesses invisibility. My father always told me such a skill truly existed, and I hoped one day I could witness it." She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Iʼm rambling."

It was Randallʼs turn to finally speak and he managed a small, assuring smile. "No, no, itʼs fine. Iʼm actually pleased you like my, um, skill..." He played with his fingers once more, having bitten his bottom lip with apprehension. "I...uh...sorry about...you know, your first day...I was just so nervous and didnʼt know what to say..."

"Well, at least I know I wasnʼt the problem," Laura said with a chuckle.

"What? _You_?" Randall actually laughed. "No, of course not, you could never be anyoneʼs problem. Youʼre a good monster from what Iʼve seen. And look at you now!" He gestured to her as they entered into the living room, a sudden wave of confidence emerging from his timid exterior. "Youʼre a sorority leader! And youʼre going to be in the Scare Games!"

Laura felt herself blush in her darkly blue colored complexion. "I still got so much to understand, especially since it was all sudden..."

Randall looked at her, his eyes softening and the smile slowly disappearing from his lips. "Youʼre not the only one..."

Monnie, who had walked into the house after Mike and Sulley, glanced at them from the corner of her eye. Anxiety as well as slight dread shrouded her face and immediately turned away, eyes to the floor, biting her lip as both her leader and new OK member chatted with so much compatibility.

"You were in ROR from what I heard, right?" Laura couldnʼt help but ask as they stood in the living room while Mrs. Calrton was in the kitchen preparing cocoa and snacks.

Randall swallowed, then all four of his arms fell dejectedly. "Yeah..."

Lauraʼs eyes glimmered with concern. "Look, I know I wasnʼt here last semester, nor the two weeks of this one..." She said quietly. "But from Johnny alone, I can tell you had an experience far from what you had hoped?"

The lizard said nothing, his usually squinty-eyed looked slowly lifting up to her with an intimidated expression.

The EZ leader reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I sort of feel that way as well, just from having met Johnny. I mean, Iʼm sure thereʼs more than meets the eye, but I canʼt help but feel slightly uncomfortable when heʼs around me. Better yet, _so _close to me." She added through gritted teeth.

Randall eased a smile. "Is it that obvious heʼs flirting with you?" He joked.

"Yeah, Iʼd like to call it being ʻincredibly friendlyʼ..." She said in a firm tone, though sounding just as playful.

Monnie couldnʼt cease from watching, quietly squeezing her way around the couch, avoiding Archie as the pig idly wandered around, where both monsters were taking a seat right next to Mike and Sulley. The redheaded monster didnʼt know why but her face was growing slightly hot, and she felt her fingers clench and unclench. She needed to lean on something and was able to find a nearby cabinet with various antiques before she laid one of her arms against it.

Not realizing her elbow had pressed against a remote of some sort.

Everyone nearly jumped when the sound of faint music began to play, and right above the center of the room the top panel of the ceiling opened.

A disco ball slowly lowered, spinning and glistening in the living room lights.

"What the...?" Katy asked, slightly bemused before she turned to see Terri and Terry rushing over to where Monnie stood.

"Oh, sorry about that!" The younger Perry apologized before reaching over and snatching the remote off the table and pressing a button, resulting in the disco ball lifting back up and the panel closing. "Thatʼs for when we have our first official OK party."

"Last time we were testing it out, it fell right to the floor, right into pieces," his brother said with a sigh. "We managed to fix it, and added improvements!"

Colette, smoothing her fur-like hair, raised an eyebrow at them questionably. "Okay, let me ask this..." She said simply. "Youʼre basically saying you might one day have your first party...in _here_?" She spread her arms to their surroundings, couch, furniture, and various other timely devices.

"Well, that had been the plan back when we werenʼt in the Scaring Program," Don mentioned as he leaned back against a chair.

"Oh, yeah, thatʼs right," Laura interrupted, she and Randall eyeing him curiously. "You said there was a story to tell."

Don chuckled. "Well, Iʼm not the one who needs to do the story-telling," he said. "These two fellas do." He pointed to Mike and Sulley beside her. "Especially Mike."

Laura and her sorority stared at the small, green monster, who gave a pleasant smile and a confident glow in his large eye.

"No holding back now, Mike," Sulley chuckled, nudging him.

"Alright, alright," Mike laughed. "You want a story thatʼll put you at the edge of your seat, make you spill tears, and leave you with your mouths hung so low to could shove scream canisters into it, and overall completely and _utterly _true?" He paused for a moment. "Well, now youʼre getting one!"

"Whoʼs hungry?" Mrs. Carlton sang as she exited out the kitchen doorway, her son following behind her as both carried trays with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and cookies. "Hot cocoa for everyone!" She stopped in front of Katy. "And look, with adorably-shaped marshmallow monsters swimming in them!"

The aquatic gazed down at mug handed to her along with a cookie, and gave a slight chuckle at the various white shapes in her drink before she blew to cool the liquid down.

"I shaped them myself," the petite woman said before she walked over to another thirsty monster.

After Mike and Sulley got their mugs, Squishy turned around and slowly made his way over to Laura and Randall.

"Uh, cocoa?" He asked them both, though his eyes were focused mainly on Laura. He hoped she couldnʼt see how hot his face was and it was just the steam emitting from the mugs.

Laura smiled. "Thank you," she said politely before she and Randall took their mugs.

"Have a cookie as well," Squishy insisted, finding his voice as he motioned to the plate of treats on his tray. "My mom made them, and theyʼre really good-"

He nearly dropped his tray when Archie came barreling through, having sniffed the cocoa and cookies and determined to claim some for himself. Luckily, Laura had reached over just in time to grab the tray from him.

"Archibald Sharp!" Laura snapped as she narrowed her eyes at the pig. "That was impolite and downright unmannerly!"

Mike regarded her closely, slightly confused. "Archibald...Sharp?"

The former FT student shrugged. "Iʼm unofficially his owner. Iʼve been there for him even before his first caretaker was fired, so I have every right to give him my last name." She let out a dry chuckle. "Heʼs my pet in a way." She carefully handed Squishy back the tray, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that..."

Squishy let out a nervous chuckle, noticing how close she had leaned toward him before his hands finally gripped the tray. "N-no problem..."

Laura turned back to Mike. "So...are we getting that origin story or what?"

"Of course, Sharp," Mike chuckled, slightly swishing the cocoa in his mug. "Well, gather around the campfire, kids, and lilʼ Mikey will tell you what happened that changed Oozma Kappa for the better."

Katy and Colette sat at either side of Terri Terry on the second couch while Squishy sat beside Art on the floor who had his large legs crossed. Monnie managed to find herself a seat on the couch with Laura and Randall, the yellow monster gaining a spot next to the lizard.

When Randall glanced at her, she gave a small smile; he smiled back, looking as shy as he had been earlier at the kick-off.

Finally, everyone, even Mrs. Squibbles who sat on the hump of the recliner chair Don was in, quieted down, awaiting Mikeʼs _exciting _story.

"Well then," he began in a vast tone, "hereʼs how it began..."

As Mike recounted last semester before Laura and the girls arrived, he went into incredible detail from the moment he and Sulley had been thrown out of the Scaring Program to resorting to Canister Design class, which eventually led to Mikeʼs determination to reclaim his chances of Scaring when he wagered with Dean Hardscrabble at the kick-off, which ignited Oozma Kappaʼs spirits of being re-admitted as well as proving what a true fraternity they were to all of the university.

Laura listened closely, every word flowing from the former studentʼs mouth like milk and she just kept drinking it in, her expressions varying from surprise, anticipation, suspense, and even slight sorrow, especially for Oozma Kappaʼs part.

She snuck a glance over at all the OK members, pursing her lips when Mike admitted their miraculous reinstatement in the first event due to Jaws Theta Chiʼs disqualification to their lifted spirits being stomped on during a party at the RORʼs.

Now she knew the secret behind that photo she had discovered in her former alma materʼs paper. Cute- ma Kappa...there was nothing _cute _about it.

The humiliation these poor guys had endured when they were just showing they were beyond their so- called status quo, and to be trampled on like that because most future Scarers feel ʻit was their place and where they belongedʼ...

Her fingers gripped the fabric of the couch, a sense of rage burning through her throat. Her chest tightened, recalling the ROR president who kept approaching her, flirting with her, made her ʻoverly welcomedʻ in her new school...

She knew he seemed like the type of Scarer child with an arrogance about him, flamboyant and showy and willing to display his obvious hereditary scaring abilities and mention his background; every child of a Scarer Laura had met growing up was just the same.

The midnight-colored monster felt somewhat ashamed such a conceited guy like Johnny had made her heat up with embarrassment, emitting some redness to her cheeks when he stood close by her. Maybe it was a normality because she was usually so anxious due to last-minute planning, the fear of what her MU life was going to be like after just being registered...or maybe even the doubts of forming healthy relationships with those around her, especially since she had just become a sorority leader.

Laura looked up to one of her EZ girls Katy, who leaned back in her seat, just as imbibed into the story as she was. Then she looked over Don Carlton, who placed his tentacles over his bulging belly with a calm, collective smile under his mustache. Then she shifted her eyes over to Randall, whose head was bent low, playing with his fingers as an expression of mortification was evident across his face.

He had formerly been in ROR, thus had no choice but to give a hand in the prank Johnny and his buddies had inflicted on the unsuspecting OK. No doubt Laura could clearly see so much regret glimmering in those innocent green eyes of his, self-hate and feeling like trash off the street clinging at his throat like a claw.

She was about to reach over and comfort him, not caring how much it would surprise the shorter monster or anyone else for that matter, but before she could lift a hand, Randall immediately stood up.

"I...I need some fresh air," he said hoarsely, fanning himself with one hand while his other one tugged at the collar of his sweater, implying his point.

"Oh, go ahead and take the back door," Squishy directed him toward the kitchen area.

Monnie watched as the lizard immediately scurried off, then her eyes turned to Laura, the same expression of concern visible on her face as well. The dinosaur-like monster lowered her gaze, feeling self-doubt invade her mind before she re-focused on Mikeʼs story.

Laura resumed listening, hoping that sending mental thoughts of comfort to the new OK member would help enough as she stared at Mike.

When he spoke of the little ʻfield tripʼ he took Oozma Kappa to(Squishyʼs mother playing her part as the ʻgetaway carʼ), Lauraʼs thoughts quickly brought to attention and her wings rose in surprise.

"You broke into the Monsters Incorporated factory?" She exclaimed aloud.

Mike looked at her. "Yeah, and let me tell you, it was a real confidence-booster."

The draconic-like monster raised an eyebrow. "What floor were you guys looking at, by any chance?"

Sulley cut in. "We donʼt know, we were too busy watching the Scarers racking up the points."

"Like Earl ʻThe Terrorʼ Thompson!" Art added excitedly. "That dude may be an old guy, but he still can scare!"

"Donʼt forget Carla ʻKiller Clawsʼ Benitez!" Don mentioned. He had a dreamy look in his eye at he thought about one of MIʼs Scarers. "Boy, what a woman! Those are some nice nails sheʼs got there! She can scratch my back any-"

He noticed the disapproving look on Sherryʼs face and he shied away, lowering his head.

"...time," he muttered quietly.

"Earl?" Laura exclaimed, eyes lit up. "Carla?" She managed to keep herself under control as she beamed excitedly. "You guys were watching my _dadʼs _Scare floor!"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, then the OK members spoke up, all at once.

"No way!" Terri exclaimed. "Your dadʼs floor?"

"How come we didnʼt see your dad?" Terry asked.

"Oh, well..." Laura smiled apologetically, looking away for a moment. "It was his night off, and he was with me and my mom when I visited home."

"You know, I sort of bumped into your dad a few times."

Laura nearly shot up before her eyes loomed over at Mike.

"What?" She breathed.

"Well, yeah," Mike admitted, "after Sulley and I got expelled, we managed to get jobs as mailroom workers at the factory."

"Easy access to all the good Scarers," Sulley added expansively.

Laura just gazed at them with utter astonishment, every bit of info becoming just as surprising as the first, clinging to her curiosity. "How...?"

"How did you guys wind up expelled?" Katy intervened.

Hearing that question, the smile slowly disappeared from Mikeʼs lips as he lowered his mug, and a crestfallen expression overrode his face. Sulley appeared just as mortified, dropping his head rather shamefully as his eyes never left the sight of the green monster.

"It was during the final event," Mike said finally. "OK versus ROR..."

And Mike sadly poured the rest of the truth out. And all five girls, especially Laura, soon learned the reason behind why the Scare Games had arrived so early, why they were renewed.

Oozma Kappaʼs victory...it was completely false.

All thanks to Sulley, who had rigged the simulator when it was Mikeʼs turn to scare in front of the whole school.

While it was, indeed, painful for both him and Mike as well as the rest of Oozma Kappa to recall those certain events, and horrified the girls as well...it really took its toll on Laura.

The new student just sat there, eyes widened in disbelief, having forgotten her mug which lay on the small table before her. She was just a wave of emotions fluctuating as she processed everything Mike admitted.

Surprise...confusion...concern..._anger_...

That latter was no doubt the center of her feelings as Laura was unable to control the expression of inner rage. Of course, not for Oozma Kappa, those guys were such kind-hearted monsters who gave it their all...

She shot a glance at the blue monster who looked down at the floor in despair.

No, not a glance. A glare.

Sulley...James P. Sullivan..._Sullivan_...

Now she knew _exactly _why that name sounded _so _familiar to her...

_6-year-old Laura giggled as she rubbed the belly of her blue-furred monster dog, both sitting in front of the television shortly after her mother picked her up from school._

_"Good boy!" She chortled as she tussled the loose strands that hid her beloved dogʼs eyes._

_The sound of the front door caught her attention and the little girlʼs wings extended with excitement before she turned around, a loving draconic-like monster with brown eyes entering the living room after just coming home from Monsters Inc._

_"Daddy!" Laura exclaimed happily before she rushed into the ready arms of her father. _

_"Yeah, Iʼm home!" Fillmore Sharp chuckled as he was tackled by both his daughter and family pet._

_"How was Switcheroo at the company?" Laura asked brightly. "Whose station did you take over for the day?"_

_"Oh," her father laughed, "no other than good olʼ Sullivan." _

_"Sullivan?" She blinked questionably._

_"Bill Sullivan," he explained, "as good a Scarer as he is a friend. You know, his son had a field trip to the company just today!"_

_Lauraʼs eyes brightened. "Did he see children scream?"_

_"No, he wasnʼt as lucky as you, sweetheart," Fillmore patted her head. "Honestly, the kid loved all the scaring, but..." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Well..."_

_"Oh, donʼt tell me!" Laura whined, placing her little hands on her hips, impersonating her mother when she was irritated or aware something unthinkable had occurred. "He didnʼt get to eat some blue corn like my classmates did?"_

_Fillmore was unable to stifle his chuckles as he sat on the floor in front of his daughter, legs crossed. "No, he got to eat blue corn," he admitted, "but Little Sullivan...he seems...well, he just acts so..."_

_"What?" Laura pleaded with anticipation._

_He sighed. "He seemed a bit showy about his pops...claiming one day heʼll rack up the points as soon as he finishes school and works at Monster Inc. No need for studying or even an assistant; and he said that right in my assistantʼs face..." He added with a wince._

_His daughter immediately understood, drinking in the words she had always been familiar with. _

_"Conceited?" She asked, a word she discovered from their oversized dictionary._

_He managed a smile at his daughterʼs intelligent use of words. "Well, while itʼs nice to know how confident he is...I donʼt think the boy understands how every monsterʼs job aids the other-"_

_"That every monster does his or her part," Laura induced. "To make stuff work. Like the screams."_

_"Thatʼs my girl," Fillmore said gently, proud how much sheʼs learned at such a young age. "If that Sullivan kid met you, he would understand that every monster-" He glanced at her momentarily._

_Laura beamed. "-is special!" She announced, little hands held up high as her wings extended. Her dog barked with agreement, wagging his puffy tail._

_Fillmoreʼs smile widened, patting her head once more. "Iʼm sure that Sullivan kid will understand the importance of those words soon enough. I bet if you two ever do meet, maybe in college, heʼll make a good first impression."_

Memory fading, it pained Laura to realize how wrong her father was to believe in such when it was far from what he had _expected _in the now, or just recently.

She was unable to break her cold glare toward the ʻSullivan kidʼ she had only heard about at such a young age. Her fingers gripped the couch tighter, her lips pursing with hostility that the boy she had learned about as some stuck-up brat to someone of a despicable cheater just last semester.

The story went on, and elicited even more unintended hateful feelings once more.

They grew fiery with outrage and horror when Mike mentioned having ventured into the human world to ʻprove himselfʼ with Sulley not far behind.

The human world? It was almost an act of suicide!

And Mike wouldnʼt have committed that if Sulley hadnʼt been such a moronic-

But Mike claimed that Sulley was just trying to help, having reached over and patted his best friendʼs massive paw, earning a small, sad smile from said monster.

Laura knew many lessons had been learned since before she had decided to leave Fear Tech and start anew in Monsters University...but she just couldnʼt shake the feeling that there were still questions unanswered.

Questions only _she _could ask.

And answers only _he _could provide.

She slowly breathed through her nose, eyes still blazing but resorting to become placid as Mikeʼs story reached its awaited conclusion.

"And thatʼs how we got expelled," he finished, same cocky grin on his face, "and how we got our mailroom jobs at MI."

The room was silent, all five girls stunned as ever.

"Just...wow..." Katy muttered.

"The human world?" Colette exclaimed frantically. "Thatʼs insane!"

"But still," Laura immediately intervened, "that was...quite the experience." She managed a nervous chuckle. "Donʼt _ever _do that again!" She added hoarsely, eyeing the two former students with an expression of disapproval that of a mother.

"What happened to calling me brave and fearless?" Mike joked.

Seeing the calm, peaceful expression on his face melted away the ice Laura had possessed, and the new sorority leader had to share a laugh with him.

However, after sneaking one more glance at his best friend, she knew she needed to get personal with the _green _monster...  
_

Randall inhaled the evening air once more, having taken his time to gaze at the stars that blanketed the dark, serene sky. Clutching himself with all four of his arms, the lizard monster let out a trembling sigh. He didnʼt know how long he had been out, but he certainly felt a little relaxed.

Relaxed, yes. Fine...not really.

He had felt his former ʻbest chumʼ pay a glance at him every moment they were together with the rest of Oozma Kappa and Exceeda Zeta, and no doubt things felt pretty awkward despite what a good time they were having.

So many things were left unresolved between them...all according to that very moment when Randall had openly rejected his pleas to join OK.

Johnny...the prank...the games...

The price had become too large for Randall to resume hurting his former roommate and the good monsters that were Oozma Kappa. He was just _that _weak to try and speak out...

"I hope I was able to make that sweater warm enough."

Startled, Randall wheeled around. There standing just on the last few steps leading to the back door was no other than Mrs. Carlton, her kind face expressing a tender smile.

"Oh, Mrs. C..." Randall spoke quietly. He slowly turned away, looking slightly embarrassed. "I was just...itʼs...itʼs a nice night..."

Sherry quietly descended down the steps before standing beside Randall, eyes watching the sky momentarily before they fell on the shy lizard.

"Randy?" She spoke gently, all five of her eyes knitting in concern.

Randall fought down the huge lump in his throat, timidly playing with his fingers. "Y-youʼve all been so nice to me," he said quietly. "I donʼt deserve it..."

Mrs. Carlton gazed at him sadly, knowing well he was thinking about last semester, when he had been part of the rival fraternity that was pinning against her sonʼs. What the former Freshman had endured and what he gave into was something he just couldnʼt let go of, no matter how much her son and the rest of OK insisted they forgave him.

"Oh, Randy..." She said soothingly.

"Mrs. Carlton," he finally turned to look at her. "I humiliated your son in front of everyone. Didnʼt he tell you that?"

However, to Mrs. Carlton, it was actually _ROR _that humiliated her son and his friends last semester. While Randall had been their member during that time...she just didnʼt see him as one of their own.

From the moment she had witnessed him for the first time during the ʻToxicity Challengeʼ, she knew he felt completely out of place among Johnny and his buddies. He had looked so shy, so unsure of himself, so...unhappy.

Yes, the former Mrs. Squibbles had been absolutely _horrified _when her son and OK arrived at her doorstep completely covered in paint and various adorability. Each of her precious boys were crestfallen, and her little Squishy had been near tears from the heartbreaking ordeal that Johnny Worthington had inflicted on them. Each of his ROR brothers had no doubt cherished the moment like ice cream on a sunny day.

But Randall...she could just read so much from those innocent green eyes of his.

Much like Don, she could relate. It pained her to realize how many monsters were resorted to peer pressure to keep up a ʻcoolʼ facade, stay amongst the popular crowd, hurt those so close to him or her. Sherry Carlton had especially done certain things in her younger years she was not proud of.

But if she knew any better, it was never too late to fix things.

And Randall...sweet, innocent, searching-for-belonging Randy...the pieces were being put back together for him!

A small smile played on her lips as she regarded him affectionately, the way she always looked at her son, her husband, and all her other ʻlittle Oozmasʼ.

"You know, Randy," she cooed softly, "sometimes when someone does something wrong, they donʼt really mean to. Especially when said person never meant to do it in the first place."

She watched as the lizard slowly raised his head, staring at her with slight surprise.

"Johnny may not always seem like a nice fellow," she admitted, "and what he did to my boys was every motherʼs worst nightmare..." She added, eyes momentarily drifting with despair. "But I can tell heʼs beating himself around the bush for losing the _best _member of his team."

She smiled at Randy, who looked incredibly stunned.

"Mrs. C..." His voice trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

Her smile deepened, and she reached up and placed a gentle, motherly hand on his cheek, patting it softly before leaning up and kissing it.

"Let it go, Randy Boggs," she pleaded softly. "Youʼre with us now. Not just a team, but a _family_."

Family...never thought anything could feel like _that _in college.

The lizard blinked his squinted eyes. Then a painful smile managed to cross his lips as he looked at her with a tearful expression.

"I...I donʼt know what to say..." He muttered, voice becoming clogged with the need to sob.

"Just come back inside, sweetie," Mrs. Carlton told him as she led him up the steps back into the kitchen. "Warm yourself up again and maybe you can teach me how to make your famous cupcakes."

Randall looked at her with surprise. "H-how did you know I make cupcakes?"

"Oh, well, back at the wedding, one of the HSS girls told me you ʻknew how to wear a good dessertʼ," she was unable to stifle a giggle as she held the door open for him, the lizardʼs eyes widening in realization before he sheepishly smiled.  
_

"I canʼt believe it!" Laura exclaimed with a groan, Archie joining her on the couch as she chatted with Terri and Terry. "Not only did I miss two weeks of my first semester, I missed the _wedding _as well?"

"It would have been cool had you been there," Terri said. "And with a lot of laughs!" And he patted his older brotherʼs side of their chest. "Terry here danced with the _Dean_!"

Laura nearly spat out the cocoa she had been drinking, and Terry looked at his twin with a murderous expression.

"You did, too!" He snapped.

But his brother resumed smiling. "Hey, people were talking about you. Not me!" He teased. He turned back to Laura. "Want to see the photos?"

"No!" His brother protested.

However, Lauraʼs eyes fell on Mike, the green monster having passed by them with a tray of empty mugs as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Uh, maybe later..." Laura said quietly before she got up from the couch, following him.

She hardly noticed she rushed past Randall, who actually felt relieved to return back to the living room where those who could _truly _connect with were minding about, chatting amongst each other while awaiting whatever Mrs. Squibbles was going to make.

He picked up one last cookie that laid on the coffee table before he consumed it, resting his back against the old-fashioned printed wall and simply watching everyone, a calm, pleased smile on his lips. He suddenly felt a presence beside him and shifted his gaze to see the backside of someoneʼs red hair.

He slightly tensed. It was Monnie.

Monnie quickly turned around, her eyes slightly raised in surprise behind her glasses as she looked at Randall.

The lizard gave an awkward smile, head lowering in embarrassment as he traced a foot across the floor.

"Uh, hi..." He managed to say.

"Hi..." Monnie greeted, smiling shyly.

They were both silent for a few moments, then Randall forced out a small cough before he finally found the will to speak.

"Hey, uh, listen..." He began quietly. "I...I never got thank you for...you know, earlier at the kick-off." He threw her a sincere smile. "Thanks for being a shield and all." He lowered his eyes, feeling slightly abashed. "I must have looked _so _pathetic back there..."

Monnie smiled, touched. "You werenʼt pathetic!" She laughed. "If a fight started, it would all be on that ROR guy!"

Randall looked at her, then gave in to a little laugh as well. "Thanks." He held out his hand. "You know me as Randy, right?" They had hardly spoken to each other all day, what with Oozma Kappa close by him and his conversation with Laura Sharp just earlier.

"Yes," Monnie smiled, reaching out and shaking his hand. "And you know me as Monnie."

"Monnie," Randall repeated, unable to conceal his childish grin. "Hey, I want to say that was pretty nice what you and the girls did for Sharp earlier. I was worried she was going to fly off in tears or something. Boy, that would be humiliating!"

"Sheʼs a good monster," she said sincerely. "And, honestly, I sort of wanted to be in the Scare Games myself. The other girls wanted to as well."

"Well, I just want to assure you that you girls are in good hands," Randall stated. "Talking with Sharp, I just know that no other girl could be a better new sorority leader than her."

He didnʼt notice her slightly tense up, taking in how much he was talking about the former Fear Tech student and how he seemed to hold admiration for her.

"Iʼll be honest," he chuckled, "when I first learned she was the daughter of a Scarer, I thought she would be such a conceited jerk!"

That took Monnie by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, but now I know sheʼs a really nice girl. Really, _really _nice girl."

Monnie felt deflated. "Oh..."

"But you all are," he added, "I mean, you came to her when she needed a team, and I canʼt think of any other four girls that would work right with her!"

That brightened her up a bit as she looked at him. "Thanks. Oh, and Randy?"

"Yeah?"

She was unable to stifle a giggle as her eyes casted down at her hand. "How long are we going to shake?"

The lizardʼs eyes widened before he looked down, seeing his hand had never let go of hers, having shook it the entire time they were talking. He immediately released it, eliciting another laugh from the redheaded monster.  
_

"So youʼre really okay?" Laura asked once more as she helped Mike refill the mugs. "After all that happened?"

"Of course," the one-eyed monster assured her. He turned to her, looking just as curious. "You know, itʼs pretty cool how incredibly concerned you are. But Iʼm okay, and so are my friends."

"Yeah, I know," she shied away a bit. She paused for a few moments, then decided to just ask. "You and Sulley werenʼt always friends, were you?" She added, voice nearly in a whisper.

That took him by complete surprise as he regarded her closely. Then he let out a sigh as he placed the last mug on the tray.

"I wonʼt lie to you, Sharp," he said, tone sounding deflated, "last year when I had been a student in Knightʼs class, Sulley was the most _stuck-up _monster I had ever met!"

"I knew it..." Laura muttered quietly under her breath with bitterness. However, she flashed him a nervous smile. "Really?" She asked aloud.

"Iʼm not kidding!" Mike let out a dry-humored chuckle. "Sure, his dadʼs a Scarer and obviously he would do well...if he even bothered to study at all!"

"Oh, gosh..." Laura gasped lightly. "He didnʼt realize that a single look is not a monster make?"

"Hey, thatʼs what Knight said," Mike said. "And yeah."

Lauraʼs wings lowered, gazing at him. "So...Sulley was basically a jerk, huh?"

"And he was with ROR during that first semester," he admitted sadly. "After the quarrel we had with each other on the day of the final exam, resulting in getting thrown out, ROR booted him out as well."

"Oh, Mike..." Laura said softly, eyeing him with concerned eyes. "You must have been so heartbroken, even more so after the events of the Scare Games."

The green monster looked at her, incredibly touched by her sincere words and constant worry. "Yeah, I was..." He confessed. Then he brightened. "But while I know Iʼm not going to be a Scarer, I know I can do great things still."

Laura smiled, almost tearfully. "Thatʼs the spirit, Mike!" She reached down and patted the back of his frame. "The stuff you do is amazing!"

"We only just met," Mike laughed.

"I mean the stuff you did," Laura chuckled. "Venturing into the human world, giving hope to a team of different monsters, showing MU what a real monster is." She beamed. "I can only imagine what else you can do!"

Mike simply looked at her, his grin widening with every word of praise she gave him.

"And look at you now!" Laura added. "Sorting mail at the company! Thatʼs a really _great _start!"

"Yeah, Iʼm proud of my job," Mike said. "So does Sulley." His single eye sparkled. "And life sure had been grand since the expulsion! I mean, I found a girlfriend over the summer!"

"Oh, a girlfriend," she eyed him with excitement. "Whatʼs her name?"

"Celia Mae," he said dreamily. "And sheʼs a student at Fear Tech. A sophomore, just like you."

"Wow," Laura said, impressed. "Yeah, I never met her last year. I wonder if she saw me during the Scare Games at FT."

"Well, sheʼs going to be watching you during MUʼs Scare Games," Mike informed. Then he smiled at her knowingly. "And you will get a taste of what _true _Scare Games are, Miss Exceeda Zeta."

Laura blushed. "Yeah, I still need work on this whole leadership thing."

Mikeʼs eye softened. "Hey, donʼt worry. Youʼre going to be great. I know you will."

"Oh, thanks, Mike," Laura sighed, "that really means a lot from an expert in Scaring such as yourself."

Now it was Mikeʼs turn to blush. "Well, Iʼm not sure Iʼd call myself an _expert_..."

"I mean it!" She insisted. "You coached a team of monsters who didnʼt exactly comprehend how Scaring can work in every way or form! You even destroyed a whole lab of scream canisters while trapped in the human world! You canʼt say thatʼs not expert enough!"

Mike chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess no other monster could do that..."

Laura laughed. "Well, thanks to you, OK can compete in the Scare Games again, with a new light of confidence and the _best _coach _any _monster could ask for. Especially Sulley." Her tone simmered bitterly at that last sentence.

"Now that _really _means a lot," Mike countered playfully, "especially from the daughter of a famous Scarer."

"Oh, donʼt let that get in way," Laura chuckled, "Iʼm always finding the best in any monster, and trust me, Iʼve found _such _incredibility these past two days."

"What have you found in Johnny?" He couldnʼt help but ask with a snicker.

The smile immediately vanished from Lauraʼs face and her eyes knitted with discomfort. "Yeah, maybe ʻincredibilityʼ isnʼt the word I would use in reference to that guy..."  
_

"Okay, dinnerʼs ready!" Mrs. Carlton sang. As everyone excitedly entered the kitchen and gathered around the table, Mike had headed upstairs.

Randall was up there using the bathroom. This was probably the only chance the green monster would be able to have a moment alone with him before re-joining the others.

He stood beside the door of the bathroom as the sound of a faucet running sounded on the other side, followed by soft humming emitting from no other than the lizard himself. Finally, the door swung open and Randall whistled to himself, having heard Mrs. Carlton downstairs and intended to come down for the delicious dinner his new frat brothers have often talked about; he didnʼt notice Mike suddenly stand behind him.

"Randy?" Mike spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

The sudden utter took the lizard completely by surprise that he reduced his image, blending with the floral wallpaper, Mike only seeing his sweater.

"Oh, Mike..." Randall gulped, casting his invisible eyes down at his former roommate. Mike could tell how intimidated he was, seeing the green monster close and personal since before he had joined ROR. "You...you scared me there..."

As he reverted back to his visible form, Mike was silent for a few moments, simply regarding the lizard that was now part of Oozma Kappa, Roar Omega Roarʼs ultimate rival fraternity.

"Look," Mike finally said, "itʼs been pretty awkward, I know. And I never thought Iʼd ever be able to see you again-"

"I thought youʼd never want to see me again _period_," Randall corrected, turning his eyes away shamefully. "What I did was stupid..."

"Hey, you said you wanted to join the ʻcool kidsʼ," Mike insisted, "it just...it just took you a while to realize how far from it Johnny and the boys really were."

Randall appeared even more crestfallen. "Not the kind of friends I had hoped for..."

Mike slowly smiled, his single eye regarding him warmly. "But Oozma Kappa...are _they _what you hoped for? Both cool _and _good friends?"

Randall looked at him, the feeling sinking in, and he managed a small smile. "No..."

The green monsterʼs eyes widening, before he could demand why such a response, Randall held up a hand.

"Theyʼre _better _than what I had hoped for," he admitted sincerely.

That confession could melt even the coldest of hearts and Mike could only stare at him, jaw slightly gaping in astonishment, slightly overwhelmed by the moment.

The lizardʼs smile extended across his snout. "So...does this mean you forgive me?"

Mike looked at him, almost tearfully. Bottom lip quivering, he held out his hand to him.

"Letʼs put all that stuff behind us, Randy...olʼ chum." He added with a hint of humor in his eye.

Feeling completely elated and an agonistic weight lifting from his shoulders, before either knew it, Randall had reached over and _hugged _Mike.

Taken completely by surprise, Mike let out a small chuckle, nearly having the life squeezed out of him before Randall finally released. Both smiled at one another, thoughts and feelings resolved.

"Randy! Mikey!" Sang the voice of Mrs. Carlton from downstairs. "Hurry up before dinner gets cold!"

Wasting no time at all, both monsters, each otherʼs good chum, quickly descended down the stairs, arms slung around each other.  
_

After dinner and a few rounds of family-style games in the living room, it was growing late so Laura and her sorority needed to go back to Monsters University and into the comfort and safety of their dorms.

Squishy gazed at Laura from the steps of his home, a little saddened she had to leave when they were just having so much fun. And he was just starting to speak much better around her...

Finally, Laura turned and looked down at him, smiling so warmly it could melt his heart like chocolate. Squishy returned the smile, though it came out rather awkward, as he rested a hand against the cedar post, his five eyes looking up at her with so much discreet adoration.

"I...I hope you had a good time at Party Central," he said shyly. "I mean, you know, my momʼs house." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, Squishy," Laura said, her voice sincere, "I had a great time! Thank you for inviting me and the girls over. I really hope we can do this again another time."

The young OK member felt his heart rise like a record-breaking scaring score. His blue eyes sparkled, his smile extending so largely it could have accommodated his whole petite figure.

"Oh, sure!" He spoke rather insistingly, trying to conceal his excitement. "Yeah, we could do lots of stuff in MU as well! I mean, your sisters and my brothers, we could enjoy the time before the first Scare Game event."

He noticed a hint of worry cross her face and he wondered if he had said something lowly.

"I almost forgot about the Scare Games," Laura murmured quietly. "Oh, dear, I really need to see what I can do about my girls. Train them, actually."

Squishy swallowed, realizing he had struck a worrying nerve in the former Fear Tech student.

"Y-youʼll do great," he spoke rather confidently. "Iʼm sure the first event will be a breeze for you." He gave her an assuring smile.

That being said, he once more saw the beautiful smile that radiated from her face, her unique eyes displaying gratefulness towards him.

"Youʼre sweet," she said in a tone that sounded relieved, as if she had been stressing. "If I know anything, I definitely know the first event will be a breeze for _you_." And she gestured to him.

The way she looked at him was so mesmerizing, and Squishy felt his mouth run dry, his heart pounding, and feeling his cheeks become rosy that he hoped the evening could conceal it.

"Oozma Kappa," Laura announced proudly, "keep doing what you guys do, and youʼll rise victoriously once more."

Squishy gazed her dreamily. "You, too..." He added with daze. "I mean, whatever it is that you girls will do," he added hastily. "Which will help you rise victoriously as well, you know?"

Laura let out a chuckle. Their conversation was cut short when the sound of squealing rose from one of the windows of Mrs. Carltonʼs van.

"Come on, Laura!" Katy called out. "I need to sleep! I got a test tomorrow!"

"I need to put my face mask on as soon as we get to the dorms!" Colette added worriedly. "And will you _please _control your pig?" She whined, scooting away from the mascot as his tail wagged, tongue at the side of his mouth as he awaited his caretaker.

The draconic-like monster let out a sigh before she turned back to Squishy with an apologetic smile.

"Good night, Squishy," she told him before hurrying over to the van.

As he watched his mother drive off, disappearing around corner toward the university, Squishy could only smile, heart continuously pounding as he held the same dazed expression.

"G-good night," he murmured dreamily.

"Squishy!"

He immediately snapped out of his daze before turning around to see Mike standing in the doorway, atop his head was his old OK cap.

"Come on, we got work to do!" He urged, motioning back to the living room. "You want to get ready for that first event, donʼt you?"

Squishy blinked. "The first event isnʼt for days away."

"Exactly," Mike retorted. "No time to waste! Get in here, scary steps and all!"

No choice, Squishy immediately rushed back into the room to re-join his brothers, his newest one Randall, as Mike went over the basics just as he done last semester. Sulley merely sat on the couch, sipping his mug.

"Enjoy, fellas," he chuckled as he relaxed.  
_

After bidding her sorority good night, Laura retreated back to her dorm. Archie scurried inside the room before she quickly closed the door.

She felt a slight itch around her neck and she realized she was wearing the scarf Colette had given her.

Gazing at the mirror, the scarf perfectly wrapped around her neck, feelings of self-assurance vanished in an instant as she regarded herself doubtfully.

"This isnʼt Fear Tech anymore," she reminded herself as she gazed at her reflection. "Now you have to work together with other monsters. No more doing things by yourself."

She turned around to see Archie had made his place atop her bed. Legs tucked under his belly and his head resting against the sheets, the scare pig snorted softly as it began drifting off the sleep. Laura smiled, gazing at him adoringly before she immediately ripped the scarf off and placed it on her desk next to a Scare Games flyer.

Regarding the flyer, Laura still felt the heat of embarrassment that coursed through her earlier at the kick- off. All eyes had been on her, especially the Deanʼs, and the fact that she had almost did not make it to qualification for the competition still left a cringing feeling Laura hoped to rid of by the next day.

All of that happened just because she had been two weeks late. She could have been well-informed of her alma mater, attended her Scaring class at the right time...

And the wedding.

When Laura referred back to what the Perry twins told her, about how on the night of the semester the entire university had celebrated matrimony of Don and Sherry, the new student felt even more bitterness with her former alma mater, her mind unable to erase that such a university was, indeed, full of ʻdummiesʼ. Ill-prepared and irresponsible dummies...

What Laura would have given to see such an event! And the twins even mentioned how Mrs. Carlton had chosen the Dean to be her Maid of Honor while Don chose Professor Knight as his Best Man.

Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, the Maid of Honor? Laura was sure even during wedding planning the head of the School of Scaring was still incredibly surprised by the request. She could only imagine how it felt as she walked down that aisle, head held high before taking her place across the Best Man while Mrs. Carlton herself made her presence known to every student.

Laura could only imagine how HSS appeared as the bridesmaids!

Thinking of them and other Greek groups, she couldnʼt help but refer back to her time in Fear Tech during Freshman year. She had been a good sport during the Scare Games, every monster for his or herself as obstacles neared and the competitive fire burning rapidly.

When days off from the Scare Game events, Laura would often come across several scattered bits of informative short stories that she would find excerpted into her campus newspaper. It was always the same words to every miniscule.

_Our Rivals _

_MU Losers _

_Pig-stealers_

While ignoring the offensive text, Laura had always managed to find something positive in detail in regards to some students at Monsters University. Like that one article where she discovered the top swimmer of Fear Tech had been beaten by MUʼs very own Carla Delgado, active aquatic and Slugma Slugma Kappaʼs leader, the one who had been very eager for Laura to join her sorority.

Unfortunately, being a Freshman and carrying only the good-spirited aspects of neutrality...when Laura mentioned anyone she read about from the rival school, other Scare Game competitors would demand why she would be interested in such ʻtrashʼ, why even think about a university that was ʻnowhere as close to good as theirsʼ, or the popular ʻWeʼre going to crush those MU moronsʼ.

While a little pride seemed _okay, _the mean-spirited outbursts were a little more than Laura could acquire without narrowing her eyes with disapproval. Of course, Fear Tech contained the toughest monsters and most conceited future Scarers she had ever met. And competition...Brock said the MU Scare Games were like war, and Laura had endured a _battlefield _at her former alma mater as a Freshman.

Ceasing the not so positive memories of Fear Tech, the sorority leader turned to her old FT cap, its initials blazing toward her eyes. Next to the hat was no other than an MU sticker, given to her by the Greek president.

Smiling a bit, Laura reached into the drawer beneath her desk and took out her old journal. Pushing her hat aside, she gently laid it atop the table before opening it to a certain page.

The date of her first official day at MU had been marked on top. Taking out a pen, the date Exceeda Zeta was born joined under it, followed by the MU sticker.

Closing the book, Laura let out a small yawn before she strolled over to her bed. Careful not to wake Archie as she silently slipped under the covers, the nightly sky outside her window was the last thing Laura saw before she closed her eyes, praying her fountain wish would come true.  
_

_Scott ʻSquishyʼ Carlton stood proudly at the center of Greek row, the sunlight shining upon his confident smile as students left and right cheered for him and his fraternity._

_They had caught the pig. Again. _

_The youngest OK gently stroked Archie as he held the hog in his tiny arms._

_Suddenly, there were gasps and murmurs among his classmates and he looked up as students departed, making way for a certain figure who descended gracefully to the ground._

_Laura Sharp._

_The awestruck smile smoothed across his lips as the beautiful monster lowered herself, looking as if the high Heavens have brought her forth, the glare of the sun glazing over her black skin, sparkling her amazing irises of sky and forest._

_"Squishy..." Laura breathed, her voice soft and ever relieved as she gazed at him. "You saved my Archie!"_

_His rosy cheeks became even more red as he held the pig to her, smiling rather confidently._

_"Oh, it was nothing..." He said shyly._

_"Oh, please," Laura said, her voice giving off somewhat of a seductive trance as she bent down to his level._

_When he looked in her eyes, they were like stars, staring down at him so adoringly. _

_"Youʼre my monster," she crooned. _

_Before he knew it, she had reached a gentle paw around his frame, bringing him closer._

_Squishyʼs smile widened, and his heart became excessively throbbing with anticipation as Laura closed her eyes, leaning in._

Squishy smiled, sleeping peacefully as morning shone through his bedroom window. The young OK member giggled as he dreamed, snuggling against something long and narrow of blue.

"Oh, Laura Sharp..." Squishy muttered in his sleep, holding his ʻpillowʼ closer. "You make me feel warm all over..."

He leaned into his ʻpillowʼ, lips puckered out.

"Mmm..." He murmured blissfully.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**

His eyes immediately shot open, then stared down at what he was holding.

A tail!

"_Yah!_" He cried out before shoving it away.

"Whoa!" Randall screamed before he toppled off from the top bunk straight to the floor with a thud.

Squishy breathed, both horrified and disappointed before turning to see the lizard emerge from the ground, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" Randall demanded, staring at him questionably.

His new frat brother blinked his five blue eyes, looking incredibly embarrassed. "Uh, nothing..." He muttered, looking away, his cheeks becoming red.

Randall shifted his gaze over to his tail limping beside him.

"Were you kissing my tail?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes squinting even further at Squishy.

"Of course not!" Squishy retorted, fiddling with his hands. He flashed a fake smile, then quickly slipped out of his bottom bunk. "Okay, itʼs morning! Definitely time to wake up!" He announced, trying to change the subject.

The door opened and there stood Terri and Terry, both with their toothbrushes in hand.

"Oh, Randy..." Terri winced. "You fell off the top bed, didnʼt you?"

Last night, when it was time for everyone to go to bed, Terri and Terry had been insistent that Randall should not have to resort to sleeping on the floor, especially on his first night as an official member of Oozma Kappa. Although the lizard had constantly assured them he would be fine and had politely refused to take their bunk above Squishyʼs, they wouldnʼt take no for an answer. Especially Squishy.

So all of them slept in Squishyʼs room together, the young OK member taking his usual spot on the bottom bunk, Randall occupying the top, and the twins resorted to accommodating the floor beside the double decker.

The lizard sighed and rubbed his head once more. "Pretty much..."

"Oh, donʼt worry, it happened to us the first time we used it," Terry admitted. "Maybe that wouldnʼt have happened if _someone _wasnʼt leaning over the edge." He gave his brother a look.

"Oh, donʼt pin it on me!" Terri retorted. "Your hands were over my side of the bunk!"

"Your side of the bunk?" Terry argued. "Weʼre one body and you managed to take most of the space!"

As the two resumed arguing as they left the room, Randall and Squishy followed behind them, the smell of pancakes sifting through the air.

"That smells great," Randall commented as they neared the kitchen.

"My mom makes the best flapjacks!" Squishy said excitedly. "What a way to start your first morning as an official member of OK, huh, brother?"

Randy smiled, quite touched as they took their seats at the table, watching Mrs. Carlton hum to herself before finishing another batch on her pan.

"Good morning, honey," she greeted cheerfully, her blue eyes bright and full of life before settling the finished batch atop the center plate. She leaned in and kissed her sonʼs forehead.

She turned to Randall, her smile deepening.

"Good morning, Randy, dear," she greeted before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Randall blushed with embarrassment, rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, good morning," he responded sheepishly.

"Eat up, dear," she insisted as she placed a few flapjacks on his plate. "A big day at school, need your energy! Especially for all my little Oozmas!" She cooed as she watched all of OK, along with Mike and Sulley, consume her cooking hungrily.

"Great stuff as usual, Mrs. C!" Sulley complimented.

"Hey, Squishy," Mike murmured to the young member beside him. "Are you guys ever going to..." He gestured toward Randall. "You know, like what you did with me and Sulley on our first night?"

"Initiation?" Squishy asked. "Oh, no, we decided not to do it."

"Not do it?" Mike exclaimed quietly. "Sulley and I suffered paddle-whacks to the bums and Randyʼs on easy street?"

"We decided to spare him," Squishy said simply. "Plus, Terri and Terry werenʼt able to replace the paddle Sulley broke."

Don wiped his glasses before looking over the letter he found in the mail.

"Whatʼs that, Don?" Sulley asked, looking over his shoulder.

"A letter from the Greek president," the mature student explained. "Looks like she and Vice President Pearson want all Greek leaders for a very important meeting this morning. Looks like Iʼm going to be missing Scaring class today..." He added apologetically.

"Oh, donʼt worry, Don," Terry assured him. "Weʼll take notes for you."

Thinking of his stepdadʼs meeting alongside the other Greek leaders, Squishy realized that Laura would be there as well, meaning she wouldnʼt be in class with the rest of them as well. Meaning she wouldnʼt sit by him today.

Though disheartened, Squishy pulled up a smiling facade. "Get as much info as you can about what the first event will be."

"Heʼs totally right, Don!" Mike barged in. "I want us prepared for this event like thereʼs no tomorrow! We may have been lucky last semester-"

"JOX cheated," Art commented.

"Okay, luckier than what had hoped for," Mike corrected, "But keep in mind as soon as Sulley and I come back from work, itʼs training time!"

"Is your girlfriend coming to the Scare Games?"

"Girlfriend?" Randall asked with surprise, looking up from his breakfast and looking at Mike.

"Oh, yeah," Mike said flamboyantly to the lizard. "Celia is excited."

"Oh, sweetie, Iʼm sure itʼll be fun for her!" Mrs. Carlton cooed as she cleaned her pan. "Itʼll be like a date!"

"Best part is," Mike said smoothly, leaning back in his seat. "Iʼm not in the events, so weʼll just be watching _you _guys not get killed."

Randall squinted at him disapprovingly. "Oh, yeah, thatʼs a _real _confidence-booster..."

"Hey, you made it out of that first event last semester with no problem," Sulley spoke up. "What more this semester?"

Randall said nothing, his eyes squinting even further at the blue monster. He stifled a growl at the back of his throat, gripping his fork rather violently.

"Iʼm sure Iʼll have no problem this semester either, _Sullivan_," he said, no one noticing his semi-attempted snarl.  
_

Laura tore down the courtyard, her legs pumping as her wings splayed behind her as she ran; she wasnʼt going to fly _this _time.

Earlier the RA had given her a letter from the Greek president and Laura was stumped to realize it was during the time of Scaring 101. But as a sorority leader(last-minute _made _sorority leader), and the promise to meet up with her team later after their classes, she knew that one Greek leaderʼs responsibility wasnʼt always so easy.

But that didnʼt give her reason to suddenly turn up late!

"Where is it?" She panted as she raced past every building from the School of Scream Can Design to the School of Aviation. "Oh, _gosh_! Where is it?"

Still uneducated about MUʼs campus as a whole, it was repeating her first official day all over again, and the fact she was practically going to embarrass herself in front of the _prestigious _sorority and fraternity leaders, Laura felt herself nearly hyperventilate as she kept running.

Wings drooping in desperation, she scanned around the campus, until her eyes fell on two female monsters stretching by the fountain and displaying purple jackets, the word ʻEEKʼ written on the front. Laura immediately recognized them as members from one of the sororities and immediately raced over to them.

"Hey! EEK girls!" She called out.

Brynn Larson and Donna Soohoo looked up from their between-class stretches just as the new sorority leader halted right in front of them taking a moment to breath.

"Your leader..." Laura panted. "She has a meeting, right?"

Both Brynn Larson and Donna Soohoo glanced at each other before turning back to her in confusion.

"Of course," Brynn nodded. "Arenʼt you suppose to be at the meeting as well?"

"I know!" Laura groaned, clutching her face with anxiety. "I was two weeks late into the semester, meaning I never had orientation, which means I donʼt exactly know my way around this place yet-"

Brynn blinked her three blue eyes in surprise, her headfins raising in concern. "Uh, youʼre panting awfully hard there..."

"Yeah...yeah..." Laura breathed. She exhaled deeply. "Okay, relax...relax..." She told herself quickly. Finally, she turned back to the EEK girls. "Where is your leader Carla Delgado? Better yet, whereʼs the meeting?"

"Okay, follow my finger," Brynn assisted before she placed a claw on Lauraʼs lower back before guiding her toward the direction she had just came from. "Over the troll bridge. And when you arrive near the amphitheater thereʼs a wide building with flags surrounding it that isnʼt hard to miss. Itʼs right across from Greek row."

"Okay, bridge, theater, flags..." Laura repeated quickly. She flashed Brynn and Donna a smile. "Thank you! I got to go!"

With that said, Laura released her wings, before bolting upwards and tearing across the sky, hoping to arrive on time; she decided to just _fly _now. Brynn and Donna watched as she was just a mere speck in the distance.

"Wow," Brynn commented with astonishment. "And to think weʼre going to be competing against that in the Scare Games." She turned to Donna. "Looks like maybe Oozma Kappa isnʼt the only team we have to watch out for."

The bushy-haired monster simply bobbed her head in agreement.  
_

Laura kept cautious as she descended near the amphitheatre, tucking in her wings after landing gently on the pavement. Reciting Brynnʼs description to herself, she was able to catch sight of the legendary Greek building.

Its tall, wide exterior stood proudly, shining the vibrant alma materʼs signature colour of independent blue with the words ʻGreek Hallʼ displayed atop its protruding column in the basic Greek font. A trail of light poles led toward the building as Laura followed the onyx stone path; with every turn of her head she spotted a Greek flag with a unique insignia and slogan, each sorority and frat in MU conspicuous for all to see like laundry hung up to dry.

Climbing up the steps, Laura admired the taller columns and beams that held the structure in place, giving it that historical feel that radiated prominently from the many buildings around the university, much like the School of Scaring had before she had crashed right through its doors on her first day.

Easing through the front doors which were made from the finest oak, she was greeted with a narrow hallway of marble flooring and walls displaying moments in the university's history, all relative to the Greek life. In the section of the wall, showing the many presidents and vice presidents of the Greek Council, were the pictures of Claire Wheeler and Brock Pearson, the former in her usual unimpressed expression while the latter was grinning like an overexcited sports fan.

Following the direction of the hallway towards the main atrium of Greek Hall, she noticed that the walls were further decorated with portraits of the various fraternities and sororities throughout the rich history of MU, each one having their own personal section dedicated to themselves. In addition to an elevated transparent glass case at the bottom of each wall displaying each sorority and frat's proudly earned medals and trophies, framed photographs of iconic and worthy moments of memory were also placed alongside their portraits with famous alumni in a place of honor.

Walking into the main atrium of Greek Hall, Laura was greeted by a wall made up of entirely bust pictures of famous MU alumni, with their images bolted onto a silver-blue trimmed medal-shaped plate with their names engraved upon it in bright gold. There was also a large number of celebrated Scarers being featured on the wall, and among them were Earl "The Terror" Thompson, who was a member of ROR; Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez, famed member of EEK; and even the renowned Frank Mc Kay, whose smiling face shone brightly in the gentle spotlights that illuminated the Wall of Fame.

As her sky forest-colored eyes traveled over the rows of alumni, Laura could not help but feel a sense of awe at the many faces of monsters who have graduated from MU from various walks of life. They triumphed over all forms of obstacles, and carved out their names and fame with their individually unique scaring skills. Each was special in his or her own right, and their expectant faces looked back at the midnight-blue draconic monster from those portraits that hung on the wall. It seems as though they were watching her. Judging her.

A single bust picture particularly stood out to her when Laura's eyes reached the middle row. Under the Eta Hiss Hiss sorority insignia was framed a picture of the Dean of Scaring, albeit faded due to the ravages of time, but overall the image was still in acceptable condition. It showed the normally stoic and stern Abigail Hardscrabble in her youth, dressed in a gothy-looking jacket with a spiked choker around her neck, and there are also additional spikes on the arm cuffs of her clothing. The expression on her face was a little rebellious, and with a hint of a devilish smile playing around the lips. And in her perfectly manicured hands was a lovingly maintained electric guitar, and the younger image of Hardscrabble held it like a prized relic. Stylised in goth style underneath the picture were the words: _I don't follow the rules, they follow me instead_.

Upon seeing such a rare and rather interesting image of the normally unflappable Dean of Scaring, Laura could not help but chuckle a little at the picture, although in her heart she curiously wondered what could have prompted such a drastic change in personality for the Dean. Perhaps one day in her educational journey in MU, she might just find the answer to her question.

The sight of the Hall of Fame and the various frats' and sororities' walls were all well and admirable...but the main problem was that Laura was still lost even in the Greek Councilʼs own building!

"Oh, where is it?" Laura muttered to herself, her head turning around the main atrium, seeking for the appropriate door to the meeting, while chiding herself privately for being distracted so easily from her real task at hand.

"Well, howdy there, Laura!" A familiar voice rang out behind her.

Slightly startled, she wheeled around to see no other than Don Carlton make his way up the steps and through the wide open doors toward her. He was beaming from ear to ear as usual, ever the optimist and never the pessimist.

"Oh, good morning, Don," she greeted as casually as she could sound. "Iʼm not late for the meeting, am I?"

"What? No!" He laughed. "In fact youʼre earlier than expected, as for me, I just came here."

"Oh, thatʼs a relief," she breathed. "Although..." She craned her head toward the hallway of doors behind her. "I have no idea where it is."

"I had a feeling youʼd say that," Don nodded. "Now donʼt you worry, olʼ Don will take us there right away!" He offered her his tentacle. "Letʼs get hoppinʼ, Miss Exceeda Zeta."

Lauraʼs face melted into an expression of gratitude as she linked her arm around the fatherly-like monsterʼs before he led her down the hall toward their destination.

After a few minutes, they stopped at a specific door, a sign taped on it saying ʻGreek Meetingʼ.

"Here we are," Don said cheerfully before he reached over and opened the door.

Every frat and sorority leaderʼs head turned as the OK president led the newest leader into the room, Laura managing a shy, uneasy smile as all eyes regarded them.

"Hey, there!" Don greeted with a chortle. "Good to see everyone! And look whoʼs with me!" He gestured to the former Fear Tech student holding his arm. "The newest addition to our MU family, little Exceeda Zeta!"

Laura couldnʼt suppress a chuckle as he led her down the wide room, the long table with every leader sitting across from another. At the very end were no other than the president and vice-president. She took the time to gaze into the faces of all the Greek leaders she was going to be competing against in the Scare Games.

She could make out the PNK girl from yesterday with her dull-sharpened claws resting on the polished table...though maybe it wasnʼt the same one because of her hair and skin tone and Laura knew that the Python Nu Kappa girls looked alike. _Extremely _alike.

There was the brick wall with glasses that represented HSS who leaned back in her chair, arms folded as she regarded her with that usual apathetic expression of hers.

Many other leaders were present that Laura was sure she recognized, mostly the fraternity ones she needed to save to memory for later on. As Don led her down the table, she noticed two empty chairs placed between two specific leaders.

Carla Delgado...and Johnny Worthington.

Said fraternity president leaned back in his seat and cocked his head in her direction when she slipped past his chair.

"Good morning, Laura," he greeted, his tone smooth and somewhat charming.

Laura tensed a bit, failing to not make eye contact with those purple irises of his as she and Don stopped in front of the two empty seats.

"Oh..." She swallowed. "Hello, Johnny..."

"Saved you a seat," he said in a gentleman-like tone before gesturing to the chair beside him.

Laura felt even more tense before she felt an arm touch hers and she turned to see Don pull up a seat just for her. The one next to Carla Delgado.

"How _very _nice of you, Johnny," Don said with a hint of teasing in his tone before he sat beside the ROR leader while Laura sat beside the one representing EEK.

Johnnyʼs smile vanished, replaced by an expression of frustration before he turned away from him and merely rested one arm on his cheek, tapping at the table bitterly.

"Carla Delgado?" Laura whispered quietly, eyeing the EEK leader.

Said monster turned to her and she witnessed the admirable smile on the new studentʼs face.

"I was wondering why you seemed so familiar to me," Laura admitted. "I read about you in Fear Techʼs paper, about how you triumphed against the top swimmers at my school."

Carla blinked in surprise. "You actually liked that I beat one of your own?"

"Well, Iʼm pretty neutral," Laura said shyly. "But anyway, you were amazing. Youʼre quite the aquatic monster."

As Laura turned back to await the meeting to start, the octopus-like monsterʼs violet eyes fell to the table, a small, amazed smile merging on her pink lips.

"Well, looks like everyoneʼs here," Brock Pearson announced, his tone still loud despite using his ʻindoor voiceʼ. "As youʼre all aware, the Scare Games have arrived earlier this year. Why thatʼs happened, Iʼm sure you all already know."

"Sullivan..." Laura muttered under her breath, shoulders hunched.

"And whatʼs even more amazing," Brock said, sounding like his usual excited self. "Is that we got a new addition to the Greek life! A _last-minute _addition!"

He gestured toward Laura, and all eyes immediately fell on her. She nearly shrank in her seat from embarrassment, but Laura gave a smile, nonetheless.

**_"OH, BOY! HOW INTENSE THAT WAS!" _**He boomed, startling everyone, minus the sullen president, his voice reverberating off the walls that he could have nearly made the room shake.

"Wow..." Laura muttered, slightly spooked by her outburst. She turned to Claire. "Is he always like this?"

"Even during study time," the president droned.

"That was some luck there, Sharp." Laura turned toward the HSS leader, who regarded her with one raised eyebrow. "Would have been cool if you had joined my team, though."

"Oh, yeah," Laura chuckled dryly. "What luck." She eyed her curiously. "Youʼre...Rosetta, right?"

"Rosie," she said gruffly.

"Oh, Rosie! Right!" Laura corrected herself, grimacing a smile. "Leader of Eta Hiss Hiss, a sorority thatʼs been around a long time and..."

She tapped a finger to her chin as she deduced another university fact she had picked up since first arriving on campus.

"Your greatest alumna is no other than Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, former MU student _and _founder of the Scare Games which she won four years in a row."

Rosie raised both her eyes, looking quite surprised how much the former Fear Tech student understood about the Greek life regardless she had been unaware of the Scare Game requirements. Of course, she had only been an MU student for almost three days and had done quite _a lot _since her arrival.

"Wow," PNK leader Carrie Williams said with amazement, sitting right beside Rosie. "You study really good!"

"Uh, really _well_," Carla corrected across the table from her.

"Okay, so English isnʼt one of my fortes," Carrie ranted, crossing her arms.

"Thank you for that, uh..." Laura regarded her closely. "Crystal Du Bois?"

The PNK president froze momentarily, her three eyes wide as her red hair nearly stood up on end from the failed recognition; it wasnʼt the first time this semester.

Laura was nearly startled when Carrie dropped her head against the table, mumbling in frustration.

"Uh, Crystal?" Laura said uneasily as all leaders looked to her.

"Thatʼs Carrie," Carla informed her. "Carrie Williams."

"Oh, gosh!" Laura gasped, eyes shrinking in discernment. "I am _so _sorry about that, Carrie! I mean, yesterday at the kick-off there were _six _of you, and one of them I recall had purple hair-"

"Two of the PNK girls have purple hair," Don explained.

"-with bluish skin," she finished.

Finally, Carrie raised her head, rubbing her cheek for a few moments before looking back at Laura.

"You mean Heather Olson," she sighed. "The other girl, her purplish-hair is more of a mauve, is Naomi Jackson. And she does _not _have blue skin."

"Iʼll keep that in mind..." Laura said unenthusiastically. "I am so sorry about that. Itʼs just that you girls look-"

"The same? Yeah, youʼre not the only one whoʼs told us that," Carrie groaned. "I mean, come on!" She turned to everyone in the room. "Yes, we have the same hairstyle, eyes, and even outfit designs! But we donʼt share a brain!"

"Williams, calm down," Johnny rolled his eyes. He shifted his gaze over to Laura and smiled softly. "Donʼt worry, Sharp. Carrie has always been a whiner, another thing she has in common with her sorority."

"I do not!" Carrie retorted. She turned to Laura. "Itʼs alright, though..."

"Alright, everyone, settle down," Claire Wheeler announced as she took out a folder. "Last semester you recall the Toxicity Challenge, right?"

"The what?" Laura questioned.

"Oh, what a way to have started the Scare Games!" Brock laughed heartily. "See, Laura, last semester all teams had to race across a sewer passage with _toxic urchins_!"

"Toxic urchins?" Laura repeated uneasily. "Wait a minute...were those things suppose to be an analogy for human childrenʼs toys?"

"Exactly!" Brock guffawed. "Oh, man! You should have seen it! One step on those bad boys and youʼll inflate like a balloon!"

"Oh, how right he is," Don sighed, recalling the terrible memory so well. "My team was falling behind while Mike and James were trying to get ahead of all the others."

"And left you behind?" Laura gasped.

"Well, they didnʼt mean to," Don assured her. "Some sort of competitive streak going on in the first event, especially for James."

"Oh, _Sulley_..." Laura said through gritted teeth. But her expression reverted back to concern before she eyed him and turned to the other leaders. "Was everyone hurt?"

"Oh, a few have," Carla Delgado said with a low chuckle. "Brynn Larson from my team stepped on one of them and my girls had to carry her because her foot was so swollen."

"Oh, wow..." Laura looked at her with horror. "Well, at least itʼs good to know sheʼs alright. But still..._yeow_..."

"Most of the teams made it out okay," Don added. "But Oozma Kappa..." He lowered his gaze sheepishly.

"Oh, man! These guys were thrown with everything we got!" Brock laughed. "Itʼs still amazing they even managed to make it to the finish line!"

"Now Art knows that some things are to be left untouched," Don sighed. "We ended up in last place."

Laura looked at him curiously. "But how did...?"

"JOX cheated."

She wheeled around to see Carrie pointing at Jaws Theta Chi leader Roy ʻBig Redʼ OʼGrowlahan, the PNK leader smirking as said monster nearly shrank in his seat when all eyes turned to him.

"Zip it, you annoying powderpuff!" The large, red monster growled, his blue eyes glaring at her teasing smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Laura re-collected her thoughts. "Mike Wazowski mentioned something about this..." She rubbed her head. "Didnʼt you guys get disqualified for usage of some sort of protection?"

Before Big Red could answer, it was Brock who spoke up.

"By usage of illegal protective gel," he said in a serious tone, "which refrained then from getting stung during the course."

Big Red just shrugged, smiling nervously as Laura regarded him with raised eyes.

"They better not pull a stunt like that again," Claire intervened, once more taking the conversation by the reigns. "Especially when this new Toxicity Challenge will be a lot harder." For the first time since Laura arrived, the draconic-like monster witnessed her actually smile.

"How severe are we talking?" Laura asked worriedly.

"_Explosively _severe!" Brock boomed, nearly making the walls shake once more. "Not only do you get stung, you are a victim of infernal agony, my friend!"

"Infernal...agony?" Lauraʼs eyes shrank once more.

"The toughest things the Biology department has worked on!" He went on.

"Theyʼre crazy dangerous," Claire added. "You could totally die."

"Itʼs the Scare Games!" Brock hollered, pounding a fist into the table, startling the whole room once more; Lauraʼs reaction being the worst. "Itʼs a super intense sporting competition! Meaning super intense sporting events! And we just got even _more _super intense this semester with our first event!"

As Brock rambled on about the dangers every team would face when the first event finally arrived, Laura barely heard him. Her eyes drifted downward as she thought about the incredible severity the Scare Games in Monsters University had in comparison with Fear Tech. True, her former alma mater had events where it was a ʻdie or tryʼ decision, and some students did end up getting hurt...but stinging urchins that _explode_?

Laura knew the responsibilities of a leader could be hard, but her team could wind up hurt during that event! None of them were in Scaring, let alone ever competed in such obstacles before as she had, even sophomore Monnie never did such when she was in community college.

If anything were to happen to the girls that had become her new friends, Laura would _never _forgive herself!

She promised she would be a good leader, and by that promise to take care of her members! True, Oozma Kappa had suffered a lot during last semester...but this was different and, quote, even more _super intense_!

"Sharp?" Carla Delgado turned to her, eyes widening. "Laura? Are you okay?"

The others turned in the new sorority leaderʼs direction, bearing witness as Laura began to pant.

"Okay, youʼre breathing awfully hard," Claire said, her usually bored eyes opening a bit.

Laura barely heard them, she just kept breathing in and out, anxiety clinging at her once more as she thought of the horrors the rest of EZ would have to face.

"Laura?" Johnny said in concern as he stood up and was about to reach over to her.

"Oh, gosh, missy!"

However, Don had beat him to it as the mature student stood up from his seat and placed his tentacles on her shoulders, gripping them as he shook her gently.

"Laura! Laura!" Don cried. "Breathe! _Breathe_!"

"Does somebody have a paper bag?" Carrie exclaimed frantically.

Finally, Laura let out one last breath as Don rubbed her forehead tenderly, his other tentacle gripping her paw and squeezing it gently.

"Okay...Iʼm okay...Iʼm okay..." Laura gulped, closing her eyes.

After a few moments and she opened them, she realized everyone was looking at her, appearing quite frightened, even Claire had her mouth open.

Laura smiled, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she breathed, "that was a panic attack."

"Seriously?" Brock said in awe. "I think we were the ones starting to _panic _here!"

A cup of water was suddenly shoved in Lauraʼs face and she looked up to see Johnny gaze at her, looking relieved. Unable to say anything, Laura silently took the beverage and downed it in a few gulps.

"That...was...intense..." Brock muttered.

Finishing her drink, Johnny had taken the empty cup from Laura before re-filling it, carefully placing it back in her hand while Don rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"T-thank you..." Laura managed to speak, having drank too fast.

"No problem," Johnny said. Then he smirked, eyeing her closely. "Although, seeing you hyperventilate was kind of cute."

Laura said nothing, not daring to look at him as she leaned more toward Don, feeling both mortified yet touched by his concern as he held onto her.

Carla rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the ROR president. "Oh, Johnny..."

"Man, you nearly scared me there!" Big Red said gruffly.

"Nearly?" Carla said doubtfully.

"You did that kind of stuff back in Fear Tech?" Rosie asked.

"S-sometimes," Laura admitted, slightly shaking. "But I swear I never went to the hospital." She added timidly.

"Speaking of Fear Tech," Big Red spoke up, now relaxed after seeing the new leader was okay. "Whereʼs their pig? Heʼs always with you, isnʼt he?"

"Oh, Archie..." Lauraʼs ears dropped a bit. "Well, yes, as his caretaker and friend, he is, though unofficially, mine. However, I canʼt always bring him with me everywhere I go. There are limitations and I made sure he stayed in my dorm."

"Does the RA know heʼs in there?" Carrie giggled.

"Maybe," Laura shrugged. "Maybe not. No way am I giving him back to Fear Tech!" She added, looking quite fierce.

"Wow, you really made a heel-face-turn on your old school," Rosie managed a chuckle.  
_

However, said pig was strolling down the courtyard, avoiding passerby students as he trailed his beloved friend down.

As much as he had whined and begged Laura to take him out of the dorm, the lovely monster openly refused, saying she was not going to Scaring 101 today and that he certainly wasnʼt going to the Greek meeting with her. He already made quite a show during her first night in the university, and another would just be pushing it.

Usually, the scare pig would listen and accept her orders. Sometimes he would be stubborn.

And he was definitely representing the latter when he had hopped out her open window and onto the yard, having done so before.

Archie squealed softly, rushing across the troll bridge, hoping he was able to pick up his friendʼs scent. He started to run, and students immediately jumped out of his way, claiming a ʻmad pigʼ was on the loose, though some had recognized him as the ʻteam petʼ for the new sorority.

After a while, and nearly colliding with two monsters in purple jackets, Archie made his way toward the amphitheater. He sniffed the air once more, then turned the corner and stood before the giant, blue building with all its proud flags.

Wagging his tail happily, he trotted up the steps, squealing with joy to find the front doors open.  
_

Don pushed the snack cart toward Laura after getting himself a cup of coffee while they continued listening to the president and vice president go over the basic rules for the upcoming event as well as do some conversing with the other Greek leaders.

Having officially calmed down and in a more serene state as she usually was, Laura reached toward the cart and grabbed a can of Blort, hoping to wake herself up.

Her ears suddenly lifted to the sound of something shuffling just outside the meeting room door. Followed by the nearly inaudible sound of _snorting_...

_No..._Lauraʼs eyes widened in horror.

Before she could decipher some way to keep the possible from happening, all heads immediately turned toward the doorway when the sound of something scratching against the door disrupted them.

"What the hey is that?" Brock wondered. "Big Red, check it out, will you, man?"

The JOX president quietly got up from his seat and made his way over to the door. Laura tensed a bit, and before she could speak out, he already opened it.

And he immediately jumped back with a startled cry when something small and orange flashed right past his legs.

"Whoa!" Johnny cried before lifting his feet off the ground as Archie tore through the room.

"Archie!" Laura cried.

Carrie let out a terrified shriek before Archie crashed into her chair, making her nearly topple over.

"Archie, no!" Laura chided, though it wasnʼt working. "Bad boy!"

"Will someone please take care of the pig?" Claire demanded, her three eyes knitting in disapproval.

Big Red lunged for the pig, but crashed face-first to the floor as Archie jumped out of his way, squealing loudly before he rushed in another direction.

"Come here, you!" Carla demanded as she used both her tentacles to apprehend him as he resumed chase.

However, she tripped over Carrieʼs chair and hit her head against the table. Groaning, she EEK leader remained on the floor while the others pursued Archie.

"Archie!" Laura cried as she crawled under the table, trying to reach him.

"I got him!" Brock called as he held his claws out, nearly reaching him.

However, Archie moved at last minute, resulting in the vice president butting straight into the snack cart, its canister of coffee falling over and spilling its extremely hot liquid.

Right into Johnnyʼs sweater.

"Ow!" The ROR president cried as he furiously tried to wipe away the stain.

Rosie growled as she tried to corner the pig. Bulky hands out, she lunged at him menacingly, which only resulted in getting her pierced horns stuck on the wall.

"You got to be kidding!" She snarled as she tried to pull them off. "I just got new piercings!"

Laura rubbed her head with exasperation. Finally, she climbed atop of the table, legs tucked underneath her, as she watched Archie race around the room, the other Greek members chasing him.

Wings extending, paws held out, Laura timed the moment, getting it just right...

Then she lunged at him, wings splayed out like an umbrella.

She grabbed him, his body pressed against her before both tumbled to the ground, resulting in Lauraʼs wings wrapped around herself.

"Whoa, Laura!" Brock cried. "Did you get him?"

Shaking herself, the new leader lifted herself up, her wings folded around her body like a blanket. She slowly opened them, and finding said pig in her arms, nuzzling her lovingly.

"Yeah, I got him," she chuckled as he reached toward some spilled donuts and consumed them hungrily.

Laura immediately turned to everyone, all the monsters looking as disheveled as she was, making her feel even more mortified.

"Guys, I am _so _sorry about!" Laura apologized desperately. "I have no idea how Archie left my dorm, but I wonʼt let it happen again!"

"And end the fun?" Much to Lauraʼs surprise, Big Red laughed, followed by the other monsters, minus Claire who merely just gave the smallest smile; Johnny, however, was clutching his soaked sweater.

"That was the most extreme meeting weʼve had all year!" Brock exclaimed. "Sharp, you and that pig are one of the best things to come to MU since that Wazowski guy!"

Still surprised, Laura said nothing, merely just easing a smile.

"Alright, I think the meetingʼs pretty much over," Claire droned. "Everyone out. Let the janitor worry about this."

As everyone immediately filed out of the room, Laura turned to Johnny, paying mind to the coffee stain on his ROR sweater. She held back a chuckle, her humored expression overlain with a guise of guilt.

"Johnny, I am so sorry about your sweater," Laura told him uneasily.

Despite the stain unable to come off without the use of a washing machine, the ROR president merely smirked at Laura, his purple eyes staring down at her sky and forest ones.

"No problem, Sharp," he said smoothly. "I guess you can say I got a little something special from you." And he winked at her.

Laura shied away, giving him a funny look. As they walked down the stairs and Johnny was about to make small talk with her, Don came in, wrapping a tentacle around her arm.

"You donʼt really know your way around MU, do you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I know," Laura sighed, clutching Archie. "I missed orientation, remember?"

"Aw, donʼt you worry, sweetheart," he said gently, "olʼ Don will be your tour guide."

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, Iʼm a mature student," he chuckled. "Iʼve been here when I was your age." He gave her arm a tug as they walked down the rest of the steps. "Iʼll show you the way of MU, give you a real orientation."

Johnny watched as Laura left with the much older man with bitter resentment. He didnʼt notice Carla walk beside him, gazing in his direction.

"Youʼre not going to give up on her, are you, Worthington?" She sighed.

Johnny turned to her, his purple irises blazing with determination as well as yearning.

"Delgado, sheʼs not like other women!" He retorted.

"And sheʼs _not _interested," she reminded him, rolling her eyes. "No offense, but Wazowski would have a better chance with her if he didnʼt already have a girlfriend."

That insult infuriated him, making the larger monsterʼs eyebrows knit in a dark expression as he merely glared at the smug EEK leader.

He just stomped off, leaving the sorority president shaking her head with a sigh before she departed in the other direction.  
_

Naomi watched from the stairs of her sorority house as Mrs. Carlton watered the plants in front of the OK residence. Seated atop the last step, the PNK girl smiled as the ʻfraternity momʼ did chores around the house like she would do her own.

Sweeping the porch, washing the windows, tending to the new flowers she would place in the front yard to give the house a more homely feel. From time to time she would drive into Greek row in her mini-van after running an errand, intending to make dinner during the nights Oozma Kappa would actually reside there until the next day.

While watching the kindly woman treat the fraternity house with love was calming as well as heartwarming, Naomi had sat outside her house waiting.

Waiting for Mrs. Carlton to leave so Naomi could have the moment alone to talk to _him_.

Hopefully.

She knew some of Oozma Kappa were taking rest and relaxation in their frat house, one of them being the Perry twins. Every chance Naomi had to walk up those steps and hope to finally have a word with him was usually ruined because either he was out or enjoying ʻfamily timeʼ with his brothers and Mrs. Carlton that Naomi just couldnʼt bare to barge in on them.

She watched as Mrs. Carlton walked up the steps, placing the watering can right by the patio before she reached over and opened the door.

"I got to go to the flower shop, dears!" She called into the house. "Iʼll be back later!"

"Bye, mom," said the voice of the youngest OK member before his mother closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Naomi waited patiently as she entered her car, starting it, followed by the sound of upbeat music blasting through the closed windows. Finally, Mrs. Carlton pulled her car in reverse before backing out of the ʻdrivewayʼ next to the OK house and heading out of Greek row.

Receiving her chance, Naomi quickly got up and made her way over to the OK house. Cautiously walking up the steps, she paused for a moment, biting her lip.

She took a deep breath before reaching the door. Her hand shook with anxiety and she had pulled away. But finally, she managed to knock on the door, her heart pounding just as loud.

Her knees slightly wobbled, but she managed to stand up straight, swallowing the lump in her throat as she agonistically awaited for whichever member would answer the door. If it was _him_, her words would be all over the place...but she would let it out eventually.

The door opened...and it was his _twin_.

"T-Terri?" Naomi looked at him, knowing too well that his brother wasnʼt exactly _far _behind.

The younger Perry gazed at her, his single eye blinking with utter surprise. "Oh, Naomi..." He sounded uneasy.

The PNK girl looked at him, her fingers clenched together nervously. "Whereʼs your brother?"

"Oh, Terry?" He shifted his eye to the side of him.

His brother was hidden right behind the open door, his half of their body completely blocking him out of Naomiʼs view. The older Perry held his breath, a pleading look in his eye as he stayed quiet as possible. Though for anyone on campus who knew Oozma Kappa, that would a useless attempt for obvious reasons.

"Tell her Iʼm not here!" He whispered urgently.

The younger twin looked _extremely _doubtful but did as he was told before he turned back toward the doorway.

"Uh, heʼs not here?" He told her, giving a slightly agitated smile.

Naomi just looked at him, completely unconvinced before rolling her three blue eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked with a sigh.

"He just told me!" Terri blurted out.

His brother gulped before waving his finger frantically, small shushing noises spurting from his lips.

"Er..." Terri looked at him questionably. "He...didnʼt just tell me?"

Naomi was becoming desperate as well as impatient as her fingers began to clench and unclench.

"Please, I need to see him!" She begged.

Terry rapidly shook his head, knowing how close he was from the PNK girl had the door between them saved him some distance. He gestured with his fingers toward his brother, pretending to shut his mouth like a zipper.

"Heʼs..." His brother squinted at him. "Putting on make-up?"

Terry let out a silent groan of frustration before he slapped a hand to his single-eyed face.

"Heʼs facepalming?"

The older Perry wildly flailed his arms before motioning a hand across his throat, trying to tell him without speaking.

"Heʼs...chopping his head off?"

"Idiot!" Terry said quietly through gritted teeth.

Naomi could hear the older Perry quite well from the other side of the door, and she became just as irritated. She let out a loud groan/scream of frustration, hands tightening into fists before stomping a foot against the patio floor.

"I know heʼs there, Terri!" She snapped.

Terri looked at her nervously. "Well, um..."

The door suddenly slammed right in her face. Naomi just stood there, stunned with her lips agape. She could hear bickering on the other side.

"Doofus! What were you doing?" She could hear the older Perry yell at his twin.

"I was just telling her what you said!" His brother retorted.

Naomi let out a dejected sigh, arms splayed to her sides before she turned around and miserably walked down the steps back to her house. She would have to think of another attempt.

Just as she made it off the last step of the stairs, she suddenly heard knocking.

Wheeling around, her three eyes widened in shock when she saw Nadya Petrov having walked up the steps and waiting outside the door.

It opened and it was _Terry _who was standing over the threshold, his brother off to the side. He was smiling!

"Hey, Nadya," he greeted courteously. "Oh, you must be asking for that book back."

After a few moments, he returned with it and handed it to the HSS girl.

"Thanks so much!" Terry said gratefully. "Now I have enough inspiration for my poetry essay!"

"Anytime," Nadya said in her usual dark but alluring tone before she turned and walked down the steps, book under her arm.

Naomi watched her in disbelief before shifting over to Terry and his brother actually waving to her before they closed the door.

Nadya nonchalantly walked toward the disconcerted PNK girl. "He needed to borrow my book," she said simply.

Naomi just stood there, mouth agape.  
_

Turning away from the closed door, Terry sighed with exasperation before rubbing his temples. His brother looked at him sternly.

"You canʼt avoid her forever," he mentioned.

"Well, I can try," his brother snapped. "I donʼt think I really want to consider dating girls at all after last semester..." He added bitterly, memory fresh in his mind.

"Oh, come on!" His brother urged. "Just because of that one night you lost faith in the entirety of women?"

"Not all," Terry mumbled, thinking of their friendʼs mother and a few others to count.

"Look, you just need to go out there!" His brother insisted before he wheeled his part of their body toward the doorway. "Just open the door-" he instructed as he unintentionally opened theirs. "-walk up to a nice girl, and say-"

"Hey."

Terri nearly let out a startled cry before he realized that just standing outside the door was no other than Katy McCrea, Archie in her arms. Suddenly, the younger Perryʼs confidence began to drift as he froze, simply staring at her.

The Vocal Music major simply smiled, while trying to hold Archie as he slightly wriggled in her arms.

"So this the OK frat house," she said with an astonishment buzz in her tone. "Looks pretty chill."

Terry regarded his brother as the younger twin remained stiff. He coughed rather loudly and Terri snapped out of his daze before flashing the EZ girl an awkward smile.

"Thanks," he immediately said. He gazed at the pig in her arms. "Archie? I thought he would be with Laura."

"Or in her dorm," his brother added. "Laura has a meeting with Don and all the other frat and sorority presidents."

"Yeah, about that," Katy stifled a guffaw, "Archie crashed it!"

"No!" Terri laughed. "Really?"

"I wish I saw it!" She giggled. "Don mentioned coffee getting spilled on Johnnyʼs sweater!"

"Oh, man!" Terri whined playfully. "I wish they took a picture of that!"

"Speaking of Don," Katy resumed before she set Archie down. "Heʼs going to be giving Laura a tour of MU right now, because we _all _know she never had orientation, so when they met up with me after my class Don told me to come here to Greek row and drop Archie here." She peeked over the gap between the twinsʼs head toward the houseʼs exterior. "Whoʼs in here right now?"

"Just us, Art, and Squishy," Terry explained. "Mike and Sulley are at work, and Mrs. Carlton and Randy are out right now. But weʼd be glad to watch Archie."

"Archie?" All turned to see Squishy come downstairs alongside Art.

The pig immediately rushed into the house, snorting and squealing as he rummaged around the living room.

Terry turned to Katy, looking slightly disheveled and unimpressed. "That thing better know where to go to the restroom," he said sternly.

"Not my problem," Katy scoffed. "Well, I need to head off to the Amphitheater, my Glee Club is waiting for me."

"Glee Club?" Terri questioned.

"Yeah, my teacher recommended I join and itʼs a pretty chill group," Katy said unenthusiastically. "Though sometimes I wish the songs were a little more modern."

"Oh, hey, um..." Terri rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Mind if I come with you?" He shifted his gaze over to his brother. "Mind if _we _come with you? As a former Dance major, I never exactly witnessed the singing lovers up close." He pondered a bit. "I do know that one of their quartets last year nearly got beat up for singing in the football locker rooms to ʻcheerʼ their team on."

"I cannot blame those football players," Katy smirked, rolling her eyes. "Sure, you and your brother can come along."

"Awesome!" Terri exclaimed. He immediately calmed down, looking quite embarrassed. I mean, cool," he added quietly. "Squishy! Art! Look after the pig!"

Both remaining OK members watched as Terri nearly dragged his brother down the steps as he followed behind the relaxed singer, an excited smile spreading across the younger twinʼs face.

"Uh, okay," Squishy said before he and Art watched Archie having knocked over a book rack.

"Donʼt worry, man," Art chuckled, sustaining his usual calm, serene expression. "With the two of us, how hard can taking care of a pig be?"

Suddenly, the pair of legs spotted something outside the window.

Standing right beside one of the Greek row lamps was no other than Dot Pressler as she analyzed the exact same pole in which she had marked on, which was followed by the terrible ordeal resulting in getting a temporary splitting headache.

"Maybe I should go with the white marker..." She pondered before digging into her pack.

"Whoa!" Art watched with curious awe. He grinned wildly. "Writings on MU property! Nice!"

Before Squishy knew it, he was out the door.

"Later, man!" He called back, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, okay..." Squishy said uneasily, now having the house all to himself save for Archie.

He rested his five eyes on the rambunctious Fear Tech mascot who started playing tug-of-war with one of the tassels of the new curtains his mom bought for their house.

"Well, Archie," he sighed though smiled. "It looks like itʼs just you and me."  
_

Randall leaned back against the tree, enjoying the nice shade it provided while he curled up with a good book.

He had enjoyed his first-ever visit to the Oozma Kappa fraternity house, and already a room had welcomed him for future nights when his new brothers would slumber in Greek row...if Mrs. Carlton was staying for the night as well. But Randall would enjoy a good sneaking out every now and then, finding it both a thrill and an adventure about how much _craziness _this odd bunch could perform, regardless of what any monster, even ROR, thinks.

Recalling just yesterday that he had been officially made as an OK member, a blissful, relieved smile spread across his lips as the feeling of welcome and belonging struck him greatly; something ROR rarely provided him.

The things OK did, what they stood for, how they respected, it was everything opposed to what ROR represented. Those big Scarers on campus drinking in the applause and attention for being cocky and arrogant while OK accepted their popularity with thanks and good-humored affection.

Was Randall popular now? For real this time?

Well, they had made quite a scene at the kick-off yesterday, every student full aware that Randall Boggs had quit on Roar Omega Roar, choosing to be with the more favorable Oozma Kappa. A good choice as many believed, and he could have sworn Dean Hardscrabble was more attached to the decision than even him when she scolded Johnny for acting slightly reckless toward him.

The lizard was so sure the ROR president would physically harm him, had it not been for a savior-

"Mind if I sit here?"

He was immediately pulled away from his thoughts when he heard that familiar voice and looked up to see it was no other than Monnie, looking down at him with a pleasant smile, a book in her hand.

"Oh," he said with surprise, his emerald eyes slightly widening. "Oh, sure! Go right on ahead."

Monnieʼs smile brightened before she took a spot right next to him on the tree, pulling her legs back as she propped her book atop her knees.

"Just by yourself?" She asked him casually.

"Some alone time and leisure, yeah," the lizard responded, returning to his book. "Going to meet with the guys later for some more intense training once Mikey comes back from work. Donʼs showing your leader around MU, by the way. Looks like Sharp will actually get that orientation she missed out on."

"Good for Laura," Monnie nodded. "The girls and I have to meet up with her later to do some training of our own. Whatever training a Scarer like her can give us..." She added with a shrug.

Randall lowered his book, simply glancing at the female monster with red hair curiously.

"Hey, Monnie, I think I forgot to ask you this last night," he began.

Monnie turned from her book and looked at him, aqua green eyes blinking.

"Iʼve been meaning to ask you but it was late and you girls had to go back to your dorms," he added, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

The EZ memberʼs eyes widened, her cheeks about flushed as she regarded him closely.

"Yes?" She urged gently, leaning toward him, as if awaiting what she had hoped for though didnʼt expect it so quickly. "What were you going to ask me last night, Randy Boggs?" Her tone sounded hopeful and excited, although Randall didnʼt sense it.

Randall smiled. "Iʼve been meaning to ask what exactly your major is."

The smile slowly dropped from her lips and one of Monnieʼs eyes twitched, appearing perplexed.

"Oh, that..." She said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I know most monsters come here to become Scarers," he continued, "but you hardly look like the Scaring type."

The dejected feeling quickly vanishing, Monnie thrusted a smile. "Well, Iʼm in Audio Music," she explained. "I want to be a DJ!"

Randall blinked, looking quite astonished by her choice of career. "Really? May I ask why?"

Monnie turned away, smiling with embarrassment. "Well, my mom was a DJ," she explained, "she was very popular and successful, mostly because she was known for her interactions with the crowd and the time she took to converse with her fans."

Randall watched as her expression glazed over to the clear blue sky, reminiscing as her smile softened.

"Her whole ʻdriveʼ was to put smiles on the faces of everyone she could. Whether that was by her music or personally talking with her various fans. She did her best to support everyone around her and bring happiness to them, even if it was temporary, she was always happy to relieve their stress, even if just for a little while."

Her smiled deepened, appearing quite proud.

"I want to be just like her," she stated. "Become a successful DJ and bring smiles to every monster that hears my music or attends my concerts."

Randall gazed at her with awe, amazed by such inspiration and passion she possessed.

"Wow, Monnie," he said. "Thatʼs so cool. Really neat!"

The yellow monster blushed and looked away temporarily. "Oh, itʼs nothing!" She gave a sheepish giggle.

Then her expression melted to one looking more crestfallen as the temporary spark in her eyes was replaced by a more faded layer.

"No oneʼs officially heard my music," she said sadly. "Yesterday at the initiation had been the only time Iʼve ever played my beats...and everyone was either paying attention to the initiation or Lauraʼs getting whacked in the buttocks!"

Randall regarded her sympathetically. "I listened to your music."

Monnie slowly turned to him, raising her eyes.

"Itʼs really good," he stated sincerely with a smile. "And the way I see it. If you could make Exceeda Zeta happen, you can make your goals happen."

The Audio Music major stared at him, now the one looking just as amazed.

"Thanks, Randy," she said blissfully. "That really means a lot to me."

It was Randallʼs turn to look embarrassed as he merely smiled.

"Anytime, Monnie. Maybe, just maybe...I can listen to some of your tunes?"

The spark resurfaced in Monnieʼs eyes and her smile was as wide as Lauraʼs wingspan.

"Of course!" She said excitedly. "It would be an honor!"

"An honor?" Randall chuckled. "Iʼm just plain, old Randy here!"

"Oh, no!" She playfully nudged him with a hand. "Donʼt say that!" She giggled. "Youʼre just as good as any monster!"

Now something sparked in _his _usually squinty eyes as he heeded her words with somewhat warmth.

"That really means a lot to _me_..." He said quietly.  
_

"Now they said itʼs not vandalism if the writing is really small and _really _innocent."

Art just threw her a cheesy smile as they entered the art museum of studentsʼ works. After the OK member had demonstrated to her how _not _to write oneʼs name on the troll bridge with glitter he smuggled from the Astronomy Club, Dot suggested they just look at paintings and other creativity perfected by various future artists.

"And what was all that with the ʻequals a thousand wordsʼ?" He couldnʼt help but ask as they stopped beside an amateur-looking clay pot display. "I saw what you wrote on that pole back in Greek row."

Dot was unable to conceal her embarrassed blush as she looked away, her jelly-like locks jiggling with every movement she made.

"I guess I just wanted to make something of myself for Freshman year," she admitted softly.

Art regarded her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

She turned to him, her green eyes glistening with hope. "Back in high school, I was sort of a top student. Not grades, honestly..." She added with a low chuckle. "But for what I can do with my skills."

"Sketching?"

"Not just sketches," she said, "drawings, pen work, and painting. Oh, how I loved to paint for my school!" She stared aimlessly. "I was well-known for painting my high school mural."

"Really?" Art asked, surprised. "Must have been messy work."

"Oh, a little paint on the face isnʼt so bad," she giggled softly. "Some say itʼs some sort of ʻself-inflicted good luck charmʼ."

"Oh, getting a little spiritual, are we?" Art asked playfully.

"Well, I guess you can call it spiritual," she shrugged. "But anyway, all that work was worth it, and I made my mark in high school before I graduated."

The smile slowly fell from her lips as she barely regarded an arrangement of paintings across the hall they were passing through.

"I just wish I could be able to do the same for here," she said sadly, "in college."

Art watched her closely, his usually serene smile replaced with lips lined in sympathy.

"Youʼre making a mark," he insisted. "I mean, youʼre in the newest Greek team of Monsters University!" He added with enthusiasm. "Youʼre going to be in the Scare Games."

"Yeah, that is something," Dot said, her tone filled with uncertainty.

Art noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Whatʼs wrong?"

Dot bit her lip. "Well, Iʼm...Iʼm not exactly the Scary kind of monster," she confessed, "I have no Scaring experience and the fact that Laura has confidence in my so-called ʻabilitiesʼ makes me feel even worse!"

He watched as her eyebrows knitted with self-doubt, rubbing her roundish hands timidly. Her slight hopelessness reminded him so much of Oozma Kappa last semester before Mike and Sulley came into their lives.

Each of them had doubts in their abilities, but when opportunity opened...they triumphed more than they could hope.

Referring to that, Art smiled. "Hey, I was a former New Age Philosophy major, remember?" He chuckled. "I didnʼt think all _this _had some Scaring potential." He motioned to his entire frame, from head to his leggy appearance in general. "But, boy, was I wrong! Check it!"

And he immediately flexed his lanky arms, grunting as if he had been working out. This sight emitted a small giggle from Dot as he posed.

"I have to admit," she said with a smile, "you really stand out from other monsters."

"Exactly," Art said proudly. "And that can be an advantage." He looked at her with knowing eyes. "So what Laura says, donʼt doubt it."

The corners of Dotʼs lips twitched in another smile, feeling somewhat elated the way he spoke to her.

Maybe an Art major student like herself might actually have some scariness within...  
_

_Who cares if you disagree? _

_You are not me _

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be? _

_Who died _

_And made you king of anything?_

Terri and his brother sat in one of the empty seats of the theater as they watched Katy and her Glee Club perform under the guidance of Professor Heimlich, a middle-aged monster of lukewarm green skin and a balding head, his four lanky arms directing his singers as each student projected a steady, falsetto tone.

True, the performance was mesmerizing and alluring with the softness of voices and steadiness of projection...but there could still be room for improvement.

The younger Perry watched as Katy sang, though it was completely inaudible compared to the rising voices of the other members, drowning her out in the process.

But either way, Terri watched her in awe. The confident glow in her cheeks, the determination sparking in her ocean blue irises, the way her hands motioned with every word emerging from her mouth, if only he could just hear her and _only _her.

He got his wish when the instructor motioned for her to step forward and the semi-aquatic did; Terri noticed the EZ scrunchie wrapped around her arm as of the day she first received it. His single eye watched in anticipation as the other members hummed while Katy took a deep breath.

Than sang the next part.

_All my life _

_I've tried _

_To make everybody happy while I _

_Just hurt _

_And hide _

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn _

_To decide_

"Oh, oh..." She hummed alongside the others in unison. "Oh, oh..."

Terriʼs eye widened in pure astonishment as her voice flowed like honey, each word as vibrant and sweet as the first provided with such originality that was her tone. Such a Vocal Music major she was, how proudly she represented it.

"Wow..." Was all he could say in awe, breathing deeply.

His brother merely laid his head against the rest of their theater seat while regarding the music group with interest yet nonchalance.

"Pretty okay," he admitted.

Suddenly, Katy jerked her body forward, a fierce expression on her face as she prepared her voice once more.

_Everybody got their own opinion _

_Everybody got somethinʼ to say _

_When will we pay attention? _

_Probably not today!_

Terriʼs jaw fell in utter disbelief and his brother watched, just as surprised.

Katy was rapping! Whatʼs more, her own usage of words to a song similar to a lullaby made it sound not just like a wake-up call but something more upbeat and stylish.

Her own style.

"Wow!" Terri cried, unable to contain his excitement as he leaned in closer, watching her gruff out her own lyrics.

_Like whatʼs he doing now? _

_Maybe heʼs making money, how? _

_He just did what? _

_He just told me to drop it now! _

_Or heʼs taking so and so _

_And everyone knows how bad itʼll go _

_He said this _

_She said that _

_Feel like the whole worldʼs about to blow_

**_"MISS MCCREA!"_**

Katy immediately ceased her rapping before turning a blind eye toward her fuming instructor.

She winced. "Y-yes, Mr. Heimlich?"

Trying to keep his temper intact, the middle-aged professor breathed out deeply before regarding her with disapproval.

"That is _not _how the song works!" He barked.

Katy leaned back, dodging the spit that spurted from his lips as he shouted. Cringing with disgust, she held her head high and looked at him challengingly. "Iʼm just making it better," she insisted promptly.

Professor Heimlich sighed with aggravation, one of his hands reaching into his pocket and rubbing his forehead.

"What needs to be _better _is your constructive follow-through, Ms. McCrea," he said sternly. He turned back to the rest of the silent singers. "Thatʼll be all for today, everyone. Thank you for coming."

Fuming and dull claws clenching with anger, Katy stomped off the platform, lips pursed in rage before she made her way toward where Terri and Terry sat.

Terri and his brother immediately got out of their seats before following the infuriated singer out of the theater.

As minutes passed by since her practice, the younger twin regarded her nervously, feeling pretty bad about what she had endured when she was just doing what she loved.

Swallowing, he finally spoke. "I donʼt know what that old kook was talking about," he said, his tone confident as he looked at her with a fierce expression. "What you did up there was _amazing_!"

The anger slowly seeped from Katyʼs face before she looked toward the younger twin, her eyes widening with surprise.

"You liked it?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Liked it?" Terri laughed. "Katy, I _loved _it! Your rapping was awesome!"

His words sincere and his smile so encouraging, Katyʼs salmon pink skin nearly darkened with redness from embarrassment as she smiled sheepishly.

"Youʼre just saying that..." She muttered.

"Iʼm not!" He urged.

"He really isnʼt," his older brother injected. "That was nice."

"_Beyond _nice!" Terri exclaimed. "Iʼm sure Sla$ha miffed off her teachers when she was in college, and I bet those guys regret downing on her abilities...just like Iʼm sure Professor Headlock or whatever will be once you go the big time!"

Katy just stared at him, ocean blues blinking with utter awe.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"And if you can rap that good-" Terri started.

"_Well_," his brother corrected.

Terri rolled his eyes. "That _well_," he repeated, "then whatʼs more coming this semester!" His eye lit up in realization. "Say, that reminds me! There is a talent show coming up!"

"Talent show?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, itʼs really fun," Terry stated. "Last year my brother and I performed the ancient craft of close-up magic."

Terri smiled. "All about the _misdirection_," he instructed in a whispering tone.

"Which you screwed up," Terry muttered under his breath.

His younger brother was about to retort when Katy laughed.

"And you think I can enter this talent comp?" She asked. "With my singing?"

"Weʼll help you!" Terri insisted quickly. "My brother will as well!"

"I pretty much have to anyway," the older Perry joked.

"Wow, guys," Katy mused. She turned to Terri. "Man, you are _one _awesome son a shrew!"

Terri blushed, shrugging it like it was no big deal. "Oh, well, whatʼs a former Dance major for?"  
_

Don and Laura laughed as they exited out of the School of Science institution, in their hands fake ID cards Don had used to manage them inside the door making lab.

"I canʼt believe you just snuck us in there!" Laura giggled. "Whatʼs more, you actually opened a door leading to the human world!"

The mature student smiled. "Doubt orientation back in Fear Tech provided _that_, huh?"

"No," Laura shook her head, guffawing. "Not even close." She looked at him closely. "Youʼve been in that lab before, have you?"

Don quieted for a few moments. "Well, yeah," he replied with a sigh, "last semester. Mike told you what happened, you recall?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah...that..."

"Here, let olʻ Don get you something to drink," he insisted before they came across a soda machine beside the building.

After buying them both a can of soda, Don and Laura now stood upon the troll bridge, drinking in the scenery of MU while sipping their beverages.

While the liquid trickled down Lauraʼs throat, her mind drifted back to Mikeʼs story, about how he had ventured into the human world to prove himself.

All because of Sullivan.

Swallowing, she glanced at Don.

"So..." She began quietly. "You werenʼt badly damaged when security, you know, apprehended you while you were stalling?"

Don turned to her, a playful smile under his mustache. "Well, I wonʼt lie that they sure gave a crink in my back," he chuckled. "But Iʼm okay."

Laura slowly nodded, clutching her can nervously. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"So Sullivan..." She began, trying to sound nonchalant. "You guys sure were excited when he and Mike joined your fraternity last semester."

"Oh, we sure were," Don said happily, "back then we werenʼt exactly the first fraternity to any monsterʼs mind, what having been non-Scare students and all." He added with a reminiscent sigh. "But those boys sure brought back some faith in us, especially Sulley."

"Sulley..." Laura repeated. "Don, I know Mike had full confidence in all of you from the very start when he made your team recognized in last semesterʼs kick-off...but what about James P. Sullivan? What was he like exactly the moment he became an OK member?"

Don lowered his gaze down toward the river under the bridge, resting his can atop the balustrade before letting out a deep sigh.

"I wonʼt lie to you, Laura," he said, his voice sorrowful. "Sulley sure didnʼt seem to like us one bit from what I could see. I had a feeling we were just a last resort for him to get back into the Scaring Program and he decided to just take it."

Her ears lowered, Lauraʼs expression appearing quite devastated as Don spoke with a heavy heart.

"Then why..." She sounded hoarse. "...why were you so fine with it?"

"Well, sweetheart," he said gently, "as a man old as me, I can understand the younger generation, especially around the college years. Some grow up as uptight, rebellious monsters, others act completely ʻdominantʼ, looking at themselves as better than all the rest because he ʻhas it in himʼ while we were an odd bunch..." He loosened the grip on his can. "So knowing how James was completely doubtful of us, and having wished he could disguise some other team to look like us in hopes of better chances...it did hurt."

"Oh, Don..." Laura whispered sadly.

But the OK presidentʼs expression brightened, looking at her with eyes suddenly full of life.

"Thatʼs all in the past now, Laura," he assured her, "during our time together as a team, James started to change. For the better. He started seeing us as we were, and most of the thanks went to Mike, who, from the very beginning werenʼt exactly the best of friends."

That could have gained a smile from Lauraʼs face, but she still couldnʼt shake one certain feeling.

"But then the final event..." She whispered.

The smile slowly faded from his lips, his expression downcast at the memory.

"We were all very disappointed with him," he admitted, "and deep down, we sort of blamed him for Mike nearly getting killed in the human world."

As Don reflected back on that one night, he could remember so well how frightened he and his friends were when both Mike and Sulley were trapped among the humans, how scared they were that their lives could have ended by the time the CDA arrived.

Yes, Don was ashamed of Sulley for having pulled such a stunt in the first place that resulted in Mikeʼs.

But the blue monster thought he was helping, having not thought any better, and, of course, he had informed the Dean of his deed, taking full blame and accepting expulsion.

Immediate forgiveness was in order and the OK president recalled the rest that led to what they were preparing for this semester.

"But James is a good fellow," he insisted quietly, "he may have done wrong, but he wasnʼt thinking right. He was just trying to help out, even though it wasnʼt helping at all."

The words sank in, and they did only little to appease Laura, whose thoughts contained that of the monster child her father mentioned to her all those years ago.

Sullivan...

...that jerk.

However, Laura stiffened a smile as the one returned to Donʼs face before they resumed looking out toward the natures of the university.  
_

Evening blanketed the university as students began venturing the night life like every day of the week once classes were over with and the sound of music and various chatter overcame the campus.

Squishy and his frat brothers entered the gym, intending to prepare themselves for the upcoming games. Sulley was a bit worn out from a long dayʼs work at the mailroom and remained with Mrs. Carlton back in their Greek house while Mike was out on a date with Celia; the green monster insisted that Oozma Kappa work things on their own while he was away, intending to work them to the bone the next day as the first event drew nearer.

For Oozma Kappa, they rarely ever worked out, especially Art who openly claimed that he ʻdidnʼt want to get too bigʼ. All the machines in the massive gym seemed quite intimidating to the brothers, save for Randall who often did stretches and other techniques in his own time, but they had to experience ʻno pain, no gainʻ one way or another.

"Well, if isnʼt our good friends, Oozma Kappa."

All heads turned toward the workout bench to see Johnny Worthington with a white undershirt and a towel around his neck. Beside him was Chet, the usual goofy look on his face as he followed his leader.

"Going to work out?" Johnny chuckled. "Careful now. Most of these machines are a little extreme. Maybe you should go for something a little more your speed."

He pointed a finger toward the other side of the room where laid the smallest dumbbells for those who wanted to take it slowly.

"Those things donʼt seem so bad," he guffawed.

Terry narrowed his single eye at him, clenching his fists. "Watch yourself, Worthington," he spoke for all his brothers. "Weʼre not the same as we were last semester."

The smile slipped away from Johnnyʼs large fangs and he raised an eyebrow at the older Perry twin.

"Iʼm sure," he responded, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Weʼre going to wipe the floor with you guys!" Chet intervened, sounding tough.

"And weʼre going to polish the windows with your own sweaters!" Terri retorted fiercely.

All eyes stared at him in confusion, his older brother rolling his eye. The younger Perry just shrugged, the only comeback he could come up with.

Randall lowered his head, daring to look at his former leader as he mildly played with his fingers.

His fronds nearly shot up in alarm when the ROR presidentʼs eye fell on him, his expression indifferent and slightly menacing.

"Good luck with your new buddies, Boggs," he snapped before turning away. "Youʼll need it."

Randall gulped, watching as his former brothers departed away from OK to resume their workout somewhere else in the gym. However, his tension lessened a bit when Don placed a comforting arm around him.

"Aw, pay no mind to Jonathan," the mature president chuckled. "Letʼs just remind ourselves that this is all in good fun with a little competitive know-how."

"Iʼm taking the bikes!" Art exclaimed excitedly, walking off toward his destination.

"Terri and I will take over the trampolines over there," Terry said before he and his brother left.

"Iʼll work on the mats," Don told Randall before leaving him with Squishy.

Randall and Squishy turned to each other before regarding the wide assortment of exercising equipment.

"Randy, what are you going to take?" The youngest member asked him.

The lizard tensed a bit. "I guess Iʼll just work on the simpler dumbbells." He told him before slithering off. "Later."

As Squishy gave him a silent wave, his feet padded across the gym, wondering what device could suit him the best.

Bench pressing? No, last time he tried that it nearly left a dent on his belly.

The elliptical? Seemed too fast for him to handle especially with his legs.

As Squishy scanned the room, his eyes fell directly on where the treadmills were.

Using one of them was the Exceeda Zeta leader herself.

His heart throbbed excessively as he watched her work on her calves as she ran upon the speeding conveyor belt, punching the air every now and then as she took deep breaths.

Wings tucked, eyes glistening with concentration, her whole body responding to her machine...it was a magnificent sight to see in the small monsterʼs eyes.

Gulping, Squishy took a deep breath before making his way toward the treadmill beside her. His height proved a little difficult as he reached his tiny hand toward the button that started the machine. Hearing the treadmill start, Laura turned her head and spotted Squishy standing on the side of it, a little worried as he watched the belt speed like a race car tearing up its track.

When his five eyes met hers, he smiled nervously.

"H-hi, Laura," he greeted in a child-like tone.

The smile on her face nearly melted him on the spot.

"Squishy," she greeted, stepping off to the side of the treadmill as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Hey, howʼs it going?"

"Fine," he responded, trying to sound casual. "Uh, been working out?"

"Yeah," Laura sighed. "My girls are here as well. I thought this would be the best place to start our training for the first event."

"Well, what a coincidence," Squishy managed a laugh. "Mike insisted we do the same thing while heʼs out on a date."

"Oh, yeah, the Celia girl he mentioned," she nodded, "and Iʼm betting heʼs going to train you as soon as he gets back?"

"Of course," Squishy chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Heʼs the best coach any monster team could hope for."

"I believe that," Laura said confidently. "I mean, look what he had done to you!" She gestured to him. "You guys are well-prepared for the upcoming event." Her ears lowered a bit. "I just hope my team is..."

Squishy regarded her, eyes filled with concern as the monster he was crushing on appeared doubtful of herself.

"I know your team is," he said sincerely. "You said so yourself you promised to be a good leader. And youʼre doing an okay job after only one day."

Laura turned to him, smiling gratefully. "Yeah, okay..." She said hoarsely. "Hey, thanks for watching Archie. I know he can be _great _trouble-"

"Oh, no, no!" Squishy insisted abruptly. "He was no trouble at all! Things went _swimmingly_!"

That, however, was an understatement as Squishy recalled all too well earlier how he had to chase Archie all over the house while the pig was knocking over things and the result of his momʼs wax fruit having been consumed.

But he wouldnʼt dare make Laura regretful of leaving her only friend from Fear Tech in his care. He knew she was worried about the day her former alma mater would demand to reclaim their mascot, and Laura was emotionally trying to fight a way to keep her pig who was like her team pet.

"Well, okay, if you say so," Laura said.

She lifted her feet back onto the treadmill and resumed her running.

"You going to pace yourself or go for the ultimate mile?" She asked, eyes focused in front of her as she ran.

Squishy looked down at his treadmill, discomforted by the speeding belt. But maybe he really did need work on his legs and, ever so slowly, he reached a padded foot toward the belt before he immediately placed his other one.

Now he was running on what felt like pavement and he was breathing heavily with every word he uttered.

"This...isnʼt...so...bad...!" He panted as he tried to follow in line with Laura.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, shifting her eyes to him with concern.

"Oh...Iʼm fine!" He said quickly, flashing her a smile while his heart rate was shooting up. "This is actually...pretty...fun...!"

Laura gave one last look at him before she went back to her workout. Just as she was about to resume her air punches, a bottle of water was placed in front of her. Confused, she turned to see it was no other than Johnny.

A look of horror drew across Squishyʼs face as the rival team leader rested his shoulder against the treadmill, gazing at Laura admiringly. He could have sworn he saw his eyes momentarily shift toward the lower portion of her body before looking at her eyes again.

"Thought youʼd be thirsty," Johnny told her smoothly, wiping his forehead, smirking at her.

Laura was quiet for a few moments, simply regarding him as she resumed her pace. "Uh, thanks," she said out of politeness.

Johnny looked at her, his purple eyes desirable. "I canʼt wait for us to compete against each other at the Scare Games," he said briskly. "Iʼm liking the competition so far." He gazed at her intently.

Squishyʼs mouth fell in despair, and he was so caught up in watching Johnny flirt with Laura that he made a misstep on the treadmill.

The mistake resulted in the little monster tripping over his own feet, landing face-first against the conveyor belt, which threw his whole body backwards. He crashed straight into a pack of exercise balls.

Lauraʼs eyes widened in horror as she immediately turned from Johnny.

"Squishy!" She cried before hopping off her treadmill and running to his aid.

Johnny just stood there, surprised and dismayed as the beautiful monster loomed over the OK memberʼs frame. He watched as she gently placed a hand on the small of his back and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly.

Squishy chuckled, feeling completely embarrassed about how much of a fool he looked like just moments ago.

"Donʼt worry, Iʼm fine!" He insisted, pride hurt deep down.

However, the conversation was short-lived as Johnny casually walked over, his confident smile flashing in Squishyʼs face as he regained Lauraʼs attention.

"You look worn out, Sharp," he said in his most charming tone before he removed the towel around his neck.

Squishy could only watch in despair as he gently wrapped the towel around Lauraʼs shoulders, fully surprising her.

"I have my own towel," she insisted, trying not to sound rude.

"I know," Johnny said, "I just felt the need to share with _you_." He eyed her playfully.

"Squishy!"

They both turned to see Randall rush over to the fallen OK member, beside him was Monnie.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" The lizard asked his new frat brother. "We saw what happened!"

"You didnʼt break anything, did you?" Monnie questioned. "The way you fell off that treadmill, I almost thought you-"

She stopped in mid-sentence when her eyes suddenly took in the sight of Johnny, the bigger monster regarding her with surprise.

Suddenly, her concerning expression changed to one of hostility as she glared at the ROR leader coldly behind her glasses.

The expression was enough to drive him away and Johnny merely rolled his eyes before turning back to Laura.

"Iʼll see you later, Sharp," he told her before walking away, leaving his towel with her.

"Uh, okay?" Laura said unenthusiastically before she returned her attention to Squishy. "Oh, Squishy..."

"I-Iʼm fine," he insisted, relieved smile on his face as Johnny left. "Iʼm good!"

He nearly let out a startled gasp as her paw draped over his forehead, checking it. His entire body tense, his cheeks warming up, and his heart rising faster than it had been just moments before.

"Okay, youʼre okay," Laura drew a sigh of relief. "Oh, wow, that was close!"

"Yeah," Squishy tried to stifle the childish giggle as she touched him. "_Really _close..."  
_

Dean Hardscrabble gazed out the window of her personal office as the evening wore on, students enjoying the night life as she regarded the entire university with a calm, rigid expression.

She didnʼt turn when the door of her office opened, knowing too well Professor Knight would visit her on evenings such as this. She could smell the soothing aroma of fresh coffee in a pot as said monster carried a tray over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dean Hardscrabble?" Professor Knight asked casually as he set the tray on her well-maintained desk.

For a moment, the Dean said nothing, simply gazing down her window as she spotted a few oh-so familiar forms emerge from one of the buildings.

No doubt five of those bodies were no other than the newly popular Oozma Kappa. Five other forms followed beside them, the newest addition to the universityʼs Greek life as she had been informed by the vice-president: Exceeda Zeta.

Her eyes aimed at one certain monster in particular as she trailed beside the youngest member of OK: Laura Sharp.

"The new students of this semesterʼs Scaring class," she began quietly, still not looking at Professor Knight, "they have been quite an...active bunch, arenʼt they?"

The professor chuckled. "I am sure they have a surprise or two up their sleeves, Dean Hardscrabble. From what I recall, you are looking out for those especially."

The Dean of Scaring turned and raised an eyebrow at the professor, who was pouring the steaming coffee into two marble cups.

"I, myself, consider them quite the honor students in my class," he said knowingly. "Coffee? Extra dark and gloopy." He held out a cup to her.

The Dean accepted it and her usual stony expression softened a little. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked with confusion.

"Please. I have already told you a couple of times. You can drop the formalities when there's nobody around. After all, to the public we may be Dean of Scaring and Professor of Scaring, but when the job is over, we are just old friends. I would feel more comfortable if you addressed me as Abigail, Derek."

The look she gave him may have been her usual stern expression but in her eyes he could clearly see small plead and a hint of playfulness, something so rare so few could find in the former Scarer.

However, having know Hardscrabble for such a long time, he made a sound that felt suspiciously like laughter in his throat.

"As you wish, Abigail," he said. "I will do my best, but old habits die hard."

A small smile played on the Deanʼs lips before sipping her coffee. Her eyes re-directed toward her window, seeing that Laura and her new friends were out of sight now.

"That Laura Sharp..." She spoke softly. "Quite unusual, how she had suddenly marked herself upon our university."

The professor caught on, sipping his cup. "Made quite an entrance the first day she arrived in my class," he stated. "She has a good mind and is doing quite well for someone who missed two weeks of the semester."

The Dean thought for a moment. "Certainly Fear Tech had some appreciation for her before she decided to depart," she said calmly. "However, I do doubt she had managed to gain such opportunity that she accommodated just yesterday."

"What, you mean her last-minute sorority?" Professor Knight asked. "Oh, yeah, that was a _real _eye- opener. Kind of reminds me of last semester when Mr. Wazowski made that wager with you."

Being reminded of the former student, the Dean reflected back on the previous Scare Games. Mike Wazowski had been somewhat of a pest when he refused to allow her judgment to keep him away from the Scaring Program, his pride taking the best of him that he hauled the most unlikely group of monsters into the situation, making their hopes a reality as they were drafted into the Scare Games at _last-minute _as well, with addition of James P. Sullivan being their sixth.

How much effort they put into themselves compared to the amount of _surprise _the Dean felt as she witnessed them succeed event after event, squaring off against ROR in the finals.

The finals brought back a small bitter feeling in the Dean, the entire event having just been a disgrace due to the selfish act of Sullivan, who didnʼt want Wazowski to be considered part of it, thus took all the blame and accepting his expulsion.

Such resentment for him faded soon after the lab incident, her perception of both him and Wazowski completely changed as she realized that maybe she was, indeed, _wrong_.

Scariness didnʼt have to rely so much on appearance as it did with both knowledge _and _certain advantage.

And perhaps the same could be said for Laura Sharpʼs team as none of those girls were in her program, each holding pride for a different major that was nothing related to Scariness at all.

But the Deanʼs perception of such had changed since last semester, and she awaited what new surprises would provide her this semester.

Laura Sharp had been her very first.

For the moment, when the Dean saw her for the first time, she wondered if such a girl would be conceited and arrogant that like Johnny Worthington or lazy and careless like that Sullivan used to represent. But the way she looked at her, the way the young studentʼs posture was held up and her materials prepared for whatever lessons she needed, just that glint in her green/blue eyes...Abigail Hardscrabble knew she saw something completely different in her.

At the kick-off when they spoke for the very first time, Laura was anxious for making quite a scene but she held firmly to her belief, her wants and goals.

Fear Techʼs Scare Games were completely different, the Dean knew, and for the new student to experience what the _real _games were like was something she did not want to miss out after just arriving two weeks late.

Laura was not stubborn, just determined and strong-minded. The Dean was sure she had gotten that from her father, one of Fear Techʼs best former students and Scare Game champions. And she was sure she probably gained the same kind of personality from her mother as well, probably not a Scarer as like Fillmore Sharp but a good influence, nevertheless.

The Dean simply could not bend the rules for Laura despite she was unaware of how they worked, her only suggestion was for her to join a sorority.

Deep down, the Dean seemed to agree that none of them, even her own former sorority Eta Hiss Hiss, fit her quite well.

So when Laura claimed she would make her own team, the Dean was surprised yet doubtful.

But out of thin air, one by one, the future members emerged, thus the creation of the last-minute sorority that made quite a stir among the students of the university.

Though the Dean was impressed such good will aided Laura in getting her new position, that didnʼt mean she had no doubts.

The girl had only been a sorority leader for two days and the Scare Games were perhaps nothing like what she or her father had ever experienced back in Fear Tech.

Mike Wazowski had been ill-prepared for such an event last semester...how prepared is Laura Sharp then?

True, the girl was doing her best to ʻtrainʼ her girls, the possible ways of doing so her only suggestions. But Laura had even her own doubts, not directed at her team, but towards herself.

The Dean was well aware how much pressure Laura placed on herself, striving to be the good leader she _wants _to be. And if Claire and Brock were right, then the Dean was sure to witness the little panic attacks the young girl sometimes had when the doubt became too severe.

Hardscrabble could only send the girl a mental thought of good luck, and that may her team of non-Scarers be as fortunate yet strong as Oozma Kappa was.

Professor Knight regarded her closely, as if reading her thoughts. "The Scare Games will certainly be interesting this year, donʼt you agree, Abigail?"

The Dean looked on, a pained yet willing smile on her lips.

"Iʼm sure," she said finally.  
_

The days wore on, and such amount of days were longer than last semester due to balance between both studentsʼ classes and other upcoming university events.

But the day finally arrived once the president and vice president arrived at Lauraʼs dorm with the awaited letter.

"Here you go," Brock said as Laura took the letter from his hand. "We know you already got this same message like all the other frat and sorority leaders, but just in case you forgot what to expect for the first event."

The color slowly drained from Lauraʼs face but she forced a smile.

"Oh, I never forgot what you told me what to expect..." She admitted unenthusiastically. "Itʼs really going to be tonight?"

"Be there," Claire told her. "It is totally going to make your night unlike any other."

"Oh, that really helps..." Laura muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Both president and vice president looked behind Laura and noticed something rummaging through her shoulder bag.

It was no other than Archie as he removed a leftover candy bar out of its wrapper and consumed it greedily.

"You still have the pig?" Claire asked, her sullen expression holding no surprise.

"Yes, I still have the pig," Laura admitted. "Heʼs mine, even though itʼs not exactly official..." She added timidly.

"You should totally bring him to the event tonight!" Brock insisted excitedly. "At the **_SCARE GAMES_**!" His voice suddenly erupted, making the dormitory walls shake.

"Yes, I heard you the first four times," Laura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Get your team ready," Claire told her as she and Brock left. "Everyoneʼs buzzing about the new sorority, you know?"

As they disappeared around a corner, Laura looked down at the letter, slightly discomforted, despite Archie nuzzling her leg.

"I just hope I donʼt disappoint..." She gulped.

"Laura?"

She looked up to see her four girls emerge from the hallway towards her dorm, all looking excited yet anxious.

"Tonightʼs the first event!" Colette said excitedly. "Oh, donʼt forget your scarf!"

Recalling the incompatible material, Laura forced a smile. "Yeah, Iʼll wear it..." She noticed they were all wearing their blue scrunchies.

"Is that the letter?" Monnie asked, seeing the card in her hand. "Oozma Kappa already showed us theirs."

"What does it say?" Dot asked eagerly.

Laura opened it, knowing too well the words Brock had informed her from the meeting.

"A child's dwelling is where you will be doing the scaring," she read. "but keep your eyes out for the explosive swelling."

"Explosive swelling?" Colette cried. "Oh, gosh, what are we doing?"

"Guys, the explosive urchins, remember?" Laura informed. "Oozma Kappa last semester barely made it out of that event if it had not been for Jaws Theta Chiʼs disqualification." Her eyes knitted with concern. "I really donʼt want any of us getting stung or hurt, but I do doubt itʼs not going to be easy street on us. After all, the _renewed _Scare Games are a lot more difficult than the former ones."

The other girls glanced at one another worriedly, knowing that this is what they had expected when they first came to Lauraʼs side.

None of them dare thought of turning back. This was their moment, as non-Scarers, to make their marks on the school. Especially Lauraʼs.

"Well, alright then!" Katy said cheerfully. "We can do this! Want to know why?"

She flexed her arms, a confident glow on her face.

"Because weʼre _EZ_!" She said proudly.

"Totally EZ!" Colette exclaimed, feeling the mood among them become lighter.

"Super EZ!" Dot added.

"EZ peasy lemon squeezy!" Monnie stated, earning a few laughs from her friends.

They all turned toward Laura, the leader looking a little apprehensive yet surprised by their sudden enthusiasm while she still held her doubts.

But Laura managed a smile, touched by their determination and some hope entered her thoughts before she gave a thumbs up.

"Weʼre EZ, girls," she tried to sound confident. "EZ comes as EZ goes."  
_

"Todayʼs is it, Sulley!" Mike said excitedly as they walked across campus near the dorms. "First event! And Oozma Kappa will triumph!"

Sulley chuckled. "Yeah, Iʼm just glad _we _donʼt have to do the running. And you remember what Don said? _Explosive _urchins! What do those guys even _do _in the Biology department?

"I donʼt know what whack jobs major in what," Mike said, "but I just hope my training was able to get our boys ready."

"Iʼm sure it has, Mikey," Sulley told him confidently. "Theyʼre ready."

"Hey, look!" Mike pointed. "Thereʼs Terri and Terry!"

Sulley followed his gaze and spotted the conjoined monsters make their way towards the library entrance. The blue monster was about to call out to them, but then something suddenly caught his eye.

"Mike, do you see...?"

The green monster noticed as a certain female monster with purple hair quietly followed behind the twins, the expression on her face filled with the uttermost determination.

"Yeah," Mike said slowly, quite surprised.

Sulley squinted, knowing that was, indeed, one of the PNK girls...he just didnʼt know _which _one.

"Is that Carrie Williams?" He asked aloud.

"Carrie?" Mike scoffed. "Sulley, Carrieʼs the one with red hair!"

"Two of them have red hair from what I recall," Sullet countered. "Can you blame me? They all look the _same_!"  
_

Naomi silently tiptoed into the library, keeping her distance from the twins as they entered through one of the large never-ending aisles of books. Knowing Terry, she was sure he needed to find a book of some sort related to his English-inspired interests, something his brother, however, found _no _interest in.

As the PNK girl lowered herself behind a cart that was centered in the middle of the main hall of the library, she awaited their return, hoping to catch them at the right moment.

For many days now Terry Perry had been purposely avoiding her, that day on their frat house doorstep the start of it all. When he found himself in her sight, he would drag his brother toward the nearest crowd of students and disappear before Naomi could even catch up. When evenings on Greek row became rowdy and it was evident that Oozma Kappa would be residing in their frat house for the night, in one of her attempts to catch up with the older Perry, said monster would engage busily with Mrs. Squibbles, who was often the life of the whole party; Naomi couldnʼt interrupt that of the nice, mature woman. But when she found Terry talk with other girls, those who hold deep admiration for him, the PNK girl wanted to scream, but refrained from doing so as not to make herself self even worse in front of him.

He would run to the menʼs restroom and often sneak out the window to keep her off his trail, sometimes stay after class before knowing he would have a good chance of missing her, treat every moment she was in sight like the ʻHide and Seekʼ event from last semester. And his brother was dragged into this, being the dog on the chain with every stunt the older Perry pulled.

It was getting old, but Naomi was becoming even more restless.

She _had _to see him. Tonight was the the official start of the Scare Games, and who knew what would transcend once they were drafted as competitive adversaries once more.

She watched from her hiding place as the twins emerged from the aisle they had entered, the book Terry needed wrapped firmly under his arm while his brother held a bored expression on his face.

They neared her spot before passing it, paying no mind to the book cart at all.

Naomi gazed at the calm, collective expression on Terryʼs face, his posture neat and tidy and his eye holding no resentment whatsoever.

How long would he hold that mood before she finally came along?

There was no turning back now as Naomi lifted herself off the ground and emerged from behind the cart, seeing the twinʼs back turned in her direction.

She cautiously walked over to Terryʼs side, grasping her hands with anxiety as she took deep, silent breaths. She wanted to just reach over and touch his arm, so little contact could elicit such big hopes Naomi wished she had more of.

But she kept a small distance between them, hunching her shoulders nervously as the unaware Perry looked over the book he found while his brother pretended to show fatigue.

Finally, she found her voice. "T-terry?"

She watched as the older twinʼs backside stiffened, his brother peering over his shoulder and his single eye widened in disbelief.

Ever so slowly, Terry Perry rotated his head and his gaze fell on her.

It felt like everything around them faded into nonexistence and they were the only ones in the massive room(with the exception of his brother). Silence reigned between them and the PNK girlʼs heart pounded in her chest, anticipation eating at her as the monster that had been on her mind since last semester simply stared at her.

Terry felt a wave of emotions fluctuate as Naomi Jackson stood before him, looking ever so tense and not sure whether to emit the first word or him.

She looked so distraught, her shoulders hunched and appearing so small. Her lips pursed, her hands grasping each other, and her legs slightly bent as her three eyes blinked with unresolved need.

Looking so helpless...

...so innocent...

...so remorseful...

_No..._Terry thought darkly, knowing that such a facade is what had his hopes set so high in the first place.

And he recalled all too well where that had resulted him in.

To the PNK girlʼs horror, the astounded expression on Terryʼs face transitioned into one of bitterness, rage, and malice.

"What do _you _want?" Terry growled, his single eye narrowing down at her.

His tone was frightening, and though Naomi had expected such a response from him...hearing so in reality made her heart plummet even more.

"Terry..." She whispered painfully. "Terry, look, what happened last semester-"

"Oh, you want to bring _that _up?" He shouted.

His outburst had all monsters present in the library turn in their direction, and Terri could only falter as he watched the storm occur that was his brother before shifting his gaze toward Naomi uneasily.

Mike and Sulley, having snuck into the library moments after Naomi had, hid behind one of the tables that were centered near where the Greek monsters stood. Said former students glanced at each other with unsettlement before rearing back to the scene, stunned by Terryʼs complete change of face.

Naomi stiffened, nearly losing all feeling in her legs as she remained glued to the spot, bearing witness to the sweet, gentle monster that was now overcome by someone so infuriated and overall _scary_.

"Terry, please!" Naomi begged. "I swear! My girls and I had no idea what Johnny had been up to!"

The older twin glared at her. "How can I tell you didnʼt set us up?"

Such accusation was like a slap in the face that nearly reduced her to tears. But she held them back to the best of her ability, trying to reason with the monster she knew had been hurt badly by such an ordeal.

She could feel all eyes stare at them, both with curiosity as well as the desire to just witness college drama. She knew the librarian, not too far from where they stood, was glaring at them intensively.

"We never set you up!" She pleaded. "I really thought Johnny was warming up to you guys!"

Terri finally intervened. "Sheʼs telling the truth, brother!" He insisted, trying to coax the older twin out of his angry aggression. "Sheʼs as innocent as every other monster was in that party!"

His brother quieted down, though his resentful expression remained as he continuously glared at the pained PNK girl.

Nadya Petrov entered the library, having pre-ordered a macabre book she had been waiting all week for. However, the usual atmosphere felt suddenly different and her three eyes blinked in disbelief when she saw Naomi in the presence of the Perry twins.

The HSS girl was shocked to see the expression on Terryʼs face appearing so...severe. But she dared not say anything nor move a muscle; all eyes in the library were on him and Naomi, especially the librarianʼs.

"You know what?" He snapped. "This isnʼt entirely about the party as this is about _you_."

"Me?" Naomi squeaked, heart wrenching even further. "What about me?"

Terry just shook his head. "You and your little _ʻposseʼ_!" He spat.

"Terry, whatʼs gotten into you?" Mike whispered in disbelief as he and Sulley witnessed an entirely different side of the mature, cynical monster of the Perry twins.

"Look, I know every other frat, sorority, and monster was there pointing and laughing at us that night!" Terry shouted angrily. "But I know they did it only because this was Johnny Not-Worth-A-Spit-ingtonʼs party and a lot of monsters kiss his tail because heʼs the so-called top dog!"

"Terry...!" His brother tried to calm him down but it was no use.

"JOX, I can forgive!" Terry screamed. "Theyʼre the second to ROR and donʼt exactly know any better given they rely more on brains than brawn, but theyʼre good monsters regardless! The EEKS are on easy street because they were sore from losing to us, a bunch of living, breathing doormats who didnʼt really think beating them was possible! Theyʼre good monsters even outside the competition! And HSS-"

Nadyaʼs eyes widened when he mentioned her sorority.

"Those girls may be frightening most of the time, but theyʼre good monsters as well!" He admitted. "They may have not thought much of us, but at least they donʼt go around tormenting monsters that donʼt seem to come close to them!"

Naomi just stared at him, both frightened and even more devastated.

"What are you trying to say, Terry?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as her throat strained with the tears weakly being held back.

Terry breathed. "Iʼm saying that every one of those MU teams are perfectly fine!" He glared at her. "Itʼs yours thatʼs the problem."

"Why?" She asked desperately. "Why is my team a problem to you?"

The older twin rolled his eyes, laughing loudly with sarcasm. "Oh, come! Youʼre the PNKs! You know exactly why youʼre a pain in the bum, tentacles, and any other monstrous appendage!"

The librarian was growing impatient, the young monsterʼs voice reverberating off her walls and disrupting the silence she cherished.

"You girls..." He growled. "Youʼre obnoxious, spoiled, rotten, prissy, and overall just plain mean!"

"W-what?" Naomi stuttered in disbelief, staring at him.

"You heard me!" He shouted, startling her and every other monster present. "ʻCold and mercilessʼ, thatʼs your slogan, isnʼt it? Even before the party, you girls were always looking down at other monsters that are outside your little clique!"

Margaret Gesner growled, her patience having exceeded its limit before she lifted herself from behind her desk. All monsters present trembled as the small frame was lifted by a incredibly large cephalopod body, her tentacles swerving against the floors as she glared at Terry Perry.

Naomi glanced in her direction, completely frightened as she saw the look of anger on the gargantuan monster as she neared them, particularly on Terry.

However, despite his brother trembling at the sight of the familiar, frightening face, Terry showed no fear nor even regarded the librarianʼs presence as she neared the older twin.

She leaned close to his face, crooked teeth baring.

"_Be quiet..._" She said hoarsely toward him, expression so threatening.

However, much to everyoneʼs utter astonishment, when Terry turned to look at the librarian, his angered expression only deepened with irritation.

**_"YOU BE QUIET!" _**He shouted at her.

Such a comeback could have resulted in him being flung right out of the library into the university river. But he appeared ever fearless, the anger that overcame him too great to show even the least bit of intimidation that his younger brother failed to conceal.

And every monster was completely _stupefied _when Ms. Gesner actually _faltered, _never before having been told off by someone much smaller than her, let alone even a student.

"No way..." Sulley muttered in disbelief.

The librarian...she actually looked _scared_!

Terry no longer looked at her before wheeling back toward the stunned PNK girl, she herself astounded that he had the guts to perform what no monster in their right mind would even consider. She watched from the corner of her eye as the librarian slowly backed away, the heat radiating off Terryʼs fuming presence almost like deadly poison to her.

The older twin resumed his glare on Naomi, fingers digging into the the book in his pair of arms.

"You know, in high school my brother and I had often been victims to torment from girls like you," he stated, his voice simmering to a more firm tone. "I had hoped all that would change when we started college."

For a moment, the look in his eye softened, and he appeared almost as pained as Naomi.

"During that first event at the Scare Games last semester, when your captain said you were going to ʻrip us to pieces," he admitted, "it felt like high school all over again. But I was willing to give you guys a chance regardless you thought of us as nothing more than dead weight on the games."

"Terry..." Naomi gulped.

But he wasnʼt finished. "But after the second event and you girls came to us, showing us the respect I had hoped so much from the likes of you," he said, "I felt that college changed my whole perspective on certain monsters."

Slowly, the saddened expression reverted back to maliciousness as he glared at her.

"But after the party, after you and your girls pointed and laughed at us...I realized I was wrong." He sighed. "Youʼre just cold, heartless, and overall just a bunch of girlish jerks who enjoy seeing others in pain for their own amusement 24/7."

Every word was like a brick thrown at her, and the PNK girl could no longer hold back the tears that threatened against the corners of her three eyes.

"Youʼre like ROR," Terry said finally, shaking his head.

And that felt like the ultimate stab in the back as her eyes widened in horror.

"Weʼre not like that..." She tried to reason, nearly sobbing. "We really arenʼt...please..."

She reached toward him, wishing to just press against him and hold him close, embrace him and prove that he was wrong. That it wasnʼt miserable high school...that she wasnʼt the stereotypical kind of girl that provided a horrible impact.

But the older Perry merely shoved her hand away, and the force he used did, indeed, hurt. Pulling her hand back, whole body trembling, Naomi could only stare at him, broken heart now crumbling into another million pieces.

"Just go away," Terry snapped. "Just leave me alone."

And with that said, he abruptly turned around, forcing his brother to do the same as he practically dragged the younger Perry across the room, past the librarian who shuddered in his presence.

All eyes shifted from him back to Naomi, the PNK girl stiff as a board as she watched him leave. His brother managed to twist his head in her direction, giving an apologetic shrug before he had to resume walking his pair of tentacles alongside his brotherʼs.

Finally, it was too much for Naomi and the mauve-haired girl immediately turn on her heels and raced out of the library, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hardly noticed Nadya as she rushed past her straight out the front doorway.

"Come on!" Mike urged as he and Sulley abandoned their hiding spot and raced after her.

Naomi nearly tripped over her feet as she glided down the steps, furiously wiping away the tears as she was met with sunlight out in the open.

"Oh...!" She sobbed as she came over to a nearby tree and rested her forehead against it, wishing the tears would just cease as she stood out in the courtyard.

She sniffed as she thought back to last semester, the way her girls had treated Oozma Kappa the first time they competed against each other. Yes, they were mean and quite threatening, but it was all in good competition...right?

What Terry said about how she and her girls would mock and make fun of others in their own spare time...she wanted to deny that he was _completely _wrong.

Yes, they pointed and laughed!

Yes, they often acted stuck up!

Yes, they could be ʻgirlish jerksʼ!

But _no_, they were not, in any way, like Roar Omega Roar!

Johnny and his boys were far different than Naomi and her girls. Johnny was conceited, egotistical, and above all just the worst monster to compete with!

Naomiʼs team may be ʻhighly-maintainedʼ but they were _more _compatible compared to him! But Terry, the one person she prayed for compatibility with...thought she was just a monster. A _real _monster.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, Naomi lifted her head and was surprised to see it was Mike and Sulley, Nadya having just joined them seconds afterwards.

Sulley regarded her with the uttermost concern. "You know Terry doesnʼt mean all that..."

Despite his gentle words and his ability to comfort her, it was no use.

"No," Naomi insisted painfully. "Heʼs right..."

Nadya suddenly rushed over and, abandoning her careless facade and darkly characteristics, _hugged _Naomi.

This took Mike and Sulley by surprise, never having witnessed such an odd friendship. However, if they knew any better, it was a pretty tight-knit university, every monster they knew knowing and caring about the other...much like the monsters of the Greek community.

Naomi didnʼt have a second thought as she wrapped her arms around Nadya, her good, Goth-ly friend who had been somewhat of a younger mentor that prepared her for what to expect if she had ever dared try herself with Terry Perry.

The HSS girl never thought it would have transpired into _this_.

"Itʼs okay...itʼs okay..." Nadya whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

Before either knew it, Mike and Sulley stepped in, offering arms and sympathy as they wrapped themselves around the two girls.

This eased the pain just a bit, and the PNK girl was very touched she was surrounded by good monsters. Even thought she herself was probably not an entirely good one.

Lifting her head, she looked at Sulley, then gazed down at Mike.

"Michael...James..." She sniffled. "Look, what happened last semester at the RORʼs..." She swallowed. "Itʼs hard when youʼre under the presence of the top team of MU...you donʼt realize what youʼre doing when you suddenly find yourself following their example and..." Her voice trailed off, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Sulley managed a sincere smile, patting her shoulder. "We donʼt hold it against you," he assured her. "Itʼs okay, Taylor."

The tears ceased for a moment and the PNK girl regarded him with confusion. Mike smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead, muttering in frustration.

"Thatʼs not Taylor Holbrook!" He chided the blue monster. "Itʼs Naomi Jackson! _Na-O-Mi_!"

Sulley rolled his eyes before turning back to said girl with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, itʼs just that you girls-"

"Itʼs okay," she assured him, managing a small, painful smile. "We get it a lot. Especially this semester."

Mike rubbed her back tenderly. "You going to be alright, though?"

The smile slowly melted away as her three eyes casted down at the grass.

"Honestly," she whispered, "I donʼt know..."

Especially now that the Scare Games were starting tonight.  
_

Terri glanced at his brother uncomfortably as the older Perry did most of walking, barging themselves straight through the back door of the library to the natures of the university.

"Uh, you forgot to check out that book," he pointed out, noticing it tucked under his brotherʼs arms as they made their way down the courtyard.

"Donʼt care," Terry snapped, eyes focused on the path before them.

"Okay, look," Terri sighed, becoming quite annoyed. "What you did back there was pretty harsh! I mean, come on..."

"I hate her, brother," Terry growled. "Sheʼs just some stuck-up annoyance whining her way into our forgiveness."

"Well, _your _forgiveness, actually," Terri remarked. "I forgave her a long time ago." He looked at him carefully. "I know you like her, brother."

Those words uttered, the older twin stopped in his tracks, the younger following. Terry turned to him, single eye narrowed before he pursed his lips.

"Let me rephrase that stupid saying thatʼs implied through almost every cheesy romance movie," he said through gritted teeth. "Itʼs better to _never _love at all than to love and lose it because that love was going to betray you in the first place."

Terri stared at him, horrified by such words. Being the more romantic of the two, he couldnʼt believe such diction emerged from his cynical brotherʼs mouth.

The older Perry said no more, his hostile expression sinking one to a more calm yet saddened state before he resumed walking. The younger said nothing as well as they continued walking together as one unit.  
_

Night had fallen quicker than Laura had expected as she led her girls down toward the cold, dark sewer drain where the first event was to take place. To be honest, each of them was slightly nervous, trepidation barely hidden by their individual facial expressions.

A bolted sign near the entrance of the sewer drain stated the place as Sewer 14. It was probably the largest sewer out of the entire university, and apparently it was also Art's personal favourite out of all the sewers around campus(according to Dot, that is). However, no one knew what Art did down in the sewer though, not even the rest of Oozma Kappas, which was one more peculiarity to his rather long list of eccentricity.

"Itʼs _here_?" Colette cried in horror. "Are we going to do dirty work or something?"

Laura peered over her shoulder, quite astonished by the outfit the Fashion Design major had chosen for such an occasion.

The purple-tufted monster wore a flowing blouse of bright blue sequins that went just pass her knees, revealing one shoulder as the clothing was lopsided on purpose to give it a more mysterious and alluring appearance to the fashionista. Over a dozen golden bangles writhed against one another loudly on each of her hands with every movement she made, the same said for the abrupt clicks and clacks her trademark pink heels made as she cautiously avoided the dripping ceiling above them.

Laura mentally sighed, knowing too well that ʻdirty workʼ wasnʼt exactly the term the designer should think of. At least it worked well with the blue scrunchie squeezed between her bangles.

Speaking of which, Laura tugged on the scarf around her neck with discomfort, wishing Colette had chosen something less irritating.

The sound of snuffling nearly startled the sorority before they jumped out of the way as Archie the scare pig trailed past them, squealing softly as he stood by Lauraʼs side.

"I canʼt believe heʼs our team pet!" Katy chuckled before turning to Laura. "Wonʼt Fear Tech be wanting him back?"

"Um..." Laura lowered her gaze. "Weʼll get to that eventually..."

She continued leading them down the tunnel. The sound of shouting and cheers invaded their ears as they neared a dimly lit opening.

They entered the crowded arena, drinking in the sight of the interior. Its walls gloomy with the obvious smell of sewage sifting through its many passages, students crowded from below and beyond the entire area like a rock concert; to Laura's further anxiety, it was no doubt the _entire_ school was present.

"This is it..." Laura said quietly, wings tucking in.

"Hey, you made it!"

She immediately turned around and spotted Mike approaching them excitedly, Sulley as well as Oozma Kappa right behind him.

"Yeah, we made it..." Laura said, smiling unenthusiastically.

Mike noticed her discomfort. "What, you still nervous?" He laughed. "Hey, donʼt worry about it! You girls are going to do fine!" He gave her a wink.

"Michael," sang a voice.

Laura peered over her and spotted a taller female monster with snakes in her hair stand beside him.

"Laura, girls," Mike introduced, his hand taking the female monsterʼs. "This is my girlfriend Celia. Celia, this is Exceeda Zeta, MUʼs newest team."

"Hi," Laura greeted, politely shaking hands with her. "Itʼs nice to meet."

"Michaelʼs told me a lot about you," Celia said, her snakes smiling. "You used to be a Fear Tech student. I was wondering why your name sounded so familiar!" She laughed.

"You watched the Scare Games?" Laura asked.

"A bit," Celia said, "You were incredible last year."

"Thanks," Laura waved it aside. "I can only hope I can do the same for here."

The sound of Brockʼs voice echoed through the walls as Oozma Kappa began to depart from her team. Celia gave her one last smile before she went to find a good spot to watch the event.

"Youʼll do great," Don called over his shoulder as they went to take their spot among the frats and sororities.

Laura wished she could believe that as her wings lowered, so much doubt riding on herself as she remained with her group and looking up at the stage where stood the president and vice president.

"Welcome to your most horrifying, terrifying, shocking, appalling _and _nightmare-ish **_RENEWED SCARE GAMES_**!" Brock Pearson shouted excitedly, eliciting more cheers from the audience. "_Whoo-hoo_! This it the type of energy I am talking about! I love it so much!"

"Let's hear it for all the frats and sororities competing in this year's Scare Games!" Claire announced before she began calling names.

Laura listened as the names were called out, every team striking up a pose and their fans drowning their hearing with their supportive applause, hoots, screams and cheers. Many supporters even waved flags or held banners with the names and sigils of the fraternity or sorority they wanted to support.

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura noticed the unmistakable form of Dean Hardscrabble climbing gracefully along a thick metal pole with her many centipede legs, eventually reaching one of the highest platforms in the sewer where she would observe the proceedings of the Scare Games silently. The Dean of Scaring, as usual, wore her poker face like a second skin, betraying not a single thread of her thoughts. Beside her, the smaller form of Professor Derek Knight watched with his arms crossed in front of him and a grim smile on his face. Both Dean and Professor of Scaring exchanged respectful nods as they acknowledged each other's presence, before turning their attention to the events happening below, among crowds of cheering and screaming students.

Gamma Roar Roar...

Slugma Kappa Theta...

Chi Phi Argma...

Slugma Oozma Python...

Argma Slugma Argma...

Omega Howl...

Laura immediately drew to attention when the six remaining teams were being called up. There was definite a rising tension in the pungent air of the sewer.

"Jaws Theta Chi!" Claire shouted, gesturing down toward the fraternity.

Big Red stood proudly with his JOX brothers, emitting a loud, ferocious roar while flexing his bulging arms as the others posed and bared their most confident yet terrifying features. Lauraʼs eyes widened in amazement when someone threw the leader a thick wooden plank which was now in two halves from the incredible strength Big Red inflicted on it, setting another wave of applause from his supporters. Beside him, Dirk Pratt and Omar Harris bared their fangs threateningly while Percy Boleslaw had a certain one-horned orange and yellow furred monster in a brotherly hug.

"Slugma Slugma Kappa!" Brock shouted.

Laura watched as Carla Delgado and her sorority posed, purple jackets displaying their initials to everyone, looking fierce and competitive with the strive to win, their leader standing atop her tentacles and displaying her athletic skill and agility. Donna Soohoo was bobbing about and shaking her bushy head in excitement, while Brynn Larson and Violet Steslicki (whose horns strongly reminded Laura of her mother) waved to supporters of their sorority. Laura knew Carla was quite a sorority leader, her wave of confidence and unique abilities quite the advantage.

"Eta Hiss Hiss!"

The dark, intimidating looks of the girls pale and black struck Laura quite intently as they merely stood, drinking in the attention on them. Laura nearly flinched when Rosie let out a snarling hiss, her forked tongue swirling out of her mouth with her fangs bared, appearing more menacing as her many piercings glimmered in the dim lights. Around her, the rest of the sorority glared silently at the rest of the competing frats and sororities through thickly applied mascara eyes and pursed lips(except for Nancy Kim, who no one knew where her mouth was). Laura also noticed that Nadya Petrov did not have her usual dangerously fearsome book with her, probably as it could not help her in the Scare Games.

"Python Nu Kappa!"

Laura had to admit she was quite envious of Carrie Williams as her girls cheered excitedly, blinking their trio of eyes lovingly, bouncing on their toes while waving to their fans. One member twirled around showing off her superb cheerleading skills, while another even blew a kiss at some male monster who caught her eye among the crowds. True, Lauraʼs girls were just as excited and couldn't wait to be called upon...but Laura felt the doubt eat at her, making her wish she could momentarily switch brains with any of her EZ sisters.

She noticed that one of the girls didnʼt appear to be cheering herself, nor even smile. Instead, she simply gazed to her side, a doleful expression on her face.

Pink skin and purple hair...was that Heather Olson? No, said girl stood beside Carrie Williams and she had blue skin. This girl, however, had pink skin and her purple hair was more of a mauve texture...

It took Laura a moment to realize it was Naomi Jackson that the PNK leader mentioned back at the meeting.

Looking in the PNK girlʼs direction, Laura caught sight of Oozma Kappa, clapping and cheering alongside their fellow classmates. Confused, she turned back to Naomi, wondering why she appeared so sad as she looked at OK. Maybe she was as nervous about the competition as Laura was? If that was the case, than maybe Laura could feel a little confident knowing she wasnʼt alone in such a fear.

"Roar Omega Roar!"

Hearing the top fraternity's name, Laura casted her gaze toward the group of red sweaters with their initials gleaming in gold color. Four of the members cheered for their fans, with Reggie Jacobs and Chip Goff letting out gruesome roars that displayed their overly-confident dominance. Chet Alexander jumped on his many crab-like legs joyfully, while Javier Rios waved his four arms as though encouraging the crowds to increase the volume of their cheers. She caught sight of Johnny, who merely gave a smug grin as he folded his arms, having been used to such attention from their many supporters.

His eyes suddenly turned to her, having noticed she was looking at him. The ROR presidentʼs smile deepened, giving her a flirtatious wink. Laura shied back, feeling quite embarrassed before looking away.

"Oozma Kappa!"

Hearing that certain fraternityʼs name, Laura and her girls watched as the members of OK stood before their audience, glowing with confidence and good character as they received their applause.

"Weʼre OK! Weʼre OK! Weʼre OK!" The team cheered, jumping up and down energetically, especially Squishy who was bouncing on his smooth feet, and Art's movement were more like a street dancer, dazzling the spectators with his awesome moves. Don Carlton enthusiastically waved his tentacle arms around, while Randall Boggs managed a few timid waves at first, but then he began to get into gear, gradually waving eagerly.

Laura smiled at this, a little pride and confidence burning within her knowing that she was, indeed, honored to be competing against the monsters who she referred to as ʻher heroesʼ back in Fear Tech. They deserved such praise, being so different from any other team and displaying true union through reliance upon each other and strong belief.

And the best thing about it was that they didnʼt abuse such power, they cherished it, thanking every monster who had given them the chance last semester to prove what they truly were.

"Oh, look at the twins!" Katy laughed, nudging Monnie as she pointed at Terri and Terry, the younger brother urging the older to dance in unison with him.

The older Perry eventually gave in with a sigh before managing a smile, swaying their arms and kicking their tentacles up, nearly bumping into Randall in the process.

As Lauraʼs eyes fell on the lizard, she was warmed by how happy he appeared, waving to the crowd while standing alongside his brothers in his green sweater. Certainly much better than what he had last semester when he was a ROR boy!

"Yeah!" Out of nowhere came Mrs. Carlton, pumping her small hands in the air as she stood beside the team, accepting the applause directed at them as she jiggled her petite frame. "These are _my _boys! And they are going to _own _the competition!"

"Mom!" Squishy laughed.

Laura chuckled to herself, quite touched by his motherʼs support and happy to see the excitement emerge from his face as his five eyes blinked with anticipation.

She quickly raised her head toward the vice president as he paused for a few moments, allowing the excitement to resume before he made one last introduction.

Them.

"And finally," Brock announced enthusiastically, "made at totally _last-minute_, the team everyoneʼs been talking about..."

Lauraʼs eyes widened as he gestured down toward her.

"Exceeda Zeta!"

All heads turned toward Laura and her girls, and for a moment, she was afraid they would be met with dead silence.

However, the entire sewer erupted with deafening cheers, the other teams clapping and applauding the new team of non-Scarers led by their Scaring student leader. Archie squealed with delight, bouncing beside Laura.

"I almost thought they were going to get what we got last semester!" Sulley said to Mike with a laugh as he clapped his large paws. "Looks like she brought the pig!"

"Yeah!" Katy cheered, punching a fist into the air. "Thatʼs right! Weʼre EZ, people!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Colette said with a sweet smile, her sequin blouse glittering in all eyes.

Laura stiffened, not sure what to make of the attention. She merely waved, giving off a nervous smile as her wings tucked in.

This wasnʼt Fear Tech anymore.

"Laura!" Colette urged, pushing her gently. "This is our moment! Weʼre EZ!"

"Yeah," Laura winced, smiling anxiously. "EZ..."

"Man!" Brock chortled, staring down at the new sorority. "That one girlʼs outfit _really _hurts my eyes!"

Claire shook her head, managing a small chuckle before she turned back to the crowd.

"Human children are dead toxic, every Scarer knows that once he or she enters a childʼs bedroom," she announced. "Iʼm sure everyone is aware that last semester, we started off with the Toxicity Challenge. Well, weʼre starting off the renewed Scare Games with the same event. However..."

A devious smile played on her lips as two Biology students hauled over a large armoured box with several biohazard symbols stamped across its cover. Unlocking the hatches and opening it, icy mist spilled out and revealed rows upon rows of small, reinforced glass canisters sitting snugly inside the armoured box. One of the two biology students reached in and brought out a single glass canister to Claire, which shone an azure blue colour. Slowly opening the case, with a pair of tongs in hand, Claire lifted up a round, spiky blue urchin that hissed and sparkled menacingly.

"Now, Art," Don began, turning his gaze to the pair legs. "You remember what you promised?"

"Yeah..." Art said uneasily, staring at the intimidating creature he remembered so well from last semester. "I do **not **touch it."

"Excellent," Don smiled.

"Thanks to MUʼs Biology department," Brock said excitedly, "we have an upgraded version of the stinging poison urchin from last Scare Games. This time, with an added surprise!"

One student brought over a large metal box and placed it beside the president. Cautiously, she dropped the urchin inside. She took out a pillow provided to her from another student and threw it in.

The box suddenly shook with a large explosion within, ringing off the rusting metallic pipes and old bricks that made up the sewer, startling its spectators. Motes of dust were flung into the air, and the closest students coughed from the sudden intake of dust in their respiratory systems. After a few moments, Claire reached in and took out the remains of the pillow, merely reduced to shreds and stuffing.

"We call it..." Brock said dramatically. "The _Explosive Blowdgeon_!"

"Okay, I am _definitely _not touching it," Art said.

"This new poison is extremely concentrated, and is almost guaranteed to send you and your pals to the hospital," Claire said with a smirk. "...express delivery!"

"Yup," he sighed, "definitely not touching it!" He turned in EZʼs direction. "Hey, Dot! Girls!" He called. "Donʼt touch ʻem!"

"Weʼre not morons!" Colette retorted while her roommate gave Art a grateful smile for the warning. The fashionista gazed at the deadly urchin, her brown eyes glinting with absolute fear. "How can something so small and with a good color be _so _dangerous?"

"I hope you donʼt plan on finding out," Katy told her.

"Remembers, teams," Claire announced as she and Brock stepped down from the stage. " The place where you are standing now is the starting line. The light at the end of the tunnel is the finish line. Last team out is eliminated."

That last word struck Laura hard, and her wings plopped down in fear once more before turning back to her team. Each of them looked just as worried about the possible outcome.

"All teams to the starting line!" Claire ordered.

"Elimination..." Dot gulped.

Laura breathed in and out, daring not to get another panic attack before she gathered her girls together. "Look, donʼt worry," she tried to sound confident, "we can do this. All we have to do is rely on this." She pointed towards herself.

"Of course," Colette said with relief. "You!"

"What?" Laura blinked. "No, I meant _heart_!" She jabbed at her chest. "Like Oozma Kappa!"

All girls turned to see Mrs. Carlton, Mike, Sulley, and Celia give their final support to OK as the fraternity gathered together at their spot.

"Be careful out there, guys," Sulley said with a serious tone before turning his gaze toward the tunnel where all the urchins laid.

"Remember what I taught you!" Mike told them sternly. "Stick together! Run as fast as you can but be cautious! Like hopscotch of death!"

Celia gazed at her friends, her snakes looking just as worried. "Donʼt get hurt."

Finally, Mrs. Carlton came over, her blue eyes knitted with worry and her bottom lip quivering.

"Please be careful, boys," she pleaded softly, giving each of them a hug and kiss. "I nearly had a heart attack after what happened to you last semester. I canʼt imagine what could happen this time!"

"Oh, mom..." Squishy sighed assuringly as he embraced her before receiving a kiss on the forehead.

"Weʼll be okay, Mrs. C.," Terri assured her as he and his brother bent down and hugged her, each getting kissed on both cheeks.

"Donʼt worry, Sherry," Don hugged her closely, nuzzling against her cheek. "Itʼll be different this time." And he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I said I wonʼt touch it," Art promised as she held his furry, leggy form before getting a kiss on the cheek.

Johnny and his team watched, merely chuckling at the sight of their rivals being hugged and kissed as if they were in pre-school and not college. What babies! The ROR president glanced at Randall Boggs, who looked slightly worried but held confidence as he stood beside his new brothers. Johnny frowned, still fresh from the rejection the lizard had thrown at him in front of everyone.

If he knew Oozma Kappa had a disadvantage, he was looking at it right now.

"Hey, Boggs!" He called out.

The lizard tensed when his former leader said his name and dared to look in his direction.

"Try not step on so many of them!" The ROR president mocked. "Youʼll make this too easy on us!"

And his frat brothers cackled at the joke, decimating some of the lizardʼs confidence as her merely stood there with a hurt expression on his face.

However, soft hands touched his chin and directed him away from the rival team. He looked down to see Mrs. Carlton gazing at him warmly, a confident smile glowing in her face as she lightly caressed his cheeks.

"Youʼll do great, Randy," she told him sincerely.

He managed a smile, blessed to be part of a team who had a mother figure watching over them like an angel.

Mrs. Carlton reached into the pocket of her house dress and pulled something out. Randallʼs eyes widened when he realized what it was.

It was his glasses!

"I found them lying on your desk and thought you might really need them," Mrs. Carlton said.

She stood atop her padded feet and slipped them over his eyes, her smile widening as his usual squint left his face and was replaced by the enlargement of his bright emerald eyes.

Randall blinked, his vision retuning before he adjusted his specs. He looked down at Mrs. Carlton, who merely just beamed at him.

Monnie had witnessed the sudden change to the lizardʼs features, and her glasses nearly fell from her face when she saw those green eyes twinkle among the dim lights.

He looked even _more _adorable then ever!

She moved her gaze toward Roar Omega Roar, who were howling with laughter at the sight of their former member in his glasses, saying names like ʻnerdʼ and ʻwide-eyed loserʼ. She fumed at the sight of Johnny guffawing at the poor, cute, innocent monster, and she suddenly felt more determined than ever that Exceeda Zeta would manage through this event and kick his tail.

Mrs. Carlton reached over and hugged Randall ever so tightly, her curls pressing against his thin chest, sending mental caresses of assurance. Randall stiffened a bit before all four of his arms embraced back, sucking in the tears he wanted to shed for feeling so wanted and cared for.

Finally, they released each other and the petite woman gently took ahold of his face once more, smothering it with soft, motherly kisses.

"Good luck, Randy," she told him tenderly. "One of my little Oozmas."

Randy beamed, his eyes appearing much larger than ever behind his glasses before Mrs. Carlton left with Mike, Sulley, and Celia to watch the event from a better place.

Laura watched as every team gave a last minute pep talk, psyching themselves for the race across the deadly obstacle course. She already provided the best words she could give her own team, and while she knew each of them was worried, they were ready for the ordeal. She, however, just hoped she wouldnʼt screw it up for all of them, especially after all theyʼve done for her.

"Whoa..."

She swerved her gaze over to Colette, confused by the awestruck expression on the fashionistaʼs face.

"Who is _that_?" Colette said in a tone filled with fascination.

"What are you looking at?" Laura asked before following her gaze and noticed a team dawned in yellow and orange.

Big Red had gathered his brothers together, huddled like a a group ready to play football.

"Oh, thatʼs Jaws Theta Chi," Laura explained. "Their leader is Roy OʼGrowlahan, but everyone calls him Big Red."

"I know who they are and I know who the leader is!" Colette snapped. "I mean..." Her expression became dazed as she continued staring. "Who is that next to him? The orange one with the horn on his head?"

Laura glanced back and made out each of the members, recalling names Big Red had informed her from the meeting.

Big Red, the color of his wide body matching his temper...Percy Boleslaw, single-eyed monster with horns and purple skin...Dirk Pratt, his yellow, furry form representing that of a lion with a mace on his tail and fangs as long as his wild hairdo...Omar Harris, the smallest of the team and the only one with wings...

Her eyes finally fell on the last member, his bright, orange fur with yellow rings around his torso conspicuous for all to see and his single horn greatly displayed.

"Oh, him?" Laura asked Colette. "I believe thatʼs George Sanderson. Heʼs a pretty nice guy from what Big Red told me."

"Well, he is drop-dead _gorgeous_!" Colette sighed dreamily, completely captivated by the JOX member.

Laura raised an eyebrow at her, the lovestruck expression glittering in the designerʼs brown eyes as she leaned forward, nearly drooling at the sight of said monster.

"Uh, sure," Laura chuckled. "Heʼs pretty cute."

"Scarers!" Claire called out. "One last thing..."

They watched as she strolled over to a nearby switch, her devilish grin returning as she placed her hand on the switch's red handle.

"Iʼm _sure _most of you remember," she smirked and flipped the switch down. "You work in the _dark_!"

The lit sewer before them went completely dark as electricity to its lights cut off completely, and mere moments later the ominous glow of hundreds of blue poisonous urchins laid before them threateningly, their hissing and sparkling sounds filling the air like a swarm of locusts. Soon all the competing frats and sororities were bathed in an eerie azure glow.

"You got to be kidding me..." Katy gulped, eyes widening.

Laura became terrified as she glanced over to her team once more. She had to keep them safe! Brock had mentioned that one year a team had resulted themselves in the hospital...she didnʼt want her team to be the next!

As the teams stood before their starting lines, Carrie glanced over at Oozma Kappa, particularly the older of the Perry twins. Then she turned back to Naomi.

The mauve-haired girl may have been prepared with her sisters, but the crestfallen expression remained. Yes, PNK was aware of her feelings for Terry Perry. It seemed _so _obvious since that ROR party!

They had nothing against it, of course, having mentally encouraged the youngest of their sorority to pursue what her heart had been going for since last semester.

How horrified to learn it all blew up in her face just earlier.

And Terry Perry...was that what most monsters _really _thought of Python Nu Kappa?

Carrie bit her lip before turning back toward Oozma Kappa. She forced a smile, though it was painful.

"Uh, good luck to you boys," she called out to them, trying her best to sound enthusiastic and courteous.

The Perry twins as well as well Squishy turned to them. While both Squishy and Terri appreciated her words, Terry just threw the PNK leader a hostile look.

"Thanks," he said bitterly. "Weʼre going to rip _you _to pieces."

That response immediately sent chills down Carrieʼs spine as her sisters regarded one another with surprise, unable to believe that this was the same Terry Perry they had competed against last semester.

They felt terrified, honestly.

Naomi just lowered her head, hiding her hurtful expression behind her locks as she just wanted the whole event to be over with.

Terri looked at his brother with shock, disappointed at his foul mood toward the girls that were just trying to be nice.

Squishy glanced at Terry in confusion, but turned his attention toward Exceeda Zeta. Mainly Laura.

The beautiful draconic creature gazed at the obstacle course before them, intimidation flowing through her as she tried to keep up a steady facade.

How beautiful she looked, how closely protective she was of her team...Squishyʼs heart throbbed once more.

Finally, he took a deep breath, then dared speak out.

"Uh, good luck, Laura!" He called out, shyly waving to her.

She turned to him, her eyes sparkling even in the poor lighting the urchins offered. He could just melt right now...

"Thank you," she told him with a sigh. "You, too."

A pleased, confident smile crossed his lips, feeling completely elated at the moment.

Archie snorted as he neared Laura, rubbing against her leg.

"No, Archie!" Laura scolded him. "Stay! Weʼll meet you at the finish line!"

"Scarers!" Claire announced. "On your mark..."

"We can do this..." Laura reminded herself. "We can do this..."

"Get set..."

"Hold it!" Brock shouted, halting the whole event on the spot.

Everyone turned to him in confusion, and the vice president motioned toward Exceeda Zeta.

"Hey, princess!" He called toward Colette. "Lose the heels! Itʼs an automatic cheat if you use them while running over those urchins!"

Coletteʼs face heated up with embarrassment as all eyes fell on both her and the tint pink shoes she always wore.

After a few moments, Mrs. Carlton now held the heels in her hands, Archie the scare pig standing beside her as they awaited the race to resume.

"On your mark..." Claire repeated. "Get set..."

Laura shut her eyes for a few moments, breathing in and out.

**_"GO!" _**Brock shouted tremendously.

Her eyes immediately opened and she and her team bolted forward.

The glow of the urchins in the dark sewers frightened her as she stood close by her team, each of them pushing as much as they could while avoiding the deadly display beneath their feet.

**_BOOM!_**

Laura turned her head and gazed with horror as one of the HSS members accidentally stepped on an urchin. A octopus-like monster with long, raven hair Laura recalled as Sonia Lewis laid on the floor, one of her tentacles swelling severely as remains of the urchin scattered around her, leaving bits of ash and spikes. Rosie immediately picked her up, willing to carry her the rest of the way toward the finish line.

"Girls!"

She swerved around and saw Oozma Kappa not too far behind Roar Omega Roar.

"Youʼre doing great!" Don called out, avoiding urchins left and right as if he was a lively 18-year-old again.

Laura watched as each of the OK members leaped over groups of urchins, not even coming close to touching them. She was amazed by talent, having believed about such since her time in Fear Tech when she first discovered them in the paper.

Now it was no time to admire them as she re-focused on her team, every one of her girls staying close while missing the deadly explosives.

"Whoa!" Colette cried before she tripped.

She nearly fell into a nearby urchin if it had not been Laura grabbing her by the blouse.

"Oh, that would have been a disaster for me!" Colette told her gratefully. "I doubt all the make-up in the world could have hid _that _blemish!"

Laura just rolled her eyes before urging her forward, realizing other teams were already passing them.

Squishy peered over his shoulder, hoping Laura was okay as the fraternity was inches away from ROR. He saw the EEKs pass them with no problem, and the last-minute sorority was becoming farther and farther away.

Randall glanced behind him, his glasses shaking with every movement he made. He watched as Monnie did her best to avoid urchins around her feet while trying to stay close by her team.

"Incoming!" Don cried, bringing him back to attention before they entered a new section of the sewer, with elevated arches on both sides and railings-covered platforms.

Blue urchins dangled from the ceiling, swinging back and forth near their faces. Worst of all, students standing above the platforms were throwing urchins left and right with either their protective gloved covered hands or improvised catapults, so many easy targets in their view. With no shortage of poisonous explosive urchins and targets, they were definitely having the time of their lives.

"You got be kidding me!" Katy cried as she dodged an urchin that nearly hit her head, and jumped aside another that missed her legs by mere centimetres.

"Dot, stay close!" Monnie told the orange, jelly-like monster as they ducked under a couple of swinging urchins.

Naomi watched as Oozma Kappa rushed ahead of her team, she barely paid much attention to the urchins as she was toward a certain monster.

Terry and his team had improved so much since last semester, the older twin guiding his brother across the section, both dodging and leaping as one unit.

She remembered all too well how assuring he tried to be when they had done this in the previous Scare Games...right before Terry was struck in the head with an urchin that completely inflated most of his face, his brother joining afterwards.

And everyone, even her, had pointed and laughed at their ordeal...

Reminded of the cold, factual words back in the library, Naomi didnʼt notice her foot having stepped on an urchin as she ran.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain as the lower portion of her leg began to swell abruptly.

She immediately wrapped herself in her arms protectively as the urchin exploded near her and she fell to the floor.

Her girls immediately rushed over to her aid, two of them slinging her arms around them before they carried her the rest of the way.

"Donʼt worry, weʼre almost there!" Heather told her as they avoided incoming urchins shot at them. Naomi said nothing, accepting the humiliation as her swollen leg was dragged limp along with her.

"I do _not _like this!" Colette whined as she dodged an incoming urchin that was inches from her face. "Watch it, you creeps!"

Dot whimpered as she went as fast as her three stubby legs could carry her, arms flailing by her sides as she found herself an easy target.

"Look out!" Monnie cried as one student shot an urchin straight at the unaware Art major.

The redhead monster immediately threw herself forward, reaching her hand out protectively in front of her friendʼs face.

The urchin punctured her fingers, and Monnie wailed in pain before she flung the urchin right off. Her hand began to swell and she stopped in her tracks, agonizing over the wound.

"Monnie!" Laura cried as she and the rest rushed over to her.

Randallʼs eyes widened in horror as he watched the yellow monsterʼs fingers swell. Anger suddenly overcame him, his eyes squinting behind his glasses.

"Randy, look out, man!" Art called out, concern thick in his voice.

Turning, Randy caught sight of one yellow slug-like student with brown spots on his body aiming an urchin at him with a slingshot.

"I got you now!" Theo quipped manically as he released his hold and the urchin flung straight at the lizard, straight as an arrow loosed from a bow.

However, Randy was quicker, having pulled up one of the sleeves of his sweater, he rolled up the loose material around his fist.

And he swatted the urchin right back.

The slug studentʼs expression shrank before the returning urchin hit him square between his eyes. An explosion emitted after that, resorting in most of his face swelling excessively. Those unlucky students standing close to him were also affected, their arms and legs swelling as they came in contact with the poison in the urchin. But Theo's affliction was by far the worst of the lot.

"This isnʼt fun anymore!" He cried in pain as his roommate stood beside him, the latter miraculously surviving the explosion by shielding himself with his large wings as he continued shooting poison urchins at whatever targets in range.

"Hang in there, man!" Marbus cried out as he tried to wipe the poison off his roommate's face while his four golden eyes searched for a referee paramedic.

Smirking with delight, Randy resumed beside his fraternity, still second to Roar Omega Roar. He only hoped Monnie and the girls were alright and could still make it.

"Oh, this doesnʼt feel right," Monnie winced as she clutched her hand.

They were slowly falling behind, Jaws Theta Chi just passing them.

"Weʼre not cheating!" Big Red said as his team passed them. "Good luck to you though, girls!

Laura hooked Monnieʼs arm around her as they resumed pace. At this rate they could wind up in last place. The EZ leader breathed with panic, wondering how she was going to help her team while able to make it to the finish line.

Suddenly, an idea lit up as her eyes widened.

"Everyone, get on my back!" She ordered.

"What?" Colette asked with confusion. "What are you-"

"Just trust me!" Laura urged before she wrapped her arms around Monnie from behind.

Katy and Dot immediately climbed onto her back as the draconic monster crouched. Laura may not have been the tallest, but she was the strongest, and with that able to carry a good amount of weight as she extended her wings.

Colette managed to climb atop to end of her body before Laura shot forward like a bullet after being triggered.

"This is _awesome_!" Katy cried out ecstatically as the wind hit against her face while Dot and Colette clung for dear life.

A confident smile emerged from Lauraʼs lips as she flapped her wings, her joys of flight mixed with her determination to succeed the event.

"You okay down there?" She asked, arms still wrapped around Monnie.

"Uh, yeah..." The injured monsters replied uneasily as they were going at a surprisingly fast rate.

They were near the final section of the sewer, passing other teams in the process.

Colette peered over Katyʼs shoulder as she spotted Jaws Theta Chi coming straight behind Oozma Kappa.

Her heart fluttered when she spotted the monster known as George Sanderson, who was busy fretfully avoiding the urchins around his feet.

"Wow..." She breathed dreamily.

She was so mesmerized by the JOX member that she had lost her grip on Lauraʼs backside.

And she fell off.

Colette let out a startled cry before landing belly-first against the floor, grateful it wasnʼt urchins. Picking herself up, her eyes widened when she saw that neither Laura or any of the girls noticed she had fallen off.

"Wait!" She cried.

But they were too far now to hear her.  
_

"Weʼre almost there!" Katy exclaimed as the light at the end of the tunnel was in their view. "Weʼre going to make it!"

Lauraʼs heart leaped in her throat before she spotted Roar Omega Roar having exited out of the sewer first, Oozma Kappa coming in second behind them.

"Hang on!" Laura said before she swooped down.

They were nearing the finish line, every flap of her wings eliciting a stronger heartbeat that coursed through her entire body. Confidence flowed, every doubtful feeling having vanished as Laura immediately knew her team was close to victory despite coming in third place. Third place was good, it was like taking second place again.

"Laura, look out!" Monnie cried.

It was too late to grasp her warning as one of Lauraʼs wings struck a nearby pillar.

The EZ president let out a cry of pain before she faltered in her aviation, abruptly lowering herself and her team down toward the end of the tunnel.

"Here they come!" Terri said excitedly as he and the rest of Oozma Kappa watched Exceeda Zeta close in.

His brotherʼs eye widened in realization. "Get out of the way!" He cried before dragging his brother to the side.

"Look out!" Art exclaimed before monsters started scattering.

Monnie was immediately dropped as safely as Laura could perform before the dragon-like leader fell against the hard surface, dropping Dot and Katy off her back in the process. Despite her strong scales, the impact was agonizing as she scraped against the cement.

Finally, she came to a complete stop, her head falling forward painfully. Gasps and cries emerged from the spectators as Laura remained on the ground, wincing.

"Laura!" Squishy cried before he and his team rushed over to her and the girls.

Johnnyʼs eyes widened as Laura rolled over on her back, groaning, and he immediately ran behind the small OK member.

"Easy! Easy!" Don said as he fell by Lauraʼs side. He carefully reached over and took her head in his tentacles, holding her closely. "Cheese and crackers! Are you alright?"

Laura let out another groan, painfully opening her eyes.

Her vision was a blur and she barely made out the form in front of her. She could, however, see brown eyes stare down at her with so much concern. Such caring eyes looked so much like-

"D-daddy?" Laura murmured, moving ever so slowly.

She heard a soft chuckle as her vision came back, and she found herself gazing into the brown eyes of Don Carlton.

"Well, some call me ʻDon Daddyʼ," he joked.

Lauraʼs eyes widened before she immediately lifted herself up.

"Easy there," Don told her, his tentacles never leaving her side. "Boy, that was some crash, eh?"

"Yeah, it was..." Laura sighed. "Wait..."

She turned to see the only other teams present were only Oozma Kappa and Roar Omega Roar. From the corner of her eye, she saw Randall kneel by Monnieʼs side, analyzing her finger worriedly; the other girls were well fussed over by the boys of OK.

"We made it?" Laura gasped, eyes darting back and forth.

"We _made_ it!" Katy announced joyfully. "Weʼre in third place!"

"See, I told you girls you could do it!" Mike came over with Sulley, Celia, and Mrs. Carlton beside him. "You did great!"

Laura's eyes widened and a euphoric smile spread across her face, feeling ever more elated. Johnny glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smiling; good to know they were still going to compete against each in the next event.

"Uh, I hate to ruin the celebration."

All eyes turned toward Claire and Brock who stood atop the platform where the row of plaques representing each team was lined up. ROR and OK were already on the very top.

"Youʼre kind of missing one of your teammates," the president pointed out.

The happiness immediately died as Lauraʼs eyes shrank. She wheeled toward her team.

"Weʼre missing someone?" She exclaimed frantically. "No...no...that canʼt be!"

"Easy, Laura," Dot told her gently.

But her leader did not calm down the very bit as she counted heads.

"Okay, we got Monnie, Katy, Dot..."

She let a horrified gasp.

"Whereʼs Colette?" She cried.

"I think sheʼs somewhere back in the game!" Brock called out to her. "Sorry, unless sheʼs able to make it here before all the other teams do, your win doesnʼt count."

As soon as he said that, the color about drained from Lauraʼs face before she wheeled back toward the exit, knowing the fashionista was somewhere in there, probably far behind the other teams.

And Laura had failed to notice she had been missing.

"Third place!" She heard the vice president announce. "Slugma Slugma Kappa!"

She quickly stepped out of the way when the girls in purple trudged past her. Carla Delgado regarded her in confusion as her team cheered in victory.

"Next is Eta Hiss Hiss!"

Laura barely got out of the way as Rosie bumped into her, carrying Sonia on her back.

"Sorry," the HSS leader quickly said.

"Here comes Jaws Theta Chi! Looks like they didnʼt cheat this time!"

"Hey!" Big Red retorted as his team came into view. He shot Brock a rather annoyed glare as they ran past the platform.

One by one, sororities and fraternities rushed past Laura, earning themselves a safe spot to resume competing in the games for another day.

Every moment passed, Lauraʼs heart plummeted even further, the smallest kernel of hope having officially died and her wings drooped down in despair.

Her team, Oozma Kappa, and everyone else present watched her as she appeared almost lifeless.

"Laura?" Mike said carefully, almost afraid to speak.

He and the others immediately rushed to her side when the the sorority leader crumpled to her knees, clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" Don asked desperately as he placed his tentacles on her shoulders.

"No, Don! Iʼm _not _okay!" Laura cried, startling everyone. "This is all _my _fault!"

"Hey, hey, easy!" Mike said frantically. "You donʼt know what youʼre talking about!"

"Oh, I know _exactly _what Iʼm talking about!" Laura exclaimed. "I promised to watch out for my team and look what happened!" She gestured toward the remaining girls. "I left one of them behind!"

"You didnʼt mean to," Don tried to assure her.

However, his words became distant in her ears as she began breathing heavily, eyes shrinking even further.

"Iʼm a...Iʼm a...Iʼm a horrible leader!" She panted with every breath. "Iʼm a horrible, _horrible _leader!"

Claire and Brock watched with fright as the EZ leader began to have a panic attack, much worse than the one she had at the meeting. Carla, Big Red, Carrie, Rosie, and all the other leaders watched as Laura failed miserably to try and keep her breathing under control.

"Oh no..." Carla gasped. "Sheʼs hyperventilating!"

"I didnʼt think it would be that bad!" Brynn Larson exclaimed worriedly.

"Sheʼs looking a little blue!" EEK member Debbie Gabler cried.

"Sheʼs dark blue, remember?" Nadya told her irritably.

Carrie frantically searched the crowd. "Is anyone a medical student here?" She pleaded.

"Maybe she needs CPR!" Britney Davis suggested.

"Sheʼs not choking!" Rosie growled.

"Itʼs not a bad idea," Big Red insisted.

"Shut it, you meat-headed moron!" Carla snapped at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mike cried, watching Laura begin to breath faster than a pump filling up a bike. "Laura! Laura!"

He immediately reached over and grasped her her hand while Katy gripped the other one while Donʼs tentacles remained firmly on her shoulders.

"Breath!" Mike cried, clutching her hand tighter. "_Breath_!"

Celia immediately dropped to her knees beside her boyfriend as she placed a worried hand over Lauraʼs forehead, shocked by how hot she felt.

"Calm down, please!" She begged.

Dean Hardscrabble, having witnessed everything with her outstanding analytical skills, watched with her eyebrows raising in disbelief by how much the young girl was inflicting on herself. She could do nothing but watch, only hoping Lauraʻs friends could calm her down; hyperventilation seemed just as dangerous as the concentrated poisons in those urchins. Beside her, Professor Derek Knight had worry plastered clearly on his face, with his hands clasped around a portable walkie-talkie, asking for a referee paramedic squad to quickly respond to the rapidly developing situation under the plaque platform.

After a few moments and a few breathing techniques provided by Mike, Laura began to pant slowly, heart still exceedingly high but the color returning in her cheeks.

"Oh, man, there you go," Mike said with relief as he rubbed her back. "You nearly gave _us _a panic attack!"

"Iʼm about to have another one!" Laura cried, startling everyone. "Colette is still back there and..." She shifted her gaze over to all the teams that already made it. "Oh, gosh, this is all my fault! Maybe if I hadnʼt been so careless...!"

Squishy gazed at her with despair, so stricken by how much she was beating herself up over a small mistake that any monster could make.

"Laura..." He whispered, intending to walk over and comfort her.

However, he was immediately shoved by Johnny, the ROR president gazing at her just as worriedly.

"Sharp, itʼs okay," he did his best to sound soothing. "Even if you lose, youʼre still a great leader."

"Oh, thatʼs _really _going to make her feel better, Worthington!" Mike said sarcastically, glaring his single eye at him.

Laura lowered her head, paying little regard to all the comfort and sympathy these good monsters were giving her.

It was over. They lost...

"Wait a minute!" Brock Pearson called out.

All eyes turned to him and Laura managed to lift her gaze up in his direction.

"The game is still going!" He announced before shifting toward the giant video screen(Laura hadnʼt noticed that before).

With the help of Don and Katy, Laura was able to lift to her feet as she gazed at the screen showing the interior of the sewer, realizing that cameras were watching the teamsʼ every move.

She saw Colette dashing through the sewer, worry yet determination burned in her eyes as she moved forward!"

"Itʼs Colette!" Dot cried with excitement.

However, it seemed the EZ girl was not alone as another monster appeared beside her.

"Not all of Slugma Kappa Theta made it yet!" Brock pointed out.

Lauraʼs eyes widened in disbelief before turning back toward the tunnel.

Maybe they still had a chance!

"Colette!" She cried out toward the opening. "Colette, come on!"

The fashionista avoided urchins while clutching against her blouse, panting through her teeth as the girl of another team sneered at her.

"Is that the best you got?" The EKO monster of greenish bronze attire ran as fast as her legs could take her, nearly passing the other who was accidentally left behind. "Sparkle toes!"

Colette glared at her. "You do not want to mess with a girl who nearly got her face ruined with these stupid, spiky things!" She growled.

"See you at the finish line!" The EKO girl cackled as she raced forward, leaving Colette behind.

Laura tensed as she watched the screen, wings flailing every now and then.

"Come on, Colette!" She begged quietly. "_Continue!_" She muttered under her breath.

Mike looked at her from the corner of his single eye. She spoke French?

"You can do it, Colette!" Katy encouraged.

The fashionista spotted the light at the end of the tunnel nearing them as she tore down the aisle of urchins, the EKO girl furiously trying to outrun her.

"Colette!" Dot called out from the other side, the rest of the team awaiting her. "Come on! Youʼre almost there!"

"Put your back into it!" Mike encouraged.

She gave it all she got, she and the EKO girl head to head, toe to toe, as they fiercely closed in on the entrance.

However, Colette stumbled a bit, nearly stepping on an urchin.

"Ha!" The EKO girl mocked, turning her head to laugh at her as she was a few feet away from the finish line.

She was too busy poking fun at the EZ member that she failed to avoid stepping on a lone urchin in her path.

**_BOOM!_**

The impact flung her backwards, her leg swelling up like a balloon before she landed in more urchins, resulting in more stinging agony.

Colette did not dare look back at the fallen competitor as she finally reached the exit.

She made it.

"Colette!" She was nearly tackled by her team as they whooped and hollered, now having officially taken their spot among the other remaining teams.

"Oh, my gosh! Iʼm so sorry!" Laura cried as she hugged her tightly. "Iʼm so sorry!"

"Itʼs alright!" Colette assured her with a laugh. "Itʼs fine!"

"And Slugma Kappa Theta is out!" Brock announced as the plaque representing the sorority was pulled out of its slot before being tossed aside. "And Exceeda Zeta lives to scare another day!"

The news brought back so much relief to Laura as her girls shouted with joy, Oozma Kappa and all the spectators cheering for the surviving team.

As if on cue, Archie raced past students and into the arms of the unsuspecting Laura.

"Oh, hey, boy!" She chuckled, completely calm now as she petted him."We did it!"

The other girls came over and petted the pig while Colette came over to Mrs. Carlton.

"Here you go, sweetie," the petite woman said cheerfully, handing back her heels. "Great job out there!" She winked at her. "We were afraid Laura would actually die on the spot if you hadnʼt made it."

The fashionistaʼs eyes widened before she shifted her gaze over to her leader, who appeared so calm and happy with good monsters around her.

She bent down and slipped back into her heels, dusting off whatever debris plated itself onto her skin during that terrifying ordeal. She hoped she would never have to remove her heels again.

However, a misstep resulting in getting one of the sequins caught against the layer of her shoe made her lose balance. And she fell forward.

Right into a pair of strong, furry arms.

Surprised yet relieved from the impact, Colette looked up to see who she had stumbled into.

It was no other than George Sanderson.

The JOX member blinked in utter surprise, having not expected to catch someone who couldʼve fallen face-flat onto the floor.

Colette blinked, staring into bright amber eyes that gazed back at her in confusion.

"Um..." George began uneasily, not sure what to say. "Hi?"

The designer wasnʼt sure what to say, her cheeks nearly red, the feel of his fur in her hands so soft it could make her fuzziest coats envious.

However, she immediately drew back, releasing her hold on him as she gave him a nervous smile.

"Hi..." She said, feeling embarrassed.

She looked at him closely, heart pounding in her chest as she saw how absolutely _handsome _he was!

"Hey, Colette!"

She immediately turned around, seeing her team standing alongside Oozma Kappa and other friends as a photographer of the Campus Roar, MU's official student newspaper, prepared to take their picture. It was clearly Lane Picca, the peculiar photographer who will do anything to get the perfect shot for the yearbook and campus newspaper, till the point she has been issued several retraining orders. The photographer was smiling widely, and beckoning the girls of Exceeda Zeta and the boys of Oozma Kappa to squeeze together as her camera frame wasn't wide enough to accommodate everyone.

"Come on!" Katy urged, an arm leaning against Terriʼs shoulder.

Colette slowly turned back toward George. She couldnʼt find anything to say, so she quickly looked away with an embarrassed smile as she trudged toward her team, her heels clicking with every step she made.

She didnʼt dare look back, knowing she must have looked incredibly foolish in front of the captivating JOX member.

_Oh, he is so cute! _She thought with a mental squeal.  
_

_**Note: Continue!=Keep going! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I'd like to thank everyone who had checked out the TV Tropes page made specially for this fanfic(thank you again, victortky), and many thanks for adding tropes there as well. To all those who never knew there was a TV Tropes page for this, the link is on my profile page. ;)**_

_**The song mentioned in here comes from an old Playstation 2 game I played when I was younger called Bust-a-Groove 2, the song is called 'Happy Heart in the Sunshine'(Shorty's theme). The link is on my profile page as well. ;)**_

_**Also, for anyone who has seen the movie, I'm sure you can recall the other frats and sororities that competed in the Scare Games other than OK and ROR. If not, let me inform you that other characters will play very important roles, it's not just Nadya from HSS and Naomi from PNK. There's Slugma Slugma Kappa(EEK) and Jaws Theta Chi(JOX, also known as George Sanderson's fraternity). ;)**_

_**And just wanting to bring this up for the heck of it...if anyone recalls chapter 1 where Terry was dancing with the Dean at the wedding, I started making a comic about that particular scene, and linked the first two pages from Deviantart onto my profile page. :D **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;)  
_**_

"Howʼs your finger doing, Monnie?"

Said monster turned toward the lizard whose emerald eyes consciously blinked with concern. Her finger was healing up well after the nurse tended to it with ointment and the swelling decimated, returning her small fingers back to its original state. She smiled, quite touched by his worry despite it was the fourth time he had asked her since retreating to the OK fraternity house on Greek row.

After the the Toxicity Challenge and EKO was officially eliminated, Oozma Kappa and especially Mrs. Carlton insisted that Exceeda Zeta come to their house for a little celebration party on their victory.

To the girls, it truly felt like a victory.

To Laura, said leader, despite overjoyed EZ had made it, was still beating herself up over her first ʻfailureʼ as a leader.

The Audio Music student shifted her gaze over to the president of EZ who was assisting Don in handing out cups of hot chocolate to everyone. Laura did her best to look calm and peaceful, but deep down the last-minute sorority leader was constantly at edge with herself, wondering what she could possibly do before the second event drew near.

Monnie(and everyone on that matter)couldnʼt understand why Laura would immediately take blame for something that wasnʼt her fault. When came to Colette, the fashionista openly stated that she had been distracted(Monnie had a hunch it had to do with one of the other teams)and clearly held herself responsible for the near loss; but Laura ʻpardonedʼ her by admitting she should have noticed she was missing while flying their whole team toward the finish line.

That panic attack had been terrifying, and no doubt it wouldnʼt be the last.

Randall followed her gaze and his eyes softened with sympathy as he spotted Laura, looking genuinely doubtful and pained. He immediately stood up from the couch, much to Monnieʼs surprise.

"I got to go talk to Laura," he said rather quickly, not even bothering to look at the yellow monster.

Before Monnie could say anything, he scurried on over to where Laura stood. She watched as he placed a hand on her back, nearly startling her before she turned around and realized it was him. They spoke, Randallʼs words being of absolute comfort as he stood quite close by the EZ leader.

"You were amazing," she heard him tell her. "Boy, you sure opened my eyes."

She heard Laura emit a small chuckle. "Theyʼre quite open enough as is." She casted her gaze toward his glasses, recalling how she had seen them in her first day of Scaring 101 when they met for the first time.

The yellow monster felt her red hair deflate, feeling nearly dejected as she watched Laura reach over and adjust his glasses, eliciting another laugh between them.

Monnie never even got to tell Randall about his glasses! And her own leader had beat her to it! What was she going to say the next time she would chat with the lizard? Tell him she liked his new glasses despite he already receiving the compliment from Laura?

Wait...was she getting jealous? Of course not!

What was there to be jealous about? Randall was just being very nice as he was with any monster (minus the ones of ROR), and he was just being as well with Laura.

Extremely nice by the looks of it...

How close he stood by her...

The way he played with his fingers nervously as she spoke to him in that soft, lulling tone...

His shy smile when she reached over and grasped his shoulder, bringing him to an _arm-rubbing _embrace...

"Hot cocoa, coming right at you!" Don said cheerfully, strolling over to Monnie with a tray of one last mug.

Monnie didnʼt even turn to look at him, her face slightly heating up as her expression began to distort with _envy_. She didnʼt realize, as she was reaching for the mug, her hand accidentally bumped the bottom of the tray.

And the mug of hot chocolate sloshed and some of it spilled on her arm. Right where her healing finger was.

"Ow!" Monnie cried, shaking her finger painfully before she gave Don a sheepish grin.

"Oh, donʼt worry," he assured her as he placed the half-full mug right on the table in front of her. "Iʼll have Sherry make more. Dinnerʼs still an hour away."

Her throat nor her stomach was on her mind before she turned back toward Laura and Randall. Much to her relief, the lizard had left her leader in the presence of Mike, and Randall was scurrying back to her.

"Hey," he greeted casually, resting himself atop of the couch again. "Whatʼd I miss?"

He blinked in confusion when he saw dried up hot chocolate on her arm, and his eyes widened even further behind his large lenses.

"What happened?" He asked rather worriedly.

"Iʼm a klutz with cocoa," she joked.

But the lizard wasnʼt laughing as he reached over and, much to her surprise, took her hand and inspected it.

"Is your finger alright?" He asked her.

He hardly noticed her face burning with embarrassment before he gently placed her hand down, realizing he had been holding it too long and looked away, looking just as embarrassed.

"I-Iʼm fine," she squeaked, the giddiest of smiles on her face which she tried to hide.

"Sorry..." Randall apologized. "I guess Iʼm just as big a worrier as Laura is, probably..."

Monnie laughed. "Itʼs really nice of you, though."

When she said that, he looked up at her, the sweetest of smiles on his face that made him look just as adorable. His four pairs of hands clinging each other with shyness, the slight arc in his posture as he sat, his tail curved behind him displaying his slight timid but calm nature-

**_CRASH!_**

"_Ahh_!" Randy gasped.

And all of that _vanished _in an instant, all Monnie saw now was his OK sweater and glasses which slightly shook from surprise.

"Sorry!" Both turned to see it was Sullivan, his large exterior having bumped into one of the display cabinets which Mrs. Carlton had decorated the OK house with. He gave a sheepish smile before he carefully picked up the photo frame that toppled over during his collision.

The big mountain of fur grinned at Randall playfully, his vanishing act quite amusing.

"Nice, Randy," he chuckled, "hey, youʼre doing really well with those blending skills of yours. Why, if I had a carpet with a human on it you could just copy it right away!"

Monnie laughed, but when she turned toward Randall, she was quite surprised when his expression appeared quite bitter, hostile even.

"Very funny, _Sullivan_," he muttered.

Sulley didnʼt notice the snarl in his tone as the large monster walked off, whistling to himself as he joined Mrs. Carlton in the kitchen. Monnie stared at Randall in confusion, wondering why his innocent expression was suddenly replaced by a foul mood.

However, the lizardʼs frown reverted back to its usual, cheery smile as he looked at her.

"Iʼm sorry, what were we talking about?" He asked politely.

She just blinked at him, but just shrugged off the earlier thought and resumed their conversation.

Laura, who had just finished her task of providing everyone with hot chocolate, had observed the lizardʼs switch of face from where she stood. She, too, was just as confused as Monnie. The way Randall looked at Sulley was quite questionable, but it had only been for a moment and maybe the lizard was just annoyed for being so startled easily.

She paid one last glance at the sweet monster before she returned to her conversation with Mike, who was going on about Professor Knightʼs class and special lessons he picked up when he used to be a student in the university.

"And my absolute favorite was the Zombie Snarl," Mike chuckled. "Knight was incredibly impressed by it."

Laura quickly re-directed herself back to the conversation. "You really know your stuff," she said with a smile. "You and Sulley are going to make Monsters Inc. the ultimate company, even more than Fear Co."

"Yeah, I know," Mike chuckled, feeling very pleased with himself on the matter. "I canʼt wait for when the day finally comes and all of Oozma Kappa live their scaring futures. But for now, itʼs the Scare Games."

As soon as he mentioned that, Lauraʼs ears lowered, her smile diminishing. "Yeah, the second event..."

Mike noticed her change of mood and regarded her sympathetically. "Youʼre still blaming yourself for what happened earlier? Laura, we told you, Colette told you; it wasnʼt your fault."

"Iʼm trying to believe that," Laura sighed, looking away. "Really, I know thatʼs the truth, but..." She winced. "Iʼm just not sure about this whole leading thing. I mean, Iʼve never been part of a team back in Fear Tech and my basics have solely revolved around just one monster standing." She looked at him sadly. "Itʼs just so difficult and the possibilities of really letting my team down are high."

"Letting your team down?" Mike said with distraught. "Laura, you helped those girls cross the finish line! You put your whole back into it! Literally!"

"And yet I failed to notice Colette was left behind," Laura swallowed. "Not to mention Monnie got hurt!"

"Oh, donʼt go blaming yourself on _that_!" He rolled his eye. "It was a tough challenge altogether. You saw one of the HSS members getting hurt, and Rosie didnʼt blame herself. She just helped her, just like you did when Monnie got stung."

He gave her a warm smile, his single eye gazing at her with the uttermost sincerity.

"You girls made it," he told her as-a-matter-of-factly. "You worked as a team. Like Oozma Kappa."

That statement seemed to appease as well as soothe Laura as the corners of her mouth twitched in a smile. "I just hope I can able us to do better in the next event..."

Mike laughed. "Trust me, Sharp. Itʼll be a piece of cake."

"Did someone say cake?" Both turned to see Mrs. Carlton emerge through the kitchen door, a cake appearing much larger than her carried on a wide tray as she happily entered the living room.

Everyone stared in awe at the special cake Mrs. Carlton had made specially for her team, having been completely confident all her little Oozmas would succeed in the first event. It was a large, triple- layered chocolate cake with raspberry and white mouse filling, the nuts and berries on top glimmering more than the jewels on Lauraʼs leadership scarf.

"Oh, wow..." Art muttered, eyeing the baked beauty with his mouth nearly hanging. "Yup, I want to touch _that_."

"I know itʼs basically dessert before dinner," the petite woman chuckled as she set the tray on the coffee table. "But you boys deserve it so much." She shifted her gaze over to Laura. "You too, girls."

The EZ president gave her a polite smile. However, a smile didnʼt cut it as the mature woman rushed over and hugged Laura around the waist, her blonde curls nearly tickling her chest.

Mrs. Carlton let out a murmuring squeal as she hugged her tighter, all of her motherly affection pouring into it the way she had held Randall earlier. This took Laura by surprise, but she patted the small womanʼs back, an unsure smile on her face. Finally, Mrs. Carlton loosened her grip and she gazed up at her, her five blue eyes staring at green/blue ones.

"Great job, Exceeda Zeta leader," she told her softly.

"Thank you, maʼam," Laura said, her confidence returning.

"Now could you do me a little favor?" She asked her cheerfully. "Could you grab the plates and silverware in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Laura nodded.

"Iʼll help out."

She turned her head and her eyes nearly widened when it was James P. Sullivan who offered his services. The blue monster stood behind Laura, eyeing the cake one more time before he threw Mrs. Carlton a smile.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart!" The woman cooed before she stepped out of the way and allowed both monsters to enter the kitchen.

Laura stiffened as she felt Sulleyʼs presence behind her, the soft padding of his large feet in unison with hers as they trailed across the tiles in search of the utensils and dinnerware somewhere in the tasteful-looking kitchen.

"I got the plates," Sulley announced as he reached his large, bulky hands toward a nearby cabinet next to the sink and gathered the specific amount.

Laura remained silent, having discovered the drawer which possessed every utensil required in a home. As she gathered the forks, her back turned, she heard Sulley chuckle.

"I got a hand it to you, Laura," he said, "what you girls did out there was awesome. Better than what we did last semester. Boy, you should have seen Mikey and I after that whole toxic urchin thing. Not the prettiest thing to put on the school paper."

Laura stiffened when he mentioned his best friend, and Donʼs words from the meeting kept flowing back.

This was the guy who had butted heads with Wazowski, his conceited nature nearly that resembling most monsters she had met in her growing life, especially Fear Tech.

This was that kid that her father mentioned didnʼt entirely grasp the importance of what leads to becoming a good Scarer.

The jerk. Or _was_.

Yes, ever since Mike confessed the entire story about last semester before she or her girls had attended MU, Lauraʼs thoughts and feelings regarding James P. Sullivan have fluctuated from distraught to much more bitter. When Don spoke of Sulleyʼs time with OK in the very beginning, deep down she had been infuriated with the former studentʼs regard to the monsters who had welcomed him into their fraternity with open arms when no other would take him and Mike, especially after ROR outed him.

But long before the first event, Laura had time to think.

Don, and especially Mike, claimed he had changed for the better. And Sulley himself had been so nice since Laura had arrived.

It would be considered hypocritical of her to immediately just shun the monster openly just because he used to be something of a jerk before friendship and teamwork morphed him into the kind of monster her father would be right about all those years ago.

Her father _was _right. It just took a little longer than expected and, honestly, Sullivan _did _make a good impression on her the first time they met.

His change reminded her incredibly of Randall.

Sulley truly was a good monster, and he cared for his friends like they were his own family, especially to Mike like a brother. It had just felt overwhelming to Laura how so much last semester could change one, and many others, life.

Still, Laura needed to _test _him on this vital subject. Right now.

Lifting her eyes away from the drawer, forgetting the forks, she slowly turned her head in his direction.

"So..." She began, her voice deep with curiosity as she eyed him. "You and Mike were really rivals then?"

"Well, yeah..." Sulley responded quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I bit at him, he bit at me. Not exactly a good team that we were in the beginning."

"Really?" Laura asked, her voice deeply harrowing as she shifted her whole frame to inspect him more closely, her wings tucked.

Sulley started noticing the sudden change in her eyes as she regarded him that like of a police officer.

No...almost like how the Dean looked at him the day he and Mike were to take their final semester exams.

That thought suddenly chilled him to the bone as he watched Lauraʼs eyes knit with disapproval, the curve of her lips sinking to that of a scowl.

"And why..." She asked quietly with a low growl. "...were you not a good team in the beginning? Answer me that, _Sullivan_."

His last name flowed out of her mouth softly, but it held some resentment and despite being much taller than her, the blue monster suddenly felt himself shrink in her presence.

This was the same girl who was sometimes shy, a worrier who had panic attacks, timid and unsure especially in regards to leading her last-minute team...

And she was interrogating him.

A whole different side of her, he realized immediately. Her midnight appearance looked intimidating despite the kitchen lights shining on her, and he felt as if he was being grasped around the neck just by the look of her eyes as they burned into his, blazing with a type of malice that Sulley could have sworn she could strike him instantly hands-down. Or burn his face off since he recalled her behavior back at EZʼs initiation when Katy had gone too far with the ʻinitiation whackingʼ.

Laura looked _scary _right now, to be more precise.

"Answer me, Sullivan," she said in a much firmer tone, her eyes flickering like embers in a fire.

It took him a moment and a good amount of courage to find the right answer. He shamefully lowered his gaze to the floor, appearing like a monster child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I guess Mikey and I were just trying to one-up each other," he murmured. "Especially me."

"Yes," Laura snapped, hands behind her back as she regarded him with narrowed eyes. "_Especially _you."

Sulley lifted his gaze, wondering what her beef was on this matter, why she had to penetrate into a memory the blue monster wanted to place far in the back of his mind.

He would be a liar if he said he wasnʼt _scared _of her right now.

Before he could say anything, the discontented former Fear Tech student erupted like a volcano.

"Who do you _think _you are?" She demanded angrily.

Sulley, startled by the sudden change in her tone and the deadly fire in her eyes, leaned back, almost as if she had intended to bite his face off.

Laura stood firmly in her spot, wings having released in the matter as her hands tightened into fists, her green and blue eyes darkening as her frown deepened.

"Let me guess," she growled, "you were one of those kind of monsters who took absolute pride in being the child of a Scarer that you thought the whole world revolved around _you_, am I right?"

She didnʼt give the frightened beast time to answer as she resumed her diatribe.

"You thought you would receive the easy route just because youʼre the son of Bill Sullivan? That you you rarely cared about your studies, easy-talking with the professor, and vowing in the future to rack up the points with no need for a Scare assistant to guide you as you venture off into the human world?"

That last statement surprised him and Sulley regarded her in question, wondering how she knew of something he had said when he was just a kid.

As if reading his mind, Lauraʼs expression softened just for a moment.

"When I was a little girl, my dad told me about your field trip to the MI company," she explained bitterly. "It was Switcheroo that day and he traded spots with _your _dad. And let me tell you, I was _not _pleased when my father said that you, and it was right in front of _his _Scare assistant, that you could scare children no problem without one at all."

The color slowly drained from Sulleyʼs face and he almost looked as pale as a HSS girl while he stared at her with horrified eyes, unable to believe that words he merely spoke out of spite as a child could generate something so _terrifying_.

"I was just 6 when my dad told me that," she admitted. "And he said that if we ever did meet, you would mature from such a harsh critique and realize the importance of Scaring from all sides. Too bad he didnʼt see you last semester."

The ice in her tone was enough to freeze the entire aquatic institution of the university, and it was equally mixed with the fire blazing from her eyes and the venom that seethed from her mouth.

"Speaking of last semester," she went on, "you obviously had no desire to be with OK in the first place. Admit it, you were just thinking of yourself and putting Mike in his so-called place that you hardly paid any mind to Oozma Kappa."

That stung him, more than the toxic urchins that swelled his entire body last semester. And every word was like a spike puncturing him severely.

"You realize how lucky you were that OK welcomed you in the first place?" Laura demanded, wings flailing. "ROR dropped you like a rock and OK, despite not having been the most popular team last semester, appreciated you and Mike for joining regardless of how abrupt it was and what was at stake. And how did you treat them?"

Sulley felt as if the imaginary claw grasping his throat tightened its grip, inducing his inability to speak.

"You criticized them, you doubted them, you wanted little to do with them and wanted more with just getting the games over with so _you _could return to your own little self-perfected place," she barked. "And Mike..."

When she mentioned his best friend, the blue monster nearly pleaded for her to end the tirade, claiming that was all in the past. But he was unable to, the imaginary claw gripping him was too much for his voice to be heard in this.

"Michael, bless his heart..." Laura sighed with loving mental embrace as her eyes softened for a moment. "He had a little doubt, yes, but at least he wasnʼt giving up. He stood by his brothers, while _you _were just standing around being a _jerk_!" She pointed out angrily. "Hereʼs Mike Wazowski trying his best to make the worse of a situation more compatible and you had to throw salt in the wounds, didnʼt you? You openly doubted him, you judged him, and despite how much care and kindness OK had giving you more than any other team you just wanted them out of your sight, just like Mike. But you couldnʼt, because you wanted so badly to be back in the Scaring Program. I didnʼt have to be here last year to know what an absolute _bully _you were!"

He could have sworn she saw fangs seep from her gums as she snarled at him, looking terrifying enough to raise a scare simulator.

"You have no idea how many monsters like you Iʼve met in my life," Laura gripped. "Those kind of monsters think theyʼre above the rest just because they say theyʼre ʻborn with itʼ or hold their history and familial background like a trophy to the world. But let me tell you, Scaring is more than appearance, itʼs all about the basic knowledge, understanding, and seeing more to it than just _scaring_..."

Sulley regarded her in confusion and she let out a deep, aggravated sigh.

"Scaring, in my belief as well as my fatherʼs, is a universal term," she explained. "Not every monster can become a Scarer, but to scare relies on what he or she does possess instead of trying _to _possess. Let me tell you, Mike may not become a Scarer, but he has everything a monster, even perhaps Worthington and even Hardscrabble, wishes to have. Knowledge, confidence, and overall fearlessness." Her gaze hardened. "If it werenʼt for that, you guys might not have made it to the final event. Especially for you, Sullivan."

The imaginary claw still clung to him, making it hard for him to swallow. This was just too painful to listen to, but he couldnʼt refuse what he heard. Every word she spoke was rightfully truthful.

"Iʼm not even going to go into detail what you did, James P. Sullivan," she snapped. "Mike already told _that _story."

Oh, no...not _that _memory.

"Were you just so selfish that you bluntly lied to his face that you believed in him to win for OK?" She demanded. "So blind to the consequences in which Mike could have been _killed_? Or was that little, whiny brat my dad told me about when I was 6 still lingering in there despite everything he went through with a team that was now his friends and a coach who made him realize the error of his ways?"

Sulley was unable to answer that, the words sinking into him like teeth into an apple. It really hurt.

"Let me ask you something," Laura continued, "thatʼs all in the past. You got right where you wanted and thanks to you the Scare Games have repeated itself, landing _me _in a position Iʼm still trying to grasp around. You and Mike are now working at MIʼs mailroom, going to reach the top one day..." She paused for a moment, the fire simmering in her gaze and the frown diminishing. "How do I know youʼre not just _using _him?"

That did it. That one question broke through the wall of silence and Sulley stared at her, horrified she would ask such a thing. The imaginary claw released him and he finally spoke.

"Okay, look," he said desperately, "yes, I know, all those things you said, theyʼre true! What your dad said back then, also true! What I was like last semester, couldnʼt be more true and every word was _completely _true!"

He placed his large paws upon his face, looking distorted and swollen with pain as he stared at her with the most pained, regretful expression a monster of his kind could display.

He had been awful, no doubt, and treated his fellow brothers with disrespect despite they overlooked his fearsome facade and welcomed him like family. He had been a despicable being, all former thoughts of wanting to just rid of them altogether and return to the ʻcooler monstersʼ was agony to the redeemed monster as specific memories flooded back.

And Mike...oh, Mike...

The memory of nearly losing his best friend to the human world was something he regretted incredibly and severely, and it was all his fault. He had never meant for such a thing to happen, deeply and truly possessing _some _belief the green monster could manage their team victoriously. But the lingering doubts had succeeded his thoughts and albeit rigging Mikeʼs scare simulator was a complete disgrace to even his family name, Sulley had assumed he was doing the right thing for the sake of the entire team.

And he had realized too late what a stupid act he had performed...

He vowed he was a changed monster, no longer considering ROR as the top dogs but such jerks and his own fraternity was the number one on campus in his own right. He redeemed himself, letting go all egotistical character and regarding every monster with the uttermost respect. Especially Mike, the one monster who was truly the ʻbiggerʼ of the two, the reason for his new way of life, the one responsible for a silver lining; the monster he was proud to call his best friend and would do anything for.

Couldnʼt Laura see that despite being a late student?

For one who possessed severe anxiety and had just suffered a panic attack earlier, this serious, more complicated side of her was enough to reduce even a tough Jaws Theta Chi member to tears.

And Sulley was about to do just that, her poignant question overwhelming him.

"I would _never _do that to Mike!" He exclaimed frantically. "Weʼre a team and I would be _nothing _without him!"

Laura took a step back when he suddenly dropped to his knees, almost at the edge of sobbing.

"I swear, Iʼve changed since that semester!" He begged. "Please know that! What I did was stupid, wrong, and overall just plain stupid! I swear, Iʼm changed!"

Not more could be said on his part, he lowered his head, whimpering as the weight laid heavily on him, this one monster before him making him wish he could take back every harsh word and act he had done to make Mikeʼs college days a living heck.

"I know."

The sound of her voice suddenly spoke with softness, not bitter resentment or even firm chiding. He slowly raised his eyes, incredibly shocked to see her smile, that same smile she always gave.

Laura expected such a reaction after having gone severely fervent with him. But at least she finally got the long-awaited answer she pined from the blue monster and him only.

"Y-you know?" Sulley asked in confusion.

She smiled more apologetically, her eyes having softened and the lush green and blue returning in her irises as she looked at him the way she usually regarded every monster, especially Oozma Kappa.

"I mean I knew you were a changed monster, Sulley," she admitted, as if she was speaking to a child. "I believed so after Mikeʼs story...after that night I met you and all of Oozma Kappa."

The blue monster was bewildered as he slowly rose to his feet. Just moments ago he had been interrogated by Lauraʼs more serious, verbally brutal side; now she had immediately reverted to the same calm, serene Laura, minus the anxiety and panic attacks.

"Then why did...?"

"I was testing you, Sulley," she confessed, "I needed to hear the story not from Mike, but from the monster who was the reason for the story in the first place."

His eyes suddenly rose, realization sinking in as he stared at her.

"So you were just...?"

"Thatʼs one of the things about me," she informed him, momentarily averting her eyes. "I stand strong by monsters others look down upon. And then my inevitable curiosity makes me want to find the truth from its more precise sources." She regarded him with a respective glance. "Sorry it turned out like _that_."

The whole time Sulley had felt like a human child who knew a monster was lurking somewhere in his room. Now...now he felt like the weight was thrown off his shoulders, replaced by a comfortable pat that eased the tension that had occurred between him and Laura moments ago.

"So, Sulley," Laura said with a deep sigh, still smiling. "My father was right. You really did learn."

Hearing that declaration eased the anxiety he had felt since the female monster had verbally attacked him, decimating the sudden fear he had contained when she appeared as if she would bite his head off.

"Nice to know I pleased his daughter..." He muttered, holding back a chuckle as he was still slightly shaken from the ordeal.

Both turned to see the kitchen door flung open and there stood Mike.

"Hey, whatʼs the hold-up?" He asked. "Weʼre waiting for those forks and plates, people! Come on, Artʼs trying to grab at the cake and Mrs. Carlton can only restrain him for so long!"

Both Sulley and Laura glanced at each other, and they suddenly just laughed.

"Weʼll be there in a moment, Mikey," Sulley assured him. "Laura and I..." He shifted his gaze toward the draconic monster, a small smile tugging his lips. "We were just chatting."

Seeing the calmness revert back in his eyes, Lauraʼs smile widened, sending him a mental thank- you.

As Mike left to return back to the living room, Sulley and Laura gathered the rest of the plates and forks.

"You know," Sulley couldnʼt help but say, "you really scared me there."

Laura threw him a mischievous smirk. "Thereʼs more to Scaring than just a roar, Sulley."

That declaration emitted a comprehensive smile on his face as they entered the living room. "I know that now."

His fatherʼs friend raised _quite _the daughter...  
_

Naomi leaned against the light pole, sadly gazing toward the OK house, knowing Exceeda Zeta was socializing with the second most popular fraternity in Monsters University. The PNK girlʼs swollen leg had healed up nicely after medical treatment and she hoped she would never come across a stinging urchin again. Last semester, she and her girls had made it through that first event swimmingly while OK had suffered the inability; this semester was a complete turnaround, and now she knew what it felt to be stung and swollen like a balloon.

Such pain was nowhere close to the emotional wound that had been inflicted on her just earlier today.

He hated her and her whole sorority. Every word he spat at her stung more than an urchin and the explosion was just as tragic.

Recalling their horrid encounter, Naomi held herself, sucking in the tears as she lowered her gaze toward the floor.

From when they first met, despite the competition, deep down Naomi truly saw Terry Perry and his whole gang as incredibly sweet monsters who could do no wrong, be as respective as possible, and show the uttermost kindness that relative to their ʻfrat motherʼ.

And every other Greek group had considered them a laughable cause, merely easy targets and the easiest form of beating around the bush. They had been wrong to consider so lowly of a team who stood together through thick and thin; love, patience, and determination their strategy as well as what truly defined them and implied them as a team like no other.

Johnny nearly broke them that one night and everyone present at that party had merely stuck to it because he was the top dog and monsters kissed up to him like would Chet, though unlike the crab- like brother they didnʼt always like it.

Naomi wondered what would happen if she and her girls didnʼt just point and laugh, forcing themselves to stand by Johnnyʼs demeanor while OK had felt emotionally destroyed by the prank. If she, as well as any monster, had a little more guff, one could have stuck up for the odd bunch.

But the damage had been done. And while every other team had been on easy street of forgiveness, Naomi and her girls were considered the avoidable on any state of mind...for Terry, that was.

Were they really just mean girls to him? A reminder of being bullied by popular kids in high school and a reminiscence of his first judgment about girls?

They donʼt try to be mean...they just try to induce they were a group not to be messed with. Like EEK and HSS.

But itʼs not like it would make any difference...

"Hey."

Lifting her gaze, she drank in the sight of Nadya as she stood beside her, same darkly expression but with a hint of concern in her three smoky eyes.

"How you doing?" She asked before leaning against the other side of the pole beside her.

"Fine," Naomi muttered. "That Toxicity Challenge was horrible."

"Tell me about it," Nadya sighed. "Man, was Sonia like a banshee while the medics worked on her legs. Hated to be in her situation." She inspected the PNK girl more closely. "But thatʼs not what I meant."

Naomi stiffened for a moment, then she let out a deep sigh.

"He hates me, Nadya," she murmured, her voice parched as the emotionally pain gripped her once more. "Heʼll never look at me or my sorority the same way again."

"Yeah, I think that was pretty much established after he scared the living heck out of the librarian back there," Nadya commented. Her eyes softened, lips curving with worry. "So I guess thatʼs it, huh?"

Naomi immediately wheeled toward her, nearly startling the HSS girl as her expression blazed with distraught.

"No, itʼs _not _it!" She insisted firmly. "Iʼm not going to give up on him!"

Nadya regarded her as if she had just become mentally ill. "What are you going to do?"

The mauve-haired monster hunched her shoulders, biting her lip. "I really donʼt know," she admitted. "But Iʼve got to keep trying one way or another. Maybe wait for him..."

The HSS girl raised her eyes, impressed by her determination. "Wow, things really have changed after last semester."

Naomiʼs look softened as she stared at Nadya, her _best _friend outside their sororities.

"Iʼm glad they did," she said softly.

Both immediately turned toward the OK house when a ear-splitting scream broke through the atmosphere. They barely had time to jump out of the way when an _urchin _was suddenly flung from the doorway onto the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"Oh. My. _Gosh_."

They watched as one of the EZ girls, Colette, stood at the front of the doorway, looking incredibly disheveled as she clung to her blouse. Katy joined her, looking a little regretful yet a smile tugged on her lips.

"I canʼt believe you brought one of _those _things with you!" Colette shouted at her.

"I was going to give it back to the Greek vice president," Katy retorted. "I just thought it would make the night a little livelier."

"Livelier?" Colette demanded. "We barely made it through a _whole _sewer of those things and you think they could make it more lively?"

"In college you do stupid and crazy things," Katy shrugged.

Nadya just shook her head chuckling while Naomi was unable to stifle a small giggle. They noticed that the lone urchin had ended up slightly dismembered from the landing as bits and pieces of its spikes lay scattered on the cement, transparent slime oozing from its body. Students immediately stood clear of the mess, not wanting to experience the same ordeal some of the frat and sorority members had endured.

As if on cue, Sherry Carlton emerged from the doorway. Dressed in latex gloves, a bandana that held her curls up, a broom and dustpan in hand, a cloth and disinfectant spray tied across her hip, and her cheery smile, the petite woman descended the stairs and made her way toward the mess, intending to clean it up as if it were a dust bunny she caught under her couch. Students and Greek members standing outside their houses watched the woman with interest as she neared the dilapidated remnants of the urchin.

"Oh, donʼt worry!" She said happily, holding that same doting, happy twinkle in her five eyes as she bent down and carefully swept. "Iʼll make sure no one gets swollen on sight!"

As she made sure every piece of broken spike was being swept and picked up, she peered over at the HSS house where stood Rosie Levin and her sisters.

"Hello, Rosie!" Mrs. Carlton waved happily at the sorority leader. "Oh, did you get a new piercing?"

Rosie regarded her silently, raising an eye with mild surprise; true, the OK mom had paid compliments to her and her sisters, long before her sonʼs team gained their house. She merely shrugged, indicating her answer.

"Well, it looks lovely!" Mrs. Carlton laughed. Her eyes loomed toward the JOX house where stood the team it represented. "Oh, Roy! Nice to know you and your team made it in the first event with my little Oozmas!"

Big Red and his brothers just looked at her, unable to say anything as the mature woman paid her usual compliments.

"Nice to know you sweeties learned your lesson from last semester," she said with a small giggle. Spectating monster students laughed at the slightly embarrassed Jaws Theta Chi as she resumed her cleanup.

She finished sweeping the rest of the urchin into her dustpan and cautiously made her way over to a nearby trash can. Immediately she spotted Carla and her girls lounging outside their house and enjoying the night air while they watched her.

"Oh, little Carly!" Mrs. Carlton cooed. "You girls just look so adorable with your jackets and sweatbands!"

Johnny, alongside his brothers who emerged from their house after hearing a scream elicit from the OK residence, snickered under his breath, finding humor with ʻlittle Carlyʼ.

"Oh, and Brynn!"

Said EEK girl quickly shot up to attention from her lawn chair when the curly-haired monster spoke her name. Others stared at her as Mrs. Carlton regarded her with loving respect.

"My, you seem to have gotten taller since last semester! You seem to to be growing quite fast especially since the wedding!"

Brynn averted her gaze, her cheeks exuding a faint blush. She didnʼt notice Debbie Gabler, the smallest in her sorority, slightly fume about the compliment.

"Oh, and Donna!" Mrs. Carlton lifted her gaze toward the furry-faced monster. "My, you look absolutely plush! A new shampoo, I presume?"

The armless EEK girl merely bobbed her head.

The petite woman just laughed before she removed her disinfectant spray and cloth before proceeding with the clean-up of the sticky mess the discarded urchin left behind. She spotted Carrie and her girls.

"Oh, Heather! Love the eyeshadow! Crystal, the blush is really complimenting your cheeks! Ooh, Taylor! My, are your lips looking absolutely shiny with a new gloss! Carrie, the mascara is simply divine on you! Britney, sweetheart, your hair has such a nice glow this evening!"

Each of Naomiʼs sisters drank in her compliments, appearing quite sheepish yet appreciative as the older woman concluded her cleaning and wiped the remains of the jelly-like substance on the floor.

"There we go!" She said happily, admiring the spot appearing almost _spotless_. She turned to all the students. "You may proceed with your evening, kids! But donʼt stay up too late! Class tomorrow!" She gave a playful wink.

Just as she was about to stroll back to the OK house, she spotted a tall, familiar presence that landed across the cul-de-sac.

"Abigail!"

Dean Hardscrabble nearly flinched but maintained her expression as her studentʼs mother rushed toward her, a bounce in her step as the deepest of smiles played on her cheerful lips. Students and Greek members watch with surprise once more as the frat mom greeted their well-respected Dean, the fact that Mrs. Carlton had called her by her first name _again_.

"Hello, Abigail!" Mrs. Carlton waved rapidly.

Before the Dean knew it, she had reached up and grasped her well-manicured claws, shaking it rapidly with greeting. Right in front of her students and especially Professor Knight who stood beside her.

Mrs. Carlton took sight of his presence and flashed him a smile. "Hello, Derek!" She greeted. "My, this certainly is becoming quite a semester for your Scaring class, is it not?"

The professor just chuckled while the Dean regarded her questionably.

"Oh, Abby," Mrs. Carlton looked up at her, not noticing the slightly embarrassed widening of the Deanʼs eyes from the given nickname. "These renewed Scare Games were a great idea! My boys are having so much fun than they had last semester! And Laura and her girls are really something, arenʼt they?" She turned and regarded the monsters around them, especially the frat and sororities. "Everyone is having fun, and nothing warms my heart more than that. Especially for my son and his friends, even Randy!"

Said lizard who poked his head out of the doorway of the OK house slightly blushed when she mentioned his name aloud, his emerald eyes blinking sheepishly under his wide-lensed glasses.

"Well, I must be going!" Mrs. Carlton said before she patted the Deanʼs hands. "Good night to you two!"

She gave the Dean and professor one last wave before she made her way through the crowd of students and back up the steps of her sonʼs frat house.

"Hello, Naomi!" She waved toward the PNK and HSS girls who had been by the light pole the entire time. "Nadya, sweetheart, hello!"

The girls just idly waved before the petite woman entered the OK house and shut the door behind her. Once she was gone and all amusement was over with, the night life resumed for Greek row.

"Mmm," Nadya murmured as she regarded the OK house once more. "Nice woman."

Naomi had to smile. Sherry Carlton was just an amazing woman to have around, and her speaking to them eased the emotional pain just a bit.

Dean Hardscrabble stood where she had landed, gazing intently on the mass amount of students that proceeded to Greek row for the evening. Her eyes fell on the OK house where no doubt Laura and her team were.

"Sherry Carlton, huh?" Professor Knight chuckled. "And she called you Abby!"

The Dean shifted her eyes toward the professor, a wave of annoyance seemingly displayed on her face before she just rolled her eyes. Professor Knight quieted down, aimlessly regarding his boss before something caught his eye.

A golden chain wrapped around the Deanʼs neck, and a charm of some kind draped down her slender neck but was easily guised by the high collar of her suit.

The professor raised an eyebrow, never having seen the Dean wear jewelry before. "New accessory to your appearance?"

The Dean quickly knew he was referring to her necklace before she casted her eyes downward toward said piece.

"Ever since these Scare Games had started," she said softly, "I couldnʼt help but feel I should wear it. The competition this semester has become a lot more interesting, especially for the addition of Lauraʼs team." Her look softened. "I guess you can say she has brought back some personal memories of mine."

Professor Knight analyzed her closely, then stared back at the golden chain. They had both been former students of their university, the Deanʼs years as a sorority member of HSS which gave birth to the Scare Games were some of the best years of her youth, especially when she had won them four years in a row.

Possibly, other than HSS, Lauraʼs team evoked such strong feelings of remembrance. That necklace was probably an old trinket from the earlier years of MU.

"I see," the professor nodded.  
_

**_SCAR 306: Scaring Tactics II_**

Thatʼs what the board said as soon as Laura entered the classroom with a few other students taking the course. Bag slung around her shoulder and EZ scarf abandoned back in her dorm, the former Fear Tech student quietly but not purposely made her presence known as her new classmates regarded the newest addition to their lab as she handed the registration paper to her new professor.

Laura had been so lucky to have found this required course with an opening and at a good time despite her two-week late validation. She scanned the room before deciding to take a seat in the front row, behind her was no other than Carla Delgado, and behind the EEK leader was no other than Johnny Worthington.

_Oh, great glop of goo..._Laura thought with aggravation as she mentally smacked her forehead.

"Well, this is a surprise," the ROR president purred, eyes softening that he had the new sorority leader within his view and in his class. "Good to see you here, Sharp."

Laura didnʼt bother to turn around, feeling slightly embarrassed yet appreciative of his greeting.

"Whereʼs Archie?" Carla asked her. "Heʼs in the hallway, isnʼt he?" Slight humor evaded from her tone.

"Of course not," Laura answered. "Heʼs, uh, preoccupied somewhere else..."

She nervously shifted her gaze out the window. Carla followed and her eyes turned toward the green grass and other natures outside the lab room.

There stood Fear Techʼs mascot lying on his back, a peaceful expression on his face as he basked in the sun while awaiting for his caretaker to finish her next course of the day.

Carlaʼs eyes widened before she turned back toward Laura, who just shrugged.

"Oh, that is cute!" Carla couldnʼt help but laugh before idly patting the draconic-like monsterʼs shoulder with a tentacle.

"Yeah, I canʼt keep hiding him in my bag," Laura admitted. "And this isnʼt Knightʼs class."

"You bring him to Knightʼs class?" Carla gasped.

"Knight doesnʼt seem to notice," Laura said, "and neither does Hardscrabble."

"Oh, Hardscrabble..." Carla winced. "You watch out, Sharp."

Before Laura could reply, the conversation was interrupted when Johnny briskly slid beside her seat, resting a hand upon his cheek as he regarded her with a knowing grin.

"Oh, Worthington..." Lauraʼs tone immediately deflated at his sight though she did her best to sound mature and courteous.

"Hope youʼre feeling better after last night," he mentioned, his tone softer and sounding more mindful. "I was really worried when you started panicking."

Laura drew her eyes toward his, honestly touched by his concern. But the way he was breathing in her direction with such a glint in his eyes made her slightly shudder.

Carla rolled her eyes before taking hold of the now three-way conversation. "We all were," she spoke aloud to grab his attention. "Maybe someone should bring a paper bag just in case."

"Oh, no, thatʼs alright," Laura told her, directing away from Johnny and back at the EEK leader. "That only happens when my hyperventilation is _incredibly _bad. And the ones Iʼve had so far arenʼt too severe."

Carla looked unconvinced. "Well, if you say so..."

"I know I tend to freak out," Laura sighed, "but I assure you, I am fine."

"Thatʼs good to hear," Johnny mentioned smoothly. "Wouldnʼt want that pretty face of yours getting into trouble."

The compliment nearly struck a chord within Laura as she lowered her eyes, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Soon, the professor began his lecture and all students came to attention, especially Laura, whose head was held high with her wings tucked and her hands clasped atop of her desk (silently hoping her pig wonʼt stir up trouble in the campus during the hour). She hardly noticed Johnny glancing at her every now and then, his captivation and desire refraining him from barely hearing the lesson.

Carla rolled her eyes. There goes SCAR 306...  
_

"I want to see scary feet! You call those scary feet? Give me scary feet!"

Oozma Kappa immediately obeyed as they stood firmly upon their toes, jogging in place while Mike paced back and forth, observing their progress. Wearing his OK cap and a stern expression on his face, he provided pointers on each member while issuing strategical advice.

Out in the courtyard of the university, despite the second event not occurring anytime soon, Mike was determined to train his friends to the fullest like that of the previous semester, and with the addition of Randall, the green monster needed to kick his expert training to high gear if he wanted OK to truly trample upon ROR and officially win the Scare Games.

"That would look great if you were a pot of noodle soup!" He barked at the Perry twins, regarding their tentacles. "Come on, pound that ground! What is this, a childʼ bedroom or ballet class?"

"Hey!" Terri retorted. "I like ballet!"

But Mike just ignored him as he reared his gaze toward Squishy, whose padded feet were stomping the floor to the best of his ability.

"Scary feet! Scary feet! Scary feet!" Mike repeated, his single eye narrowing in calculation.

Sulley stood behind his best friend, watching as the training commenced, every word Mike threw at OK was motivating as was slightly bossy.

"Hup! Kidʼs awake!" Mike exclaimed abruptly.

On cue, all the members dropped to the grass as if each were hiding beneath a childʼs bed. Randall had hit his skinny belly quite roughly on the ground, and he let out a small grunt, but he resumed his task.

"Good work, Randy," Mike encouraged. "Mix that with your invisibility skills and scaring the kid will be no problem!"

A tiny smile tugged at the lizardʼs lips, feeling quite elated despite tiredness overcoming him immediately. This type of training was unlike anything ROR had thrown at him; never was there any approval from his former brothers the way OK had showered him with. Always having been pressured to do his _complete _best to please Johnny, it still felt like an unusual change for the former ROR member despite having been under the guidance of OK through the first Scare Games event.

Yes, he and Mike had made up and were on good terms, but there was still just so much to become immune to. Luckily, his new brothers were giving him every lesson and tip available that made him the better monster he was. And there was especially Mrs. Carlton, bless her heart; he felt like his old self now that he had his glasses on.

Randall quickly adjusted them as he laid on the ground, awaiting the next order OKʼs coach would toss them.

"I canʼt believe weʼre doing the library event again!" He turned toward Terri, who looked annoyed unlike his brother.

"Itʼs not bad," Randall told him, "you guys made it out last time."

"Randyʼs right," Terry spoke up, looking quite calm for the moment being. "Besides, that librarian isnʼt as scary as she seems."

The younger Perry regarded him with a slightly perplexed expression. "Oh, _you _would know that."

His brother shifted his single eye in his direction, his lips curving in a frown.

"Donʼt you dare bring _that _up," he warned.

"Hey, you have to admit, no one, not even Naomi, expected _that _at all."

Terryʼs expression hardened, his fingers digging into the grass. "Will you not mention _that _name?"

Randall just blinked in utter confusion as he watched the twins bicker. For as long as he had known them, before and after he joined Oozma Kappa, he was aware of how much the conjoined twins constantly argued, whether it was about the simplest things or something that deserved to be argued about. All he knew was that this argument in particular seemed like a more personal matter, and he started to comprehend that it was centered around the older Perry.

Luckily, Mike broke the argument as he whistled loud enough it could wake up a whole dull class of slumbering monsters.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted. "Is this the Scare Games or the debate team? Everyone up, itʼs time for facial exercises!"

Laura watched the fraternity with amazement as she and her team stood a few yards away, intending to perform their own training in order for the upcoming second event. Her sky and forest eyes blinked with fascination as well as aspiration as each member of Oozma Kappa worked in unison, accepting orders as quickly as Mike gave them. The way their differently-proportioned bodies jolted to the sound of their coach and the impassioned yet vigilant expressions of their faces as they took their time to maneuver...Laura couldnʼt be more proud to consider them the true representations of what monsters are.

And Mike, oh, Mike...

She was astounded by how much strength and confidence such a guy possessed as he turned from left to right, providing great advice, standing by his friends 24/7, being the expert Laura always knew he was. She was immediately certain OK would triumph the next event, and foreshadowing the possibility of competing in the final Scare Game just as they had succeeded last semester; she was sincerely sure they would win.

That was why she sustained a more calm, constructive manner as she gathered her girls out on the courtyard, a few other teams having chosen the day to do training as well. She carried her gaze over to Carla Delgado as she and her sorority performed sit-ups, their grunts emitted in unison as each possessed a look of competitive aggression.

Recalling the meeting, Brock and Claire had mentioned that the first two events would be similar to the ones from the previous semester. Now that they had endured the improved Toxicity Challenge...they were now going to await the Library Challenge, aka ʻAvoid the Parentʼ.

Since arriving in MU, Laura barely had much to do with the universityʼs library, having possessed most books she brought from home as well as her former alma mater. From the discussions of the Greek council alone, Laura knew that this new event was not as easy as indicated. From Carlaʼs own words, having admitted that her team lost to Oozma Kappa in that event, the former Fear Tech student could only shudder, wondering what was worse: being stung by urchins that exploded or being violently grabbed by a scorning womanʼs giant tentacles and flung sky high.

Her team barely made it in the first event, and while Laura knew, and everyone assuring her, that what had occurred was not her fault, she was still pre-cautious; she didnʼt want any of her girls getting hurt, especially Monnie after having suffered a punctured wound the previous event.

Taking a deep breathe, Laura sustained the best smile she could muster before regarding her sorority.

"Alright!" She said cheerfully. "The event is still a long way to go, and I want us to be prepared! Now working out at the gym just isnʼt enough! And if weʼve seen Oozma Kappa..." She motioned to the fraternity not too far from them. "Then I think you all have a good idea what exactly I intend to do."

"And what exactly is the event, again?" Colette asked, folding her arms. The design she chose for today was a light red polo shirt and matching skirt with a yellow bandana wrapped around her hair followed by a pair of purple, transparent shades; she resumed wearing her signature pink heels.

"Avoiding the parent," Laura explained. "Last semester, Oozma Kappa had to keep dead silent to avoid the ʻparentʼ, which is analogized by the librarian, Ms. Margaret Gesner."

Katy barely held back a snort. "Whatʼs so scary about a little, old librarian?"

Her leader tensed, worry melding in her eyes. "Trust me, from what Iʼve heard, she is _not _to be messed with."

Laura bent down momentarily to pet Archie who was splayed on his legs before Exceeda Zeta, remaining perfectly in good behavior as he watched, his canine attribute of his tail wagging restlessly.

"We need to work on our stealth," she announced. "We have to be very quiet. If it really was a childʼs bedroom, the smallest bit of noise can result in the most dangerous of consequences."

"Duh, youʼre in a childʼs bedroom," Katy rolled her eyes. "But continue."

"Look, I know the first event was harder than any of us had expected," Laura sighed. "But Iʼm sure if you girls can just reach toward that special something you have and list it for later on, Iʼm sure this next event will be no problem. Like, um..." She tapped her chin. "Anything interesting about you girls?"

Coletteʼs eyes lit up. "Well, I got a wide assortment of heels, any kind for any occasion...if I wanted to exchange my favorite ones, of course," she added with a giggle as she smoothed the hem of her outfit.

"Trust me, I know," Dot said with a mild scoff.

"Oh, and check out my nails!" The fashionista said proudly, flashing her fingers for all to see. "I just filed them! Donʼt they look super sweet?"

Lauraʼs expression deepened with concern, not sure what to say at the moment. Finally, Dot stepped forward.

"Well, I guess I could stretch my arms a bit," she said. "In high school, I was quite a batter in the baseball team."

With that, she immediately thrust her teardrop-shaped arms forward, only to accidentally swing clockwise which resulted in loss of balance, toppling her backward.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I wasnʼt the kind to make a home run, though..."

"Well, for me," Katy spoke up, "back in high school, I was a cheerleader." She lifted both her arms, holding one leg up in the air as she guised a smile. _"You ainʼt got no alibi!" _She chanted. _"ʻCause you ugly! Yeah, yeah! You ugly!" _She posed once more after nearly performing a cart wheel. "Yeah, Iʼm currently taking a dance class as well..." She added sheepishly.

"Well, for me," Monnie said, trying to sound confident. "I have extra arms."

"Extra arms?" Colette asked. "Are they with you?"

The Audio Music student regarded her with a confused expression. "Uh, yeah..."

Laura lifted an eyebrow as Monnie extended her arms, and the dragon-like monster noticed two more holes underneath her sleeves.

And two arms slowly emerged.

Her jaw fell, completely flummoxed by the unexpected discovery; her arms suddenly reminded her of Randall. "How come you didnʼt tell me that before?"

Monnie gave a compunctious smile. "I thought I had mentioned it. Katy knows." She jerked her head toward the rapper.

"I thought it was that obvious," Katy said flatly.

"Yeah, I can exchange records on the DJ table if I wanted to," Monnie said. "And...thatʼs pretty much it." She shrugged her two pairs of arms.

"Oh, you could double the amount of bangles with those!" Colette squealed, design ideas formulating in her head as she regarded all of Monnieʼs hands.

"Girls!" Laura called.

All heads veered toward her, their leaderʼs ears flattened against her scalp as she released a deep sigh. Her team definitely needed some particular direction.

"I donʼt want to sound mean," she said calmly yet timidness flowed in her tone, "but if weʼre not careful in the next event weʼre goners."

Each member glanced at one another intensively, especially Colette, her brown eyes glistening with slight fear behind her shades.

"Look, I know this can work," Laura tried to sound confident. "And in order for it to work, you girls need to just dig _deep _and find your true instinct. Help me help _you_, and maybe follow-up on what I do, alright?"

"Sure," Dot agreed instantly, the others nodding.

"Okay, good," Laura managed a smile. "Now in regards to stealth, we all have to be very quiet. If even only one of us gets caught, weʼre _all _out."

"Seriously?" Katy asked.

"Iʼm serious," Laura said sternly. "So first order of business, follow exactly...as...I do..."

Wings tucked, she lifted one foot ever so slowly, then lowered it as softly as she could.

"I know I look like a image on TV thatʼs going slow-mo," she joked, "but itʼs for our own good, and we need to be careful. Iʼll alert you when itʼs time to move fast."

Obeying her order, the other girls mirrored her demonstration, each lifting a leg, then descending it gently onto the grass. They repeated the step a few more times before one of them suddenly tripped on her heels.

"Whoa!" Colette cried before she collided behind Dot.

The taller girl fell forward as well, crashing right behind Monnie who then bumped right into Katy, all four members tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry," Colette apologized quickly. "My heel got caught in some stupid root."

Laura sighed once more, closing her eyes with aggravation. These girls were doing the best they could, each of them giving their best effort and Laura couldnʼt be more proud of such a team.

Too bad she couldnʼt say the same for her leadership.

The late student wondered if she wasnʼt doing enough to motivate these girls, or was she simply not comprehending herself since she never had been part of a team before back in Fear Tech. She promised to be even more vigilant of her team, and after what happened at the first event, she would gladly put herself in front of them like a shield if the worst was to come.

"Okay, everyone up," she finally said. "Now that weʼve finished the stealth version of the course..." She forced a smile. "How about we just do a little jogging?"

"Jogging?" Katy repeated.

"Because I have a feeling weʼre going to be running for our _lives _in the event," Laura admitted regretfully. "You remember what Mike mentioned."

"Oh, yeah..." The rapper grimaced. "Oh, man! Why did Brock and Claire and especially Hardscrabble have to repeat _that _event?"

"Itʼs better than stupid urchins that explode," Colette muttered.

"Girls, please focus," Laura begged softly. "Okay, just jog around the area in place. Maybe do one or two laps over the troll bridge if you can."

"That seems about right," Katy agreed. "Whatever you say, coach," Monnie told their leader. "Weʼll do it!"

Lauraʼs eyes lit up with genuine relief. "Alright then!" She said proudly. "Scary steps! Now!" She paused for a moment, puzzled over why she proclaimed it like that; those words were of Mike Wazowskiʼs diction.

Her girls didnʼt waste another minute as they proceeded with her order, their differently shaped bodies and legs pumping. Laura remained rooted to her spot, simply surveying as her team did the best they could to appease.

"Uh, hi."

Slightly startled, Laura wheeled around, only to cast her gaze downward as it was no other than Squishy Carlton standing before her, a shy yet polite smile on his face.

"So, um..." He shifted his feet a little. "Training?"

"Oh, yes," Laura sighed, turning away for a moment.

He looked up at her with concern. "Whatʼs wrong, Laura?"

"Oh, nothing," she murmured softly, "unless you want to count me."

His five eyes widened. "Laura..." He was about to take a step forward, intending to try and at least lay a comforting hand on her side when he heard Mike approach them.

"Hey, EZ leader!" The green monster greeted casually, completely psyched with energy as the rest of his members resumed training. "Saw your girls taking those scary steps! Looking good!"

She turned toward him, eyes hopeful. "You really mean it?"

"Well, itʼs a start," he admitted bluntly, "but still, itʼs perfect for the next event. I mean, after all-"

"And you guys did immensely wonderful," Laura acclaimed. She retracted her gaze toward Squishy. "Even you."

The way she looked at him, her sky and forest eyes glistening with so much veneration, the little OK member could just faint on the spot, hoping his cheeks werenʼt too flushed in the warm sun.

"I just really want to do a good job," she conceded. "Because if compared to the other event, this is one where, to quote Claire Wheeler, ʻyou could totally _die_ʼ."

Mike and Squishy glanced at each other apprehensively, wondering how weighty Brock and Claireʼs words had sunk in for the timid, self-inflicted, last-minute president.

"I mean, yeah, all librarians appreciate a little silence and would like nothing more than students to follow the rules and not make noise," she rambled. "But _great glop of goo_! If what you said is completely true then what are the chances any of the girls could wind up caught?"

Both male monsters immediately realized she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving in and out as her eyes began to shrink with anxiety.

_Oh, no..._Mike gulped, _sheʼs having another one of _**_those_**_..._

"And if one of them gets caught...!" She cried, clutching her head. "Theyʼll get hurt, crushed by the massive weight of the librarianʼs tentacle and probably flung out of the library in a millisecond! And in that millisecond, any of my girls could wind up severely damaged, requiring immediate medical attention! And then weʼll be like that other team Brock mentioned that went to the hospital!" She panted excessively. "I donʼt want that to happen! Iʼll never _ever _forgive myself if any of the girls break an arm, a leg, a tentacle, or even get a black eye-"

Before either Mike or Squishy could try and calm her down, Carla Delgado suddenly rushed over, whirling the panicked sorority leader in her direction and grasped her shoulders.

"Laura! Laura!" She cried, shaking her. "Breath! _Breath!_"

Said monster resumed panting, her wings splayed outward like a crookedly-made pancake as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"Breathe...breathe..." Mike instructed. "Let it out _slowly_..."

After a few moments and following his advice, Laura finally let out a soft gasp, wings lowering with relief.

"Okay...Iʼm okay..." She repeated hoarsely, her throat slightly tightening.

Carla regarded her with unease. "Youʼre getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"Oh, Carla, this is more than it seems to me," Laura groaned. "Back in Fear Tech I was merely just one of many players. Now here Iʼm suddenly a sorority leader with a group of girls who helped me back when they rarely even knew me. I owe _both _of us that much."

The EEK leaderʼs snail-like eyes knitted with even more concern. Then she swiveled toward the troll bridge.

"Well, youʼre owing them pretty well," she said matter-of-factly.

Trailing her gaze, Laura watched as the four other EZ members jogged behind one another, legs trampling against the cobblestone of the old bridge as expressions of persistence shone upon their faces. Seeing them work exceptionally well, a little confidence glinted in Lauraʼs eyes as a small, sanguine smile tugged on her lips.

Mike turned toward her, smiling warmly at the sight of the same, calm, respective Laura Sharp who was now at a peaceful level with herself. Adjusting the brim of his cap, he cleared his throat.

"You know, Laura," he began, "I had this great idea that maybe I could-"

"My nails are stuck!"

Startled, both he and EZ leader veered back toward the bridge. Atop the balustrade was Colette, who appeared quite distraught and grunting with frustration as her well-manicured claws were somehow implanted into the cemented material of the bridgeʼs surface. Katy, Monnie, and Dot immediately rushed to her aid and grabbed her from behind the waist. Even with the three of them, the task was surprisingly difficult. What kind of nails did Colette _have_? The ones that require a _hammer?_

Mike bit his lip, then shifted his eye toward Laura, and in an instant that familiar overwhelming expression resurfaced.

Finally, all the girls returned to her, looking quite exhausted after completing such a complicated job. Colette, however, looked incredibly frazzled, furiously fixing her nails with a file she usually brought with her on occasion.

"Well, jogʼs over with," Katy announced bluntly. "What now, coach?"

"Oh, donʼt we work on roaring or something?" Dot mentioned. "Thatʼs pretty much the take on what the Scare Games is about, right?"

Laura contemplated. "Well, yeah, I guess-"

"Check this out!" Katy said excitedly, firmly in stance before she lifted her arms as if she were a disjointed zombie. "_Rawr_!" Her ocean blue eyes flashed with as much menace as she could muster, her straight teeth bared which looked more like a wince than a ferocious seethe. She appeared like someone who just slammed her foot against the wall.

"Okay..." Laura observed. She turned toward Mike for approval.

"Itʼs a start," he admitted with a shrug.

"_Rawr_!" Dot gave, her teardrop-shaped arms flailing, appearing more like she was swatting flies than frightening a child. "How was that?"

"I can top that," Monnie insisted. Raising all four of her arms, she released a growl as vicious as she could produce and bared her non-sharpened teeth; she looked more like she was in pain and her four arms barely emitted much fear as her fingers twiddled.

"Laura, letʼs hear you roar!" Colette implored as she regarded their leader.

"Oh, gee, I donʼt know..." Laura said uneasily.

Mike, Squishy, and Carla turned to her in confusion, wondering why she seemed so apprehensive about performing something they had all witnessed back in Greek row the first night of Lauraʼs transfer.

"Itʼs a little amateurish," Laura confessed with a grimaced smile.

"Oh, come on!" Colette begged. "I want us to roar together! Then maybe we can both see what the other needs or whatever to improve."

"I wonʼt be surprised..." Mike muttered under his breath as Colette immediately stood by Laura.

"Okay, here I go," Colette inhaled. Just as she was about to let out the most fearsome roar a monster like her could eject-

**_"ROARRRR!"_**

The fashionista, immensely startled, clung around her chest as she let out a terrified shriek. Her scream was so loud it reverberated throughout the campus, even monsters around the area covered their ears to drown at the painful, excruciating nose that emitted from someone who could possibly fix the energy crisis if she were a human child.

"Ow!" Carla cried, tentacles wrapped around her head. "That was right in my _ear_!"

Stunned, Mike turned toward Laura, who looked slightly apologetic but with a shy, playful smile on her lips as Colette stared her with dilated eyes.

"Okay, you win!" The fashionista cried, disgruntled.

"Wow, Laura..." Squishy said in awe, gazing at the future Scarer. "That was...that was a great roar..."

"What, _that_?" Laura chuckled dryly. "No, it was a slightly reduced kind of roar that is basically ill- matured and could hardly generate much screams."

"It made Peaches over here scream," Katy pointed out, jerking her head toward the still frazzled designer.

"Oh, right," Laura stifled a guffaw. "Well, maybe take note of it."

"I got to get back to my team," Carla told her, placing a friendly tentacle on her shoulder. "Iʼll see you girls later." She gave the EZ leader a wink, which slightly surprised Laura before she ventured back to where her EEK girls were still training.

As she trailed across the grass, she nearly collided with a much larger individual, red and gold nearly blinding her as the figure shot past her. Swerving her head, she only frowned with disapproval as the monster made his way toward Laura.

Johnny Worthington held a confident smile upon his lips, eyeing the beautiful monster as the youngest OK member as well as Mike departed from her for the moment and her girls were busy with their own interests. Ignoring their stares, especially Monnieʼs which held slight malice, the ROR president stood closely behind Laura.

As soon as she turned around, she nearly gasped as she gazed into purple eyes that stared at her with a warm, affectionate, and slightly playful demeanor.

"So, Laura," he mused. "I see youʼre training for the next event."

Laura fiddled with her fingers, averting her gaze. "Uh, yeah, ʻAvoid the Parentʼ and stuff..."

He immediately sensed the anxiety in her voice and he gazed at her with concern. Reaching over, he grasped her hands, softly gripping them with as much comfort as he could bestow.

"Hey, donʼt worry about it," he said gently. "That old librarian has seen better days. Avoiding her will be no problem."

Laura had been quite stunned when he cradled her paws, the feel of his claws upon her skin and the tiny tufts of his fur idly stroking her fingers like cotton. She immediately ignored her discomposure before regarding him carefully. The way he looked at her was both intimidating yet somewhat riveting.

Johnnyʼs smile softened, drinking in the sight of those lush green and blue eyes and feeling incredibly stimulated. The feel of her hands was smooth, like the most incredible leather fitted perfectly into gloves.

Squishy, having directed himself away from the conversation with Mike for a moment, caught sight of Johnny with his crush and the small OK member felt his heart contract immediately. Mike monitored in his direction and he could only frown with disgust, single eye narrowing with bitterness, knowing Worthington was doing nothing but making the last-minute sorority leader more uncomfortable.

Laura sucked in her cheeks, not sure what to do as her hands were pretty much in his grasp. She didnʼt want to pull away without being rude, but the heated stare upon her was becoming too much for the already emotionally unstable monster.

Miraculously, Carla came over, placing a limp yet strong tentacle around Johnnyʼs shoulder, breaking the ROR president out of his affectionate trance.

"Sorry, I need to talk with Johnny," Carla declared, forcing a smile.

Despite being much larger in comparison, the EEK leader had quite a strong grip around his bulky neck as she dragged him away from Laura, his fingers slipping out of hers. As soon as they were out of sight and near her sororityʼs chosen training ground, Carla wheeled him around, both tentacles seizing his shoulders as she gave an intense expression that was nearly rivaled with Johnnyʼs which showed utter irritation.

"Are you trying to get another panic attack out of her?" Carla demanded.

"Whatʼs that suppose to mean?" He asked, purple irises darkening. "Hey, Iʼm just being a gentleman for her, Delgado."

"Oh, sure," she rolled her eyes. "The girl is not interested, Worthington."

Such words pierced him like a broochʼs pin, but the massive-horned beast just tapered his eyes looking incredibly piqued and frustrated.

"Youʼve seen the way she looked at me, Carla," he said quietly, his tone earnest with a hint of emphasis.

"With disgust?"

Deep down he was fuming like a stove left without surveillance, bitterness mixed with rage as he gave the nagging EEK president a hardened stare.

"You can say Iʼm just bugging the girl, Delgado," he snapped. "But honestly, she pretty much has my heart set."

Ignoring the incredulous look she was giving him, Johnny swerved his gaze to see Laura chatting with Wazowski. Though the larger monster was irritated the green cue ball nabbed at his opportunity, Johnnyʼs expression decimated, a small smile tweaking across his lips, and a slightly warm blush emitting from his cheeks as he gazed once more at the draconic beauty that had captured his attention ever since he first noticed her on campus.

Carla said nothing, merely stepping aside as Johnny marched past her to return to his fraternity. The EEK leader just sighed, shaking her head with aggravation and the least bit of pity. She still determined the belief that Sharp would have a better chance with Wazowski than Worthington if the former student didnʼt already have a girlfriend...

"Heʼs annoying, isnʼt he?" Mike couldnʼt help but ask Laura, single eye hardening with slight malevolence.

"Well, I wouldnʼt put it that way..." Laura commented idly.

"The guy is bad news, you already know that," he asserted. "I wonʼt lie that beating them in the Scare Games wonʼt be easy if you girls make it to the final events."

"Oh..." Lauraʼs ears lowered. "I can only wonder what the third event will be like if weʼll even succeed the second."

"I triggered your doubt nerve, didnʼt I?" Mike asked regretfully.

"How would you have guessed?" Laura sighed.

After resuming their conversation and Mike delivering one more state of encouragement to the lamenting sorority leader, he and Squishy returned to Oozma Kappa and Sulley, the single-eyed coach relentless to further their training and knock the conceited grins off RORʼs faces.

"Hey, Mike!" Said monster veered his gaze and smiled when the members of Jaws Theta Chi approached them.

"Georgie, hey!" The green monster greeted before he high-hived the furry orange monster. "Big Red!" He laughed as he regarded the JOX leader with a friendly gesture.

"Just to let you guys know," Big Red said gruffly, his row of teeth curved in a playful smirk. "We got a party going on tonight and you guys got to come!"

The members of OK grew excited. Ever since last semester and perspective of them as a whole changed drastically, they were considered good as any other fraternity, even Jaws Theta Chi, who were not the least bit surprised nor infuriated that their second-best spot had been knocked down to third on the popularity pedestal, Oozma Kappa sifting just behind Roar Omega Roar.

Despite the previous Scare Games and Big Red and his brothers regarded OK like eggrolls that would be easily devoured in one chomp, the JOX fraternity did hold some respect for them...even during the terrible experience in which they had mocked the friendly fraternity at the ROR party; what Johnny and his boys did to them was cruel, and Big Red and his brothers regretted ever being yanked on their chains because they were under the top leagueʼs roof. Just because Johnny and his boys were the most popular, it didnʼt necessarily mean everything they did was to othersʻ enjoyment.

Randall smiled shyly, pondering what his first-ever _real _college party would be like now that he would thoroughly enjoy it with his new, kind-hearted frat brothers. Maybe this time he could make cupcakes, and maybe monsters would enjoy, hopefully even HSS. The lizard shifted his gaze toward Exceeda Zeta, two girls in particular crossing his mind as he observed them with the uttermost admiration.

"Pizza Planet?" Sulley asked with calm yet hopeful expression, recalling how the JOX house was always like a wonderland of greasy fare, especially when a party was involved.

"Pizza Planet," Big Red chuckled. "Hey, uh, maybe you guys could, um..." He shifted a bit, appearing genuinely shy. "You know, bring your mom again?"

"Mrs. C?" Art asked. "Sure, like always."

"Tell her to bring some of her cooking!" Percy Boleslaw begged, his single eye of exotic green blinking with eagerness. "Man! A monster could smell it from miles away, even all the way from the city!"

"Oh, sure! My wife would love to!" Don gave a jolly laugh.

Mike circled from Big Red and noticed George Sanderson staring off into the distance, appearing quite distracted.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Sanderson?" The green monster asked before shifting his gaze.

The only thing he noticed was Exceeda Zeta discussing among each other. While Monnie, Katy, and Dot were eagerly listening to every word pouring out of their timid leaderʼs mouth, Colette momentarily broke away from the group to adjust her bandana, removing it and smoothing the top portion of her furry purple hair.

Swerving his eye back toward the orange monster, he took great notice of the look of complete awe in Georgeʼs face, a child-like smile tugging at his lips and appeal glowing in his eyes.

Realization dawned on Mike and the smaller monster was unable to contain the silly grin as he stare cheekily at the JOX member.

"Youʼre checking out that EZ girl, arenʼt you?"

"What?" George immediately wheeled toward him, his eyes widening and his cheeks looking quite flush under his fur.

"Oh, ho, Colette?" Sulley guffawed. "Really, George? You dog!" He nudged him playfully.

"Of course not!" George denied, averting his eyes and looking quite embarrassed. "Iʼm...Iʼm not interested...I was just curious is all..."

"Curious?" Big Red chortled. He slung an arm around his disgruntled JOX brother. "This guyʼs been talking about that girl with the heels since after the first event!"

"I was not!" George retorted.

"Uh, dude, you pretty much were," Percy cut in.

_George simply stood there, watching as the EZ girlʼs heels clicked in the distance as she re-joined her team alongside Oozma Kappa. He had no idea how long he had been standing there, watching as the girl who had just fallen into his arms moments ago was now posing in front of MUʼs famed student photographer Lane Picca while her sisters urged the timid and nervous Laura Sharp to consider getting at least one photo of herself and refrain from hiding behind Terry and Terri any longer._

_He suddenly knew from what Big Red mentioned when he returned from his Greek council meeting alongside Laura Sharp, that the girl was named Colette._

_Said monsterʼs brightly brown eyes had stared into his amber ones, looking just as confused as he was when she had collided into his arms, the monster barely having had time to regard the situation as soon as he turned around, smooth skin brushing against his bristled fur and blinding sequin momentarily pressed against his jacket._

_And the only word exchanged between them was a mere ʻhiʼ._

_Both were quite embarrassed, Colette more so than him. And the unexpected contact broke off just like that, the back of her royally purple hair turned to him as she quickly trudged off, leaving him stiff and slightly disappointed._

_Any monster would be a fool if one didnʼt agree that George found her awfully cute._

_Amber eyes glistening like gold as he just stood there, heart pattering like a band memberʼs drum as his arms draped to his sides, the silliest of grins plastered on his face. He rarely noticed Percy standing beside him, who had been slightly concerned when he and the rest of JOX noticed their brother still as a statue and glued to his very spot._

_"Uh, George?" Percy said, his single eye regarding the orange monster in question._

_The single-horned frat brother said nothing, eyes tinted with awe as he grinned from ear to ear._

_"Sheʼs so pretty..." He murmured softly._

_It immediately dawned on Percy and the purple cyclops was unable to suppress the smirk upon his lips._

Georgeʼs orange cheeks nearly simmered to red as he lowered his head with heated embarrassment while his JOX brothers smirked at him.

"He hasnʼt stopped talking about that chick since we got home!" Percy guffawed. "Weʼve tried telling him over and over to talk to her."

"And why hasnʼt he approached her?" Sulley asked.

"Shy as a butterfly," Percy snickered, nudging his pal playfully.

"Thatʼs one of the reasons why weʼre having this party," Big Red explained gruffly. He casted his blue eyes toward the anxious orange being. "So _I _wonʼt be the only one in my fraternity with a girlfriend."

"Oh, none of you guys even came close to being a second Big Red and Flora Blob-Ghast?" Mike asked the other JOX members with a chuckle, recalling the frat leaderʼs girlfriend all too well.

The night of the ROR party last semester, as Oozma Kappa had first entered through the doors of the massive house, the sight of monsters dancing and the heart-pounding beats of the music blaring beyond its walls, the former student had made quick notice of a certain bulky female monster with spikes protruding from atop her fuchsia skin, her single eye wide with enjoyment as she danced close to Big Redʼs chest; before anyone had been aware of OKʼs existence, the JOX leader had been getting quite comfy with the female student, and Mike could only guess what he had whispered to her before both had taken sight of OK. Not only was she Big Redʼs girlfriend, she was also OKʼs Scaring 101 classmate, having been Mike and Sulleyʼs last year.

"Donʼt rush me," Percy mumbled.

"So tell Exceeda Zeta, will you?" Big Red asked him. "Will sure be a party with those girls around."

"Will do, Big Red," Sulley replied with a nod.

Just then, Mike felt a light tap behind him and shifted his gaze toward Terri and Terry, the younger retaining an excited grin on his face while the older appeared relaxed.

"Terri and I got to quit early," Terry announced.

Mikeʼs single eye widened with disbelief. "But training isnʼt done yet!" He protested.

"Weʼll make up for it!" Terri assured him hurriedly. "But right now, my brother and I got to practice for the upcoming talent show."

All heads turned when Katy McCrea trudged past JOX, her sorority leaders inches behind her. Her smile deepened as she regarded the Perry twins, dully-clawed hands in her pockets as she gave them, particularly Terri, a mild shrug.

"Letʼs get started," she said coolly. She peered over her shoulder at Laura. "Catch you girls later."

The rest of the sorority gave her a wave as she sidled beside Terri, the younger twin looking surprisingly giddy which he tried to conceal as he, along with his brother, carried off with the aspiring rap artist. Mike and the rest of Oozma Kappa watched as their members of one body left their post, the green monster unable to do anything to convince them to stay; he mentally calmed himself, reciting Sulleyʼs words that the boys were doing fine and needed a break every now and then, balancing especially outside of Oozma Kappa.

"This talent show sounds really fun," Colette said giddily as she adjusted her shades.

Her eyes suddenly fell on George Sanderson, and they immediately enlarged with surprise. The orange JOX brother flinched as he caught sight of the monster in pink heels, her gaze mesmerizing as was intimidating. He quickly ducked his head, trying his hardest to smile but it came out rather awkward. Everyone else took notice of the silent interaction between him and the EZ girl, and Big Red suddenly held his breathe, hoping his frat brother would man up and finally speak to the girl he had been constantly speaking of.

However, it seemed too much to hope for as George gripped the collar of his JOX jacket, veering his eyes away from Coletteʼs, who looked even more incredulous by the gesture.

"Got to go!" George blurted anxiously before be bolted right out of there, leaving Colette and her girls confused and his fraternity with heads shaking.

The shy monster had been so wrapped up in trying to guise his failing attempt of speech that he barely noticed a couple of the Astronomy Club members carrying telescopes and maps for their weekly observation. His side crashed straight into one of them, knocking over their materials. He made a quick apology as they regarded him with irritation, and he just ran even faster.

However, Colette was immensely mesmerized by the strong monsterʼs gorgeous orange fur and enticing eyes that she disregarded her disappointment. Legs slightly hunched together, her brown eyes twinkled with awe and longing.

_What a hunk..._she thought dreamily.  
_

Terri flipped through all the CDs in Katyʼs storage wallet, his brother idly reading from his textbook knowing the younger had pretty much taken over a job for both of them. Katy sat beside Terri, ocean irises watching with anticipation and enthusiasm burning within her very core to begin their own practice that had nothing related to the Scare Games.

After bidding their teams goodbye, they had entered the amphitheater, fortunate that it was empty and no sign of any of the members of Katyʼs Glee Club. Nor any sign of Professor Heimlich. Sitting against the edge of the lit up stage, Katy had brought along all her favorite music and showed it to Terri, believing it would spark an idea of any sort, his particular talent show trait along with his brotherʼs that could hopefully mix with hers to make the performance even more interesting.

"Cassie Underbed...Spiked Girls...Chemi Crowbite-o..." Terri read as he searched through every CD, impressed by her taste in music, some of these artists personal favorites of his as well(though not for his brother).

His eye widened when he picked up one CD, no company design on its surface but a mere few words written in marker.

"No way..." He muttered. He looked up at Katy in disbelief. "You actually have this one?"

Katy shrugged her shoulders, surprised that someone other than her would constantly listen to a piece of work so rare and hardly recognized.

"You know about this song as well?" She asked, her blue eyes blinking in astonishment.

"Thatʼs the song from that one Bust-a-Groove game machine my brother and I played on," Terry remarked, casting his single-eyed gaze at the CD, looking just as impressed.

"How did you get this?" Terri asked Katy, unable to conceal his excitement as the fingers holding said disk nearly trembled in his grasp. "This song has never been installed in any music product."

"Well, I got a cousin who owns an arcade," Katy beamed, pleased by the child-like interest in the younger Perryʼs face. "He owns a Bust-a-Groove _2_, and he copied all the songs from that machine no problem."

"Katy..." Terriʼs voice trailed off, regarding the CD. "You like this song?"

"Oh, itʼs my absolute favorite from the game," she chuckled. "Just listening to it is as good as dancing to it."

"Not for my brother," Terry snorted. "Every time we hit the arcade, and itʼs Bust-a-Groove, he spends nearly all his quarters playing that song."

"But now the song is here!" Terri said giddily. "We can dance right now, brother!"

Katy took great notice of the look of horror in his brotherʼs eye and stifled a laugh.

"Terri, I donʼt want to!" Terry seethed with discomfort.

"Come on!" His little brother urged. "You know you like this song as well! You dance almost as good as I do when it came to the playing that game!"

"Not when there are a lot of people around!" The older Perry hissed, momentarily glancing at the front doors of the theater. "What if someone comes in here and sees us dancing to this song?" He, and especially Terri, couldnʼt lie that such a song rarely heard of was especially _cheesy_.

"So what?" Terri rolled his eye. "Itʼs just Katy, and weʼre going to dance anyway, remember?"

"Yo, Y-man, _seriously_," Katy chuckled smoothly, slightly amused by their quarrel. "Listen to the _fun _brother, why donʼt you?"

Terryʼs eye flickered at her, incredibly offended. "Iʼm fun, _too_!" He whined.

His half of their single body immediately hauled him to his feet as his brother extended his pair of arms, a silly grin plastered on his face as he handed Katy her CD which she inserted into the radio she brought along as well.

The older Perry tensed for a moment as she pressed ʻPlayʼ on her device, hoping and praying no monster, especially anyone of Roar Omega Roar, would waltz right into the theater and witness the twins dancing like limp noodles to an obscure song.

However, as soon as the music played, the sound reverberated off the theaterʼs walls, coursing through the twinsʼ single body, hearts suddenly beating to the rhythm playing and Terry found himself swaying in unison with his brother.

He had to admit that he was _slightly _addicted to such a song as his brother was. Darn that Bust-a-Groove machine...

_Oh, I missed you insanely everyday_

_And in my heart I'm longing for your love_

"Letʼs tear this floor, brother!" Terri said giddily as he snapped his fingers.

Terry merely rolled his eye, but a small smile played on his lips as his set of fingers snapped as well.

_I need to feel the warmth of you _

_Wanna be in your sunshine _

_Shine on me with your love_

Katy gathered her lanky knees close as she witnessed the conjoined monsters, both brothers rocking their single waist to and fro. Smiles enlarged, eyes glistening with enthusiasm, their fists shook from left to right as they swayed, as if climbing a fence and then lowering down only to repeat the process once more with every pop of the artistʼs mouth.

_Soft breeze is tickling me _

_I can't stand being alone anymore _

_I __can't stay in this little town _

_I've got to get outta this place_

Terry felt completely relaxed as he danced alongside his brother, the two heads bobbing as their fingers twiddled with every pose they produced. Terri, obviously, was more imbibed into the song as much as the older, though Terry was coming in close as they danced harder, allowing their one body to be controlled by such a cheesy yet hip song.

Katy could only smile, a twinkle in her eye as she watched the brothers dance, completely in tune with one of her favorite songs. She recalled how Terri was formerly a Dance major; somehow she had the feeling he had been passing such a class with flying colors, his brother serving as a great service despite their differed interests.

She wanted to just sing out the lyrics as well, but was too captivated by the younger Perryʼs strong enthusiasm and that expression of both thrill and victory in his single eye.

Her eyes widened and the fin protruding the back of her head nearly rose when Terri offered his hand to her.

"Dance with us, Katy!" He insisted happily.

The Vocal Music major was a little surprised by the request, having not actually danced with anyone before, usually having swayed her body just to herself and not with someone beside her.

However, the puppyish plead in his single eye with that usual excited smirk, and his brother sharing in his mood, it enlightened Katy so much. With a sly nod, her eyes lowering playfully as if she would beat both brothers in a battle of dances, she gripped Terriʼs hand, and was immediately pulled into the spotlight, wedged upon their chest between the two heads.

Her eyes regarded Terri playfully, her devious smirk expanding as she held firmly to his hand.

And the three of them danced.

_Please send me your a signal of love _

_Your shine love in me _

_I wanna feel your love_

Hand tightening around Terriʼs while his brother grasped her shoulder, in one swift motion, she was released like a top, twirling her long, skinny legs as the theater spun before her eyes. She heard Terri emit a laugh before he had finally reached out and took ahold of her hand once more.

Though slightly dizzy, she was impressed. Terriʼs professor must have been incredibly disappointed to lose such a fine student...

_Yes, by rambling on I'm gonna get it _

_I know who you should be_

She howled with laughter as she pressed herself against the twinsʼ chest once more, their combined voices echoing through the empty theater as they were having the time of their lives.

All thanks to a song someone other than her thoroughly enjoyed.

She gazed at Terri once more, her lips softening as her ovalur body shook to the music. The younger Perry smiled at her, feeling like a little kid in his heart at the moment as they prepared themselves for another twirl.

_Someone who truly loves me_

Terry smiled to himself, feeling completely at peace with the confidence that Katy McCrea would triumph the talent show. He knew such a goal would be accomplished.

Because of his brother.

He glanced at the younger Perry, chuckling and shaking his head softly as his brother slightly crowed to the music, his attempted beatboxing sounding more like a meat grinder full of nails. They were having fun, that was all that mattered.

His gaze suddenly veered toward the theater doors. For a moment he thought he saw one of them immediately shut on itself.

Anxiety clung to him for a moment, but that quickly vanished as he was too absorbed with enjoyment in the company of both his brother and their friend to care.

Naomi rested her hand against the door she had quickly closed before Terry had spotted her. A sad, longing gaze fell to the floor as she could clearly hear music echoing within the theater.

What kind of person would she be to barge in so unexpectedly when the guy she so desperately wanted to speak with was in lifted spirits?

Apparently worse than what she was considered. Terry would think so.

Releasing a deep sigh, the PNK girl trudged away from the amphitheater, searching for Nadya in hopes of venting out her frustrations to her best friend.  
_

Johnny gazed from atop the roof of the ROR house as he spotted among various students browsing through Greek row a certain beast of beauty.

His eyes softened and he emitted a deep sigh, lips twitching in an infatuated grin as Laura Sharp trailed through the cul-de-sac, her beloved pig close by like that of a watch dog. Monnie was with her as well, but the fraternity leader hardly paid her much attention as he was completely focused on the winged monster that tugged at his heartstrings.

He frowned a bit, watching as she and her friends proceeded the steps of the Oozma Kappa house; thankfully, he was aware that the only ones present in that place were that of Randall Boggs and Mrs. Carlton, both preparing a few dishes to serve at the JOX party tonight.

Contemplating the party, he knew while it was barely close to the parties he and his ROR brothers threw, it seemed like a perfect opportunity to become closer to Laura Sharp, hoping the beautiful monster would consider a dance and just loosen up.

Really, she needed to chill...That panic attack she endured not too long ago had been frightening and he and everyone else in the Greek council, even among the university, had been very concerned, fearing another could produce at any given moment if a situation like having nearly lost the first event would occur.

Not the party. He could just picture himself gathering the timid sorority leader in his arms, holding her close and whispering sweet words of assurance and asking if she was having a good time.

Those gloriously colored eyes of hers staring into his...

Her wings lowering under his heated gaze...

One of his hands just reaching out to caress her cheek...

Faces inches away-

"Hey, Johnny!"

The ROR leader immediately snapped out of his thoughts and wheeled around to see Chet with his usual ridiculous grin. The crab-like monster was sipping tea from his special ʻCute-Ma Kappaʼ mug, his ROR cap worn backwards.

"You excited for the party tonight?" He asked gleefully.

Johnny merely just raised an eyebrow, knowing even the tiniest thing could excite his smallest frat brother. True, most times they would attend JOXʼs parties, even on nights they would throw their own; they usually attended to make small talk with the brothers of brawn who unfortunately lacked brains and perhaps even beat them at ping pong, Javier Rios being quite the master.

Now tonight he could actually relate to Chetʼs anticipation, though he kept up a strong, cool facade about it.

"Of course I am," Johnny replied smoothly before turning his head and staring down at the OK house once more.

His smile slowly faltered as Laura was nowhere to be seen, having entered the rivalʼs fraternity house. However, he could clearly spot her pig roaming around the living room from the doorway left carelessly open. The Fear Tech mascot scuffled across the carpet, sniffing for anything interesting that could perhaps satisfy his appetite.

He watched as Archie disappeared for a moment, and he heard Lauraʼs voice ring out.

"Archie, no! This food is for tonight!"

Overhearing the reluctant grunts of the scare pig, an idea slowly came to mind as a smile tugged on his largely-fanged lips. He turned to Chet.

"Say, donʼt we still have some leftovers from that barbecue?"  
_

"It smells delicious in here, Mrs. Carlton," Laura said, sniffing the aroma of the OK kitchen before regarding the petite woman dressing one of her special dishes with gravy.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie," the kind woman told her before shifting her five eyes toward Randall. "Oh, honey, everyone is going to _love _your cupcakes!"

Said lizard smiled shyly, his upper pair of hands tediously icing his first batch while one of his lower hands adjusted his glasses. He glanced back at Laura, noticing a glint of hunger in her eyes, her mouth slightly agape with her tongue nearly hanging out like that of a dog.

"Want one, Laura?" He asked her, using a free hand to claim a finished cupcake off the counter.

The sight of the mini portion of chocolate cake with white frosting and heavily decorated in red was enough to make Laura drool a waterfall right onto the floor. But she refused to look like some ridiculous sugar-crazed savage and immediately shut her mouth, snapping out of her daze as she tried to appear as dignified and courteous to the best of her ability.

"You sure?" She asked politely while deep down her belly was screaming for sweetness.

"Iʼd really like your opinion on them," Randall said shyly. "Itʼd really mean a lot to me if you did try one."

Monnie glanced over her shoulder at the sight of Randall and a flushed Laura, and the yellow monsterʼs upper pair of arms gripped the icing tube rather aggressively. She offered her services to make the preparations faster, and Laura was left with the only job known as taste testing.

_Itʼd really mean a lot to me if you did try one_, the redhead mentally mimicked, fuming with envy.

Laura, unable to refuse much longer, reached over and accepted the pastry. Without paying mind to both the lizardʼs presence or her manners, she dove right into the cupcake.

Randall raised an eyebrow at the sight of the midnight-colored monster burry nearly her whole face in it, lips smothered with frosting and the small moans emitting from her mouth as she consumed like that of a little kid. He was unable to stifle a chuckle, wondering if his cupcakes were really that good from the looks of it or Laura was simply a sweet addict.

Licking her fingers clean, Laura produced a moan of satisfaction as the last of the cupcake trailed down her throat with ease, a blissful expression on her face. As soon as she looked at Randall, she immediately realized how ʻlooseʼ she appeared and her pupils nearly shrank into nothingness.

"Uh, sorry..." She immediately said, hands held firmly behind her back as her wings tucked in, grimacing a smile.

Randall just chuckled, inspecting her through his wide lens. "I take it was good?"

Laura blushed. "Oh, Randy, it was delicious!" She said, her voice protruding with passion. "I loved it! And I just know everyone else at the party will especially love it." She reached over and patted his back. "The monster confectioner you are, Randy Boggs."

Witnessing that blush that came across his scaly face evoked Monnie with even more heat to her cheeks as she gripped the tube harder, trying hard not to think horrible thoughts about her dear friend and leader.

**_SPLAT!_**

Laura, Randall, and Mrs. Carlton watched as icing suddenly splattered right on Monnieʼs glasses, the yellow monster emitting a shrill gasp before dropping the emaciated tube.

Randall, eyes widening, immediately rushed over with a clothe he yanked off the kitchen sink and, ever so delicately, wiped the mess off her lens until he could finally peer into those aquamarine eyes of hers.

Embarrassed yet smiling, Monnie let out a small chuckle as she blinked behind icing-covered glasses. Her cheeks warmed at how close Randall was to her, his _I Scream for Cupcakes _apron nearly pressing against her messy shirt as he regarded her with a relieved expression.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Carlton said with a twinkling guffaw. "Oh, Monnie, sweetie, itʼs alright. Iʼm sure the JOX boys like their sweets a little messy."

Monnie and Randall just laughed before the lizard assisted cleaning her glasses further. Both reared their faces in Lauraʼs direction, the EZ leader having intended to sneak one more cupcake from the tray, Having been caught, the last-minute sorority leader smile nervously, abandoning the pastry.

"Uh, sorry..." She quickly apologized. "Theyʼre just _so _good."

Randall just laughed harder, his emerald eyes playful before he scurried back over to Laura and plucked a cupcake off the tray. Taking her hand, he gently laid it in her palm, closing it around the pastry in the process.

"Thanks," he told her softly.

Though surprised by the action, Lauraʼs sweet tooth was the main focus right now as she shifted her eyes hungrily at the cupcake.

Monnie, her humor having immediately diminished, just stood there with all four of her hands balled into fists, watching the pleased look on Randallʼs face as her leader consumed the cupcake, frosting nearly tickling her cheeks as she licked her lips.

_What does he see in her that he canʼt see in _**_me_**_? _She wondered bitterly.

Her thoughts were immediately distracted when she heard a loud thud and wheeled around.

It was no other than JOX member Omar Harris, the orange furball with spider-like legs and wings perched atop the kitchenʼs open window. Looking mildly embarrassed, the small JOX brother sniffed the air of Sherry Carltonʼs cooking, the bristles of his fur nearly sticking up on end from the deliciousness he and his frat brothers would soon endeavor at their shindig.

Mrs. Carlton smiled at him, placing the finishing touches on her roast which was drizzled with gravy. "Hello, Omar, sweetheart," she greeted kindly. "Are you here to sneak in a bite before your party?" She eyed him playfully.

The bat-winged monster stood up straight on all six of his legs, trying to appear more like a gentleman than a hunger-induced fool.

"No, maʼam," he tried to sound polite. "Just here to see how things are...doing..."

He eyed the roast, its aroma able to be smelled from all across Monstropolis. He licked his fangs, copper eyes glimmering with desire.

The petite woman smiled knowingly, then took out a wooden spoon before gently inserting it to the side of the dish before removing a reasonable amount that wouldnʼt ruin its appearance. She held out the piece of meat to Omar.

"Want a taste?" She asked.

Omar regarded the scoop of meat, its juices nearly dripping from the spoon as the sight made his his belly growl enough to scare an unsuspecting human child.

Immediately, he welcomed the offering into his mouth, nearly breaking the spoon in the process as the taste invaded his tongue.

He nearly fell of the windowsill, moaning with delight at the amazing cooking of Sherry Carlton. His frat brothers would be envious that he got first dibs. Squishyʼs mother chuckled, pleased that he liked her cooking.

"Well, Randy," she turned toward the lizard. "Looks like our cooking will be a hit. I just know those cupcakes will be gone before you know it."

The lizard blushed, turning toward the first tray of finished cupcakes while awaiting the next batch in the oven.

"I can tell," he admitted. He turned to Laura. "I know." He smiled at her.

Laura just smiled back, neither noticing the look of envy in Monnieʼs eyes as she resumed her work on icing the already ruined cupcakes.

Omar caught sight of the draconic-like monster and grinned, his row of sharp teeth gleaming. "Sʼup, Laura," he greeted. "You going to the party tonight, right?"

While he was aware that Oozma Kappa had informed Exceeda Zeta of the gathering, four of the EZ girls declaring their excitement for such an occasion, he hardly heard much from Lauraʼs perspective. Simply an ʻokayʼ from her lips.

Hearing the JOX member speak to her, Laura nearly flinched when he mentioned his fraternityʼs party. And her ears slightly lowered, trying to produce a smile back at him.

"Uh, yeah..." She responded, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Her eyes veered toward Archie as the scare pig suddenly rushed out of the OKʼs front door. Shocked, Laura immediately abandoned her post in the kitchen and chased after him.

"Archie!" She cried, flying down the stairs as her pig shuffled past students that quickly jumped out of his way.

She was completely unaware that Archie was chasing something. An ear of corn.

The Fear Tech mascot was idly roaming through the living room since the kitchen was off limits to him when he had noticed the juicy vegetable lying on the first step outside the fraternityʼs house. Hungry and vying for produce, Archie had lunged at the heavenly gift, only for it to somehow _jump _out of its reach. Every step Archie took toward it and the corn eased away like a frog hopping on lily pads. It then became a hot pursuit as Archie chased after it, more determined than ever to sink his teeth into the steaming vegetable that would satisfy him until the party(which he hoped Laura would bring him to).

Carla Delgado, along with Brynn Larson and Debbie Gabler, stood atop the rooftop of their sorority house, the EEK leader peering across Greek row through the telescope that belonged to Debbie, the single-eyed monster of turquoise being a member of the Astronomy Club. They decided to do a little ʻsight seeingʻ while awaiting the JOX party that would occur tonight.

The president of EEK squinted through the eyepiece as she caught sight of something down in the cul-de-sac.

"What did you find, Carla?" Debbie asked, doubtful anything would be as interesting in the daytime as was in the evening.

Carla remained silent, her tentacles grasping the focuser as she pushed the telescope downward, taking a closer look.

She spotted Laura chasing after Archie, who appeared to be chasing after what looked like corn as it was being jerked out of the swineʼs reach.

Raising an eyebrow is confusion, she peered deeper into the eyehole, regarding the piece of corn as it swiveled like a fish out of water. She analyzed close until she could finally make out a string tied around its husk.

Eyes widening, she motioned the telescope and followed where exactly the string was being led from.

She didnʼt need to guess why Archie was being baited as she caught sight of the string being directed from the ROR house.

Removing her face from the eyepiece, Carla could only sigh and shake her head.

_Oh, Johnny, what are you doing now? _She thought irritably.  
_

Johnny smirked as he yanked back his fishing rod which he found stored under his bed, pleased by its good use as he stood from the rooftop, watching as the scare pig chased after the corn Chet found in the fridge for him.

His gaze flickered over to Laura as she tried to catch her beloved pet, not realizing she was being led toward the ROR residence.

Giving one last jerk, he dragged the corn and let it fall lifelessly to the grass straight into the backyard of the fraternity house.

"Archie!" Laura called out before she dropped to her knees, petting him softly as he greedily consumed his find.

Claiming his chance, Johnny immediately rushed past the confused Chet who had witnessed everything as he made his way down the stairs of the rooftop.

Laura scratched behind Archieʼs ear as the pig emitted a deep burp, satisfied from the finished corn husk that laid on the grass. He wagged his tail happily, tongue sticking out like that of a hound.

"Yeah, youʼre a real mutt, Archie," she chuckled.

She stood up, intending to head back to the OK house, turned around only to nearly collide into someoneʼs chest.

"Johnny!" She exclaimed, her wings bursting out with surprise as she nearly fell backwards.

The ROR president folded his arms, eyeing her pleasantly while ignoring the glare of her pig who stood firmly against her leg. His smile deepened, gazing into those lovely irises that reflected beautifully off the sunlight.

"So..." He began casually. "JOX is having a party tonight, and I heard Exceeda Zeta is going." He gazed at her, an eyebrow raising. "Canʼt wait to see you there."

Laura tensed up, recalling how Omar had told her the same thing. She tried to smile, but it came out rather awkward as her ears drooped.

"Uh, yeah..." She said through gritted teeth. "Canʼt wait..."

"You know, Laura," he began, "I never got to tell you how impressed I was by your actions in the first event."

Her eyes widened at the compliment and she averted her gaze, wincing.

"Are you _kidding _me?" She exclaimed frantically. "Yes, the girls did incredibly well, especially Colette, but I winded up nearly clipping a wing!" She raised one of them to prove her point.

Johnny chuckled at her sudden anxiety, shaking his head. "Your wings look fine. And so are you." He added deeply.

Laura felt her cheeks warm up, wings falling lowly to the ground. Despite feeling quite nervous, she regarded him with an expression of question.

"Youʼre hitting on me, arenʼt you?" She asked him in a tone that sounded as deadpanned as Claire Wheelerʼs.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What else would it be?"

"Oh, gee, I donʼt know," she rolled her eyes, sarcasm evident in her tone. "Verbal irony, perhaps?"

"Verbal irony?" Johnny asked with confusion.

However, before Laura could explain in her textbook knowledge, a voice called out.

"Laura!"

Johnny wheeled around just in time to see Carla enter the backyard, Brynn and Debbie closely behind her in hopes of bearing witness to anything interesting.

"Delgado, what are you doing here?" Johnny said through gritted teeth, casting a quick glance at Laura.

"Iʼm sorry," Carla told him, sarcasm deeply enriching her tone as she placed her tentacles on her hips. "I saw Archie come over with Laura and wanted to see what, pray tell, was _going on_."

Those last words seeped out of her mouth like poison as she eyed him knowingly, her lips curved with even more disapproval than she usually gave Johnny.

The largely-horned fraternity president growled under his breath, eyeing her menacingly before Chet immediately appeared in the doorway of the backyard.

"Hey, you caught the pig!" He announced cheerfully, regarding Laura.

Brynn rolled her eyes at the crab-like monsterʼs lack of comprehension before eyeing him. Her gaze fell on the mug he was sipping from and she frowned.

"You still have that?" She asked, eyeing ʻCute-Ma Kappaʼ openly displayed across his cup.

"What?" Chet retorted. "This? That was a whole semester ago!"

Hands to her hips, Brynn tapped her foot repeatedly upon the grass as her three eyes regarded him which as much disapproval as Carla gave Johnny.

"I actually hope the guys get back at you for that prank!" She snapped. "Especially Randy."

"Hey, that guy used to be one of us, remember that!" He shot back, his single eye narrowing.

"Oh, yeah, heʼs about as close to you as cheese under a knife," she rebutted. "Completely cut."

"The cheese?" He asked in confusion.

"I was referring to Randy!" Brynn shouted.

Johnny scoffed, rolling his eyes as the two argued while Carla, Laura, and Debbie watched with mild interest.

Brynnʼs eyes softened as she reminisced on the innocent lizard. "Honestly, like Mrs. Carlton said, he looks much better in OK green than your ROR red." A small smile played on her lips as she recalled the night of the first event. "And he looks much cuter with those glasses of his."

Chetʼs single eye widened at the declaration, recalling how he and his frat brothers have always referred to Randy as the invisible dork and such.

"Um, I agree." Both turned to look at Laura, who appeared a bit shy at first for speaking up.

"His vision is a lot clearer and eye contact is incredibly compatible for his case now," Laura explained.

She was nearly surprised when Carla draped a tentacle around her shoulder, the EEK leader smiling.

"Come on, Sharp," she told her. She shot Johnny a deathly glare. "Letʼs get out of here."

That being said, Laura, with Archie trailing beside her, allowed the other sorority leader to take her away, leaving Johnny disgruntled and mentally kicking himself. Chet, however, watched as Brynn swayed beside Laura, the fins atop her head flickering with every movement she made.

He nearly flinched when said monster momentarily looked over her shoulder in his direction. When she shot him a mischievous grin, her eyes playfully mocking him, Chet merely frowned, folding his claws over his frame, holding his mug, as he glared at her with as much threat as he could muster.

"Boy, women, huh?" He remarked, casting a glance in his leaderʼs direction.

Johnny didnʼt reply, lowering his gaze and sucking in his breath before he stomped back into the ROR house through the back door, leaving Chet utterly confused.

Brynn returned back to the path before her as she and the girls walked toward the OK house. Her smile disappeared and her eyes casted down with reluctance.

Debbie, however, just walked alongside her, trying to appear as tall as she could possibly be. Being the smallest of Slugma Slugma Kappa had its downs but she knew every monster was to regard her as someone _bigger _than she appeared.

Slightly shaking the mane that dressed around her protruding single eye, she held herself high, basking with an expression of dignified character.

However, such posture couldnʼt alert her as she abruptly bumped eye-first into a pair of legs.

Startled, she lifted her gaze and her single eye met four of tinted fuchsia sclera. It was no other than Javier Rios, member of Roar Omega Roar.

The cockroach-signified monster with his four arms of claws carrying a few paddles he intended to bring to the JOX party tonight, his antennae flickering slightly with every movement he made, his strong chest of exoskeleton gleaming in the sunlight like window blinds made of metal, and the usual pokerface expression that was his trademark attribute.

Such a face irritated Debbie Gabler as she merely huffed, hands to her tiny hips as she regarded the ʻJohnny wannabeʼ with as much mocking malice as she could possess.

"Watch it, Rios!" She didnʼt mean to sound rude...but for as long as they had attended MU, she hardly heard a word out of him, his expressions doing most of the talking, and his pokerface, to everyoneʼs assumption, was like a thousand words able to be read.

She hoped her approach in such a manner could elicit a few words instead of grunts and a mere ʻfineʼ.

However, Javier Rios said nothing, casting his gaze down at the EEK girl who was as short as Mrs. Carlton, frowning a bit.

Annoyed, Debbie just let out a loud groan before pushing past him, fingers against his long, toothpick-like legs before she caught up with the other girls.

Javier just watched as the fuming monster of turquoise skin and hair stomped off, eliciting a small chuckle from his lips as he shook his head before proceeding toward his fraternity house.

"Laura!" Mrs. Carlton exclaimed cheerfully. "Did you get Archie?"

Said pig snuffled past his caretaker as they climbed up the steps of the OK house, his tongue lagging out of his mouth and his minus-shaped eyes glinting with playfulness as his tail wagged, appearing more dog than pig.

"Hello, girls!" Mrs. Carlton greeted the three members of EEK. "Oh, are you just as excited about the party tonight as I am?"

"Of course," Brynn responded as Debbie stood beside her. "Are you going to bring your delicious dishes again?"

"Oh, youʼre too kind," the petite woman cooed. "Iʼve prepared quite the meal for all the hungry kids at the party. And little Randy has, too."

As if on cue, the lizard with glasses emerged from the doorway, a plate of cupcakes in his top pair of hands as he smiled shyly at their visitors. Monnie stood beside him, having sampled one and licking her fingers which were coated in frosting.

"Uh, would anyone...?" He offered the plate shyly, praying he wonʼt suffer a repeat of last semester when he had tried to offer cupcakes to a couple of HSS girls.

"Ooh! Cupcakes!" Brynn grinned before she immediately reached over and grabbed one. "Nadya told us about these, Randy! They look even nicer than they would on your face!"

The humorous compliment summoned extreme redness upon the lizardʼs face as he smiled sheepishly, watching with anticipation as Brynn and her girls sampled his creations. His heart pounded with excitement as he witnessed the blissful expressions on their faces as the recipe coursed through their taste buds, frosting and cake mixed together like a match made in Heaven.

"Randy, this is so good!" Carla exclaimed, both her tentacles holding a cupcake. "I hope youʼre bringing a lot of these to the party tonight!"

"He will."

Randall looked up to see the smiling face of Laura, who had just grabbed a cupcake to give to Archie who was now greedily consuming it like he did with the corn earlier. Her sincere expression of encouragement induced the lizardʼs self-esteem, her smile sweeter than even a hundred cupcakes. Before he knew it, she placed a gentle hand upon his thinly back, rubbing it tenderly.

"Randy Boggs," she announced happily. "The best baker in MU. And he doesnʼt need to major in confection to prove that."

The compliment was enough to make his whole body turn red as a ROR sweater, but he managed to refrain from doing so as he merely smiled, glancing at Laura admiringly.

Monnie, however, could only watch, seething with jealousy as her own leader made the adorable lizardʼs emerald eyes twinkle with happiness once again; making him even _more _adorable if possible.  
_

The lampposts lit up Greek row like a race track as the entire cul-de-sac flooded with students taking a break from their dorms and books and enjoying the evening as if there was no such thing as a school night. Music blasted from the JOX fraternity house as monsters either stood outside in the patio chatting or enjoying within its walls as it enthralled like a zoo that had no supervision.

Coletteʼs shoes clicked upon the pavement as she clutched her silver and gold sequin purse close to her chest, inhaling the nightly air as the fraternity house came into view.

She and her girls decided to separate for the rest of the day and pursue their own activities, promising to meet each another at the party and have a great time together. The fashionista had organized her time wisely, spending a few good hours alone in her dorm searching for the right outfit, shoes, jewelry, and even hairstyle while Dot was attending an open writerʼs workshop for her English class.

The outfit chosen for the particular occasion was a brown, woolen tube dress with a pleated belt wrapped around her waist. A dark brown, thick necklace with golden yellow jeweled buddings wrapped around her neck like a snake coiled from head toward its tail. Her furry hair had been tediously brushed, curled on end and dangled behind her head like a spring. She didnʼt wear her trademark pink heels, having chosen a pair of of oak-colored ankle-heeled boots.

She stopped near the frat house, whipping out a compact mirror from her purse and inspecting her face once more, hoping going overboard on her mascara wasnʼt too obvious to any observant monster.

"Hey, Colette."

Snapping her mirror shut, the Fashion Design major looked over her shoulder, only to lower her gaze at the sight of a female monster with three eyes, crystal oceanic skin, and a purple jacket that said ʻEEKʼ across its chest.

Brynn Larson smiled to herself, pleased she caught the EZ girlʼs attention. Despite having competed together in the first Scare Games event, the EEK girl felt that, like Carla Delgado to Laura Sharp, they needed to meet under better circumstances (she recalled so well how the fashionistaʼs heels had disrupted the first event), and the blue aquatic was quite eager to officially introduce herself to one of the girls of the last-minute sorority, hoping to strike up another friendship like EEK had with the others of the Greek community; just like Oozma Kappa.

"You might remember me. Iʼm Brynn Larson, member of Slugma Slugma Kappa. Just wanted to say hi and-"

But Coletteʼs squeal of delight cut her off and nearly startled the athlete as the fashionista stared at her with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Iʼve been meaning to speak with you, Brynn!"

The EEK member took a step back, raising her trio of eyes toward the taller female in confusion.

"I just _love _your blush!" Colette said giddily. "It is just _gorgeous_!"

Brynnʼs eyes slightly widened at the compliment, and she averted her gaze, smiling sheepishly. She did wear make up, the main focus being her eyes, but the so-called ʻblushʼ on her face was actually part of her skin tone she had been born with; two tinted pink spots that had formed on the particular areas of her cheeks. It resembled the equivalent color of spots that decorated her legs, but hardly anyone noticed. Colette wasnʼt the only one who assumed Brynn powdered her face on a daily basis.

"Well, actually, this is all natural," she admitted, sounding a little shy.

"Oh, thatʼs even more perfect than perfect!" Colette squealed. "Oh, my gosh! You would look _so _cute in one of my designs!"

The shorter monster chuckled nervously, not sure what to think of engaging in a little dress-up. She wasnʼt one of those tomboyish kind of girls who preferred mud-rolling to manicures, but the mere thought of wearing something other than her sorority jacket sounded a little odd.

"Well, Iʼm not really the dress type..." She said uneasily.

"Oh, please!" Colette scoffed, reaching a delicate claw down and tapping the adorable pink scrunchies that held the EEK memberʼs fins up. "You look like you could model!"

That statement was enough to induce a brighter blush upon Brynnʼs ʻblushʼ.

Gazing through the open window of the fraternity house, George Sanderson nervously gripped the windowsill as he watched Colette Creouture chat with Brynn Larson. Despite the loud, deafening music of rock nʼ roll coursing throughout the house, the orange monsterʼs heart pounded just as loudly.

Standing by his side were his JOX brothers, Mike and Sulley were present as well, insistent on aiding their friend in the matters of the heart, Mike especially since he had Celia, his girlfriend socializing with the other girls present at the party.

The green monster glanced at George, fear apparent in the larger beingʼs face as he bit his lip, his eyes flooding with desire yet anxiety as he continued watching the Exceeda Zeta girl.

"What are you waiting for?" Mike urged. "Go over there!"

George hardly moved, his fur drowning with sweat that seeped from from forehead. "Whatʼll I say?"

"What do you mean whatʼll you say?" Big Red grunted. "Come on! Just do what I did when I first met Flora!"

He momentarily turned around and spotted his girlfriend among the crowd of dancing students. Said female ceased her dancing as her single eye caught his gaze. She winked at him, sending him mental thoughts of beckoning him to join her on the dance floor already like the night they first met at the ROR party. Big Red chuckled, sending her an aerial kiss, assuring her he would join her in a bit.

Turning back to his frat brothers and friends, he was regarded with surprised yet knowing expressions, holding their chuckles in that the big, tough, muscle-bound monster could be such a _romantic_. Big Red narrowed his snail-like eyes, frowning in warning.

"Thatʼs different!" George exclaimed frantically. "That was you and Flora! This is Colette and...and me..." He gulped.

"George, you sound as if you never talked to a girl before," Sulley sighed. He then squinted at him questionably. "You have actually talked to a girl before, right? Because if you never had, I can _not _guarantee how this could go on swimmingly."

His honest words serving no encouragement, Mike immediately stepped in before George could produce a panic attack that nearly relative (but not even _close_) to Laura Sharpʼs. His bodily head held high, his single eye narrowed in determination, Mike held his hands behind his back as he regarded the orange monster.

"Think of it as if youʼre going into the human world for the very first time," his voice whispered dramatically before he reached over and placed a hand upon Georgeʼs side. "As soon as you open that door, your heart pounds knowing itʼs a risky job..."

Sulley and the rest of JOX observed the green fellow as he coached George, as if preparing him for a far more dangerous Scare Games event. The little guy may not become a Scarer, but he was beyond fearless and possessed the bravery and knowledge most monsters wished they could have. After all, Mike had experience with the human world...

George leaned toward Mike, listening closely like a kid in class during lecture. His eyes never left the sight of Colette as Mikeʼs words flooded into his ears.

"Youʼre all psyched up to do it," Mike continued, "at first you just donʼt want to do it..."

Georgeʼs eyes widened before he glanced at him in confusion, but the green monster just smirked and continued his monologue.

"But deep down you got to do it. Not because you have to do it, but because you _want _to do it. You really, _really _want to scare that child."

"Yeah..." George said, his confidence slowly building up as he stared at Colette. "I really, really do..."

"And what monster wouldnʼt scare a child?" Mike encouraged. "You?"

"Of course not!" George exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Mike beamed. "You want to scare that child!"

"I want to scare that child!" George repeated enthusiastically.

"Youʼre going to scare that child!"

"Iʼm going to scare that child!"

Sulley smirked, folding his large arms with assurance that his best friend took the entire situation by storm, his amazing coaching skills performing yet another miracle before JOXʼs eyes.

"Go scare that child!" Mike ordered, slapping a hand upon Georgeʼs back.

By now the orange monster was fully-confident, determination burning beneath his fur as he gazed at Colette with a hopeful glint in his amber eyes and a wide grin.

"Iʼll scare that child!" He announced.

His JOX brothers cheered as he proceeded forward, their full support for him in landing the girl of his dreams just as Big Red had. George beamed at his friends, giving a thumbs up before he took the first step down the stairs of their house.

Missing it completely.

_"Wah!" _He cried as he slipped forward.

Mike and Sulley could only wince as his face struck the pavement quite roughly, the rest of his body landing with a painful thud. Big Red and his JOX brothers could only shake their heads with aggravation, Percy smacking the heel of his hand upon his closed single eye while Dirk averted his gaze, wondering how something that seemed to start off so well could just be ruined in the blink of an eye.

George lifted his face from the ground with a groan, his entire body feeling limp from the impact and his confidence diminishing.

A pair of pointy-toed legs in purple warmers stopped in front of him, followed by a pair of heeled boots and George quickly raised his eyes.

Standing before him were no other than Brynn Larson who regarded him with her three eyes in question.

And Colette...

The darkly purple-haired monster stood with her hands clasped behind her, looking shy yet very sweet as her brown eyes stared down at him, making his heart race faster than a Scarerʼs score.

"Oh, uh, hey!" He greeted nervously as he immediately picked himself.

His eyes never left the sight of Colette, who stared back at him with a cute smile.

Colette, however, was smiling like some lovesick moron, hoping she wouldnʼt tremble under the handsome monsterʼs gaze as she did her best to appear compatible yet _hopefully _attractive. Deep down she was screaming with excitement, mentally giving Brynn a thousand thanks for taking her so near her crush, the poor hunk having fallen off the stairs somehow.

She tried not to blush, those amber eyes gazing at her brown ones that nearly made her melt as she almost did that night she had unintentionally fallen into his arms.

Brynn, smiling as she regarded both knowingly, lightly coughed.

"George, you probably remember Colette, right?" She asked the awestruck JOX member. "Member of Exceeda Zeta? The one who saved the team from elimination?"

Colette averted her gaze, giggling with embarrassment. Such a giggle ignited even more adoration from the orange monster as he regarded her with tenderness.

"Uh, yeah," George said, nodding like an idiot, not breaking his gaze from Colette.

"Laura told me about you back at the event," Colette said casually. "Itʼs nice to finally meet you, George Sanderson." She refrained from just squealing out his name in delight.

"Yeah," he chuckled shyly. "You, too."

Brynn just smirked, before she placed a friendly hand on both and led them toward the JOX house where the party was already starting.

"Come on, letʼs go in!" She insisted. "Iʼm starving!"

Mike Wazowski watched with relief as the EEK girl led George and his crush up the steps of the fraternity house, entering the open doorway in which music erupted into the campus night life. The green monster sent the aquatic a mental thanks while the rest of JOX hooted and hollered, satisfied that their frat brother was at least starting somewhere with the EZ girl despite it was an incredibly slow process.

Mike smiled, happy George fought his little fear and would probably result as lucky as Big Red. Thinking of the orange monster he was proud to call his friend, Mike reflected back on the day he and Sulley officially met George Sanderson...

_Sulley stared at the newspaper ad, eyes widening with realization at what his friend was indicating as the ʻHelp Wantedʻ description elicited a brand new plan for both of them._

_"You really think...?" He asked carefully._

_Mike just smiled, the ad witnessed in the sunlight. "You donʼt always need a diploma to get the job. Sometimes you just got to work a little harder..."_

_The blue monster shifted uneasily. He had never exactly applied for a job before and the thought of vying for one at Monsters Inc. seemed a little intimidating. However, with Mike Wazowski beside him, maybe it wouldnʼt be as difficult as it appeared. They just needed to walk up to the front office, show them the ad-_

_"Michael?" Called a voice. "James?"_

_Both immediately turned and were surprised to see standing at the front gate of the university was a tall, orange monster with a single horn atop his head. In his hands were a pair of binoculars and worn around his slightly bulky figure was the unmistakeable yellow jacket representing no other than the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity._

_During their time as members of Oozma Kappa, the two former students hardly paid much attention to the rest of the teams other than Roar Omega Roar, they could recognize faces but never had the time to process names, save for perhaps Big Red, such a monster not hard to forget._

_But the duo did remember this particular monster who was staring at them curiously, the same guy whose team had been disqualified in the first Scare Games event and suffered a poison urchin puncture in the process._

_Taking notice of the confused yet questionable expressions of the expelled students, the orange monster stood up straight, lowering his binoculars._

_"Oh, sorry about that," he quickly apologized. "Iʼm George. George Sanderson, you might know me from JOX."_

_"Oh, yeah," Sulley said slowly, the fraternityʼs name sinking in as he squinted at him. "The one who got his leg swollen up after being disqualified."_

_Mike punched the blue monsterʼs arm, such an impact surprisingly painful from such a little guy as Sulley was met with a hard glare from the other former student, indicating that he had said such a rude comment for a first impression; not the best way to start a job interview as well._

_George smiled sheepishly, recalling all too well how excruciatingly painful that experience was._

_"Yeah, I guess I deserved it," he chuckled. He looked over at them. "I, uh, heard you guys were expelled."_

_Now it was both Mike and Sulley to appear sheepish as that last word sank in. _

_"Yeah..." Mike sighed, clutching the newspaper that had them on the front page._

_"What are you doing with those?" Sulley asked, directing the subject away from his buddy as he pointed at the pair of binoculars in the orange monsterʼs hands._

_"Oh, these?" George asked. "Iʼm doing some bird watching. While the power is still out through the whole school, it gives me more time to do so."_

_Mike and Sulley regarded him with mild surprise. A JOX member? Bird watching?_

_From Georgeʼs appearance alone, he looked like such a big, weight-lifting fanatic who preferred pizza slices to textbooks as would the rest of his frat brothers. However, George Sanderson seemed to possess something that differed him from the rest of Jaws Theta Chi; his calm smile, the peaceful glint that shone in his eyes, and his polite manner in general._

_Maybe it would have been great if the two former students had gotten to know their Greek community a bit more before being thrown out..._

_George regarded them sympathetically. "What are you guys going to do now?" He asked almost worriedly._

_Despite having not exactly known the two well, or any of Oozma Kappa for that matter, he had quite the caring personality for each and every student, and having heard that these two in particular were expelled, he could only wonder how they were going to reach their purposes in life without diplomas. Unless they decide to attend Fear Tech, such a thought made him slightly shudder._

_He was surprised when he saw Mike smile, and the green monster revealed the ad he showed Sulley moments before._

_"Weʼre going to get jobs at MI," he sad rather proudly. "Trading the books for letters!"_

_George gazed at the ad, eyes slowly widening in astonishment. He beamed at the duo, immediately both pleased and relieved they had a plan. Especially Mike._

_From the moment he first witnessed the green monster and his band of misfits, George admitted he did have his doubts about Oozma Kappa in general, but after the disqualification of his fraternity in the first event, the JOX member felt that maybe it was possible they could succeed with that immediate luck._

_And boy did they impress the crowd during the ʻAvoid the Parentʻ challenge, he wasnʼt sure if his own frat brothers could perform the same skill all of OK had while avoiding that terrifying librarian._

_And despite being among the monsters who laughed at OK that night at the party...deep down he thought Johnny and his crew were just plain mean._

_Well, last laugh on them! Oozma Kappa may not have officially won the Scare Games(he heard about Sulley rigging the simulator) but at least they werenʼt a bunch of doormats anymore, and while Johnny and his boys were still attending classes, Mike and Sulley were steps ahead, and that was with the mailroom at MI._

_An idea suddenly struck George before he raced over and took the paper from Mike, much to the green monsterʼs surprise._

_"I know the guy who the manages mailroom," George said happily before he took out a pen from the pocket of his jacket and immediately scribbled upon the ad. "Heʼs a swell monster and always looking for new people to hire. Tell him George recommended you."_

_He handed Mike back the paper and the single-eyed monster gazed at the note George left._

_Touched by such kindness, both he and Sulley regarded him gratefully, feeling those mailroom jobs closer than ever with his unexpected help._

_"Uh, excuse me?"_

_All three turned toward the bus driver who impatiently gripped the steering wheel._

_"I got a schedule to keep," she said gruffly._

_Not wanting to test her patience further, both Mike and Sulley turned back at George with grins of gratitude._

_"Thanks, George," Sulley told him._

_The orange monster beamed. "No problem, fellas," he said. "Oh, and guys?" He fiddled with his fingers a bit. "I canʼt think of any other team who deserved to win the Scares Games other than yours. Even my own."_

_Such sincerity was enough to melt an iceberg as both Mike and Sulley stared at him in awe, a sweet guy such as himself making it a little more painful about their expulsion._

_The driver honked her horn angrily._

_"Better get going," George chuckled. "Those jobs are waiting for you." He gave them a salute. "I wish you well for your future jobs at MI, and perhaps one day we can meet again...on the Scare Floor."_

Memory fading, Mike smiled blissfully knowing that despite the easiness of applying for their current jobs, he was eternally grateful for Georgeʼs act of kindness. He was a pretty compatible monster once one took the time to know him.

Same was pretty much said for the rest of Jaws Theta Chi. Even the entire Greek community(minus ROR).

And George deserved a girlfriend, and he hoped the lovable pile of orange fur wouldnʼt, like what happened on the stairs, stumble on his words.  
_

Naomi scanned the array of students that had attended the JOX party, her dully-clawed fingers clasping together as a timid yet hopeful expression spread across her face. Her sorority having dispersed to pursue their own interests for the evening, the youngest PNK member had caught up with Nadya who was beside her as they stood in front of the refreshment table.

"Oh, look," Nadya pointed as she spotted one of her sorority sisters. "Looks like youʼre not the only one looking for Terry Perry tonight."

Turning in her direction, the mauve-haired student flinched when she caught sight of Sonia Lewis, the HSS girl of raven hair and ruby red lips swaying past other monsters with a darkly yet alluring air about her as she idly approached EZ member Dot as well as Art and Squishy of Oozma Kappa, obviously asking them where the twins were.

As if on cue, EEK member Maria Garcia approached them as well. Her fiery red hair bobbing with every movement she made, she stood beside Sonia, momentarily exchanging a nod. Although both were vying for the heart of the older twin, they wouldnʼt tear each otherʼs eyes out in the process, the two odd friends. Whoever won him first, the loser would accept it.

But that didnʼt mean they wouldnʼt try _super _hard.

After being informed that the twins were being wall flowers off at the corner in the JOX living room, both girls immediately left Dot, Art, and Squishy and conversed among each other while searching for Terry.

"No hard feelings, right, Lewis?" Marcia said with a playful smirk as she moved ahead of her.

"None for you, I hope," Sonia said with a snicker before she lunged in front of her.

It quickly became a race as both girls left the central area of the party and resumed search. Naomi watched, envy and despair gripping her heart knowing that Terry could choose either of them if some other random girl hadnʼt already won him over yet.

Nadya glanced over at her, lips curving in annoyance as the PNK merely just stood there looking like a lost puppy.

"What are you waiting for?" She urged. "Go after him!"

Naomi looked at her in surprise as the HSS girl gave a supportive shove behind her back.

"Iʼll follow behind," she told her. "Just find Terry and hopefully come back in one piece if he blows up in your face again."

Oh, that was _really _motivating...

But Naomi didnʼt bother to snap at her as her three eyes focused on the invisible path before her, hoping the library scene wouldnʼt repeat itself and she could be lucky to even catch him looking at her, hopefully with the _least _bit of remorse. Of course, that may have been pushing it.

Nadya watched as her best friend outside her sorority pushed through the crowd of partygoers, intending to follow Maria and Sonia as they were about to make their way out of the main section and into the living room.

"Thought you could use a drink."

She glanced beside her and to see a purple hand offering her a plastic cup with the scent of tropical punch sifting out of it before she looked up and her three eyes gazed into a single large one.

Percy Boleslaw smiled as she accepted the drink before casually sipping it. The JOX member had his own which he fiddled in his fingertips.

"Still mothering Jackson, I see."

Nadya ceased her drinking, regarding him closely. "How you figure?"

The largely-horned frat boyʼs eye of lukewarm green lowered in concern. "I was there at the library, Petrov. I heard people talk about it, even from Wazowski and Sullivan. And donʼt get me started on the librarian; I did _not _expect that."

The HSS girl sighed, averting her gaze. That Terry Perry had made quite a scene within the quiet halls of the universityʼs building of knowledge, she could only presume Oozma Kappa would obviously triumph in the second event now that they had an advantage. She casted her three eyes in the direction her best friend had ventured and anxiety shadowed her darkly face, emitting a larger look of concern from Percy.

"I got to keep up with her," Nadya told him. "Later." And she quickly rushed off, pursuing the PNK girl closely behind.

"Yeah, see ya," Percy raised his cup to her in farewell as he idly watched her faded rose-colored skin merge through the pact of partygoers.

He smiled thoughtfully as she disappeared in sight, and he hardly noticed his frat brother Dirk Pratt standing beside him.

"Sheʼs something," he commented with a sly grin.

Percy, just now noticing his existence, gave a shake of his head and laughed dryly.

"Nadya is as untouchable as Rosie Levin, man," he told him. "Iʼd be careful if I were you."

The fiery-haired monster regarded him in confusion. "Nadya? Iʼm talking about Violet."

It was Percyʼs turn to appear confused. "My cousin?"

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted the female monster of similar skin tone to his as she chatted with Exceeda Zeta girl Monnie Monstre at a nearby corner. Violet Steslicki, his cousin as well as member of Slugma Slugma Kappa, was a well-built monster who related to Percy from his motherʼs side of the family; usually the most brawn among her EEK sisters with horns that curled like cinnamon buns, though not as large as Percyʼs.

And if Percy didnʼt know any better, as he glanced at Dirk, whose mace-protruding tail was nearly wagging...he could have sworn he was checking out Violet.

"Dude, are you...?" The taller monster asked carefully. "You have a thing for my cousin or something?"

Dirk immediately drifted out of his captivation and averted his eyes sheepishly, hunching his legs and appearing ever the guilty one.

He wasnʼt sure how he had developed such feelings for the EEK girl, having been one to dedicate himself as forever single, but it could have began the previous semester after HSS lost to OK during the ʻHide and Sneakʼ challenge and his fraternity, along with the other teams who had lost in the previous events, began gossiping that OK would eventually triumph ROR. Carla Delgado and her EEK sisters were the first to admit that while they had been incredibly bitter that they had lost to OK during the ʻAvoid the Parentʼ challenge, they had grown to have faith in the band of misfitted monsters, openly stating that ROR had finally met their match.

First was Maria Garcia to state how how incredibly amazing they had progressed since the first event, even mentioning how completely _hot _Terry Perry appeared more so than he had been before. Then Brynn Larson added that Mike Wazowski was the kind of monster any fitness-loving monster would _pray _to have as a coach, whether rain or shine, he trained his team to do the impossible(and it was especially in rain). Then Debbie Gabler showed her praise that the two monsters, Mike and Squishy, that were around her height, could stand so tall, even more so than Johnny Worthington and Javier Rios.

Then when Violet Steslicki spoke, her accent rich and deep, she commented how strong such a team was, especially said for mature student Don Carlton.

The way she just spoke is what caught Dirk Pratt at first, and when he merely listened, he had taken the time to observe the bulkiest of EEK. They way her claws lifted and descended as she described things, the way her lips moved as she spoke with her heavy accent not hard to comprehend, and the twinkle in her eye that was the color of, like her name, violet.

After that, the Greek community started growing closer, members opposite of each other began to meet and greet, deeper friendships were formed, and supposed enemies became friendly rivals. All thanks to Oozma Kappa.

And on occasion EEK girls would drop by the JOX house just to hang out and probably grab dibs on last nightʼs leftovers, Dirk knew Violet did as she would share cold pizza with her cousin on some days and speak of home and how the other was doing, then she would leave and resume her 24/7 workout with her sorority sisters.

She worked out so well.

Dirk looked at Percy with a guilty grin, his saber teeth gleaming as a faint blush emitted in his golden fur.

"You mad?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"No," Percy admitted, chuckling. "But Iʼll feel sorry for you if you eventually ask her out and, like her other dates, be left in the dust while she jogs out of your sight. Trust me, itʼs been a fad among the EEK girls since last year. I am not sure if thatʼs changed since none of them had dates in a while."

Dirk just looked at him skeptically, then returned his attention back at Violet.

It seemed too soon, anyway...

Naomi was near the living room where it seemed quieter in comparison to the main hall as Sonia and Maria disappeared, having gone much further.

However, as luck would have it, there _he _was as he and his brother exited the living room, stepping into the main central where most of the party was occurring.

The usual composed expression was plastered on his face while his younger brother snapped his fingers to the music, standing beside him no other than Katy McCrea as she bobbed her head to the music blasting through the speakers. His brother, however, was making good conversation with both sorority girls that nearly clung to him like gum on quarters as they drank in every word he said.

The older Perry took no notice how they gazed at him, not even coming close to realizing the desirable smile oozing from Soniaʼs lips as she eyed him hungrily.

It almost sickened Naomi to imagine what Sonia could possibly _do _with Terry if he chose her...

But Terry appeared heedless as he was naive as he resumed his rambling, imbibing in the moment of sounding more like a college professor to admirable students.

Not wasting another moment, Naomi marched her way through the crowd, hoping to just be near him and possibly jump at the right time when Sonia and Maria were keeping their guard down. She was just a couple of feet away from him-

**_SPLASH!_**

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Carlton exclaimed as she clutched the lid atop her pot of roast soup, Randall standing beside her as he carried a large tray of cupcakes. He was thankful Naomi hadnʼt crashed into him as well or the results would have turned out worse as the JOX party two semesters ago.

Terry turned around and his single eye widened when he saw Naomi stand back from Mrs. Carlton, a brown spot of her cooking undeniably visible on her vibrant wool sweater. The PNK girl gasped before immediately hiding the conspicuous mess that resulted from the unexpected impact; she looked in Terryʼs direction, and was deeply pained when he averted from her sight.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mrs. Carlton cried in dismay. "I am so sorry about that!"

"Oh, no, itʼs okay, maʼam," Naomi assured her as she furiously tried to wipe away the brown spot, only inducing it further upon her sweater. "Iʼll...Iʼll just wash it off."

She quickly darted in Terryʼs direction once more, the older twin not even paying her the smallest of glances as his single eye landed on the floor, his lips in a tiny frown. Dejected but not daring to show it especially in front of the OK frat mom, Naomi immediately darted into the living room, intending to go upstairs toward the bathroom. Nadya joined behind her, offering to soap it down and hope it wouldnʼt wind up a dried up stain when it hit the washer later on.

Seeing that the PNK girl was fine, Mrs. Carlton returned her attention back to the hungry monsters before her.

"Hope youʼre still hungry!" She said cheerfully before removing the lid of her steaming soup. "Third dish is here!" She had been astounded that her other two dishes had been finished so quickly and the party had just begun.

"And cupcakes!" Randy said hopefully, bringing out his tray for all to see.

Before he knew it, he was being flocked by students all around him, grabbing a cupcake from left to right and that made the lizard beam with pride, grateful that things had definitely changed since last year. A few monsters had even given him compliments on his baking skills, and that was more than enough for Randall to hear even though hardly anyone noticed the message the cupcakes had intended to make.

He smiled as a familiar yellow slug with brown spots _slowly _made his way over to his tray. Providing some assistance, Randall just took a few steps forward and leaned the tray toward him.

Theo just smiled nervously as he regarded the OK member...the one that had resulted him and a few other students in paramedic help after the lizard had turned an exploding sea urchin right on them, the results so traumatizing Theo was surprised his roommate Marbus wasnʼt as affected.

"I heard about you from last year," Randall told him as he used one of his lower hands to offer the slug student a second cupcake. "Youʼre doing alright now, I hope?"

"Uh, yeah," Theo said uneasily, fearfully looking at him. "Got my roommate helping me out, and my classes are a breeze."

"Good to hear that," Randall said, giving him a wink before walking off to pass off his cupcakes to other students.

Theo let out a sigh of relief, just about to take a bite out of both his cupcakes when Marbus stood before him.

"Heʼs not going to kill you, you know," he told him bluntly.

"Did you see the way he threw that urchin back at me back at the first event?" Theo cried. "I could have died."

"It was a defense move," Marbus informed him. "Heck, even that Katy McCrea girl would have done it if she had sleeves."

Sephira joined them, licking her fingers after sampling one of Randallʼs cupcakes.

"He should major in Baking if the whole Scaring thing doesnʼt work out," she commented.

Randy smiled as his cupcakes began disappearing while Mrs. Carlton was being complimented by the JOX members about how grateful they were for her dishes. From the corner of his eye, he could spot the kind woman reaching over and embracing Big Redʼs overly large figure, having him bend down to apply a gentle kiss to his cheeks, making him appear even redder as his frat brothers snickered.

"Hey, Randy."

He wheeled around and nearly collided into Monnie. Stepping back, he smiled apologetically as the yellow-skinned monster merely giggled.

"Oh, hey, Monnie," he greeted shyly. He held up his tray. "Cupcake?"

"Was there some sort of message here?" Monnie asked as she saw each piece with a letter written in icing.

"Yeah, there was," he sighed. "It used to say ʻLetʼs be friends!ʼ, there had even been cupcakes for the apostrophe and exclamation point, but seems my cupcakes are as popular as I thought."

"Well, they should be," Monnie complimented. "Theyʼre awesome."

Randall nearly blushed, praying his entire body wouldnʼt resort to red as he drank in the sight of the sincere EZ girl before him. Just then they were immediately flocked by the rest of Oozma Kappa and Exceeda Zeta.

"Oh, yeah, cupcakes!" Katy said excitedly as she reached down and grabbed one.

"Make way!" Art exclaimed as two hands reached over and grabbed an ʻBʼ and an ʻSʼ. "Hey, check it out..." He murmured as he placed the two together. "Doesnʼt that spell-"

**_"WHOO!"_**

They all turned around after hearing the undeniable outburst of the Greek councilʼs vice president and witnessed him sharing a high-five with Big Red. Claire just stood beside him, her usual expression appearing more sullen as she rolled her eyes.

"Best. Party. _Ever_." Brock commented excitedly.

"You say that about every party," Claire droned.

Brock barely heard her as he and Big Red caught sight of OK and EZ and approached them.

"Oozmas!" He greeted cheerfully. "Exceedas!"

"Brock, there is no mistaking your voice," Mike chuckled as he reached over and playfully shook the vice presidentʼs hand. "Glad you could be here."

"I know, right?" Brock laughed. "Iʼm just so _pumped_! The next event of the Scare Games will be a real _killer_!"

"Itʼs just a repeat of the one last semester," Claire rolled her eyes once more.

"Oh, sure!" Brock chuckled. "But how interesting will it be now with our last-minute team here?" He gestured to the four girls before him.

Wait..._four_?

Brockʼs smile slowly vanished as he took in the sight of Monnie, Katy, Dot, and Colette. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he realized one was definitely missing.

Where was EZʼs president?

"Um," he turned toward Oozma Kappa. "Whereʼs Sharp?"

"Laura?" Big Red asked in confusion. "I thought she was already here."

Squishyʼs five eyes widened in surprise. "Sheʼs not here?" He looked around the room. "But I thought-"

"We thought she was with you girls," Mike cut in as he turned to the rest of EZ. "Didnʼt she arrive with any of you?"

"No, Mike," Monnie answered. "We all came here at different times."

"We thought Laura was with you guys," Colette pointed out. "Especially you, Don."

"Well, sorry," the mature student apologized, "but I havenʼt seen Laura since this afternoon."

Mikeʼs single eye knitted in confusion. "Didnʼt she say she was coming?"

"She did," Katy said slowly. "At least, I _think _she did..."  
_

Laura looked up from her books on Scaring Theories as she heard a knock on the door of her dorm. Archie, who was sleeping soundly in his own small bed, woke up and began to snort, as though he was trying to acquire the identities of the monsters at the door with his sense of smell.

Looking at the clock that was on the table beside her Fear Tech cap, she was reminded of the party at the JOX fraternity house that Katy mentioned hours earlier when the Exceeda Zeta sorority gathered together for a meal and a chat.

The former FT student winced, sensing that the others had probably become aware that she had not attended the party near the same times they had and were wondering where she was. Closing her notebook and pushing herself off the chair, she walked across her dorm briskly with Archie's rectangular irises following her every movement.

"Laura? Are you in there?" She heard a small voice that sounded distinctly feminine, like one who was able to sing many songs in various different tunes. It had to be Katy.

Laura turned the knob and pulled her dorm door open, expecting to find Katy alone, but she was apparently wrong as someone else was with the Vocal Music major.

Mike Wazowski stood beside Katy, his single eye grazing at Laura's own as he and Katy both regarded Laura in question. He had offered to follow Katy back to Lauraʼs dorm and hopefully get the EZ leader to eventually attend the party many had hoped she would be present at.

"We thought you forgot about the party event at JOX tonight. So we both decided to come and get you." Katy explained as her blue eyes focused on Laura. "Aren't you going? Everyoneʼs wondering where you are, even Brock."

Archie ran toward Laura's legs and snuggled fitfully between them as the draconic creatureʼs wings drooped with apprehension, her sky and forest eyes shrinking as the thought of the party invaded her mind.

"Uh, gee..." She murmured before leaning against her doorway. "Iʼm not too sure. I mean, I got a lot of studying to do and, really, and I donʼt think Iʼm much of the party type-"

"Oh, come on, Laura!" Mike urged. "Studying can wait!" How ironic that sounded coming from his mouth when he, as a former MU student, had studied immensely every waking moment. "And not the party type?" He scoffed. "Remember when you said you werenʼt the sorority type?"

"You got to go," Katy encouraged. "Come on, Sharp, lighten up."

"Um, I donʼt know..." Laura said uneasily, nearly hiding herself behind her doorway as she thought it over.

"Mrs. Carltonʼs cooking and Randyʼs cupcakes!" Mike chirped. "Remember that?"

The thought of party food immediately grabbed Lauraʼs attention, but she was slow to respond as doubt seeped into her mind once more.

However, after seeing the pleading looks of both Mike and Katy, the EZ leader eventually gave in, and she stepped away from her doorway with Archie close behind her.

"O...okay," she said timidly, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
_

Johnny glanced around the room, drinking in the sight of the party. While his fraternity brothers were socializing among the other students, Johnny had stayed put at a nearby corner, having no intention of making small talk with the rest of his classmates.

Unless one of those classmates was _her_.

Where was Laura Sharp? He had overheard Big Red and Brock mention that she had never showed up, and one of the EZ girls and Wazowski had decided to go back to the dorms and retrieve the missing monster.

He barely had time to get out of the way as Mrs. Carlton passed him, a couple of bowls of chips in both her hands and a container of her homemade salsa laid atop her head of curls.

"Excuse me, Jonathan," she told him politely.

He raised an eyebrow, no one even years above him had ever referred to him in that nickname. Of course, this woman referred to most by their full names; she had called Dean Hardscrabble ʻAbbyʼ on occasion.

He looked up and immediately smiled when he spotted a pair of familiar wings that ascended the steps of the JOX house.

Laura Sharp tensed even more as Mike and Katy stood at each side, wondering why she was so nervous about a party. Maybe she hardly partied much at Fear Tech due to her constant studying and possibly choosing more alone time than one would want. Archie trailed beside them, snuffling the air of pizza and good drink and the sound of music exciting him.

Both monsters were incredibly surprised when Laura just stopped right in front of the open doorway, anxiety evident in her face as she clung to the side of the door, as if intending to hide herself in other monstersʼ views despite that a number of them were scattered out on the patio.

"I changed my mind!" Laura squeaked, wincing painfully. "Iʼll just see you guys tomorrow and you can tell me how it goes-"

Just as she was about to turn to leave, Mike reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Come on, Sharp," he spoke assuringly. "You just took on a whole sewer of poisonous exploding urchins, and youʼre afraid of a little party?"

Laura looked up him, ears lowering.

Mike just smiled softly at her, giving her another hopeful squeeze of her hand.

"Look, take a deep breath," he instructed.

Laura slowly accepted his instruction before she inhaled, something she usually did when she felt so close to a panic attack.

"And here we go!" Mike said cheerfully before dragging her, surprised that he could pull someone who was _much _stronger than him, into the central room.

The EZ leader immediately released the breath she had been holding in as the loud music invaded her ears. Archie had long left her sight as he ventured across the room, hoping to find scraps and possibly anyone who was careless enough to leave his or her refreshment plate.

Laura swallowed yet another lump in her throat as she tucked in her wings, drinking in the sight of the JOXʼs home interior.

It looked like a home mixed with a sports stadium as the walls were plastered with various posters of JOXʼs past victories, some years representing their win of the Scare Games and the times in which the trophy laid within their home. She stared at the photos held behind glass panels that decorated across the room, former students and members smiling in front of the camera as good sportsmanship and competition shone on their faces.

Literally everywhere she looked, banners displaying the words _JOX rules! _hung from the ceiling, brightly yellow-colored Christmas lights lit up around the room to induce the party mood. She even caught a glimpse of some random monster dangling from a chandelier, hooting and hollering like a maniac.

It was a lovely home, and the party did honestly appear pleasing...yet Laura was still as nervous as the day she realized she was now the president of a last-minute sorority.

"Hey, guys!" Mike called as he patted her from behind. "Look who we brought!"

She was immediately swarmed by familiar faces as her sorority sisters and OK greeted her affectionately, followed by a hug from Colette, her fuzzy tube dress tickling Lauraʼs bare chest.

"Good to see you, Laura," Don greeted happily, reaching up and grasping her shoulder gently. "Boy, we almost thought you decided not to come."

"Uh, yeah..." Laura winced, trying to smile.

"Cupcake?"

She looked down and she really did smile as Randall held up a tray of leftover cupcakes before her, his emerald eyes gleaming behind his lenses.

"Oh, I thought I missed them already!" Laura laughed before she reached down and grabbed three.

"Saved the special ones," he said shyly. "Because of how darn special you are."

Such a compliment warmed Laura as she consumed her three portions in a matter of seconds, yet such infuriated Monnie who stood beside the lizard as she twitched, trying not to show her envious expression.

"Oh, Michael," Celia cooed as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriendʼs frame. "That was so sweet of you to bring Laura over here."

Mike merely blushed as he leaned into his girlfriend, her snakes nearly draped over his head.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, "I donʼt know what Lauraʼs so nervous about. Itʼs not like she could wind up getting a panic attack just partying."

He and Celia remained silent for a few moments, his comment striking them uncomfortably.

"But just in case..." He said slowly. "I know where Big Red keeps his first-aid kit."  
_

A few minutes into the party, Laura began to relax a little more as she unwittingly socialized among her Greek neighbors and classmates. She shared small talk with Rosie Levin as the HSS leader mentioned the new piercing she applied to her horns after winning the first event; she was warmly welcomed by Big Red who was greatly pleased she had brought along Archie, the hog eating off plates without any monster realizing; she accepted the compliments of Carrie when it came to the scarf that itched around Lauraʼs neck like barbwire; and Johnny merely just winked at her from across the room, such a gesture implying more than words could, which made the draconic-like monster feel incredibly embarrassed.

Squishy, taking a deep breath, slowly approached her as the EZ president walked out of Johnnyʼs sight, the youngest OK member hoping to strike up a conversation with her the way the others had, even Mike.

He watched as the usually timid monster idly turned her head, clasping her hands together as if looking uncertain about something. She just looked so beautiful and attractive and she wasnʼt even trying...

Heart pounding, Squishy slowly inched beside her.

"Uh, hi..." He greeted quietly.

Laura nearly gasped before she looked down and smiled with relief to see it was only him.

"Oh, you startled me," she managed a chuckle. "Gosh, someone should get you a bell..."

Squishy giggled at her little joke before he shuffled his feet, gazing at the floor shyly. "So, uh, how you enjoying the party?"

"Honestly, Squishy," Laura said carefully. "It is wonderful, and maybe I shouldnʼt have tried to skip out on it."

He looked at her in question. "You donʼt like parties?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," she assured. "In fact, I _love _college parties, especially when thereʼs food involved."

As if on cue, an unsuspecting student with his plate held out behind him strolled past them, and he hadnʼt notice Laura pluck a chip right off his plate.

The EZ leader smiled sheepishly before consuming her find, indicating her growing hunger to the OK member.

"I really love what Big Red and his brothers did for tonight," she said sincerely, "itʼs just that, well, sometimes I can just worry about what I might wind up in with these parties."

"What do you mean?" Squishy asked her, concern evident in his tone. "Is this...is this like when the Scare Games first started?"

"Well, something like that..." She murmured. "Back in Fear Tech-"

Their conversation was intervened when Colette and a fuchsia-colored monster with spikes came over to them.

"Laura!" The fashionista greeted, motioning to the other beside her. "Meet Flora. Flora Blob-Ghast."

"Iʼm Big Redʼs girlfriend," the introduced said, her tone nearly as gruff as the JOX leaderʼs from Lauraʼs ears. "Weʼre in Scaring 101 together."

"We are?" Laura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come to think of it, I do sort of recognize you."

"Most of our classmates already recognize you," Flora chuckled. "Crashed right through the doors on her first day, mentioned to be the daughter of a renowned Scarer-"

Lauraʼs ears lowered at the mention of her father, grimacing a smile; praying Flora didnʼt immediately create interest in her just because of status and family background.

"And made this semesterʼs Scare Games quite interesting," Flora added smoothly. "My money may be on Oozma Kappa, but Iʼm adding my two cents for you, doll." She gave her a playful wink. She shifted her gazed toward Squishy. "No offense, shorty."

"None taken," Squishy said, a thin line of a smile upon his face.

"Royʼs girlfriend, you said?" Laura asked her.

"Just call him Big Red, alright?"

"Of course," she said quickly. "It was very nice of Big Red to invite us to his party." The EZ leader smiled a bit. "I wish him the best of luck in the next Scare Games event, heʼs a great fraternity leader to his brothers and a very sweet guy from how Iʼve interacted with him."

Flora raised her single eye at her. "You hitting on my man?"

Lauraʼs eyes widened in horror by such a question, her pupils shrinking nearly to specks as her wings unfolded and drooped with immediate despair.

"N-no!" She stuttered, surprising the larger monster. "I-I would never!"

Both Flora and Colette as well as Squishy watched as Laura began rambling apologies, her entire body shaking with fret.

"I am _so _sorry!" Laura exclaimed frantically. "I never meant to make it sound like that! I was just giving a compliment, I swear! Please donʼt think that Iʼm trying to make such moves on him because I would never-"

"Whoa, easy there, Sharp!" Flora cut in, hands held out in front of her as if she was nearly backing off. "Relax! I was just messing with you! I thought youʼd get the joke!"

The color returned in Lauraʼs eyes as her wings raised a bit, regarding her in surprise.

"Oh, a joke," Laura chuckled nervously. "Right...right...sorry..."

Squishy watched her breath slowly, incredibly confused by why she seemed so timid by mere humor. Behind him, Mike and Sulley had witnessed Lauraʼs outburst, instantly questioning her anxiety-prone personality and quick infliction on herself, taking immediate blame. Mike raised his single eye, grazing the sight of the Laura as the former Fear Tech student reverted back to her steady breathing and appeared calm once more; he could have sworn she was near another panic attack.

"Sorry," Laura winced, her ears lowering like that of a troubled hound.

"Thereʼs nothing to apologize, Sharp," Flora assured her. "Geez, relax! Why you so edgy all the time?"

"Edgy? Iʼm edgy?" Laura painfully smiled. "Sorry, I try not to be edgy but merely not thinking of being edgy is the turning point of what _makes _me edgy!"

Her fingers shook as her arms fell to her sides, and she tried to smile once more.

"Yeah, sorry again..."

Sulley leaned toward Mike, watching Laura. "Iʼm worried whatʼll happen to her when the second event comes."

Mike raised his eye at him, frowning a bit. "Come on, Sulley, so she nearly needed paramedic help at the first event. But you remember seeing how confident she was as she flew her team to the finish...right before she realized Colette was left behind and she suffered a panic attack." He muttered. "But the point is, Iʼm sure Laura Sharp can get through this. I mean, come on, she did the Scare Games by _herself _back in Fear Tech. So sheʼs not exactly confident about being a sorority president and constantly worries something bad will happen and sheʼll quickly blame herself..." He gave a shrug. "Itʼs a work in progress, and itʼs only the second event. Look what happened to us last semester."

"Well, Lauraʼs not exactly you, buddy," Sulley pointed out.

"Yeah, thatʼs kind of obvious..." Mike murmured. "But still, itʼs not like she has an extreme phobia with teamwork or something like that."

"But she has a fear of failing her team," Sulley mentioned, "and after that, we learned at the night of the first event that sheʼs afraid of getting her _picture _taken."

"Yeah, Atychiphobia and Fotografizophobia..." Mike sighed. "But you have to admit, Lane Picca was being _so _demanding for that shot!"

Sulley rolled his eyes. "I wonder if sheʼs afraid of heights as well..."

"Youʼre kidding, right?" Mike regarded him with a stern look. "Acrophobia? Laura Sharp? Who _flies_?"

"Sheʼs a textbook waiting to be read from what Iʼve seen so far," Sulley couldnʼt help but say. "Iʼm not saying she stinks, but she really needs to relax if she wants to get through this. I mean, come on, her dad was champion during his time at Fear Tech."

"I know, I know," Mike sighed. "Things were different for her at Fear Tech than they are here and Laura wasnʼt exactly here on the first day if you recall. Look, give her a bit of time, and her confidence will rise by this much." He raised the palm of his hand which exceeded his own height. "Even half an _inch _will do wonders!"

Sulley merely frowned, doubt seeping into his thoughts before he shifted his gaze back at Laura, who was now fully calm and appearing the same as the night they had all first met her in Greek row. The blue monster felt that such a monster as Laura Sharp possessed that nearly of a split personality, though one side of her was dominating the other; he recalled too well that night in the OK kitchen the way she had interrogated him about his former actions and the previous Scare Games, any trace of anxiety vanished from her completely as she verbally assaulted him like that of the Dean before she raged on, nearly scaring the fur right off his body.

As ridiculous as it sounded, he hoped for more of _that _side of Laura to emerge, seeing as her worrisome side was really hurting her and she needed a confidence booster to even it out.

What it was like for her in Freshman year back in Fear Tech, Sulley would like to know...

**_"LAURA SHARP!"_**

Both Mike and Sulley nearly jumped at the booming voice but immediately calmed when they realized it was no other than Brock Pearson as they watched random monsters move out of his way as he and Claire approached Laura Sharp(the girl having obviously been startled by his booming voice. Who didnʼt?). The EZ president stood straight, giving off the most sincere smile she could produce as Brock and Claire stood by her while Flora, Colette, and Squishy stood on the opposite side.

"Mr. Pearson," Laura greeted, sounding so casual now. She nodded at Claire, and a hint of worry shone on her expression. "Ms. Wheeler."

Both president and vice president raised eyebrows at her overly mature way of saying hello, no one but the university professors and especially Hardscrabble herself having referred to them in the manner of last names.

"Uh, just Brock and Claire, alright?" The president issued her.

"Yeah, no need for formalities!" Brock laughed, despite using his indoor voice it was unsurprisingly loud. "Weʼre all friends here!"

Laura looked incredibly surprised, and she clasped her hands together, trying to appear casual once more but incredibly curious with child-like question.

"F-friends?" She asked quietly. "Really?"

"What, donʼt tell me like the Scare Game rules you donʼt now what _that _is!" Brock chortled, eyeing her closely.

"Uh, no," Laura quickly answered. "I do know what it is, itʼs just that, well, youʼre the president and vice president of the Greek council and weʼre merely just teams you organize in preparation for upcoming events, and I never assumed anything could further up from being mere acquaintances-"

"Seriously, I donʼt know what goes on in Fear Tech," Brock cut in with a playful smile, "but thatʼs not how it goes down here at MU."

Before Laura knew it, he reached over and lifted her into the air, _hugging _her.

Letting out a startled cry from the unexpected contact, Laura immediately relaxed though was having a slightly hard time breathing due to getting the life nearly squeezed out of her as he embraced her tighter a like a bear to a tree. Brock just laughed as he idly shook her above him, always one to give hugs to unsuspecting students; he tried it with Donna Soohoo and despite it looking incredibly awkward, the EEK girl had been quick to comply and had wrapped her worm-like tail around his waist, making it appear more like Brock was trying on a new belt than performing a hug.

"Oh, this is a surprise," Laura couldnʼt help but comment as she was lifted up in the air, nearly losing the feeling in her arms as the hug tightened.

Claire rolled her three eyes, folding her arms as she glanced at Brock excitedly embracing the last-minute sorority leader, the big lug being his enthusiastic but loving self; last time he had given an overly affectionate but brotherly hug to Don Carlton...nearly broke the old manʼs back in the process.

From Mike and Sulleyʼs perspective, both former students could have sworn they saw a flicker of something in her usually apathetic trio of eyes.

Was she just that annoyed with Brock at the moment for being overly affectionate once more? Or was it _jealousy_?

The latter...yeah, right.

"Put her down, meat head," Claire ordered, her deadpanned tone sounding a bit firmer than usual as she regarded the vice president sternly. "Youʼre going to break her wings off."

"I canʼt help it!" Brock chortled, shaking Laura in his arms that of a big brother. "Iʼm a bigger hugger than even George Sanderson!" He gazed up at Laura. "Bet your vice president at Fear Tech never hugged you like _this_!"

Reminded of her former alma mater, the tender smile slowly vanished from Lauraʼs lips and that recognized expression of doubt returned once more.

"Put her down!" Claire said a bit louder, going far as to shove him rather roughly, her lanky arms quite effective to his muscled ones.

"Alright, alright..." Brock rolled his eyes before gently placing Laura back on her feet.

The feel of flooring was temporarily foreign to the draconic monsterʼs legs, feeling all the weight slowly seep down to her toes as she brushed herself off, smiling shyly.

When she turned to Claire, watching the president fold her arms and her trademark sullen expression resume, the EZ president lowered her ears, wincing once more.

Sulley raised an eyebrow, observing the manner Laura was in as she appeared to be leaning away from Claire Wheeler, almost as if the president was carrying human child toxicity on her and the sorority leader was doing everything in her power to avoid it.

Laura looked almost frightened of Claire.

"Hey, Mike," he nudged his best friend. "Whatʼs a phobia for someone who might have a fear of their universityʼs Greek council president?"

Mike glanced over at him, looking a little dismayed that he would use that type of definition for a new term.

"I believe the more appropriate statement would be fear of politics," he explained intelligently. "And thatʼs Politicophobia."

He swerved his gaze back in Lauraʼs direction, immensely confused by the incredible shyness she showed toward Claire Wheeler while Brock stood between them, that usual excited expression vibrant on his face. The former Fear Tech student looked incredibly intimidated by Claire, while the president merely regarded her the way she usually regarded any monster.

This confused Mike to no limit.

Claire may be an odd monster at times, but she certainly wasnʼt someone to be _scared _of...  
_

Squishy nervously entered the game room, a couple of drinks in hand. For the longest time since he had observed her, the youngest OK member was worried that maybe the party wasnʼt exactly in Lauraʼs best interest.

Sure, she seemed to be having a swell time, a good conversationalist and showing the uttermost respect to everyone around her, even Johnny. But he had noticed she appeared quite edgy a few times, more edgy than she was when it came to the Scare Games or her teamʼs safety.

Like when it came to Floraʼs joking around, Laura immediately took fault when she immediately assumed the other Scare student was accusing her of desiring Big Red; she had been near a panic attack by the looks of it. And when he witnessed her incredibly shy demeanor in front of Claire, greatly opposing to her surprised but compatible response to Brock squeezing the life out of her, Squishy wondered if Laura harbored ill feelings with the Greek president...or was Claire Wheeler just that ʻintimidatingʼ that Laura was so easily afraid of her?

Afraid? Of Claire Wheeler? Laura _really _needed to calm down and relax...

He spotted Laura sitting beside Carla Delgado in one of the larger furniture chairs as the girls engaged in conversation, Laura appearing more her usually calm self and that smile Squishy secretly adored laid upon her lips.

Doubt slipping away, the little monster approached her. "Brought you a drink in case you were thirsty," he said shyly, offering her a cup.

Laura smiled at him, and that elicited more pounding in his little chest as she accepted the cup, drinking it in one entire gulp.

"Thanks, I needed that," Laura said gratefully, wiping a hand across her lips.

"Oh, here comes Javier, one of the ping pong champions," Carla said before rolling her eyes.

"Javier?" Laura repeated as Squishy took a seat on the chair beside hers. "Javier Rios, you mean?"

"Thatʼs him," Carla nodded.

The cockroach-dignified member of ROR stood proudly before the new ping pong table that had been purchased last year(Sulley having broken the first one due to chasing a certain pig), holding a paddle in each of his four hands, his quadruple of four eyes bore into the monster across from him; the other champion, more particularly the _King Kong of Ping Pong_, Zane Xiao.

At the blink of an eye, the two started the game.

A crowd gathered around the room as the two hard-sported players maneuvered with every shot, the ping pong ball flashing before everyoneʼs eyes, neither Xiao nor Rios even remotely worn out as both were determined to best the other.

"Wow," Laura said in astonishment. "Theyʼre good."

"I know, right?"

She immediately whirled around and there leaning against the wall beside her chair was no other than Johnny Worthington, that same charming smile displayed across his lips as he regarded her with his richly purple irises.

"ROR material, I tell you," he chuckled casually. "And he has a scare to match his hand-eye coordination."

Carla scoffed and rolled her eyes, completely aware that he was obviously flirting with the EZ president. Squishy pursed his lips, his multitude of eyes blinking worriedly as he witnessed Johnny once again working his charm on his secret crush.

However, Laura just regarded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you flirting with me _again_?" She asked in an inquisitive yet puzzled manner.

Johnny merely chuckled, sensing her intellectual side was taking over and she would throw confusing terms like ʻverbal ironyʼ into the mix. It was pretty cute.

"How would you define that in the textbook?" He asked humorously.

Before Laura could answer, a whistle sounded and all heads turned toward Zane Xiao.

"Iʼm taking a break," the blue cephalopod announced before lowering his paddles. "Anybody want to take it from here?"

"Oh, I would!"

All eyes turned toward the open hallway, and there standing proudly was no other than Sherry Carlton, her five eyes twinkling with enthusiasm as she placed her petite hands on her waist. Beside her stood Randall, the frat mom having pleaded he join her in a round of ping pong against the ROR member.

"Mom?" Squishy exclaimed with surprise.

"Hi, sweetheart!" She greeted cheerfully before she and Randall made their way over to the other side of the table. She flashed Javier a sly grin. "Oh, I do love ping pong. Itʼs like tennis with no use for sports shoes."

Johnny and the rest of ROR snickered, staring at the frat mom if she was really serious about playing against their champion. Same especially said for Randall, who was inspecting the paddle he received with tediousness, his green eyes squinting behind his large glasses.

Before Laura and Squishy knew it, the rest of Oozma Kappa, Exceeda Zeta, along with Mike, Sulley, Celia, and even Archie immediately entered the room and squeezed into their seats beside the two students, the scare pig landing on Lauraʼs lap and snuggling against her lower belly.

"Be careful, dear!" Don said, casting a worried gaze in RORʼs direction.

Chet smirked, claws to his sides as he watched Mrs. Carlton stand in front of the table, her height barely reaching above its edge while Randall stood to the side, allowing himself to wait the next turn (when it wasnʼt Javier).

"Javiʼs got this game in the bag," the crab-like monster said knowingly.

"Oh, really?"

He shifted on his six legs and his single eye narrowed as Brynn stood beside him, her arms folded and her three eyes casting down at him with a playful grin.

"I think Javier has met a better match than even Zane Xiao," the EEK girl stated.

Chetʼs eye widened, then he scoffed. "What? The OK momma? Come on!"

Brynn regarded him closely, lips deepening in a devilish grin.

"How about a bet?" She asked mischievously.

"Youʼre on!" The ROR member answered without a second thought. "Ten bucks my buddy will wipe mommy off her curlers!"

"Twenty." Brynn challenged, hands in her pockets.

"Deal!" He said, wryly grinning before both returned to the game.

"Hey, fast arms," Johnny whispered as he patted Javierʼs back. "Take it easy on _Grandma_."

Javier smirked, chuckling under his breath as he awaited with his paddles in hand.

Sherry steadied for a few moments as she held the tiny ball in her hand, then swiftly she struck it and it bounced across over to Javierʼs side of the table. It seemed to start out like simple childʼs play as the bug-like monster struck it, taking it easy on ʻGrandmaʼ as he was sure the mature woman would tire out so easily after a few hits.

However, after the sixth hit, it appeared as if Sherry Carlton was moving faster, striking the ball as if it were actual tennis. Her petite frame moved that of an acrobat, her colored dress dancing with every attempt she made as she idly struck the ball, almost as if she didnʼt need a lot of strength to do it because Javier himself was using a _lot _of his right now.

Johnny and his fraternity watched in shock as the older woman lunged faster than even Javier, her curls bouncing and she didnʼt appear the be breaking a sweat as her smile deepened, enjoying the game to its fullest.

Javier refused to be beaten by someone old enough to knit him a sweater as he extended each of his arms, striking the ball back at the sparkly-eyed mother.

"Yeah, go, Mrs. C!" Carla cheered as she and the rest of the spectators regarded the suspense, everyone now placing their bets on OKʼs frat mom.

"Oh, Randy?" She called, not breaking her eyes away from the game as she resumed striking the ball. "Could you be a dear and throw in another ball in here?"

The lizardʼs eyes widened in surprise, but he did as he was told and found the bucket full of ping pong balls. Ever so slowly, he tossed it right into Mrs. Carltonʼs section, and the woman immediately hovered it across Javierʼs side, the ROR member nearly missing it as he lunged and caught it just in the nick of time.

"Throw in a few more, please, dear," she said sweetly while continuously playing, bouncing on her feet as she thoroughly enjoyed the energy coursing through her body.

Incredibly stunned, Randall obeyed and picked up three to four more and tossed them onto the table, Mrs. Carlton striking each of them so gracefully, and she was only using _one _paddle!

Javier gasped, his confidence being tested as he immediately struck the incoming ping pong balls like bombs being reflected off him. How utterly _humiliating _right now!

Johnny just stood there, jaw unhinged and his eyes nearly shrinking. Don laughed, satisfied that his wife was showing these ROR boys that she wasnʼt just a good cook and cleaner, she was also an _incredible _player.

Javier grunted, the sweat pouring down the side of his cheek as he struck every single one with determination flashing in his eyes, fuchsia darkening to a shade of crimson that nearly dominated his fraternityʼs trademark color.

In a fit of rage, he struck one incoming ball with as much force as he could emit. However, he created a misstep in his aim and the ball flew to his side.

And struck Laura right in the forehead.

"Laura!" Squishy cried as the EZ president let out a cry of surprise, clutching her head before she fell straight to the floor.

Johnnyʼs eyes widened in horror, then he gave his obviously defeated frat brother a deadly glare before he rushed over to the fallen sorority leader.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mrs. Carlton exclaimed as she pushed through OK and EZ and gazed down at Laura. "Honey, are you okay?"

She reached down and gently lifted the palm of Lauraʼs hand away from her eyes. The usually timid monster blinking up at her as she looked mildly embarrassed from the impact.

"I...Iʼm fine," she assured everyone before she slowly lifted the upper half of her body. She rubbed her forehead shyly.

"Well, that move proves obvious," all turned toward Zane Xiao, who smirked. "Sherry Carlton wins!"

With the help of Mike and Celia, Laura got to her feet and joined in the applause for one of MUʼs newest ping pong champions. Roar Omega Roar merely stood there, flabbergasted that Javier Rios had been beaten by the mother of an OK member.

The bug-like creature gripped his paddles, fuming with humiliation. He tried to convince himself that the woman was merely just lucky, such fortune usually brought upon the rest of OK like that of the Scare Games. He _refused _to believe that someone Don Carltonʼs age had taken him down so easily.

He heard a small giggle and whirled around, then lowered his gaze at the source.

Debbie Gabler held her hands to her mouth, trying her hardest to stifle her guffaws at the sight of big, tough, pokerfaced Javier Rios having just been defeated by small, doting, starry-eyed Sherry Carlton.

He glared down at her, four eyes burning into her single one, which only elicited her giggles further.

After a few moments and her laughter was erupting through the fingers of her closed palms, he finally spoke.

"Not. _Funny_." He growled, his voice rich with a heavy Hispanic accent.

Debbie just grinned beneath her palms, satisfied she at least got two words out of him.

Brynn shifted her gaze toward Chet, his large mouth nearly hitting the floor, his eye of mint green merely appearing that of a speck created by the jot of a pencil. In his claw was the twenty dollars he intended to count alongside the amount he _thought _he was going to gain.

The EEK girl reached over and yanked her prize out of his unmoving claw, the stunned ROR member not even flinching.

"We should bet more often," she giggled before pocketing the cash.  
_

Terri yawned as he and his brother entered through the doors of the science building. They had certainly partied very hard last night, the music and watching ROR getting their tails handed to them by Mrs. Carlton having elongated through the long hours after midnight. The twins were surprised they even managed to make it back to their fraternity house and not pass out right in the middle of Greek row.

They almost didnʼt leave their bed, not many hours of sleep resorting in lethargy; still, they fought their hardest to remain awake, their science teacher expectant of them to follow instructions for the lab they were doing today.

Walking down the familiar hallway toward their destination, Terry soon let out his own yawn, clutching their textbook as they neared their room.

He was immediately wide awake when he spotted a familiar face occupying the same hall.

Naomi nearly lowered her head to drape the locks over her eyes as the older twin came into her view. Clutching her books, she stood closer to Nadya as the two-headed body neared them. Their science class always ended around the time Terri and Terryʼs was about to start; Naomi had noticed that since the first two weeks of the semester.

She wasnʼt going to avert her gaze, staring forward and slightly shuddering at the sight of Terryʼs immediate scowl. His little brother merely watched him, a worried expression displayed his face as he took sight of both her and Nadya.

Their paths finally crossed, and Naomi was unable to break her stare with Terry as the older twin merely regarded her as if she was trash off the street.

"Good morning, Nadya," he greeted politely, his voice possessing a mature, serious tone before he whipped his head forward, purposely ignoring the PNK girl.

Naomi bit her lip, sucking the tears that threatened her trio of eyes as she and Nadya moved forward. The HSS girl merely grunted in greeting before the twins were far ahead from them.

Terri peered over his shoulder, his eye full of sympathy for the poor PNK girl before he turned back to his brother, the older Perryʼs eye narrowed in a deeper scowl before they reached their classroomʼs doors.

Taking their seats, they listened as their science professor went over the lesson for today, explaining the cautions of the materials and chemicals they were to use and what course of action one was to take in case of emergency.

"Luckily, I have hired two very brave volunteers who will be handing you your materials for the lab," the professor explained.

The doors flew open and two familiar faces entered the room with boxes of the needed items.

"Mike?" Terri said with surprise. "Sulley?"

"What are you guys doing?" Terry asked.

"Making some extra money," the green monster said flatly before he and Sulley stacked the boxes beside the professorʼs desk. They were off mailroom work at the MI company for the day.

"Pay attention as to what our volunteers are placing on each of of your tables," the professor continued as Mike and Sulley placed on rubber gloves before cautiously removing the chemicals the class was going to work with.

The twins observed as Mike slipped a small bottle of some type of fluid to their desk, the warning label so red it could be seen from outside the window.

"Hydrofluoric acid," the professor explained. "One of scienceʼs most dangerous chemicals. It is also rumored to be the substance that lies within human children."

That last statement brought his entire class to immediate attention, even Mike and Sulley carefully listened as they continued passing out the bottles.

"True, if you were one of those students who had participated in the first Scare Games event," the professor went on, "youʼd probably have already understood what _pain _could feel like if a human child were to _touch _you."

Theo, he and his roommate Marbus sitting in the back row, let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. It had been an absolute nightmare that evening at the first event; he nearly got _killed _from such an explosion.

"Luckily, I have ordered these non-breakable flasks for everyone to use."

The professor motioned for Sulley to placed the curved glass container on his desk. Giving it a light tap, the professor smiled before he nodded for his assistants to resume passing them out.

"On each of your desks are your bunsen burners from the previous lab," he went on. "Turn them up to the lowest temperature. Afterwards, please, and be meticulous about it, fill up your flask until it is half-full."

After Terri and Terry placed on their gloves and protective eye gear, they resumed their professorʼs instructions, the younger twin flinching at how once the bottle of fluid had been opened it felt as if his skin was crawling.

The tasks having been completed, the students idly watched as their half-filled flasks began bubbling upon their bunsen burners while the professor began writing down information on the board for them to take notes on.

Terri rested his hand upon his cheek as he watched the fluid resume boiling, feeling quite bored at the moment while his brother was taking notes for the both of them.

Glancing at the older twin, seeing him so absorbed in getting the lab done and prepare for any upcoming pop quiz, the younger reflected on earlier today before they had started class.

Naomi had truly looked like a sad sight indeed when they had passed by her and Nadya back in the main hallway. And his brother just had to throw salt in the wounds...all because he himself had wounds that had never faded from that night at the ROR house.

He wished Terry would just forgive Naomi and the rest of the PNK sorority like they had with every other monster that had been present that night, even EEK. But, of course, their high school days had not always been pleasant, the popular crowd, mainly the stuck-up prissy girls, would poke fun at them. Having been the only two-headed monster attending the specified high school, the cheerleaders would often laugh and point at them, saying cruel things like _ʻHey, Twin-dledee and Twin-dle-dumb!ʻ _or even _ʻHey, look! Itʼs the noodle-legged double-growth-rhubarbs!ʼ_

Such names had stung, and it made it quite difficult for the odd conjoined pair to make any friends long before they met Squishy and the others in college. While Terri kept a stiff upper lip and accepted the insults with stride, his older brother had been deeply pained by the ordeal, which had completely changed his view of possibly thinking a girl could win his heart like Mike.

How unfortunate that right when Terryʼs perception had changed, it had reverted back with a more callous view to it. All because of those Roar Omega Roar jerks...

Deep down he knew his older brother still harbored feelings for Naomi Jackson, but the cynical twin was denying it at every turn, being a stubborn fool than a heartfelt romantic, much like Terri himself.

Seeing as not much would be done for the lab, this felt like the opportunity for the younger twin try and coax his brother about the PNK girl.

He quietly tapped his fingers against the polished table, glancing at his brother nervously. Finally, taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"So..." He began. "What a coincidence that Nadya and Naomi have a class in this building before us, huh?"

He received no response from the older twin, Terry continuously taking notes. But Terri could see his single gaze harden, just trying to focus on his work and ignore him. Terri bit his lip, thinking up another hopeful conversation starter.

"You know, I bet those girls wonʼt need a bunsen burner like we do," he tried to joke. "On account of Naomi has that fire breath of hers. I think the rest of her sorority have it."

He flinched when his brother slammed his notebook and pencil upon the table, turning a few heads toward them in confusion. The older twin wheeled toward him, his eye burning just as much fire as the that served their flask.

"Will you _stop_?" He said angrily.

Terri gulped, trembling under his heated glare, but the younger twin would not cease.

"Iʼm just trying to point out the positive aspects about Naomi-"

"Will you quit bringing her up?" Terry snapped. "There are _no _positive aspects about her!"

"Whatʼs going on?" Marbus asked his roommate and lab partner as he jotted down notes on their experiment.

"The twins are fighting again," Theo said flatly, resting a hand upon his jelly-like cheek as he watched the recognizable quarrel with some interest, completely bored by their lab.

"Oh, boy..." Marbus rolled his eyes.

Sulley nudged Mike and they both watched the twins argue. True, they had witnessed them quarrel before over the simplest things, but this was particularly on a personal matter, and they could only worry what the results would be or if the argument would even finish before class ended.

Terri narrowed his eye at him, having quite enough of his brotherʼs denials and negative rants about the girl who was not only incredibly remorseful but who would possibly travel the human world just to receive his forgiveness.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Terri remarked. "But the way I see it, youʼre just afraid with love!"

"Love?" His brother cried with disgust. "There was never any _love _to begin with!"

"Bro, you should lighten up and then maybe you can find _true _love."

"Lighten up would best be directed at Laura, little brother," the older twin growled. "I'm a different case, alright?"

The younger twin pouted, refusing to turn away from the argument no matter how ridiculous they both appeared in front of their classmates; this wasnʼt the first time they had argued in class.

"Thou is stubborn not to let love be given one more chance," he said poetically, recalling his brother had formerly been an English major before they had returned to the Scaring Program.

Terry balled his hands into fists, face as hot as their bottle of hydrofluoric acid.

"I am _not _talking to her," he growled. "_Ever_."

Terri frowned, and both twins immediately got up from their single seat, glaring at each other eye to eye, the taller against the slightly smaller.

"Come on, bro, you know she obviously has feelings for you," he said defensively. "You should be embarrassed on how you treated her in the library!"

Terry fumed, his yellow skin darkening to a sunburnt orange.

"Brother, _you _should wake up embarrassed!" He spat.

"I should wake up embarrassed?" Terri demanded. "You should feel embarrassed every _waking _second!"

"And pray tell why should I feel that way, brother?" His brother challenged him.

"Your bedside manner whenever we wake up in the morning, the absurdly clean way you eat your breakfast, the unspoken agreement that we must both agree to do something together..." The younger twin rambled, counting off his fingers as he glared at him with mass disapproval. "That's not mentioning whenever you yawn I get gas bubbles in the stomach...and let's no forget how you treat the ladies!"

Terryʼs eyes blazed furiously. "I treat every girl with respect! Itʼs the PNK girls who donʼt even deserve the time of day, especially Naomi Jackson!"

"Oh, there you go again!" Terri argued. "Youʼre once more in denial!"

"I have nothing to deny!" Terry shot back. "Really, youʼre being ridiculous, little brother!"

"Oh, Iʼm being ridiculous?" Terri demanded, throwing his hands in the air. "At least I drink from a can, unlike you who prefers to drink out of tiny China cups!"

"Tea is good for the soul!" Terry shouted, gaining more attention from their classmates as they were becoming quite a sight. "Blort will just ruin your teeth!"

"You should work on your relationship skills, brother!" The younger spat, sizing up to the other.

"My relationship skills are much more maintained than you, thank you very much," Terry shot back.

"Whatʼs that suppose to mean?" Terri demanded angrily, seeing his brother just ranting on and on and failing to recognize the whole reason for the argument in the first place. "At least I treat _all _girls right! And for the record, I really disapprove of how you treated Naomi!"

"Look how she and her sorority treated _us _last semester!" Terry erupted. "If anything, they're the complete opposite of Laura, Katy, and all the rest of Exceeda Zeta!"

"Oh, boy, the girl problems are getting out of hand right now..." Sulley muttered shaking his head as he and Mike watched.

"Have you ever wondered if that was due to peer pressure?" Terri argued. "You know how the RORs exert their influence on other frats and sororities. Maybe Naomi and her sisters had to do it so as not to lose face..."

Terry scoffed, seeing his brother act like a total ʻPNK girlʼ as he played the innocent one.

"Brother, they're the female version of ROR. You heard what I said back in the library."

Terri was silent for a few moments, simply gazing at his brother.

"I am having serious doubts about that if you ask me," he said, his voice steady and almost calm.

Terry turned away from him, lips curving in a upset frown.

"Say what you want, I'm not talking to Naomi. _Ever_."

Terri continued staring at him, eye saddening. "So youʼre really just not going to give love a second chance?"

Terry wheeled toward him, his expression darkly terrifying.

"Will you just shut up about love and second chances?" He shouted, bringing the entire room to attention.

As unusual as it appeared, the older Perry _shoved _the younger, which just resulted in making Terryʼs half of their body slightly stumble forward as Terri held himself up from falling.

"Honestly!" Terry snapped. "These are one of those days I wish we were separated!"

The younger twin froze, his single eye widening, horrified by such a statement produced mainly out of rage.

"Oh, thatʼs cold..." Mike gulped, never having heard such a comment from either of the twins before.

"Then maybe we wouldnʼt be arguing and just focus on our stupid lab assignment!" Terry furthered, angrily swatting his hands to prove his point.

However, before he could think, the older twin knocked over the flask of hydrofluoric acid.

And it _shattered _as soon as it landed on the table, both the liquid and shards mixing into the flame of the bunsen burner. Seemed the professor had ordered defectives...

Some of the fluid had splashed right onto the center of the twinsʼ OK sweater, the liquid seeping through the material and immediately making contact with their skin.

"Terry!" The younger twin cried in horror, furiously trying to rub away the chemical with his own gloved hand.

The older twin realized his mistake, but before either could alert the professor, the hotchpotch they had accidentally created began to boil at a surprising rate.

Mike and Sulleyʼs eyes widened as the fluid began foam as fire fed it, resulting in droplets spurting out and began to spark like lightning as the mixture bubbled.

"Terry!" The younger twin exclaimed with fear. The effect of the fluid that had landed on their skin began to induce and he was furiously trying to itch it away.

His brother scratched at their center, just as frightened as the boiling substance began to drip off the table, large amounts landing at their feet as they tried to move away.

The professor, having witnessed the worse, immediately grabbed his walkie-talkie, demanding science officials and paramedics to arrive on the spot.

Terri began to whimper while his brother did everything he could to rid the mess they had started, but it was no use, and soon their classmates began to run for cover, even Mike and Sulley as they raced behind the professorʼs desk along with the elderly monster himself.

The mixture grew, the bubbles hissing like the poisonous urchins that had been flung at them in the first event. Fire consumed its partner and flames danced across the fluid, eliciting more to the mixture that began to shake, rattling the table it stood upon. The entire chemical reaction began to brighten like a lamp being turned on in the middle of the night, nearly blinding the twins that they hardly realized that some of it had spurted more of its substance right on their single chest.

The pain became unbearable.

_"Terry!" _The younger twin screamed.

**_BOOM!  
__**

**_For anyone who either didn't see the movie or didn't exactly remember everything to detail, Flora is not an OC and she really was in Mike and Sulley's class. If you recall the beginning of the movie where Mike and Randall attend Scaring 101 for the first time, she's the student who said, "You got to be kidding me." And she really did dance with Big Red at the ROR party right before Oozma Kappa made their presence known. _**

**_I thank my Deviantart friend and fellow MU fan victortky for informing me of her name; he has the Fearbook. ;)_**

**_Zane Xiao is also a character from the movie who made a small appearance during the pig chase scene when he was playing against Javier Rios; he was featured in the Fearbook, truly referred to as the 'King Kong of Ping Pong'. ;)_**


End file.
